The Game of Life
by daydreamer4
Summary: This story is a little bit of everyone and everything two years after the inauguration. It will mostly focus on CJ and Danny and Josh and Donna, but Toby, Sam and the Bartlets will definitely have major roles.
1. Life Now

Author's Note: So here's my new CJ and Danny epic. For those of you who enjoy other characters, have no worries, they will be a large part of this epic, including Josh and Donna, Toby, Sam and the Bartlets, as I expect it to have many chapters. I'm going to try to update this as often as possible, but please bear with me. As always, no infringement is intended and these characters don't belong to me. Reviews are also appreciated and encouraged!

* * *

_Life Now_

CJ rolled over in bed willing the alarm to stop beeping. She couldn't recall setting it for such an ungodly hour and then she remembered that it was Danny who set the alarm. They'd been married for just about two years and she still wasn't used to hearing the alarm ring for someone other than herself.

"Up," she grumbled as she poked Danny with an elbow. His arms and legs were intertwined with her own and when she moved to turn off the alarm on the bedside table he began to stir.

"Early," he mumbled back pulling her body toward him again. She had managed to silence the alarm and he snuggled close to her again.

"Yeah," she replied turning her body to face him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed. "I don't want you to go."

"Really?" Danny asked. Her question caught his attention and he opened his eyes wide. Maybe it was because she was still half-asleep, but it was unusual for CJ to betray her true feelings.

"Yeah," she said burying her head into his shoulder.

"Why don't you want me to go?" he said sensing that she might actually tell him what she was feeling.

"Because you make such a good pillow," she said opening her eyes and smiling wickedly.

"Thanks," he said obviously let down.

"And I'll miss you," she added sensing his need for an honest response.

"I'll miss you too," he said sincerely.

"And you're leaving me all alone on our anniversary," she pointed out.

"I was here last year," Danny pointed out.

"So we get one anniversary and then forget about the rest?" she asked.

"I know. I feel terrible about not being home. I can still try to cancel this."

"No, don't," she said. "I was just looking forward to spending all day in bed arguing about politics and prose."

"Well hopefully you had more than arguing in mind for our day in bed," he said.

"I do now," CJ said.

"But I'm not gonna be home," he reminded her.

"Exactly," she grinned.

"Oh I see," Danny said reaching under CJ's shirt and poking her playfully in the side.

"Stop," she said through giggles. "Stop, I didn't mean it."

Danny tickled her playfully until they were both undeniably awake for the day. CJ tried to fight against him, but she was fighting a losing battle. He had her pinned underneath him and she couldn't manage to wriggle out from under him, not that she really wanted to anyway.

"Okay, I give," she choked out the words.

Danny stopped tickling her and rubbed her side gently with his palm. "I am gonna miss you," he said.

"Me too," she said seriously gazing up at him. "This is the last lecture right?"

"Right," he affirmed. "After this trip I'm concentrating on the book. No more trips, without you that is."

Danny had been traveling to universities and colleges across the country to talk about his experiences as a journalist and editor. Since giving up his job as a reporter he taught a few classes and wound up as a hit in the academic lecture circuit. The only downfall was that he had to spend time away from CJ. He looked at her and memorized her face before he pulled away and got out of bed. She sat up and watched him move about the bedroom.

"Are you feeling better today?" Danny asked.

"Hmm?" CJ asked.

"I heard you up last night. Were you sick?"

"The Chinese food didn't agree with me."

"Are you sure it's not the flu?" Danny asked. "This is the second time this week you've gotten sick."

"No, I'm fine," CJ waved him off.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You have the TV thing tonight right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied pulling her knees up and resting her elbows on them. "I was thinking the blue suit with the white blouse."

"I'd go with the cream suit and the red blouse," Danny suggested. "It's more powerful."

"I don't have to be powerful, I'm just giving commentary," CJ reminded him.

"On the important work you do everyday," Danny insisted. "You should look powerful."

"You don't moonlight as a stylist do you?" she asked him playfully.

"Yes," Danny said seriously as he tossed on a pair of khaki pants. "All this time you thought I was giving lectures, but I've actually been dressing the celebrities."

"Tell me Paris Hilton was not your doing," CJ teased him.

"No, I think she has an exclusive deal with the anti-Christ," Danny played along. "It's all very Faustian."

"See? This is what I love about us," CJ said.

"Me too," he said pausing to smile at her. "You getting out of bed today?"

"Eventually," CJ said. "Josh is coming over for lunch while he's in town."

"How long is he town?" Danny asked.

"A week I think," CJ said. "I guess Santos is really stumping for the new nuclear bill and what better place to get the word out than California?"

"It'll be nice for you two to catch up," Danny asked.

"Yeah," CJ replied. "I think the wedding might have been the last time I saw him in person."

"Such is the glamorous life of White House Chief of Staff," Danny interjected.

He watched as she yawned and her head drooped on he shoulders a little.

"You've been tired lately," Danny commented.

"Yeah I know," CJ said. "I think it's the weather."

"Warmth and sun don't appeal to you anymore?"

"No, it does, but it's March. It's not quite as warm as I'd like it."

"You've become a weather wimp," Danny said recalling the day CJ told the Press Corp to get used to outdoor events. "But seriously, are you really okay?"

He had noticed that CJ was sleeping later and feeling lethargic more than usual. For a few weeks he simply attributed her sleeping habits to her life catching up with her. She put a lot of energy into her job with Franklin Hollis, many hours less than the time at the White House, but he was still worried.

"I'm great," CJ said.

"Okay," he said. "I gotta go or I'm gonna miss my flight."

CJ threw the covers off and got out of bed. She walked over to Danny in the dimly-lit room and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Bye," she said glumly.

"Bye," he said. "Take care of yourself and when I get back we're celebrating our anniversary."

"Three days late, but it's okay," she said pulling away from him.

Danny took her face in his hands and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. "Don't forget about me."

"I'll try not too," he said. "What was your name again? Cindy?"

"Stop," she said as she hit him playfully. "Have a safe trip."

"I'll call you when I get there," he said.

He leaned forward and kissed her more passionately than before. CJ ran her fingers gently down his chest and returned his kiss deeply.

"Okay," she said pulling away. "Enough of that. You have a plane to catch."

"You know I could always take a later flight," Danny said mischievously as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started walking her back to the bed.

"No," CJ laughed. "You have to go. You have to be in Chicago by two."

"Okay," he said disappointed. "I'll call you."

"You better," she said as he broke away from her and grabbed the suitcase by the bedroom door.

CJ watched Danny disappear down the hall and when she heard the door close downstairs she looked at the bed and sighed. She hated making the bed and she didn't feel like she had the energy to accomplish the task, which was highly unusual. She felt tired a lot lately. When President Bartlet's term was up CJ decided to take some time off to rest and do things she wanted to do. She and Danny traveled and got married and now was the time that she should have been full of energy, but she wasn't.

She worked hard, but not nearly as many hours as she had in D.C. and still she recently felt exhausted at the end of the day. Lately she and Danny would curl up on the couch and watch CNN. When they were feeling very adventurous they'd rent a movie. CJ could tell her life of sloth was beginning to catch up with her. Her muscle tone was almost gone and she felt as if she'd gained five pounds in the last three months.

CJ decided to wait until she had her morning coffee before she tackled the task of making the bed. She padded downstairs and found that Danny had started the coffee and scribbled a quick note of love and apology for missing their anniversary. She smiled and pulled a mug out of the cabinet. She really couldn't have asked for anything more at this time in her life. She had accomplished so much more than she ever thought possible by age 45. She had run successful campaigns for Emily's List and President Bartlet, she was Press Secretary and Chief of Staff under the same president and now she was married to Danny.

Even almost two years after saying "I do", it still seemed surreal. Of course her entire relationship with Danny was surreal. From the moment they met on the campaign trail the tension between them was palatable. He understood everything about her and she could feel his fondness for her immediately. Now they were married and they were ready to tackle the next phase of their lives together, whatever that may be. Danny had equated it to jumping off a cliff. He said he was jumping and she was being pushed and that's pretty much how it felt at the time. It still did some days, but boy, was the fall worth it just have Danny there holding her hand.

* * *

"So you're gonna us about infrastructure on national television?" Josh asked as he finished his sandwich. "What happened to friendship?"

"Josh, how long have we known each other?" CJ asked him from across the table.

"About ten, eleven years," Josh replied.

"And in those years what was my job?" CJ said.

"Press Secretary then Chief of Staff," Josh said.

"And in those years when I was Press Secretary, aside from maybe two or three times, did I ever back away from an issue that was really important to me?"

"See, this is you telling me to back off," Josh said leaning back in his chair.

"Bingo," she replied.

"I have to protect my guy," Josh said.

"I'm not going to say anything damaging Josh," she assured him. "I'm just trying to get the word out that Hollis is trying to change the world."

"One freeway at a time," Josh quipped.

"Come talk to me in six years," CJ said knowingly. "Infrastructure is a thing. It's not a glamorous thing, but it's _the_ thing."

"Fine," Josh sighed. "I just have to make sure all my bases are covered lately."

"Consider them covered," CJ said. "Consider me the Yogi Berra of base coverage."

"Yogi Berra?" Josh asked quizzically.

"He's a baseball guy, right?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, but he was a coach," Josh replied feebly.

"I was going for a baseball name. We were talking about bases and it seemed right."

"Okay," Josh said suppressing a smile. "Hey I thought you had an actual job."

"I do," she said.

"A real job that allows you to lunch at your home in the middle of the week?"

"It's a perk," CJ said. "I work from home sometimes. Today happens to be one of those days."

"I can tell you're getting a lot of work done," Josh harassed her.

"What about you? I've seen you avoid two phone calls. Don't think the Secret Service don't know about that," she teased him.

"Yeah, that's a little weird," Josh agreed. "You never told me how crazy that was. They swoop in like storm troopers before I walk into a room."

"The novelty does wear off after the first few months," CJ said.

"How about the first few days? I guess I can see why Abbey was always so protective of the kids now."

"Yeah," CJ agreed. "It's definitely different."

"So how's Danny?" Josh asked changing the subject.

"He's fine," CJ replied. "He's in Chicago for the next week giving lectures."

"Didn't he just get back from Maine?" Josh asked.

"How do you know that?" CJ asked.

"Donna," Josh smiled. "We're a couple now remember? I'm privileged to 'couple' information."

"That poor woman," CJ chuckled.

"Things are okay though?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you just look kind of tired," Josh said.

"Tired?" CJ tried to hide her offense. "Why thank you very much. I'm glad I look haggard to you."

"Technically tired and haggard don't mean the same thing," Josh defended himself.

"Trust me when I tell you, as a former member of the White House _Communications_ staff, that tired and haggard mean the same thing, especially to a woman. Know your audience."

"You don't look haggard, just tired," Josh said. "Try to clean yourself up for TV tonight will ya?"

If the comment wasn't coming from Josh she would have leaned across the table and smacked him. But, just as she was thinking about leaning forward to give him a good punch, he smiled that mischievous grin of his. It made him look like he was five and had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"If I didn't know you," CJ said in a threatening tone.

"You'd fall hopelessly in love with my charismatic charm and boyish good looks," he finished for her.

"Something like that," CJ replied. "Although my answer involved sharp knives and a baseball bat."

Josh smirked at her response. It was days like these that made him wish for times passed.

"So when was the last time I saw you?" Josh said changing the subject.

"My wedding, two years ago," CJ said.

"No, it hasn't been that long," he denied it.

"You know I think you're right," CJ said recalling another meeting. "I think Danny and I stopped by to see Donna on a layover to Ireland. You briefly shouted hello as you rushed by her office."

"Oh yeah," Josh said recalling the interaction. "How was Ireland?"

"Great," CJ said.

"I don't think I remember what a vacation feels like," Josh said.

"You will again," CJ said. "So things with Donna are?"

"Good?" Josh asked as if it were a question.

"That sounds genuine," she teased him.

"No, it's good," he replied almost embarrassed. "I guess I feel like I wasted a lot of time or something."

"Tell me about it," CJ laughed. "Were we really always that clueless?"

"I guess so, although I think Danny probably had it the worst because he was in love with you for years."

"Oh and Donna wasn't in love with you for years?" CJ asked.

"We're just irresistible, me and you," Josh chuckled.

"That must be it," CJ laughed.

"So things with Donna are moving ahead?"

"Things are great the way they are Claudia Jean," Josh said.

"Okay," she said knowing not to push the topic any further.

She studied his face. He sat in the chair examining his shoes as if they were fascinating. It was like watching a baby discover its foot for the first time. She could tell that he was relieved that she was dropping the subject for now.

"Okay," Josh said standing with a smile. "I gotta get back. Sit, enjoy the quiet. I'll let myself out."

"Oh, you might see Donna tonight. The First Lady is doing some sort of TV segment for the morning shows tomorrow. They're taping it tonight," he added.

"I hope I see her," CJ said sincerely.

"Okay," Josh said. "Good luck tonight."

"I don't need luck when I have God-given talent mi amour," CJ called down the hall as Josh walked out.

She half-chuckled and half-sighed as she thought about her conversation with Josh. Here he was, Chief of Staff to the President and he was worried about her appearance talking about highways. She stood up to clear the lunch plates and was hit with a wave of dizziness. She put her hand firmly on the table to support her until the head rush ended. She steadied herself on the table and put her hand to her head.

"That was weird," she said. She stood still for a moment and then made a movement forward, feeling normal.

"Must have gotten up to fast CJ," she said to herself.

CJ went about cleaning up the lunch mess and then decided it was time to go over her notes before her interview. She didn't pay much attention to the dizziness she felt. As was usual for her, she pushed the thoughts of alarm aside and moved ahead with her day.

TBC


	2. What If

Author's Note: This chapter and the first were originally one and then I broke them apart because it was a little bit long. I'm posting at the same time so you can read them at once or when you have time.

* * *

_What If_

"Hey Donna," CJ said walking off the television set. "What did you think? I don't think I did anything to incur too much of Josh's wrath."

"You did great," Donna affirmed. "Josh will be relieved."

"I have no doubt," CJ laughed.

"Donna, I'm going to need those notes on education before I go on," Helen Santos said as she passed by hurriedly.

"Hello Mrs. Santos," CJ said.

"Hi CJ," Helen said in passing. "You did a wonderful job. Franklin Hollis is really gunning for that Nobel Prize this year."

"Thank you, it's just another award to add to his collection I suppose," CJ said as she turned her body to follow the direction of Helen. As soon as she turned she felt that same head rush that she felt in the afternoon. She wobbled a little on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked noticing that CJ reached out to grab a nearby AV cart to steady her.

"Is it hot in here?" CJ asked absently.

"CJ?" Donna asked rushing closer to her and putting her hand on her back.

CJ looked at Donna and she could see that her mouth was moving, but no sound came out. All she heard was a high-pitched ringing before she was absently aware of her legs buckling from under her before the room went black.

"CJ? CJ can you hear me?" Donna asked.

CJ opened her eyes slowly and found that she was on the ground surrounded by ten people all staring at her.

"It's okay, she's awake," someone yelled.

"CJ, are you okay?" Donna asked. CJ could see the panic on Donna's face and it took her moment before she realized what had happened.

"I fainted?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," Donna said helping her to sit up slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little funny, but I'm fine," CJ said trying to stand. The crowd started to disperse from around them, but a few stragglers stayed near to watch and listen.

"No, don't stand," Donna said keeping her from getting up. "They're getting you some water."

"Donna, this is ridiculous, I'm fine," CJ protested.

"It's best if you take a moment ma'am," said the security guard on the set.

"What are you a doctor?" CJ asked.

"I'm a trained EMT," he said. "Just take a minute to get your bearings."

"Here Donna," a woman handed her a glass of water.

"Just sip it slowly," Donna said.

"I really don't think I fainted because I was dehydrated," CJ protested.

"Have you been feeling okay lately? Josh mentioned that you looked tired," Donna said.

"Not this again," CJ sighed sipping the water.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm really okay," CJ said.

"Let's call Danny and have him pick you up," Donna suggested.

"Danny is in Chicago," CJ said suddenly wishing he weren't. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was starting to get worried.

"Oh right. I really think you should see a doctor though," Donna said worried.

"I will. Tomorrow," CJ said handing Donna the glass of water and standing slowly.

"How do you feel now?"

"Embarrassed," CJ said. "Suddenly I'm one of those women in a Harlequin romance novel who swoons when it gets too warm. How many people saw that?"

"Not many," Donna lied. CJ gave her a hard look knowing that she had not told her the truth. "Okay, probably about 30."

"Great," CJ sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You fell pretty hard," Donna said.

"Yeah, I kind of felt that," CJ said rubbing her arm, which had taken the brunt of the fall.

"I think you should stay with someone tonight," Donna suggested.

"Donna," CJ started to protest before Donna cut her off.

"No excuses," Donna said. "Danny is out of town and you're coming to my hotel room tonight. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"I'm sure Josh will be thrilled," CJ commented.

"Josh isn't staying with me. We can have a girl's night. It'll be like the one we had when I first came back to D.C. only this time we'll have a mini bar."

CJ wanted to protest. She wanted to tell Donna that she was a big girl and that she could handle herself. However, between the constant lethargy and the fainting she knew in her heart that there was something wrong. She didn't know what it was but going home alone didn't seem like the smartest choice.

"Fine," CJ sighed. "But why don't you just come to my place? I have plenty of room."

"And I don't want to hear about how you can take care of this yourself because you just fainted," Donna continued.

"Donna I said okay," CJ said.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Wow, that almost never happens," Donna said. "I've heard stories about you giving in, but I've never actually witnessed it."

"Funny," CJ said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go sit over there."

"Okay," Donna nodded. "We'll go to your place after this. I have to go get some notes for the First Lady."

"Yeah, don't worry about me," CJ nodded. "Hey Donna, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Helen's interview was over in about a half hour and then Donna and CJ were on their way. It had been years since they'd spent time together. Just as CJ's career in the White House was winding down, Donna's was gearing up. CJ and Donna would talk occasionally, but their relationship wasn't as close as it used to be. Of course no one who worked on the Bartlet campaign was particularly close anymore. They had all gone their separate ways.

"I really appreciate this Donna," CJ said as they entered her place.

"Don't mention it," Donna said sincerely. "I'm sure Danny wouldn't want you staying alone tonight."

"Probably not," CJ agreed.

"You should probably call him," Donna said.

"Yeah," CJ said. "Knowing Danny he'll probably want to fly home."

"Maybe he should," Donna said.

"No, he shouldn't. I'm sure it's nothing. My body is probably just going into atrophy from lack of use. I haven't been eating that great and I don't workout as much anymore. It would make sense."

"Sure," Donna said skeptically.

"You don't agree," CJ said picking up on Donna's tone.

"It could be nothing," Donna said.

"So why call Danny home for nothing?" CJ asked.

"CJ, you fainted," Donna reminded her. "I'd say something is going on, even if it's a small something."

"So I should call Danny home for a small something?" CJ asked.

"He'd want to be here if you got a paper cut."

"I guess it wouldn't kill me to call him," CJ relented. "The guest room is the first door on the right. There are some extra pajamas in the dresser."

"Thanks," Donna said.

CJ waited until she heard the door to the guest room shut before she reached for the phone to call Danny. She knew that he would be immediately concerned and she didn't want to worry him. Most likely there was nothing to be concerned about. However, deep down inside she wondered what was wrong. She dialed Danny's cell phone number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"You know this is your wife and not your girlfriend calling right?" CJ teased him.

"I know," Danny replied. "Besides, I made sure my wife and my girlfriend are both stunning. What's up?"

"How did your lecture go?" CJ asked.

"One down, three to go," he replied. "It went well."

"That's good."

"How was the interview?"

"The usual. I made my case and managed not to irritate Josh."

"That's my girl," Danny said. "Are you okay?"

"If I had a dime for every time someone asked me that today we could retire," CJ said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. She could hear the concern in his voice. He could vacillate between banter and concern so well.

"I don't want you to worry," CJ started.

"What happened?" he asked even more alarmed.

"I finished the interview and I was talking to Donna," CJ said. "I felt a little light-headed and I ended up getting a little warm and I swooned a bit."

"You swooned a bit?" Danny asked. "You passed out?"

"I wouldn't classify it that way, but other people seemed to think--"

"You fainted?" Danny asked more forcefully.

"Yes," CJ sighed.

"Did they take you to the hospital? Are you alright? I need to come home. I'll cancel the talks and reschedule them for another time."

"No, Danny, I don't want you to do that," CJ said. "I'm okay now. I feel fine. I was with Donna and she offered to stay with me so I'm not alone. I'm going to see my doctor tomorrow."

"I knew there was something wrong," Danny said. "You've been so tired lately and then you were sick last night. I'm coming home."

"Danny, don't come home," CJ insisted. "You've had this scheduled and there's no reason to come if it's nothing. Can you imagine canceling these talks and then it turns out I have the flu or something?"

"Is that what you think it is?"

"I don't know," CJ said. "I'll be okay."

"You know we're married now," Danny said. "We're supposed to do these things together."

"I know," CJ said. "I'm not being independent and head-strong, I promise."

She waited a beat before she added, "Well maybe I am a little, but I promise if I thought there was anything terribly wrong I would tell you."

"But you're not a doctor Claudia Jean," Danny reminded her.

"Uh-oh the full name," CJ said. "Am I in that much trouble?"

She was trying to use humor as she had so many times before, to diffuse the seriousness of the situation.

"This isn't funny," Danny said seriously.

"I'm not laughing," CJ replied.

"Fine," Danny sighed. "Let me talk to Donna."

"What?"

"I want to talk to Donna."

"Why? Because I'm her convalescent ward?"

"CJ," he said warningly.

"I can take care of myself you know," CJ said forcefully.

"I don't doubt that, but I'd like to speak to Donna," Danny said keeping a level head.

"Fine," she said walking to the spare bedroom and knocking on the door. She handed Donna the phone without a word once she appeared.

"Hello?" Donna said.

"Hi Donna, its Danny."

"Hey Danny," Donna said.

"Is she okay?"

"She looks okay. She says she's okay," Donna replied.

"I really appreciate you staying with her," Danny said.

"Don't mention it," Donna said. "When she said you were out of town it was the first thing I thought of."

"You're taking her to the doctor tomorrow?"

"First thing," Donna told him.

"Donna," Danny said seriously. "I know she's strong-willed and independent, but will you call me after the appointment?"

"I'm sure CJ will," Donna said.

"Yeah, she'll call me and tell me that everything is fine even if it's not," Danny said knowingly. "She doesn't want me to worry or cut my trip short."

"That's probably true," Donna agreed.

"So, will you call me?" Danny appealed to her.

"Sure," Donna said.

"Thanks. So now that I've forced her to let me talk to you what do you think my odds are that she'll get back on the phone to talk to me?" Danny asked.

Donna looked up and saw that CJ was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked tired and irritated by the fact that Danny had insisted on talking to Donna.

"Well I'd say you might have a 60-40 chance," Donna said biting her lip. "CJ, Danny wants to talk to you."

"Gee I don't know if I should lift the phone to my ear," CJ groused. "I'm a frail woman after all. It could cause me to pass out again."

"I may have overshot when I said 60-40," Donna informed Danny.

CJ decided to relent and she walked over to Donna and held out her hand. Donna quickly said good bye to Danny and placed the phone in her hand.

"What?" CJ said grumpily.

"Nothing," Danny said. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you and that you better call me tomorrow after you're done at the doctor."

"I will," CJ said.

"I mean it Claudia Jean. Don't mess me around," Danny said forcefully. It wasn't often that he put his foot down. He usually allowed CJ to be who she was, but this was different. He was worried and anxious and he needed to know she was going to be okay.

"Okay," CJ suppressing a smile.

"Are you laughing?" he asked detecting the smile on her face.

"No," she lied. "I'm smiling. You make me smile."

"You make me want to do a header off the top of my hotel," Danny said brightening. "But I love you anyway."

"Me too," CJ said. "I promise to call you tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. "Get some rest."

"Goodnight," CJ said.

"'night," Danny replied.

CJ hung up the phone and glanced over at Donna. She pretended to be busy going through her bag, but CJ knew better than to think she hadn't listened to her side of the conversation.

"He's worried," CJ said after clicking the phone off.

"Well he's far away," Donna pointed out. "He loves you and he's worried."

"Yeah," CJ agreed rubbing her hands over her face. She waited a moment before she said anything. "Do you think there's something seriously wrong?"

Donna looked at CJ. She was holding it together and playing the usual, strong CJ, but Donna could see her eyes. She was worried. She was frightened that there was something seriously wrong with her.

"I think going to the doctor tomorrow is the best thing you can do," Donna said. "Aside from the fainting do you feel okay?"

"I've been tired lately," CJ admitted. "I was chalking it up to being lazy, but now I'm not so sure. I was sick last night. Danny and I had some Chinese food and I got a little sick. In fact my stomach has been very unsettled lately. I think I'm falling apart. I thought leaving the White House was going to be good for my health."

"I'm sure you're fine," Donna said. "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah," CJ said taking a bite of her sandwich. "I'm gearing up to do some lobbying for the midterms. It's probably nerves."

Donna nodded and looked over at her friend. She hoped that CJ was right, but somehow she didn't think so.

* * *

"Hi CJ," Dr. Wilson said not gazing up from her chart.

She breezed into the room in her usual fashion, which put CJ at ease. It wasn't often that CJ was at the doctor, but when she was it always made her feel better to know that her doctor was always slightly preoccupied with something more important than her. It somehow made her feel that there was nothing terribly wrong because if there were something wrong her doctor would give her undivided attention.

"Hello," CJ said nervously. She unconsciously tugged at her necklace.

"So," Dr. Wilson said reading the chart. "It says here you fainted yesterday."

"Yeah," CJ affirmed.

"Was that the first time that happened?" the doctor asked as she took a seat on the small stool in front of her. She put down the clip board and gave CJ all her attention.

"Yeah," CJ said swallowing hard. She was suddenly nervous. "I felt kind of funny earlier in the day, but it passed and then later I passed out."

"You say you felt funny? How?" Dr. Wilson pressed.

"Um, I was sitting at the kitchen table. I stood up to clear some dishes and I felt kind of dizzy I guess."

"Okay," Dr. Wilson said. The doctor listened to CJ's heart for a moment. She then proceeded to examine her glands. The doctor made small talk while she went about the examination.

"How's Danny doing?" she asked.

"He's doing very well," CJ said. "He's in Chicago lecturing this week."

"Married life agreeing with you?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," CJ smiled.

"That's good," Dr. Wilson said as she finished up her physical exam. "So the nurse tells me you've been lethargic lately."

"Well, tired," CJ allowed. "I'm not sleeping all the time. I just kind of feel a lack of energy. Is it serious?"

"Well you haven't been out of the country lately so I think we can rule out African Sleeping Sickness," Dr. Wilson said with a chortle.

CJ, not in the mood to joke, just stared at her.

"I'm kidding," Dr. Wilson clarified. "Anything else I should know about?"

CJ almost laughed at the question. There was a time in the not-so distant past where the question 'anything else I _should_ know' and 'anything else I _need_ to know' were a very big deal.

"I was sick yesterday too," CJ replied. "Last night. And also last Tuesday. I think it might have been some bad Chinese food or nerves. I thought I might have the flu at first but I haven't been running a fever. Things have been a little crazy at work lately."

The doctor picked up CJ's chart one more time and gave it a glance. "I'm going to take some blood and we'll see what comes up. At this point…wait a minute."

"What?" CJ asked alarmed. It had seemed as if Dr. Wilson was going to give her some sort of preliminary medical opinion before she read something on her chart.

"Well I know what test I'm running first," Dr. Wilson chuckled.

"What? What test are you running first?" CJ pressed.

"Last date of last period," Dr. Wilson read. "December 12."

"Yeah?" CJ asked.

"I'm running a pregnancy test CJ," Dr. Wilson said simply. "It's March 13."

"I'm not pregnant," CJ scoffed.

"You've missed at least two periods," Dr. Wilson said. "You didn't think that was odd?"

"I'm 46 years old," CJ replied. "I figured it was menopause."

"Why would you assume that?"

"I'm 46 years old," CJ repeated.

Dr. Wilson chuckled slightly. "I understand, but you're still a healthy woman CJ. You haven't experienced any symptoms of menopause. If you suspected it why didn't you come to see me?"

"I don't know," CJ said. "It wasn't like I was disappointed to miss a period or two."

"Well I'll get Violet in here and we'll run the test, just to rule it out," Dr. Wilson said a little patronizing.

"You think that's what it is, don't you? You think I'm pregnant," CJ asked almost as alarmed as when she thought she had some dread disease.

"If I had to put money on it," Dr. Wilson said. "I'd go all in."

"Well you're wrong," CJ insisted. "Pregnant women don't faint."

"How many kids have you had?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"None," CJ admitted.

"Then how would you know what pregnant women do and do not do?"

"I…I don't know," CJ said feebly.

"Let's run the test and go from there," Dr. Wilson said.

"Okay," CJ said still in shock.

"The lab is a little backed up today," Dr. Wilson told her. "We'll take the blood, run the test and I'll give you a call as soon as I know anything."

"I have to wait hours?" CJ asked. "Can't I just go to the drug store and buy a test?"

"Sure," the doctor agreed. "If you have to know now you can, or you can wait for me to confirm it, or you can do both."

"Great," CJ said plastering on a fake smile.

"I'll give you a call later tonight," Dr. Wilson told her as she opened the door to the exam room.

The nurse came in and drew some blood. CJ sat watched as she walked out of the room with the vial that contained the answer to the most important question of her life. She took a moment before she gathered her things and walked out of the exam room.

Donna saw CJ exit the exam room and she stood up immediately. CJ looked like she was in shock and Donna prayed that the news wasn't bad.

"CJ," she said as she approached her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm," CJ thought a moment. "I'm, uh, I'm a little stunned right now."

"Stunned?" Donna asked. Stunned wasn't a word she would use to describe a deadly disease and figured CJ wouldn't either.

"Donna, I hate to ask you this," CJ said. "Would you mind stopping at the drug store on the way back to my place?"

"Do you need to get a prescription?" Donna asked as she threw on her coat and began to walk behind CJ out of the office.

"No, I need a pregnancy test," CJ said as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Donna sat outside CJ's bathroom door and waited. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around the concept. CJ certainly wasn't too old to have children, but it was clear to Donna that she had never really thought seriously about having any.

"Well," CJ opening the door. "I guess we have about three minutes."

"Are you sure you don't just want to wait for the doctor to call?" Donna asked. "I mean, I realize it's probably too late now, but they're doing the test too."

"Their lab is backed up and I can't wait to find out for sure," CJ said. "How is this even a possibility?"

The question was more rhetorical than not, but Donna didn't pick up on that cue and she began to answer CJ.

"Well you and Danny had to stay apart for a long time," she began. "I'm sure you were just making up for lost time and the amount of sex you were probably having in conjunction with the odds of getting pregnant were probably just too much to overcome."

CJ gave Donna a look and it was then that she realized that the question wasn't meant to be answered.

"Sorry," Donna said with a small sheepish grin. "You probably knew that."

"I can't believe this is happening," CJ said.

"You'd probably rather have Danny here," Donna said.

"Actually I think Danny has done quite enough," CJ quipped.

Donna suppressed a giggle until she noticed that CJ looked even more concerned than before.

"CJ?" she said.

"I'm fine," CJ lied looking away.

"CJ," Donna said sympathetically.

"It's just that now was supposed to be my time you know?" CJ said. "I'm a selfish person. I gave up my life for the last eight years and this was the beginning of my new life just being able to do whatever I wanted."

CJ's eyes began to well up slightly, though she expertly made certain that the tears didn't roll down her cheeks.

"I'm too old for this," she continued. "I'm 46. Danny and I have never even talked about kids. It never even came up."

"It'll be okay," Donna said putting her arm around CJ's shoulder. "And you're not selfish. It's not selfish to want to have time to yourself. Everything will work out. "

"I almost killed Gail," CJ said suddenly thinking of the numerous times she forgot to feed her fish, or of the time she knocked the fish bowl off her desk. "If Carol hadn't been around I would have forgotten to feed her. How can I have a kid when I could barely feed a fish?"

"I don't think you can forget to feed a child," Donna pointed out. "They have enormous lung capacity for just that type of occasion."

"Yeah," CJ replied. "I guess they do."

CJ wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed. "What if I am Donna? What if Danny doesn't want kids? We never talked about it. Not once."

"I think that if you are pregnant that Danny will be ecstatic," Donna said supportively.

"Can you just imagine a kid with Danny's red hair and my laugh running around town?"

"I can," Donna said with a small smile.

"It'll probably have freckles," CJ said as if she were now seriously thinking about it. "I had these awful freckles when I was little. Thankfully I outgrew them eventually."

"I think freckles are cute," Donna said supportively.

"I guess if it's a boy, he'd have a pretty good shot at making the basketball team," CJ joked. "Although if he inherited my coordination I suppose it might be a challenge."

Donna just smiled supportively, unsure of what to say. CJ went from freaking out about the possibility of being pregnant to ruminating on what her baby might look like. Overall Donna took that as a very positive sign.

"I guess it's time?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," Donna replied after checking her watch.

CJ walked into the bathroom and gazed at the tests sitting on the counter. Donna, unsure whether she should follow CJ into the bathroom, hung back for a moment before entering. She surveyed the three tests on the counter.

"You took three?" Donna asked.

"I wanted to be sure," CJ admitted.

"And?" Donna asked.

"It turns out I'm pregnant," CJ confirmed.

Donna stepped up to the counter and saw all the assorted tests came up positive. She glanced at CJ out of the corner of her eye and she was smiling.

TBC


	3. Life Then

_Life Then_

**Twenty-five years ago**

CJ looked at her calendar again and counted the days thinking she had made a mistake. Fifty-three days. How was this even possible? Her heart started to beat faster and she swallowed hard.

"Claudia Jean," her father called. "We're leaving."

She turned her head toward the sound of her father's voice downstairs. It was Christmas Eve and her entire family was downstairs waiting to go to midnight mass.

"Yeah, just a minute," CJ said distracted by the calendar in front of her.

"If we had a minute I wouldn't have called you," her father reminded her.

"I know," CJ mumbled.

"I think young Ben is getting a bit weary down here with your brothers," Tal informed her.

"Okay," CJ called irritated.

She tossed the calendar on her bed and smoothed out her sweater as she stood to join her family downstairs and save Ben from her brothers. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and paused for a moment gazing at the way her sweater hugged her trim torso. She cocked her head to one side and frowned, a wave of nausea hitting her. This couldn't be happening.

CJ walked downstairs and saw Ben give her a huge smile of relief. He held out her coat for her as CJ put one arm in and turned to pull the coat on herself.

"I got it," she told Ben.

"I can help you," he said while the both fumbled for the other sleeve of the coat.

"Ben," she said almost exasperated. "I'm fine. I don't need help."

She had said it more harshly than she'd intended and she could tell by the look of hurt on his face that he had taken her tone to heart.

"Are we ready now?" Tal asked the group as a whole, but focusing his attention on CJ.

"Yes," CJ mumbled.

They walked to the car in silence and Ben put his hand on her lower back as they got into the car. The touch, which at one time would have made her feel protected and loved, now just made her feel annoyed.

CJ thought it was ironic that just moments after she realized she could be pregnant that she was off to church with her entire family. In ways it seemed appropriate she supposed. Wasn't church all about fallen women anyway? There was Mary Magdalene and of course Mary, mother of Jesus, who was pregnant and alone until Joseph agreed to marry her and raise her child as his own. The only exception was that CJ wasn't looking for Ben to marry her if she was pregnant. In fact, the thought that she was pregnant made her realize just how incompatible she thought they were.

It had been building up lately. In the beginning being with Ben was exciting and different. The chemistry was there and he was an awfully nice man, but lately their conversations were like night and day. She found herself annoyed by little things he would do and they'd been fighting more than not. He didn't seem to be that unhappy, but CJ knew she couldn't do it anymore. She had planned to end things after the holidays, but now she didn't know what she would do.

She played with her bracelet, twisting it over and over as they drove to the church. Her family's prayers would begin when they got to church and knocked down the kneelers, while CJ's prayers had already begun.

"Please don't let this be happening," CJ prayed silently. "I'll never ask for another thing again, just please don't let this be true."

CJ wasn't sure if God was in the business of answering prayers like that, especially since she wasn't the world's best Catholic, but it was worth a shot in her mind. Being pregnant, having a baby, was the very last thing CJ wanted.

* * *

**Present**

"You're pregnant," Donna said smiling. "Congratulations CJ."

CJ stared at all the pregnancy tests on the counter, each of them displaying her pregnancy in there way. There were two blue lines, a plus sign and of course, the idiot-proof test that simply displayed, 'pregnant.'

"I'm pregnant," CJ said in a far off voice.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked.

"I'm pregnant," CJ said looking at Donna.

Donna smiled at her disbelief. She looked shocked and nervous, but there was a glow about her that radiated peace.

"This is…I'm…I can't believe this," CJ said glancing back down at the tests again. "I'm pregnant."

"Is it sinking in yet?" Donna joked.

"No," CJ said with a half-smile. "This feels weird."

"Weird?" Donna asked.

"Weird because it feels so normal," CJ explained.

"You expected it to feel abnormal?"

"Let's just say this has been the only test in my life I've prayed to fail," CJ said.

"Yeah, I understand," Donna said. "But you didn't fail this time."

"No, I certainly didn't," CJ said.

Her mind quickly flashed back twenty-five years to the test on the counter of her bathroom in California. It was negative back then, thank goodness. She remembered the wave of relief that surged through her body back then. It was, in some ways, the same feeling of relief now except for entirely different reasons. She was relieved that she was okay, as far as pregnant constituted okay, but there was something else. There was a feeling deep within her gut that told her now was the time. This time everything was going to be okay.

"Danny is gonna…I don't know what Danny is gonna say," CJ said.

"He's going to be elated," Donna assured her.

"You know, he probably will be," CJ agreed. "I hope anyway. We never really talked about kids. I kind of thought we were passed this stage. I thought I missed it."

She thought about the conversation she had with Danny over two years ago in his apartment. She told him she missed the relationship window and he proved her wrong. Up until this morning she thought she'd missed the baby window as well, but once again, she was proven wrong thanks to Danny. Her life had changed in so many weird and wonderful ways. Each time the change came CJ was terrified, but she got through it. This change, however, was one that would alter the rest of her life.

"Are you gonna call Danny?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yeah I told him I'd call," CJ said snapping back to reality. She walked out of the bathroom and into the hall before she turned to Donna. "I can't tell him this over the phone."

"You can't?"

"This is huge, life-changing news," CJ explained. "It's unexpected and since we didn't talk about it I kind of want to see his reaction."

"Okay," Donna said.

"So we have to lie to him," CJ continued.

"CJ," Donna said.

"No, it'll be fine. We'll tell him I have the flu. He'll be home in a few days and then I can tell him the truth."

"The flu?"

"It's reasonable. I fainted, I was sick, I've been sleepy. Danny isn't a doctor I promise he won't know the difference."

"Okay, the flu it is," Donna agreed.

"Also," CJ said.

"Hmm?"

"Josh."

"What about him?"

"He can't know yet either."

"No problem. I'll tell Josh it's the flu too."

"Thanks Donna," CJ smiled. "I really do appreciate this. I know you're out here to work, not baby sit me."

"It's no trouble. Mrs. Santos was worried about you and Annabeth is out here so she's covered."

"Well I really do appreciate it. I'm glad you were here, but I need to let you get back to work. You're only here for a few more days."

The two women walked into the kitchen CJ pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She checked her watch and noted that Danny should be available and she dialed his number.

"Well?" he answered the phone.

"That wasn't a very cordial greeting," CJ said.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"You have a one-track mind my friend," she tried to tease him.

"When it comes to your health you bet I do," Danny replied.

"I'm fine," CJ assured him. "I have the flu."

"The flu?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have a fever," Danny pointed out.

"Apparently last night I did and that's why I passed out," CJ lied.

"Is Donna there?" Danny asked.

"You know what I love the most about our relationship?" CJ asked before she continued to answer her own question. "I love the strong sense of trust we have in each other."

"Is she there?" Danny asked ignoring her.

"Hold on," she said passing the phone to Donna.

"Hi Danny," Donna said.

"She said it's the flu," Danny said. "Is it? She's not hiding some brain tumor because she doesn't want to tell me over the phone?"

"She's not hiding a brain tumor," Donna chuckled. "It's the flu. She's on some antibiotics."

"So she's okay," Danny stated.

"She's okay. She'll probably be as good as new when you get home."

"Okay," Danny said cautiously. "Hey Donna, I really appreciate you being there with her."

"It was no trouble."

"Mind if I talk to her again?"

"Not at all," Donna said handing the phone back to CJ.

"Believe me now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I want you to stay in bed and rest. Tell Frank you'll work from home."

"Well I've already got the day off. I'm sure I'll be okay by tomorrow."

"CJ," he said in a scolding tone. "Stay in bed and get better."

CJ had to smile at his strong voice. He didn't use it very often but it was very authoritative and she found that attractive. It also occurred to her that it was the kind of tone that he'd probably use as a father. She could almost hear him now, "You're not leaving the house until you've picked up your room mister."

"I will," she promised.

CJ glanced over to Donna, who was busy on her cell phone. She decided to lower her voice anyway.

"I miss you," CJ said. She suddenly realized how much she wanted to be near Danny at this moment.

"I miss you too," he replied surprised. "I'll be home soon."

"I know," CJ said. "I just thought you should know that I miss you and even though I might call you a protective caveman, I really do appreciate it."

"Okay," Danny smirked. "But can I ask when you've called me the protective caveman?"

"Now that I'm thinking about it I may have not mentioned it in front of you," she smiled. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Get some rest," Danny reminded her. "I love you."

"Love you too," CJ replied.

CJ turned and saw that Donna was off the phone.

"So, he bought it?" Donna asked.

"Hook, line and sinker," CJ replied.

Danny hung up the phone and quickly dialed his agent.

"Mike," Danny said. "I've got to cancel the next three days. My wife needs me at home."

* * *

After CJ told Donna she should get back to her job she had gotten the call from the doctor's office, which had confirmed what her three pregnancy tests already indicated. She was indeed expecting and news, which had at first washed over her like a panic, was now beginning to slowly sink in. CJ was still terrified that Danny wouldn't want a child. They had never discussed it, and, at their respective ages, CJ had never actually thought about broaching the subject. It was just another of those things which she didn't think she'd ever have.

When CJ was little she grew up with brothers. Since her mother died when CJ was relatively young she grew up in a house full of boys. She grew up climbing trees and fly fishing, not braiding hair and playing hop-scotch. She had dolls and there were the occasional games of house with the girls down the street, but CJ often played the father figure by pretending to go to work while the other girls tended to the baby dolls.

As she grew older CJ realized that she was still surrounded by men. She worked with powerful men and women who knew what they wanted and where they were going. In her younger days CJ went along for the ride, not really sure of what she wanted or where she was going. Yes, it had all changed as she got older, but as she sat thinking back she couldn't recall ever imaging a child in the picture. When the other girls were planning there weddings and awing over baby clothes CJ was planning for her career.

CJ had just promised Danny that she would stay at home and take it easy, but she couldn't stop her mind from spinning out of control. She already had the day off of work and she decided to do the most mind-numbing thing she could think of. She decided to walk around the mall.

CJ pulled into the mall parking lot and decided that this was exactly what she needed to try to get a grip on her thoughts. Looking at the endless variety of clothes, shoes, food and body lotions was the perfect background noise for her while she thought about what being pregnant would mean to her and Danny.

Danny. In a way she was grateful that he wasn't around when she found out she was pregnant. She needed time to think and Danny would want to talk. The thing was that CJ didn't know what to talk about. Should she talk about the fear that gripped her stomach and made her breath catch in her throat when she realized that she could be pregnant? Should she talk about the fact that she was 46 years old? Should she talk about the little voice in the back of her head that told her that this might be the best thing she'd ever accomplish?

There was a voice, deep down, that CJ heard only briefly through the clutter of thoughts that voiced anxiety, fear and shock. It was the voice of hope. It was the voice that told her that even though she'd accomplished so many wonderful things, that maybe her greatest accomplishment was yet to come. It was a voice that was much quieter than the others, but it was lurking.

CJ passed an area in the center of the mall where there was a large area where children could play. She passed it often when she went shopping, but she never really paid much attention to it. Today, however, she was drawn to it. She saw the mothers, all younger than herself, talking and keeping one eye on a toddler or rocking a stroller back and forth. Some of the mothers looked worn out and tired. Some of the mothers looked content. But no matter the look on their faces, CJ saw something in their eyes. It was undying, unconditional love for these children. The children who were running and jumping, laughing and crying, hitting and smiling.

CJ tore herself away from the scene and began to think seriously. She and Danny had some decisions to make and, from what Dr. Wilson had told her, they had to make them fairly quickly. The first decision, and the one that would dictate the rest, was if they should have the baby at all. CJ mentally ticked that question off the list in her head. Although she was terrified at the prospect of having a baby, from the moment she confirmed that she was pregnant she knew she would never terminate the pregnancy. This was their baby, hers and Danny's. She got pregnant without even trying and that made her wonder if there wasn't some reason. She felt stupid admitting it, but she almost wondered if this baby was some sort of gift or reward. Was it fate's little way of making up for all the time Danny and CJ lost while she worked at the White House?

With that question eliminated CJ moved on to the next. Would Danny be happy? Would he want this? She couldn't really imagine him not being happy. It was like Donna said, he would probably be ecstatic. But what if he wasn't? What if he never wanted children? What if he was happy with his life the way it was? This was, after all, the man who liked to sit at home and listen to his police scanner once upon a time. She shook her head as she walked passed the store fronts slowly. Danny would be happy. She knew that Danny would accept the news and jump for joy the moment he heard it because that was just who he was.

The third issue at hand was troubling. Dr. Wilson had mentioned that CJ might have complications with this pregnancy, being as though she was older. Although she was in fine health her doctor worried that the baby might be susceptible to health issues. In that case the first question CJ asked herself came back into play. Should they go ahead with the pregnancy if there was something wrong with the baby? This was where CJ started to feel ill. She decided to take a seat on a bench outside a large sports store. She took a deep breath and tried to push the sick feeling she had out of her mind. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or morning sickness, but she knew she didn't like where her thoughts were going.

She took a few more breaths and let the air out slowly until she felt better. She wanted to think more about the issue at hand. She knew she had to, but suddenly she thought that maybe these questions were better addressed with Danny. CJ looked up and peered into a sports store. There was an array of basketball jerseys lined up. Of course the Lakers, the Kings and the Clipper jerseys were front and center, being in California and all, but CJ thought she spied a few Knicks jerseys in the back and she decided to go in and take a look around.

CJ entered the sports store and walked over to the adult jersey rack. She found a Knicks jersey and decided she'd surprised Danny with a little gift. His old jersey was ratty and although he insisted that it was lucky, she figured he might be willing to part with it after what looked like another losing season for his team. She found his size and turned to pay when she spotted a rack of small children's jerseys.

CJ approached the rack and saw how small the tiny jerseys were. She ran her hand slowly down the small silky garment and grinned. She dug through the rack for a moment until she spotted what she was looking for. She pulled on the hanger that held a miniature Knicks jersey, akin to the one she had in her hand for Danny, with the number 00 on the back. It was too good to pass up and so she made her way over to the counter with both items.

"Is this all today ma'am?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes," CJ replied pulling out her wallet.

"Oh my gosh, this is so adorable," the lady said as she pulled the baby jersey over to scan the tag.

"Yeah," CJ smiled.

"I don't think I ever noticed how small these are," the lady continued. "How old is your baby?"

The question caught CJ off guard and she blushed a little. "Oh, it's, um, my baby…I'm due in September," CJ finally explained. "I thought my husband would like it."

"Oh he'll love it," the lady said. "Men are such suckers for sports things. The tiny little hats are what get my husband."

"Yeah," CJ nodded with a small grin as she paid for the items.

She made her way out of the store and felt a little bit better than she had earlier. The news had finally sunk in and now she only had to tell Danny and hope for the best.

TBC


	4. The Next Phase

Author's Note: I hope this chapter will tide you over as I might not be able to update for about a week, but rest assured I will get a new chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews. For you JD lovers, don't worry, they will be a larger part of the story as it progresses.

* * *

_The Next Phase_

"CJ?" Danny called slightly frantic as he made his way through the hall dropping his luggage by the door.

"Danny?" CJ replied incredulous as she stopped putting dishes away and turned toward the sound of his voice.

"CJ," Danny said again as he made his way into the kitchen. He plucked the glass out of her hand and placed it on the counter before he held her face in his hands. He kissed her lips gently and then enveloped her in a tight hug.

"You're okay," he said.

"Of course I'm okay," CJ said with her head resting in his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I came home early," he said not letting her go. "I was worried."

"You didn't have to come home," CJ said starting to protest.

"I wanted to come home," Danny said still holding in tight. "I needed to be with you."

"Danny," CJ said pulling back a bit to try to create some breathing room between them. "I'm okay. Really."

"What did the doctor say?" Danny asked finally letting go.

"She said I'm fine," CJ replied taking hold of his hand. "I told you this on the phone yesterday."

"I didn't believe you," Danny said taking her hand.

"Well thank you very much," CJ said.

"You keep forgetting that I know you and I heard it in your voice," Danny said.

"And what about Donna? She told you that everything was fine," CJ said.

She had convinced Donna to tell Danny it was the flu that had affected her. Telling Danny the news over the phone didn't seem right. Not only did she want to see his reaction, but she knew that since they'd never really talked about kids that they'd need to have a conversation.

"I didn't believe her either," Danny said. "Now I want to know everything the doctor said."

"Fine. Maybe we should sit down," CJ suggested.

"Sit down?" Danny said alarmed. "You want to sit down and you expect me to believe everything is okay? What's going on?"

"I just think we'd be more comfortable sitting," CJ said pulling him over to the table and pulling out a chair.

Danny gave her a hard look and sighed. He decided it would be better to use his energy on whatever news CJ had for him and so he sat. CJ took a seat across from him.

"So how was your trip?" CJ asked as if nothing was unusual.

"CJ," Danny said warningly.

"What?" CJ asked. "I was just asking-"

"CJ I swear on all that is holy if you don't tell me what the doctor said soon I'm gonna lose it," Danny told her in all seriousness.

CJ looked down at her hand and sighed. "Are you happy Danny?" she asked him.

"CJ," Danny practically shouted.

"No," she said putting up her hands. "I'm really asking and I swear it has everything to do with what the doctor said."

Danny looked her in the eyes and saw fear and uncertainty. It unhinged him to see her looking so confused and scared but he knew not to push her and so he answered her question.

"You know I'm happy," Danny said leaning forward and taking her hands in his. "Being married has pretty much been my dream come true. You didn't think I chased you around the White House for eight years for no reason did you?"

CJ grinned. "No," she said.

"Are _you_ happy?" Danny asked wondering if this was some backwards way of telling him that she wanted more out of life or their relationship.

"Of course I'm happy," she said forcefully. "To be honest this marriage thing has worked out a lot better than I ever could have imagined. I guess I never saw myself as the domestic type because I was always consumed with work."

"Well that hasn't been the top priority lately," Danny pointed out.

"I know," CJ said. "We've had time to travel and be together and it's been great. I'm used to just me and you."

"I don't really understand where you're going with this," Danny said.

"I know. I'm not totally sure where I'm going with this either," she admitted.

"Look, I want you to know that we're in this together," Danny said. "Whatever the doctor said, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and we'll get through whatever it is."

"If you could change anything in your life would you?" CJ asked him.

"Well I guess rat tail I grew in the eighties wouldn't be a high point," Danny tried to joke.

CJ smiled. "No, I mean, is there anything more you want out of life? Do you want to travel more or buy a boat?"

"I kind of like the way things are," Danny admitted. "I feel like…at the risk of tempting fate with whatever news you have, I feel like things are pretty perfect right now."

After a moment of silence he said, "CJ please tell me what the doctor said. Are you sick?"

Instead of responding CJ got up and walked over to the hall closet.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Nowhere," CJ said over her shoulder as she removed a very large gift bag from the closet. She clutched it in her hand and walked over to the table. She placed the bag in front of Danny and nodded her head toward it as an indication that he should open the present.

Danny reached into the bag and pulled out a new blue Knicks jersey.

"What's this for?" he asked admiring it.

"There's one more thing in there," CJ said.

Danny stood up to reach in to the bag and he felt a small piece of cloth at the bottom of the bag. He produced a miniature Knicks jersey with the number 00 on the back.

"I don't think I get it," Danny said. "What does this have to do with the doctor?"

"It's for the baby," CJ said.

"The baby?"

"It turns out I'm pregnant," CJ said quietly.

"You're pregnant?" Danny asked.

"Yes," CJ replied softly.

"You're—we're—having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"How did this happen?" Danny asked incredulously standing and pacing quickly back and forth.

"I don't know. I know it's not a world record or anything but at my age I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. Me and you. You, who can't put the cap back on the toothpaste and sits around in a Knicks jersey every Sunday afternoon and me, who drinks milk from the carton and who finally got used to a life with no commotion, are having a baby. We're going to be parents."

She smiled meekly and turned away from him sensing his shock.

"You're pregnant?" Danny asked again as if he hadn't heard her the first two times.

CJ turned to look at him standing with his arms at his sides and his mouth slightly agape. He was obviously having a hard time wrapping his brain around the idea just as she had trouble herself.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"You're pregnant," Danny said with a smile forming on his lips. "We're, you and me, we're having a baby? We're having a baby!"

The excitement in his voice wasn't lost on CJ and she suddenly saw him bound toward her and threw his arms around her. He dipped her back gently and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I love you," Danny said smiling.

CJ couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She giggled as he buried his face into her neck and kissed her playfully.

"We're having a baby!" Danny exclaimed.

"You're really excited about this?" CJ asked surprised.

Danny lifted her back up and looked her in the eyes. "Of course," he said. "I'm ecstatic. We're having a baby. This is, my mind is spinning, but this is wonderful news. I'm overjoyed right now. Didn't you think I would be?"

"I don't know," CJ admitted. "I had visions of you leaving me at age 50 with a toddler."

"Are you serious?"

"Well we never talked about kids," CJ said taking a seat again. "This is all so sudden."

Danny sensed her trepidation and sat back down across from her. "Talk to me Claudia Jean," he said.

She bit her upper lip. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"It's okay to be scared," Danny said rubbing her knee lightly. "I'm scared, or at least I will be when the initial shock wears off. Are you excited?"

"I feel guilty."

"About what?"

"The first thought I had when I found out was selfish," CJ said. "You married a selfish woman."

"You're anything but selfish."

"I was shocked that this was even a possibility, obviously, but the first real thought I had was how this was going to change everything. This time was supposed to be our time. This was going to be my time, not mommy time. I was going to save the world with Franklin Hollis and you were going to write the great American novel without a care in the world and now…that's clearly not an option."

"Are you," Danny thought before phrasing his question. "Is this not something you want?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes and she could see his nervousness. They'd never talked about children but it was clear to CJ that Danny didn't have any fear about having a baby.

"I'm just shocked is all," CJ said. "I'm the cool aunt, but a mother? What if I don't have the maternal instinct?"

"Please," Danny dismissed her. "The way you took care of everyone around the White House? Cooking the guys Thanksgiving dinner, making sure the president took his pills, getting Toby ice after he got into a fight with Josh, you have a maternal instinct."

"I just wonder if I'll be any good at this," CJ mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question," Danny reminded her. "Is this not something you want? Is this something we need to talk about?"

"No," CJ said with tears in her eyes. "I'm happy, really I am. I just need to get used to the idea. I need to know that you're okay with it. I need to get used to the idea of having a baby. Why don't you? You needed all of thirty seconds to get used to the idea and I've known a day and half and I just feel slightly terrified."

"There's nothing wrong with feeling terrified," Danny said leaning closer to her and pressing his forehead to hers. "It's scary, but it's exciting and new."

"I know," CJ sniffed. "I just never expected this in a million years."

"Aren't you a little bit excited?" Danny asked leaning back to look at her face.

"Yeah," CJ admitted. "When I was waiting for the test results I didn't think I was, but then I saw all those positive results and I felt…I don't know if there's even a word for the feeling. Happy doesn't cover it and neither does joy. It was kind of surreal. I never thought that this would ever happen."

"So you're terrified and happy then?"

"More happy than terrified," CJ informed him.

"Good," Danny replied giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Me too."

He took a moment to look at the tiny Knicks jersey that lay on the table. He ran his hand over the small bit of material.

"Where did you get this? It's so small," Danny marveled at the tiny jersey.

"I figured the baby had better get used to the idea that its father is a Knicks fan," CJ said.

"It's so tiny," Danny said again.

"Babies generally are," CJ replied. "At least I hope ours is generally that small. Any larger and I really don't like to think about how long the labor might be."

Danny leaned over and gave CJ a quick kiss. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," CJ smiled.

"So you're okay with all this? A baby is what you want?"

"Definitely," CJ nodded.

"I don't want you to say okay when you really mean you're totally freaked out and you think it's a bad idea."

"I am totally freaked out but the more I think about it the more I'm falling in love with the idea that you and I are having a baby. It's something we did together and we didn't even fight about it," she smiled.

"We did pretty well for not trying," Danny said.

"You're quite the stud," CJ admitted. "I was worried you'd be very against the idea of having a baby since we never discussed it. Is this what you want?"

"Honestly, the thought of being a father was always something that never really occurred to me. I'd see guys with kids and I'd think, 'I could do that,' but it was never really a serious thought, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," CJ smiled. "For what its worth I think you'll be a great father."

Danny stopped looking at the tiny jersey and looked at CJ with a smile. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "So, what do I need to know?" Danny asked. "What should we be doing?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," CJ sighed. "I have a doctor's appointment next week. It's on Tuesday at ten."

"I'll be there," Danny said.

"I was thinking though," CJ said. "What am I going to do about the job? I'm supposed to be traveling between here and D.C. a lot in the coming months."

"Well they can't fire you for being pregnant," Danny said.

"I guess, but I can only travel until about June. The legislative season doesn't even heat up until the fall. Franklin is not going to be happy."

"I don't imagine he will be," Danny agreed.

"So, I was thinking I might need a backup plan," CJ explained. "Amy Gardner mentioned a few weeks ago that there's an opening for a communication liaison at NOW. I thought I might give her a call."

"Is that what you want?" Danny asked. "Why don't you talk to Franklin first?"

"I will, I just think I need a backup plan just in case," CJ replied.

"I want you to do whatever you think is best," Danny said. "I want you to be able to do all the things you want to do."

"I know," CJ said. "If I stay with Hollis I'm going to have to cut back at work. I'm not exactly 25 anymore. I know that pregnancies later in life can be more dangerous. I think less stress would probably be better for the baby."

"How dangerous?" Danny asked picking up on her comment.

"I don't know exactly," CJ said sensing his concern. "I'm sure the doctor will tell us on Tuesday."

Danny was silent for a moment as he contemplated her comment. His happiness over the pregnancy was quickly replaced with slight anxiety. He never thought about the consequences to the baby or CJ's health because of her age.

"Hey, you okay?" CJ asked after a moment.

"Yeah," he lied. "I think it's all sinking in now."

"Give it a few more hours," CJ said. "I'm sure your head will be swimming by dinner."

"Do you feel okay now?" Danny asked.

"I feel fine," CJ replied. "I've been tired and I don't think I've seen the last of the morning sickness, but I feel okay otherwise."

"I want you to be healthy," Danny said.

"I'm healthy Danny. How you think we got into this in the first place?" CJ joked.

"Good so you don't blame me then," Danny said cheering up a bit.

"Of course I blame you," CJ said with a smile. "This is all your fault."

"My fault? I thought you were on the Pill," Danny replied.

"We went to Europe," CJ replied standing up to get some juice from the refrigerator.

"So?"

"So, we were doing a lot of time changes and I wasn't exactly concerned about taking it religiously."

CJ was digging into the refrigerator and she leaned in so that only her rear end was exposed from behind the refrigerator door.

"How is that my fault again?" he asked standing and walking over her. He rested his hands on her lower back and rubbed them back and forth gently as she looked for the juice.

"Because," she said turning her head. "You had a problem keeping your hands off me from Madrid to Oslo."

"Can I help it if you're so damn sexy?" he asked with a smile.

CJ found what she was looking for and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they walked in unison away from the refrigerator and back to the counter.

"Good answer," she told him.

"I thought so," Danny said with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I had to wait seven long years to get to the good stuff."

"So you were making up for lost time then?"

"Sure," Danny smiled.

"Did I thank you for coming home early?" CJ asked.

"I don't believe you did. In fact I believe the tone of your voice indicated that you were quite upset with me for coming home early."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like a very nice welcome home greeting," CJ said.

"I've had better," he commented.

"Hey you're going to be home tomorrow," CJ said excitedly as she pushed him away from her.

"Your powers of observation are amazing," Danny replied with a smile.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary," CJ reminded him.

"I know," he smiled.

"You're gonna be home," CJ said happily.

"I am gonna be home," Danny agreed pulling her closer again. "You, me and bed await."

Danny rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he pulled her in to kiss her deeply. CJ returned his sentiments by pawing at the buttons on his shirt.

"I think," CJ said between kisses, "that we should start celebrating early."

"I think," Danny replied as he playfully nipped at her neck, "that is a wonderful idea."

CJ turned around and Danny placed his hands on her abdomen, one of his favorite parts of her body. As she led him up the steps he thought about how in a few short months her stomach would be much larger and contain the greatest work he would ever accomplish.

* * *

"Happy anniversary," Danny whispered into CJ's ear to wake her the next morning.

"Good morning," she mumbled with a grin on her face.

CJ rolled over and threw her arms around Danny's chest as she rested her head sleepily on his shoulder. She realized then that he was dressed and she opened her eyes to find him lying next to her with a box in his hand.

"What are you up to?" she said waking up.

"Nothing," he smiled a secretive grin. "I just wanted to surprise you on our anniversary."

CJ sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed and smiled at him.

"Did I mention how glad I am that you decided to cut your trip short?" she asked him.

"I think there may have been some mention of it last night," he replied.

"So I notice you have a box in your hand there," CJ said casually.

"Do I?" Danny asked as if he hadn't realized it.

"Looks kind of small," CJ continued on her path of conversation.

"So it does."

"Could it maybe be an anniversary gift?"

"Maybe. Why don't you take a look," he said handing her the small wrapped box.

CJ took the box carefully and started to peel off the wrapping paper. She grinned at Danny as she finally got the paper off and opened the box. She pulled out a tiny treasure chest that would fit in Gail's goldfish bowl.

"A treasure chest?" CJ asked confused.

"You have to come downstairs to put it all together," Danny said.

"Okay," she answered taking his outstretched hand and walking downstairs.

"How early were you up today anyway? You've got a surprise downstairs, you've been out of town for a few days," CJ said.

"I had a brilliant idea last night after you feel asleep," Danny said.

He led her through the kitchen and into the living room where CJ found a large aquarium by the wall.

"Danny?" she asked as she walked excitedly over to the aquarium.

"I figured you might be tired of cleaning out Gail's bowl," Danny informed her. "Plus, if our family is getting bigger I thought it was only appropriate that Gail's should too. She's getting on in years."

CJ examined the tank and found that Gail was now accompanied by two other goldfish. One was a deep orange, while the other was a light orange and yellow in some spots.

"What are their names?" CJ smiled.

"The dark one is George and the lighter one is Gabby," Danny said walking over and looking inside the tank.

"George and Gabby?" CJ laughed. "Danny, tell me the truth, you've named all the fish including Gail haven't you? The store owner bit was just an elaborate rouse."

"I plead the fifth," he chuckled.

"Oh the fights we will have over the baby naming book," CJ teased him. "Well Gail, how do you like your new family? Gail, George and Gabby, one big happy goldfish family."

"Do you like it?" Danny asked.

"I love it," CJ smiled giving him a peck on the lips. "I especially love the filter. But, wait, there's already a treasure chest in there."

"Is there really?" Danny feigned surprise. "Hmm, the one in there doesn't really look right."

"What do you mean?" CJ asked as she saw Danny reach in and pull out the treasure chest.

"This one looks like it opens," Danny said handing the small, wet box to CJ.

"What did you do?" CJ asked.

"Open it," Danny smiled.

CJ wiped the small box on her pants and opened it to reveal a stunning diamond pendant.

"Danny," CJ breathed. "It's stunning."

"I think the second anniversary is actually cotton, which is weird, but I figured we could jump ahead a few years."

"To sixty?" CJ asked. "Sixty is actually the diamond anniversary."

"Really?" Danny said as he took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"I'm fairly certain," CJ said admiring the ring. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Danny replied.

"Now it's your turn," CJ smiled brightly. Like a child on Christmas her excitement was electric and Danny couldn't help but smile at her glee.

"Here," she said pulling out a large box and handing it to him.

"You got me a ream of paper?" he asked mischievously.

"Close," CJ said as she watched Danny open the package.

He pulled out a thick leather portfolio, which was accompanied by a matching leather-bound day planner. He opened the large portfolio first and flipped silently through the pages. CJ had compiled what looked like ever article he'd ever written including copies of his articles from his high school newspaper.

"How did you do this?" he asked.

"Well as much as I know you were wed to the copy paper box filled with all your articles in no particular order, I thought this was much nicer."

"I mean," Danny said as he flipped through the page slowly, "Some of these things I haven't seen in years."

"I figured," CJ said. "I saved the best for last. The Dallas Morning News clips are in the back."

She gave him a sly smile as she flipped through the book a few pages to point it out.

"I know how hot that makes you," Danny replied recalling a long ago conversation. He was surprised she remembered it since it took place before Rosslyn, but he was glad that she had stored it in her memory somewhere.

"Very hot," she grinned. "You're going to have to remind me about it later. But open the planner first."

"I love that you know how much I hate that PDA," Danny said.

"I realize you'd feel more at home in front of a typewriter than a computer, so I decided to indulge you this time."

Danny lifted up the day planner and flipped to the daily calendar page. He found that CJ has scribbled activities in on certain dates, including some very naughty activities, which he was pleased to see listed.

"I'm loving the activity for the twelfth," Danny smiled.

"Good. Oh and one more little thing," she handing him a box.

"You didn't have to get me anything else," Danny said grudgingly as he tore into the package.

"Yeah because you don't look excited about the present at all," CJ laughed.

Danny finally opened the box and found a new expensive-looking watch. He took it out of the box and was about to try it on when CJ reached over and flipped the watch over to reveal and engraving. _'Better late than never, for now and forever. Always, Claudia Jean.'_

"Thank you," Danny said almost breathlessly. It wasn't often that she got mushy on him and he was always surprised and touched when she did.

"I mean it too," she said.

"I'm glad you do," Danny smirked as he pulled her into his arms. "Now I believe I was promised something about arguing in bed and eating a replica of our wedding cake."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning," CJ said looking back at him.

"Your point?" Danny smiled.

"This poor child of ours," CJ laughed. "It better get it's eating habits from me is all I'm saying."

Danny and CJ spent their anniversary as planned, in bed arguing about politics and eating cake, with breaks in between for more important activities.

TBC


	5. Minor Complications

_Minor Complications_

The phone rang the next morning and Danny answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Danny?" Josh asked puzzled.

"Oh, hi Josh," Danny said happily. CJ looked up from the paper and her eyes widened. She hadn't told Danny that she wasn't planning on telling Josh the news about the baby just yet. She jumped up from the table and motioned for Danny to hand over the phone, while he gave her a very puzzled look.

"Well I came back early for CJ," Danny started before CJ started to grab the phone from him eagerly.

"Hey, Josh, CJ's actually right here yanking the phone from hand as we speak. I'll talk to you later buddy."

Danny finally handed over the phone and Danny gave her a look that was half-irritated and half-confused. He took CJ's seat and started to rearrange the paper she was reading while she had the phone.

"Hi Josh," CJ said in a pitch higher than she had hoped.

"Hey," Josh said. "How are you? Donna said you have the flu?"

"Yeah, the flu," CJ said.

"So why are you yanking the phone out of Danny's hand if you're sick?" Josh asked. "And why is Danny home if you have the flu? I thought he was gone for a week?"

"Oh," CJ tried to put on a fake laugh. "You know how Danny worries. I'm fine though, really."

"Are you sure? You sound kind of, I don't know, weird or something."

"I'm good, great," CJ said. "I mean, not great because of the flu and everything, but about as good as can be expected."

"Sure," Josh said not quite believing her. "So Danny's back to take care of you?"

"Yep, he's here and I'm on the mend," CJ replied starting to feel sick to her stomach suddenly.

"Good," Josh said. "Hey, listen, I happened to talk to Amy today and she mentioned that you called her about a job. Something about one of her connections at NOW?"

"Oh she did?" CJ said feeling her face flush slightly. The nauseous feeling was beginning to grow stronger. Danny turned concerned by her tone and saw that she was pacing quickly back and forth.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered.

CJ shook her head to convey negative and she covered the mouth piece of the phone with her hand as Josh rattled off question after question.

"Sick," she mouthed to Danny. "Don't tell him about the baby."

She quickly handed off the phone to Danny and raced to the bathroom to vomit. Danny wrinkled his nose at the sound coming from down the hall.

"Josh," Danny said cutting him off. "I have to go. CJ just got sick. I'll have her call you later."

"Tell her to feel better," Josh said as Danny hung up the phone.

Josh stood in the middle of the hotel lobby and mulled over the conversation. There was definitely something going on. He could feel it. There was something that was being kept from him and he was determined to find out what. He had a moment before his next meeting so he casually walked down the hallway hoping to run into the one person who might have some insight into what was going on. As luck would have it, he found just the person he was looking for.

"So Donna," Josh asked running to her as she exited the elevator. "What's up with CJ?"

"Nothing," Donna lied continuing her walk.

"Come on," Josh said. "She fainted and you spent the night at her place. You took her to the doctor, what's going on?"

"Have you asked CJ?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, she said it was the flu."

"It is the flu," Donna agreed. "I told you that the other day."

"Then how come Amy said she called her about a communications job at NOW?"

"I really don't know," Donna said picking up the pace.

"How come Danny came back early?" Josh pressed as he followed her step for step. "CJ told me he was gone for a week, but I just called over there and he's back to take care of her?"

"She has the flu and Danny came all the way to take care of her. I think it's chivalrous," Donna said.

"Holding her hair back while she pukes is not chivalrous," Josh scoffed. "It's weird."

"It's not weird, it's sweet," Donna replied. "Just leave it alone Josh."

"Wait," Josh said stepping in front of her and stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm kind of in a hurry," Donna protested.

"Why are you lying to me?" Josh asked.

"I'm not," Donna tried to tell him.

"I know your face Donnatella and what's that scent?" Josh asked rhetorically. "Oh yes, you reek of lies."

"Actually it's called Glow by J. Lo," Donna said trying to step around him.

"Donna," Josh whined.

"Josh," she whined back.

"Just so you know," Josh replied. "This is going into your file. There will be retribution."

"I don't work for you," Donna reminded him happily.

"You still have a file," Josh pointed out.

"Which resides in my office as I am the First Lady's Chief of Staff."

"Donna," he whined. "Tell me."

"CJ has the flu," Donna said again.

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Josh informed her.

"But I should still plan to stop by your room after the thing tonight right?" Donna asked purposely brushing by him slowly.

"I, uh, what was the question?" Josh asked as Donna passed him with a smile.

"See you later Josh."

"Yeah," Josh said. He watched her saunter slowly out the door her as he regained his composure. "I want to know Donna!"

"Ask CJ yourself," Donna called over her shoulder.

"Maybe I will," Josh shouted like a child.

"Good," Donna called before exiting the hotel.

"Good! Good," he said more quietly as he nodded to the people staring at him. "It's my friend. She's keeping something from me. Donna knows but she won't tell me. Why am I talking to you people?"

Josh made a hasty retreat back to the hotel conference room to carry on with the business of running the government, but he vowed to get to the bottom of CJ's mystery illness.

* * *

"CJ," Dr. Wilson said as she entered the exam room.

"Dr. Wilson," CJ nodded. "This is my husband Danny."

Danny reached forward and shook the doctor's hand. "I finally get to meet the infamous Danny," the doctor commented.

"Infamous?" Danny asked looking at CJ.

"I may have told her a few stories," CJ explained.

"Nothing but good stories," Dr. Wilson added.

"Well she has nothing but good stories about me I'm sure," Danny joked.

"I'm sure," CJ replied sarcastically.

Dr. Wilson chuckled as she put on a pair of gloves.

"I'm going to examine you now CJ," Dr. Wilson said. "Danny, if you'd prefer to wait..."

"He can stay," CJ said taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I guess I'm staying. Are you okay?" Danny tried to ask CJ quietly.

"Yeah," CJ whispered. "I just, I wanted you with me."

"Are you nervous?" Danny asked her.

"There's nothing to be nervous about CJ," Dr. Wilson said sensing her tension. "I'm just going to make sure everything looks good and it'll be quick and painless."

"Okay," CJ said.

The doctor set about her work and CJ clung to Danny's hand tightly. In honesty she was nervous but there was actually a small part of her that was worried that she had imagined the whole thing. She wondered if somehow the doctor would finish the exam and tell her that she'd made a horrible mistake, that CJ wasn't really pregnant and that there was no baby. It was odd that four days ago she worried about being pregnant and now she worried about it being an apparition conjured by her own mind.

"Well," the doctor said scooting her stool backwards. "Everything looks good."

"Really?" CJ asked.

"Really," Dr. Wilson smiled. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been sick a lot the last few days," CJ said.

"Is that normal?" Danny asked thinking about how much CJ had been running back and forth from the bathroom.

"It's normal," the doctor nodded. "Morning sickness is the body's way of getting ride of things it thinks might be bad for the baby. It's perfectly normal though."

"Okay," Danny said. "Is there something she can take to make it less?"

"Unfortunately it's just something you'll have to live with. Don't worry, it doesn't last forever. But, don't forget to keep hydrated, okay?"

"Okay," CJ said. "Everything else is okay though?"

"It looks pretty good. I am slightly concerned about your blood pressure. I'll want to monitor that. I'm also going to put you on some vitamins. Your iron was a bit low and I think that might have had something to do with the fainting episode you had."

"Okay," CJ nodded.

"Also, CJ, I know we've talked a little bit about your age," the doctor started. "I want to do an amniocentesis in a few weeks to make sure that everything is okay with the baby."

"Is there reason to think that things might not be?" CJ asked.

"No," the doctor replied. "It's fairly routine to have an amnio done when the mother is older."

"Is it safe?" Danny asked suddenly.

"There's always a risk with any procedure, but I don't feel that the risks outweigh the benefits."

"What does it entail?" Danny asked.

"We basically stick a large needle into CJ's abdomen and extract some fluid from the uterus," Dr. Wilson explained.

CJ and Danny both winced slightly as Dr. Wilson explained the procedure.

"Is it going to hurt her or the baby?" Danny asked.

"Well it won't be the most comfortable thing she'll have to go through, but she and the baby should be fine. I'll give you some literature to take home with you so you can read more about it."

"So," the doctor said looking at CJ's chart, "as far as I can tell it looks like you're about eight weeks along and we're looking at an October baby. I'd put it at the week of October 2, with a tentative due date of October 4."

"Eight weeks," CJ repeated. "I think that was Dublin."

"Are there great risks to CJ health with this pregnancy?" Danny asked only half-hearing CJ's comment. "It seems like there's going to be a lot of tests and vitamins and everything. Is this a safe pregnancy?"

"Not to dwell on the age thing, but CJ is an older woman. Any pregnancy carries a slight risk and the level elevates with age. Danny, I know you're probably worried, but CJ is in very good health and I don't see any reason why this pregnancy should pose a great threat to her."

"Okay," Danny replied running his hand over the top of CJ's head lightly. "Dublin, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Who knew that rubbing the Blarney Stone could be so lucky?"

"I will never doubt it again," Danny replied.

"So I'd like to see you in a week for the amniocentesis," Dr. Wilson said. "We can do an ultrasound then as well."

"Okay," CJ replied.

"After we get the results we can go from there," the doctor said.

"Go from there?" CJ asked.

"I don't want to alarm you," Dr. Wilson said. "But there is a chance we might find something. After we get the results we can talk about it and decide if you want to continue the pregnancy or not."

"But I'm already eight weeks pregnant," CJ said.

"It's why I want to get this done as soon as possible. Madison can take care of arranging the appointment on your way out," she said.

"Okay," CJ replied wearily. "Thanks doctor."

"You're welcome," she replied. "It was nice to meet you Danny."

"You too doctor, thank you."

Dr. Wilson exited the room and CJ got down from the exam table and started to pull her clothes back on.

"Are you okay?" CJ asked Danny. "You're awfully quiet."

"I didn't realize this was so risky," Danny said.

"Well I'm 46 years old," CJ reminded him. "It's not going to be as easy as it would have been at 26."

"I know. I'm not blind to it. I just, I worry about you."

"I'll be okay," CJ replied. "I'm more nervous about the amniocentesis. What if there's something wrong with the baby Danny?"

"I'm sure the baby will be fine," Danny said walking over to her and rubbing her back lightly.

"You don't know that," CJ reminded him.

"No I don't," he agreed slightly irritated. "And apparently I don't know if _you're_ going to be okay either but since we wished on the Blarney Stone I guess I'll have to be okay with that."

"Danny," CJ said shocked by his reply.

"I'm sorry," he sighed taking a seat in the chair. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know there was a risk like this to your health."

"I'm just fine. Dr. Wilson said I was fine."

"Dr. Wilson said your blood pressure was a little high," Danny reminded her.

"So it's a little high. She didn't say it was going to kill me," CJ tried to make light of the situation.

"But it could," Danny said sharply. "Don't you get that? It could."

"Hey," CJ said taking a seat on the wheeled stool and scooting across from him. "What's wrong? I thought you were happy about this."

"I am happy about this," he replied. "I just didn't think I'd have to worry so much about you."

"You don't have to worry about me," CJ informed him.

"I do," Danny said forcefully. "You're my life CJ. If anything happened to you I don't know what-"

"Don't think like that," she said cutting him off. "I'm going to be just fine and the baby is going to be just fine."

"Yeah," Danny said dropping it. He knew he was upsetting her and that was the last thing he wanted so he decided to agree with her. "I'm sorry. I guess it's all getting a little real here. She's talking about sticking a needle in your stomach and everything, it's just a little more real now."

"I know," she said reaching out to grab his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," he forced a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," CJ said. "How about if make my appointment and go home and read the information Dr. Wilson is going to give us. We can talk then."

"Sounds good," Danny replied glad to have the option of talking later away from the sterile medical environment.

"Hey Danny," CJ said as they stood up to gather their coats. "I definitely want to wait to tell people. I want to wait until after the amniocentesis just in case."

"Yeah," Danny replied taking her hand. "Donna already knows though."

"She'll keep it quiet."

"You really think Josh will let her? He seemed pretty determined on the phone yesterday."

"Yeah, Donna can handle him."

They exited the medical center and drove home in relative silence. CJ lost in thoughts of terror over the amniocentesis and Danny lost in thoughts of terror over CJ's health.

TBC


	6. Curiosity and Disagreements

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, though more would never hurt! ;)

* * *

"_Curiosity and Disagreements"_

Josh had a break in his Tuesday schedule and he decided make an unannounced visit to his old friend CJ.

"CJ," Josh shouted as he banged on the door and tried to peer through the windows of the front door. "Danny?"

Josh stepped back and looked at the house, which looked locked tightly. He was just turning to get back into his car when Danny and CJ pulled into the driveway. Josh approached the car and walked around to the passenger's side as Danny got out.

"Hey Danny," Josh said.

"Hi Josh," Danny said skeptically as Josh opened CJ's car door.

"Hey CJ," Josh smiled.

"Josh," CJ replied just as warily.

"So what are you two up too?" Josh asked.

"Just getting back from an appointment," CJ replied as Danny walked ahead to unlock the door to the house.

"Yeah?" Josh said falling into step next to her.

"What are you doing here?" CJ asked him.

"I just thought I'd check in," Josh said.

"On a Tuesday afternoon? Is there anything wrong?" CJ asked.

"Not with me," Josh replied. "How come you're not at work?"

"What does that mean?" CJ asked stopping on the porch and facing him.

"I just wonder what's going on with you," Josh said. "Donna spends the night, Danny is home early, you're not at work in the middle of the week. We don't talk anymore."

"Josh we had lunch last week and you called me yesterday," CJ reminded him as she climbed the steps slowly. "Also, it's the middle of the week and technically you're not at work."

"Be careful," Danny said turning away from the door and assisting CJ up the steps.

"Thanks," she said.

"Okay what's that about?" Josh asked.

"Danny helping me up the steps?" CJ asked.

"I didn't want her to trip," Danny explained.

"Interesting," Josh commented.

"Not really," CJ replied. "So why are you here again?"

"Amy said you asked about the job opening at the National Organization for Women."

"You haven't given this up yet? Amy has a big mouth," CJ said as they entered the house. CJ pulled off her gloves and Danny helped her with her coat.

"That's one of the things I always liked about her," Josh reminisced.

"You're a sick man Joshua," CJ said with a smirk.

"Don't lie, you find it endearing," Josh said taking off his coat. "And I meant she has a habit of always revealing too much information, not, you know, the other thing you might have been thinking."

"So you're staying then?" CJ asked him with a smirk.

"Just for a minute," Josh replied.

"Do you want something to drink?" Danny asked.

"Coffee would be great if you have it," Josh said.

"Sure," Danny said. "You two catch up."

CJ watched as Danny made his way down the hallway. He was clearly still deep in thought and she hoped that once Josh left they would have a chance to talk things through.

"So," CJ said.

"So," Josh replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," CJ replied. "Everything is good."

"You're over the whole flu thing then?"

"Yeah," CJ nodded.

A moment of silence hung between them. Josh stood trying to figure out what CJ was keeping from him and CJ silently prayed he'd leave well enough alone.

"Do you want to sit down?" CJ asked suddenly.

"Sure," Josh said making his way behind her into the living room. They took a seat on opposite couches and Josh got to the point.

"Donna's hiding something from me," Josh said.

"Really?" CJ asked a little nervously. "What do you think she's hiding?"

"What's really wrong with you," Josh replied confidently. "I don't believe the flu story."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," CJ replied. "It's the truth."

"You looked tired when I came over for lunch and the next thing I hear, you're fainting," Josh pressed.

"Sometimes the flu just hits you Josh. What do you want from me?"

"Why is Danny home early?"

"He was supposed to be home today."

"But not last week," Josh pointed out.

"He came back early."

"Because?"

"Because he missed me and I was sick," CJ grinned.

"I wasn't aware you could just cancel a speaking tour like that," Josh replied.

"I'm sure Toby would know more about the academic circuit, but I'm pretty sure you can," CJ retorted.

"CJ," Josh said.

"Josh," she replied with a resolved face.

"You're really not gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," she forced a laugh.

Danny entered the room carrying two cups of coffee and a glass of juice for CJ. He handed Josh the mug and took a seat next to his wife.

"Danny, help me out here," Josh said.

"Sure," Danny agreed. "What are we talking about?"

"What's wrong with CJ?" Josh asked.

"Well how long have you got? That list could be quite extensive," Danny replied confidently.

"Hey," CJ said swatting him.

"Of course I'm kidding," Danny said. "She's fine. Nothing's wrong."

Josh looked at them sitting side-by-side and he knew in his gut that they were lying. Suddenly Josh began to get a very uneasy feeling and he wondered what he was missing. The feeling didn't subside; it only intensified with each of their denials.

"Look," Josh said leaning his elbows forward on his knees, "I get it if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but everything will be okay right? You're not seriously ill, right?"

"I'm not seriously ill," CJ confirmed.

"So you're fine and everything is going to be okay," Josh replied.

"Probably," Danny said a little callously.

CJ's head snapped toward him and she looked like she wanted to say something but it was as if she remembered that Josh was still in the room and she turned back to him.

"Everything is going to be fine," CJ said through gritted teeth. CJ's hard look was enough to make Danny backtrack his initial gut response.

"Right," he agreed after a moment.

"But you just said probably," Josh pointed out.

"Josh, really, thanks for stopping by to check up on me," CJ said standing. "I wish we had more time to talk, but Danny and I really have a thing we need to get to."

"Sure," Josh said standing and setting his coffee mug on the table. He knew he'd stepped into something and even though he was now more worried and curious than ever, he thought it best to leave.

"I'll give you a call later in the week," Josh said quietly as CJ walked him to the door.

"Yeah," CJ said absently.

"Hey," Josh said grabbing her forearm. "You know if you need anything I'm in town until next week."

She saw the fear in his eyes and wished she could just tell him her news. It was happy news after all, but with the tests she had coming up she didn't want to spread the word about her pregnancy if there might be a problem.

"Thanks," CJ replied leaning forward and kissing his cheek lightly.

"Call me or Donna if you need to," Josh reminded her as he walked out of the house.

CJ took a deep breath after she closed the door and walked back into the living room.

"You mind telling me what the hell that response was?" CJ asked angrily.

"The truth?" Danny ventured.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard the doctor today," Danny replied. "Apparently this pregnancy is dangerous for you and the baby."

"Were we at the same appointment? Because I didn't hear that. I heard her say that this was riskier than a normal pregnancy but I didn't hear her say anything about death or coma or anything that horrible. Are you not happy about this anymore?"

"You're scared to be a mother," Danny said calmly. "Your big fear right now is the baby's health. My big fear right now is losing you."

"Danny, you're not gonna lose me," CJ said not understanding his fear.

"I don't want to get into this right now," Danny said standing.

"I think we need to get into it," CJ shouted.

"Don't get upset, it's bad for you and the baby," Danny reminded her.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter much since you think I won't be around much longer anyway," CJ shot back.

Danny let out a guttural grunt that illustrated his frustration. "That's not what I think," Danny shouted.

"Then talk to me! I don't know what you're thinking and you're scaring the hell out of me."

CJ collapsed onto the couch and put her head in her hands. She massaged her temples lightly and fought the sickness she felt rising in her stomach. The juice and the shouting, on top of being pregnant wasn't a good combination.

Danny walked over to the couch and sat down next her. She reached out and lightly rubbed her neck trying to take away some of the tension.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I feel a little queasy," CJ admitted.

"I'm sorry," Danny offered.

"Don't be sorry. Talk to me," CJ said glancing over at him.

"It's an uncomfortable conversation," he said.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"Never," he admitted with a sly grin. "I just don't want to get you all worked up."

"Too late," CJ sighed sitting back. "What's this about?"

"I'm worried about the pregnancy," Danny admitted.

"You don't want the baby?" CJ asked quietly. It would figure that the moment CJ was getting used to the idea, Danny would change his mind.

"I _do_ want the baby," Danny said resting his hand on her thigh. "I really do. I just worry about you. If this is something that is going to affect your health then I'm just not as sure."

"Dr. Wilson never said I was in mortal danger by having a baby," CJ pointed out. "Women my age have babies every day."

"Okay fine. If you're not worried about your health then what about the baby? What about the risk of birth defects?" Danny asked. "We need to talk about that. What if you have this test and the results come back and it's not good?"

"I don't know," CJ admitted.

"Shouldn't we know the answer to that question?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I don't know," CJ repeated.

"I don't either," Danny admitted. "The realities of this are starting to sink in. I'm ecstatic at the thought of having a baby with you and then the other part of me is terrified I might lose you or the baby. I'm not used to feeling like this."

"I'm not used to it either," CJ said. "You're supposed to be the one to stop me from having a mental freak out."

"I know," Danny agreed.

"It's kind of refreshing to know you're not as collected as you appear," CJ said.

"This makes you happy?" Danny asked incredulously.

"It's just good to know I'm not the only neurotic one," CJ shrugged.

Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her hand in his. "We need to make a deal," he said.

"Okay."

"You have to promise me you're going to take care of yourself," Danny said. "I mean low salt diet, getting home at a reasonable hour from work and getting enough sleep."

"Yes doctor," CJ smiled.

"I'm serious," Danny warned her.

"I know you are and I will, I promise. I don't want this pregnancy to be any more stressful than it should be."

"Good," he said. "In return I promise to think positively and pamper you for the next seven months so you don't have a care in the world."

"Sounds good."

"Now, this amniocentesis test," Danny said.

"How about if we don't think about it until we have to?" CJ suggested.

"Does avoidance work well for you?"

"It has in the past," CJ said happily.

"Shouldn't we be prepared just in case the results aren't what we're hoping?"

"Should we expend energy worrying about what ifs if it turns out everything is fine?"

"CJ," Danny said.

"Fine," she gulped. "I just feel like we're tempting fate talking about it. How about if we call the bad things bagels?"

"Bagels?"

"It was the word we used in place of recession at the White House."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"Not really so well," CJ remembered.

"Then how about if we just call it like it is?" Danny suggested.

"Okay," CJ said glumly.

"While I was waiting for the coffee to perk I skimmed through the pamphlet Dr. Wilson gave us," Danny began. "There are a few things we should probably talk about."

"Yeah."

"The baby could have any number of birth defects," Danny said.

"I know," CJ said.

"Downs Syndrome, cerebral palsy, underdeveloped lungs," Danny said.

"Gee you're making me feel really good," CJ commented.

"Sorry," he said. "But we need to discuss this."

"Not now," CJ said standing quickly.

"Then when?" Danny asked slightly exasperated until he noticed that CJ was off and running to the bathroom again. He followed her down the hall and nudged the door open with his shoulder. He held her hair back as she expelled the juice from her body.

"Ugh," she said after the moment passed.

She stood and walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water to wash out her mouth. Danny walked over and leaned against the sink to talk to her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"This kid apparently doesn't like apple juice," CJ said. "And after that I'm not sure I like it much anymore either."

"CJ," Danny started.

"I know Danny," she said preempting his attempt to discuss the situation. "I know we need to talk about this. I understand that. I'm just…I'm just getting used to the idea that we're having a baby and now you want to talk about taking that away."

"I don't want to take it away. That is the last thing I want," Danny offered. "But we need to be prepared."

"I get it," she replied a little testy. "Can we just not talk about it until after? I have to have this test, which sounds horrifying all on its own. Can we just wait until I have the test to talk about the results?"

Her eyes pleaded with him to agree with her. He hated denying her anything and she was silently begging him to just go along with the plan.

"Okay," he said sticking his hand in his pockets and looking at the bathroom floor.

"Is it?"

"We're okay," he said looking her in the eye.

"You're worried," she said.

"Yeah."

"So am I. We need to do this together."

"We are. We will. I'm with you. No matter what happens I'm with you."

"Okay," she said feeling a little better.

CJ summoned her courage to get ready for the next hurdle, which was the actual test. The thought of a large needled being plunged into her stomach was highly frightening, not to mention the results that might come afterwards. She ran the cold water while Danny reached out and emerged a washcloth. He rung out the washcloth and placed it gently on the back of her neck as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. No matter how they disagreed Danny was only certain of one thing and that was that whatever they were about to face they were going to face it together.

* * *

Josh got behind the wheel of his rental car and tried to shake off the feeling that something was seriously wrong with CJ, let alone that there was something serious going on between CJ and Danny. He checked his watch and noted that he had a half hour before his next meeting and he put the car into drive. On impulse he reached down to his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Josh said.

"Hey, where are you?" Donna asked.

"I'm on my way back to the hotel," Josh explained. "I dropped by CJ's."

"You didn't," Donna said.

"You told me to ask her what was going on," Josh reasoned.

"I thought you were going to call her not barge in on her," Donna replied.

"Excuse me, I didn't barge in," Josh said. Although once he thought about the look that CJ and Danny exchange when he asked about her health he wondered if maybe he had barged in. CJ had ushered him out the door as fast as possible and then tension that hung in the air was palatable when he left.

"Maybe I barged in a little," Josh conceded. "But you wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"Josh," Donna sighed.

"Seriously Donna, what's going on with her?" Josh asked somberly.

"She told you it was the flu," Donna replied feebly.

"Yeah and I don't believe her and I don't believe you," Josh said.

Donna's resolve was starting to fail and she thought that maybe she should tell him the truth.

"I'm worried about her," Josh continued more emotionally than usual. "I need to know. I need to be prepared for something. I feel like, with Leo, it was so sudden. There was no warning and it just hit me. I can't do that again."

"I know. I'm sorry. She's not dying," Donna said sympathetically. "She's going to be fine."

"But it's not the flu," Josh said knowingly.

"No," Donna said vaguely. "But I promise you she'll be fine."

"I think they were about to have a fight," Josh said.

"Who?" Donna asked.

"CJ and Danny. She kind of kicked me out."

"Well married couples fight."

"They shouldn't fight if she's sick," Josh pointed out.

"She's fine and I'm sure CJ can hold her own," Donna reminded him.

"Hey, are you still going back to D.C. on Sunday?" Josh asked suddenly changing the subject.

"The First Lady is headed back then," Donna said. "She wants to be there when the kids go back to school after their break."

"So she'll be busy doing kid stuff," Josh said.

"Probably," Donna said unsure of where he was going.

"Will you stay?" Josh asked.

"Stay? In California?" Donna asked puzzled.

"President Santos is here through next week," Josh reminded her.

"I know."

"I was thinking you could stay until we went back. We've got a whole airplane. No need to book a return flight or worry about lost luggage," Josh said trying to tempt her.

"What's this about?" Donna asked.

"It's not about anything. I can't want to spend time with my girlfriend?" he asked.

Suddenly Donna felt bad for thinking he had an ulterior motive. She wondered if she might be able to stay in California with Josh for another week. There were certainly things she could accomplish out there. In fact, Helen's abrupt decision to go back to D.C. had messed up Donna's schedule as well.

"I'll see," Donna said. "You're just not usually this…"

"I know," Josh cut her off. "Let's just say that I'm more concerned about personal stuff now."

"Because you think CJ is sick?" Donna asked.

"No," Josh lied. Part of him was concerned that CJ was sick and it started to make him realize that his priorities weren't in the right place.

"She's not sick," Donna reminded him.

"I know, you said that," Josh replied. "I'd just like to spend some time with you."

"In between meetings?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, but it'll be time well spent."

Donna could almost hear his eyebrows rise over the phone.

"I'll see what I can work out," Donna chuckled.

"Thank you," Josh said.

"Lou is looking for you by the way," Donna said.

"Yeah? She'll wait. She's real good with the patience thing."

"Right," Donna smiled. "Okay, well I gotta get back to the thing."

"Okay," Josh replied. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Donna said and she hung up the phone.

Josh drove down the road feeling a mixture of happiness and anxiety. He was worried about CJ, for what reason he didn't know. But after talking to Donna he felt better. It was like a calm washed over him when he spoke to her. He couldn't quite understand it, but he knew it was right. He made a mental note to try to have that feeling more often.

TBC


	7. Decisions

_"Decisions"_

CJ had about all she could take of morning sickness. For the last few days she'd subsisted on crackers, low sodium per Danny's instructions, and Pedialyte to help her retain some semblance of nutrition. CJ and Danny had returned from her amniocentesis a few hours earlier and CJ was trying to put it out of her mind. It was an uncomfortable, scary experience and as much as she was glad it was over with, she wasn't so sure she wanted the results.

The days had gone by and Danny had tried to broach the subject of bad test results with CJ, but she deflected each of his attempts. She feigned being tired or needing to get to work, when in reality she just wasn't ready to deal with the ramifications of bad news. As she lay in bed and pondered praying to the porcelain gods once again she heard Danny tip-toe into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked Danny quietly.

"I thought you were asleep," he said.

"It's hard to sleep when your stomach is doing back flips," she said rolling over on her side. She felt what little contents of her stomach gurgle. "That was a mistake."

"Still feeling bad then?" Danny said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Horrible is a better word for it," CJ replied.

"Well, just remember, Dr. Wilson said morning sickness is necessary to get rid of toxins that might hurt the baby. Your body is just trying to help you."

"I think crack junkies have fewer toxins in their bodies judging by the amount of morning sickness I've had," CJ said wryly.

"Well at least you've still got your sense of humor," Danny smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm real humorous today. I just hope I can make it to work later."

"You'll make it. The morning sickness seems to come and go right? Maybe baby decided you could be sick now and better later."

"I guess," CJ said. "Incidentally we really need a new name for this kid."

"Baby doesn't do it for you?"

"Not so much," CJ replied.

"Well, we don't know the sex so I guess we'll have to pick a neutral name, Pat or Gene or something."

"Speaking of that," CJ said hoping the conversation would head in this direction. "I was thinking that I want to know the sex of the baby beforehand."

"You do?" Danny asked surprised.

"I'm sensing you don't," CJ said propping her head up on her hand.

"I think it might be kind of nice to be surprised," Danny tread carefully.

CJ had the amniocentesis, a truly horrifying procedure from the male point of view, and they were waiting for the test results. Though CJ had promised to discuss the options after the test she had put it off for the last few days and each of them seemed to get more comfortable with speaking about the baby as if it would come to term.

"You don't think the pregnancy was enough of a surprise?"

"Of course that was a surprise," Danny admitted. "I just wonder, don't you think it would be more incentive for you to get through the labor if you had the curiosity factor?"

"No," CJ replied confidently. "You know I like to be prepared for things. If we know the sex we can have the nursery painted and the clothes won't be all yellow and green."

"Yellow and green?"

"Unisex baby clothes. We'll get sleepers for a lifetime and no actual clothes because no one will know if we're having a boy or a girl."

"So for economic and gift reasons you'd like to know," Danny teased her.

"In a word, yes," CJ nodded with a grin.

She sensed his trepidation and she felt bad that they disagreed, but she really wanted to know the sex of the baby before she gave birth. Little did she know that the hesitation on Danny's part was more for the fact that he didn't want to get attached to little boy or girl if there would be no baby.

"It'll help with the names too," CJ added. "We'll have months to find the perfect name."

"I guess," Danny said.

"You really hate the idea," CJ noted.

"I don't hate it," Danny said. "I was just thinking abut how it might be kind of nice to be surprised is all."

"Well, we have time to think about it," CJ said.

"Right," Danny nodded.

They lay there for a moment before CJ sat up straight and made a beeline for the bathroom. Danny shot up and quickly followed her only to hear the sounds of sickness fill the small room. He knelt down next to her and pulled her hair back with hand as he rubbed her back gently. Once the worst was over CJ flushed the toilet and rested her forehead in her hands.

"You okay now?" Danny asked still massaging her back.

"Yeah," CJ said clearing her throat. She looked at him with watery eyes from the force of the sickness. "I really hate this part."

"I know. I hate that you've been so sick."

"There's a fun part right?" CJ asked. "It doesn't just go from morning sickness to fat and that's it?"

"I don't think it works like that," Danny smiled. He got up and filled a glass of water for her to sip.

"I think part of it is stress," CJ admitted as she took the glass that Danny handed her and took a small sip.

"Yeah," Danny sighed as he bent down closer to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"We get the results of the test in a few days," CJ said as if she needed to remind him.

"I know," Danny replied. "I think it's going to be fine. The test was half the battle. Dr. Wilson didn't say she suspected anything. It's just a precaution."

"I feel like we can't be happy about this yet. I feel myself getting excited and then I have to remind myself not to get too happy."

"You can be happy," Danny assured her.

"Maybe."

"Do we need to finish the conversation we started last week?" Danny asked pulling his arm away and leaning back against the bathtub.

CJ turned her body away from the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub next to Danny.

"What are we going to do?" CJ asked.

"Well we've still got options if you want to talk about them," Danny said.

"I really don't," CJ replied. "That's what makes it so scary."

"Because you want to have the baby no matter what?" Danny asked.

"Is that crazy?"

"No," Danny replied. "To be honest with you I was thinking the same thing. I don't care if the baby has something wrong with it because it's ours. If that's the way it is, then that's the way it is."

"It's a part of you and me," CJ agreed. "I never in a million years thought I would have a baby and when I found out I was unprepared and shocked and it seemed like my whole world was changing, but the more I think about it the more right it seems."

"I'm happy to hear you say that," Danny said.

After a moment of comfortable silence Danny added, "So we're getting excited now, no matter what?"

"Yes," CJ said reaching out and intertwining her fingers with Danny's. She rested her head on his strong shoulder and looked at their hands. "We're having a baby no matter what the test says."

"Then I guess we should probably find out if we're having a boy or a girl," Danny said leaning his head closer to hers.

"Really?" CJ turned to look at him.

"Really," Danny replied.

"You're not just saying that? You really want to know?"

"You really want to know and that's a good enough reason for me," Danny replied.

CJ smiled brightly and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Danny replied. "Should we maybe tell Josh? He's been calling non-stop for the last week and I'm afraid he'll show up one last time if we don't let him in on the secret soon."

"I don't know how Donna is keeping it quiet," CJ agreed. "Okay, let's tell Josh, but I'd kind of like to wait before we spread the word to everyone else, just until we get the test results back."

"That sounds reasonable. Are you feeling better?"

"I do feel better. I feel better when you're with me."

Danny smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Then you shouldn't ever have to worry about feeling bad because I'm always gonna be here."

"I'm not getting rid of you?"

"Never," Danny confirmed.

* * *

Josh had sat through the genial conversation and dinner for an hour and half before he could take it no longer. It had been over a week since he'd witnessed the awkward moment between CJ and Danny and he had been concerned for her health ever since, though Donna would betray nothing in terms of useful information other than to say that CJ wasn't dying of some dread disease.

"So, what's going on?" Josh asked finally as CJ brought out coffee and dessert.

"Going on?" Danny asked as CJ took a seat next to him at the table.

"I appreciate that everyone here is in on something that I'm not," Josh spoke in a tone that told them he was getting irritated with the charade. "But I'd kind of like to be let in on the secret if you don't mind."

"First of all, there is no secret," CJ said. "Well, there won't be in a minute anyway."

"So?" Josh said expectantly.

"So, you remember when you told me I looked like hell and then I fainted?" CJ began.

"I didn't say you looked like hell," Josh tried to defend himself.

"You used the word tired," CJ insisted. "Do you have any idea how that sounds to a woman?"

"Not good," Donna piped up.

"So not good," Danny agreed.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Josh said sheepishly. "I won't do it again. Is this punishment or something?"

"No," CJ said. "The thing is, Donna took me to the doctor and I got some news that was shocking to me at the time."

"Oh geez," Josh said standing and running his hand through his hair quickly. He began to pace quickly back and forth.

"You said she was going to be okay," he said looking at Donna.

"No Josh," CJ said standing and trying to tell him the news.

"Tell me it's not bad," Josh said. "I swear CJ I will call in every favor I'm owed and we'll get you healthy again."

"No Josh," Donna tried to interrupt.

"I knew it," Josh continued to ramble. "I knew it when Danny said it might not be okay. You're always trying to keep things to yourself but sometimes you need people CJ."

"Josh," Danny tried to derail his train of thought.

"We'll find the best doctors," Josh said. "I don't even know what it is yet. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," CJ said with a smile.

"Okay, well we'll have to find a doctor who can deal with that," Josh said before he realized what she said. "What?"

"Danny and I are having a baby," CJ said again.

"You're pregnant?" Josh asked as if it was an impossibility.

"Yes," Danny said standing and putting his hand on CJ's shoulder.

"You two are having a baby?" Josh asked again.

"Yes Josh," Donna said. "CJ is pregnant."

"No way," Josh said dismissing them. "You're just trying to break the news with humor."

"No, I'm really pregnant," CJ insisted. "The fainting, the alleged food poisoning, the lethargy, it all added up."

"You're pregnant?" Josh asked again.

"Josh," Donna sighed.

"What? I just, this is, wow," Josh stumbled over his words and thoughts.

"I know exactly how you feel," CJ sympathized.

"Congratulations!" Josh finally exclaimed throwing his arms around her.

CJ returned the hug with joy before Josh pulled back to take a look at her.

"I'm not showing yet if that's what you're looking for," CJ replied.

"I just wondered if you looked different," Josh said holding on her hands.

"Josh," Danny said. "There's something else too."

"Yeah?" Josh said. "Don't tell me you're having twins too. First Toby and now you?"

"No, that's not it," CJ said letting go of his hands and taking a seat again.

"Okay, what's up?" Josh said sitting again as well.

"So far we've only told you and Donna," Danny said.

"Okay," Josh processed this. "I will keep my mouth shut. But, you're gonna tell everyone soon right?"

"We're waiting for the results from a test I had," CJ informed him.

"Is there something wrong?" Josh asked his look of happiness replaced by a look of concern.

"We're hoping no, but it's a possibility," CJ said.

"But probably not," Danny added.

"What's going on?" Josh asked giving Donna a look as if he hoped she could reassure him.

"I know this will come as a shock to you," CJ began. "But, I'm not 20 anymore. So when women my age get pregnant they run a test just to make sure that everything is okay with the baby."

"Okay," Josh said.

"There's a higher risk of birth defects," Danny interjected.

"And what about you? Are there elevated risks for you?"

"Slightly," CJ admitted.

"But nothing to be worried about," Danny said reaching over and squeezing CJ's leg lightly.

"I just have to watch my blood pressure and make sure I'm getting enough rest," CJ said.

"Which I am enforcing like a prison warden," Danny smiled.

"To that I can attest," CJ said.

"So when do you get the test results?" Josh asked.

"In the next few days," CJ replied as she fidgeted with the mug in front of her.

"That's decaf right?" Josh asked her looking at the mug.

"Tea," CJ smiled. "And how do you know about that stuff?"

"I'm a very worldly man," he said with a grin.

"Have you been feeling any better?" Donna asked now that she could speak openly.

"Not really," CJ admitted. "Apparently my body is quite toxic right now."

"So is this why you asked Amy about the NOW job? Are you leaving Hollis?" Josh asked changing the subject.

"No," CJ admitted. "I don't know. I haven't actually told him yet. I guess I should do that soon. I just wanted to keep my options open. I was thinking of setting up an interview just in case."

"You shouldn't ever have to interview for a job," Josh pointed out.

"Thank you, but doesn't that strike you as a little egotistical?" CJ asked before she realized who she was talking to.

"Of course not," Josh replied. "You were Press Secretary and Chief of Staff to the President of the United States."

"Therefore, it's good to be king?" Danny asked Josh.

"Sure, she's earned it," Josh said. "So, you know President Bartlet and Abbey are going to be all over you when they find out."

"The thought had crossed my mind," CJ replied. "It's a good thing we like New Hampshire."

"And New Hampshire syrup," Danny added with a twinkle in his eye.

An hour later the party was beginning to break up and Josh was helping CJ bring some dishes into the kitchen while Donna and Danny talked in the living room. CJ felt Josh's eyes on her as she rinsed off the dessert plates and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she said finally.

"Nothing," Josh said drying off a plate.

CJ went back to washing the dishes and she felt his eyes on her again. It was as if they were probing her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he smirked. "I'm just astounded by you."

"Astounded?" CJ asked finishing her task and turning toward him.

"Yeah," Josh said. "I guess in a way you and Danny give me hope or something."

"Danny and I give you hope? Why is that? Is the human race coming to end and I don't know about it?" CJ chuckled.

"No," Josh said quietly and suddenly serious. "It's just that there are days when I'm at work and Lou will tell me for the millionth time that I don't have a life and sometimes I feel like it's kind of true."

"It is true," CJ agreed leaning back on the counter. "You're the White House Chief of Staff, no life is one of those things they put beneath duties as assigned on the job description."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm missing out," Josh confided in her. "I feel like I'm giving the job everything."

"You wouldn't be good at your job if you weren't," CJ told him. "At least you have Donna. She understands and accepts it."

"Yeah," Josh said wiping off the last of the silverware. "I guess it makes me happy to know that if you and Danny can get things together then maybe one day I can do it."

"You mean you don't have it together?" CJ teased him by feigning shock.

"Sam seems to," Josh said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the kid left behind. It's like you and Sam, hell even Charlie and Zoey, have graduated and I'm still stuck in senior year."

"Believe me when I tell you I know the feeling," CJ said. "After the whole leak fiasco and Toby leaving the White House I felt so utterly alone. Sam was long gone, you left, Leo…At least you have people there, and again, may I remind you that you have Donna."

"I know I do," Josh said. "Did you ever think if life was a class you'd fail?"

"Social life as a class?" CJ laughed. "Geez if it was a class I'd have never lasted long enough to marry Danny. They would have kicked me out our first year in office."

"Yeah, I guess we can be thankful for small miracles," he said before pausing a moment. "Are you happy? Is this what you want?"

"You know, I really do want this and I've never been happier," CJ shared with him. "It was all so shocking at first but everyday the idea just gets better and better."

"Is Danny happy?" Josh asked. "He seemed pretty upset last week."

"He had this crazy idea that I could be in mortal danger," CJ said casually. "It freaked him out, but he's really happy about the baby. He just worries."

"Danny doesn't seem like much of a worrier," Josh replied.

"I know, it's kind of nice for a chance," CJ said.

"So he's?"

"Over the moon," CJ finished for him.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"You deserve happiness too," CJ reminded him. "You just have to remember that sometimes. We all love you and want you to be happy, especially a certain blond former assistant who is very smitten with you my friend."

"She's not smitten," Josh dismissed her with a grin that showed his dimple.

"No, you're right," CJ countered. "You're just always such a joy to be around that she can't resist."

"I know, its rough being me," Josh said cockily.

CJ just laughed at him in response.

"I hope the results come back soon and everything is good," Josh said.

"Me too and thanks."

"Are you gonna tell Sam and Toby and everyone after that?" Josh asked.

"Can't keep your mouth shut that long?" CJ asked.

"Do you remember who you're talking to?" Josh joked.

"Yes and that's why I'm asking," CJ reminded him.

"It's big news. Sam always knows when I'm hiding something."

"I will tell them as soon as I get the results," CJ assured him. "For better or worse."

Danny and Donna were talking in the living room while Josh and CJ cleaned the plates in the kitchen.

"So you talked about the test?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "It's why we decided to tell Josh. We decided that no matter what the test results say we're having a baby."

"That's great," Donna smiled. "I'm sure the results will be fine too."

"Yeah, that's kind of what we're hoping. I hope Josh hasn't been too big a pain the ass about all this," Danny apologized.

"He wasn't too bad," Donna lied. "Just Josh being Josh."

"You spent a lot of nights in your room the last week haven't you?"

"Yes," Donna laughed. "He woke me up at four in the morning the day after he was over here. He insisted I knew more than I was telling him and he wouldn't let me sleep until I confirmed that CJ was neither dying nor needed him to donate large quantities of blood, which he said he would do if they gave him enough Morphine to forget that he was donating blood."

"His heart is in the right place," Danny laughed. "I'm glad we could spare you the four a.m. wake up call for a while though."

"Thanks for telling him before we went back to D.C.," Donna said. "That will be very helpful, although I can't guarantee that Sam won't know about the baby before you decide to tell him."

"No worries," Danny smiled.

"So you're better now too?" Donna asked lightly. CJ had called Donna to tell her about Danny's fears about the pregnancy.

"Much," Danny nodded. "The pregnancy books have been helpful, as has every medical website on the Internet and Internet 2."

"Our next generation of web technology being put to good use then," Donna smiled.

"So tell me, how are things with you and Josh?" Danny asked prying.

"Now why would you want to be bored with the details?" Donna tried to joke.

"I used to be an investigative journalist once upon a time," Danny reminded her. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"It's been good," Donna said a little absently.

In truth the rigors of dating the Chief of Staff had gotten to Donna. Sure, she was Chief of Staff to the First Lady, but it didn't really compare to Josh's position in the White House. It was fine that they both kept long hours at first, but lately Donna had begun to wonder if there was ever going to be a time for her and Josh to ever just be a couple, let alone share an actual holiday away from the office.

It hadn't bothered her until recently. It didn't bother Donna when she sat next to Josh at any of the recent weddings starting with CJ and Danny, then Zoey and Charlie. But actually, truth be told, she did get a pang of resentment when they attended Sam's engagement party, though she never shared that fact with anyone.

Now, even though Josh had asked her to stay in California with him a while longer, she still felt like he wasn't all there. It was as if he mentally escaped to another place when they were together at times.

"No really," Donna insisted when she saw Danny give her a look. "It's been good, a little stressful and not a lot of time together, but it's been good when we do see each other."

"It'll get better," Danny assured her. "CJ and I worked it out."

"Yeah seven years of secret longing later," Donna said.

"Not so secret on my part, but yeah, look at us now, who would have thought?" Danny replied.

"I would have," CJ said waltzing back into the room with Josh in tow.

"Oh yeah you say that now," Danny teased her. "You were the one with the list of reasons we couldn't date."

"Hey, you know I'm nothing if not efficient," CJ replied. "Besides, technically you never wooed me anyway."

"I never wooed you? I bought you a fish for cryin' out loud," Danny said as if he were offended.

"A fish which I had to take care of that I did not ask for," CJ replied.

"Well I had some faulty information on that one," Danny said shooting Josh a look.

"What?" Josh said with a smirk. "I was helping you out."

"A heads up that she liked the crackers and not the actual fish might have been helpful."

"But showing up with a goldfish is much more romantic than you showing up with a bag of crackers," Josh pointed out.

"He does have a point," CJ said. "And I love Gail if I haven't told you recently."

"Okay, well we've got a night ahead of us before we're back to D.C." Josh announced.

"Please we do not need to know that much about your home life," CJ teased.

"Actually Josh is going back to the office," Donna said almost glumly.

"Big day tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Maybe," Josh responded coyly. "You might want to keep CNN on tomorrow is all I can say."

"Major shift in policy?" CJ asked.

"Maybe," Josh said.

"Which one?"

"CNN, ten tomorrow, don't miss it," Josh smiled as he walked over and gave CJ a kiss on the cheek.

"Danny, good job with the manly duties and all," Josh said shaking his hand as Donna and CJ said their goodbyes.

"Thanks, I do what I can," Danny smiled. "We should play some ball next time I'm in D.C."

"I'll give you a call," Josh said.

"Playing during the day would be preferable to eleven at night like the last time though," Danny reminded him.

"I'll see what I can do," Josh said turning to Donna. "You ready?"

"Yeah, good night, thanks for having us," Donna said politely. "Give me a call after the results."

"I will," CJ promised.

CJ and Danny saw Donna and Josh off and shut the door behind them. A silence filled the house and Danny wrapped his arm around CJ's waist as they walked back to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Don't think I didn't notice the smile," CJ commented.

"Smile?"

"When Josh praised your manliness for knocking me up," CJ said.

"Can I help it if I'm naturally virile?" Danny replied with a grin.

CJ slugged Danny good-naturedly and smiled as they curled up to watch the nightly news before falling asleep in each other's arms as they did so many night as if they were making up for the time they lost while they were apart while in the White House.

TBC


	8. Frustration and Relief

"Frustration and Relief"

Sam wandered into Josh's office the day after he returned from the California trip. It had been three long weeks on the road for President Santos and three long weeks away from the office for Josh. Sam, though extremely capable, worried that things would fall apart while Josh was away, but they hadn't, too much anyway.

"Hey," Sam said taking a seat in one of the guest chairs. "California went well."

"Yeah," Josh said.

"We just got the polling numbers back," Sam said. "The public's support for the new energy policy is at fifty-three percent now."

"Well that's better than the forty-six we had before," Josh agreed. "I was hoping for a bigger bump though. We've been gone for three weeks."

"We'll get it," Sam said optimistically.

"Before the vote?"

"Yes," Sam replied less confidently. "Hey how are CJ and Danny?"

Josh looked up from his papers and stared at Sam for a moment. Josh was a good liar, but he was also extraordinarily bad at keeping secrets. He had promised CJ that he'd try to keep her big news quiet. After all, she wanted to get her test results back, but she also wanted to be the one to share the news.

"They're good," Josh said quickly. "So did Lou handle Whitten on the health care thing?"

"She took care of it," Sam said. "I thought she called you in California?"

"Yeah she did," Josh said.

Josh got lost in thoughts for a moment as he looked around his office; the office that used to be CJ's, which used to be Leo's, which used to belong to many other prominent people before them. He glanced at the walls, which had been recovered to a more masculine color since CJ's reign. Somehow looking at the walls reminded Josh of his visit with CJ in California. While he was in California work seemed to be less prominent than now.

"Josh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Josh said.

"How's the jetlag?"

"Fine," Josh shrugged.

"Okay," Sam said. "So CJ was doing well? Still saving America one highway at a time?"

"She's hard at work lobbying anyone who'll listen," Josh said.

"Should we be worried?"

"No," Josh said. "She's got momentum now but come midterms she won't have time to get the lame ducks on board."

"She won't have time? Isn't that_ the_ time for getting things through?" Sam asked confused. "What's she going to be busy doing?"

"Uh, she just won't…" Josh stammered. He knew he wouldn't be good at this. "I don't think she'll have the votes to get more funding."

"You know it's not a bad idea," Sam said.

"I know," Josh replied. "But I'm a little more concerned about funding Medicare than fixing potholes right now."

"She could get it done," Sam pointed out.

"Hey, if she can get it done where we don't lose anything then more power to her. I'm sure she could give Haffley a run for his money with Republicans," Josh said. "She's just not gonna be up to it is all I'm saying."

"Is CJ okay?" Sam asked picking up on another of Josh's offhand comments.

"She's great," Josh said realizing he slipped once again.

"And Danny?"

"He's good. I guess he's been researching like crazy. He was kind of evasive about his next book. I think it might have something to do with us."

"Us?"

"The Bartlet White House," Josh clarified. "I'm not sure. He's slippery when he wants to be."

"Well he's got a first hand source for information," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah," Josh said distractedly.

"So, since it looks like you're kind of distracted I'm gonna drop the bad news on you now."

"Bad news?" Josh asked snapping back to attention.

"We lost three Democrats on the gun bill while you were gone," Sam informed him.

"Three Democrats? Who?"

"McNamara, Jenkins and Applegate," Sam said.

"Why? What the hell happened? When did this happen?"

"I found out yesterday," Sam said. "I'm meeting with Jenkins this morning. Lou is handling McNamara."

"What about Applegate?"

"We were thinking of good cop, bad cop," Sam said.

"Why'd we lose 'em?" Josh asked.

"The bill isn't strong enough on automated weapons," Sam said.

"This bill has been in committee for six months," Josh practically shouted. "We've spent months prepping it because they said they'd be on board."

"The mark-up came out of committee the night before last and they changed their minds."

"You know," Josh sighed sinking back into his chair. "I'm having déjà vu right now. "This is the same fight we had nine years ago, the names have just changed."

It took Josh a moment to focus on what he was supposed to be doing as he thought back to President Bartlet's first term. Now it was Sam's job to rally troops, whereas it had been Josh before. No matter how hard he thought he was working he found that he was confronted with many of the same things that plagued him in the past.

"Yeah," Sam said a little sullenly. "I'll work Jenkins. It could just be a matter of pork for his district."

"It doesn't matter," Josh said. "Applegate is the sticking point. He won't budge. Can we convince anyone else? Statham? Brent?"

"I doubt it," Sam said. "We can try."

"Where the hell is Lou?" Josh asked suddenly looking around.

"I'm sure she's on her way," Sam said. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"Sam, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"You just seem a little frustrated is all."

"I am," Josh said. "We have a Democratic Senate this time. Things shouldn't be so hard."

"Were they ever easy?" Sam asked.

Josh paused for a moment to consider his friend's question. It was legitimate. Things had never gone smoothly and it seemed whenever something could go wrong, it did. Josh was still floored by the fact that they had managed to win the election in the first place.

"I guess not," Josh sighed. "Why does it feel so different this time?"

"We're older and wiser," Sam replied. "We know the ropes this time, which makes it even more frustrating because we know what we're up against."

Sam looked as though he was going to continue when Josh put his hand up to stop him.

"See when I ask questions like that I don't really expect an honest answer. Especially not the older part of it."

"Sorry," Sam grinned. "It's not different than before, you just weren't paying attention the last time around."

"Yeah Leo was," Josh said.

"Yeah he was," Sam nodded.

At that moment Lou made her grand entrance into Josh's office. She slammed a notebook on Josh's desk and her eyes were wide.

"We are screwed," she announced.

"Hello to you too," Josh commented.

"I'm sure Sam has already told you," she continued oblivious to his comment. "We're three down. Three down!"

"Sam already told me," Josh affirmed.

"McNamara, oh good old Bobby McNamara is the thorn in my side on this one Josh," she ranted. "I swear if I have to beat that man with my own hands I will do it."

"And enjoy every minute of it I'm sure," Sam commented.

Josh suppressed a grin and suddenly he knew that it was off to the races again. It wasn't like California was a vacation. He was working hard, but the absence of Lou for three glorious weeks helped his stress level.

"This is not funny," Lou said noting Josh's smirk. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"It's just good to be home," Josh said.

"It's frustrating as hell," Lou corrected him. "And speaking of hell, you look like it. How is it you can spend a week in sunny California and come back looking like this?"

"Thanks Lou," Josh gritted his teeth. "As always it's lovely to be greeted by your lovely disposition and compliments."

"I'm just saying," she replied.

Josh took a deep breath and moved forward with his day. It appeared that the frustration that he left three weeks ago had only multiplied.

* * *

CJ fidgeted in the chair of the doctor's office. Her leg shook back and forth from the nerves and her hand felt clammy. Danny tried to calm her but he was feeling the same anxiety and wasn't much help.

"Our appointment was ten minutes ago," CJ grumbled.

"Yeah, I noticed," Danny said checking his watch again.

"Why make an appointment if their going to be late anyway? Why not just say, 'hey show up whenever and we might get to you?'"

"They'll get to us," Danny assured her.

"Before or after I go into labor?" CJ asked. "And also, let's not forget that a pregnant woman's bladder isn't exactly reliable. They made me drink 12 gallons of water for the ultrasound and they think I can wait all day?"

"It wasn't 12 gallons," Danny reminded her.

"We both took the morning off work," CJ groused.

"You're nervous," Danny said. "You're not really angry, you're challenging your nerves here."

"You're damn right I am," CJ agreed.

"Please take a deep breath," Danny said. "This isn't good for the baby or you."

CJ looked at him sitting there so calm and she felt like shaking him. Once again Danny could play the part of the cool, collected guy and she was the one freaking out. Their old roles had resumed just as quickly as they'd swapped.

"Sorry for the wait," the nurse said as she came out to take them back to the doctor's office. "Dr. Wilson was paged with an emergency at the hospital. She can see you now."

"Gee thanks," CJ said irritated as the nurse led them down the hall into the doctor's office.

They had to wait a few more minutes before the doctor entered the room with a folder in her hand. CJ eyes the folder suspiciously because she knew the results that would impact the rest of her life were in the folder.

"Hi CJ, Danny," Dr. Wilson said she took a seat across from them. "How are you feeling?"

"Anxious," CJ said grabbing Danny's hand and holding it tightly. "Can you cut to the chase and tell us the results of the test?"

"CJ has been a little on edge since the test," Danny said trying to sound a little more polite than CJ, though his level for niceties was certainly waning.

"I understand the wait must have been difficult," Dr. Wilson sympathized. "But I'm happy to tell you that I have the results and everything looks good."

"Really?" CJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"From what I can tell there is no reason to think that your baby shouldn't be healthy. I found no sign of Down's Syndrome or anything else and everything looks like its progressing well."

"Thank God," Danny whispered.

CJ turned to Danny and smiled at him with scant tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said to the doctor.

"You're welcome," Dr. Wilson smiled back. "I told you I thought you were in good health. This was just precautionary. So how about if I give you a quick check up and you'll be on your way?"

"Okay," CJ nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the doctor said. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No."

"Yes," Danny said at virtually the time CJ said no.

"No?"

"Yes?" they questioned each other.

"It sounds like we have some disagreement here," Dr. Wilson chuckled.

"No," CJ said. "I thought you didn't want to know?"

"I thought you did?" Danny countered.

"So what do we do?" CJ asked.

"You want to know so we'll find out," Danny replied.

"You don't want to know," CJ said. "I don't want to know if you don't."

"How about if I make this easier for you?" Dr, Wilson interrupted. "I'll write the sex on a card and seal it in an envelope. I'll give it to you and then you can open it or not."

Danny and CJ looked at each other and nodded. Danny glanced at CJ one more time before he turned to Dr. Wilson.

"Make sure that envelope is security-lined would you?" he asked mischievously.

"Ha-ha," CJ said drawn out.

"I can do that," the doctor said. "Now how about we take your blood pressure, take an up-to-date picture of your baby and you can be on your way?"

The group stood up and walked over to the exam room where CJ got situated on the exam table. She lifted up her shirt and revealed a tiny bump where the doctor began to spread the gel for the ultrasound.

"Okay, let's see if your baby wants to cooperate and give us a smile today," the doctor said placing the wand on CJ's stomach. She flipped a switched and a noise filled the room. "That's the baby's heartbeat."

"It's so fast," Danny marveled.

"That's normal," the doctor said as she moved the wand over CJ's stomach. "There's the heart and there's the head."

"It's so small," CJ said watching the monitor with wide eyes.

"It'll get bigger, I assure you," Dr. Wilson chuckled.

The doctor moved the wand around CJ's stomach for a few moments before printing them a picture.

"It's the first picture," Dr. Wilson said. "Something for the refrigerator before the handprints and school papers show up."

Danny held the picture for CJ to look at while she wiped off her stomach.

"It doesn't really look like a baby does it?" she asked him.

"Not really," Danny agreed. "Our baby has a head. I can pick out the head."

"The arms are there," CJ said scrutinizing the photo.

"Ultrasound technician is definitely not in my options of future career," Danny said.

"Is that a leg or is it? What is that?" CJ asked pointed to what she thought might give away the sex of their child.

"It's a leg," Dr. Wilson said.

"And the baby has two or three of them?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

CJ swatted him on the shoulder. "You didn't want to know," she reminded him.

"Right," Danny said. "We've got our security-lined envelope for that."

CJ sat up and the doctor took her blood pressure and listened to her heart.

Danny noted how her demeanor seemed to change as she looked at the blood pressure reading.

"Is it high?" Danny asked the doctor.

"Higher than I'd like," Dr. Wilson confirmed.

"I was a wreck today," CJ dismissed the concern. "We've been waiting for these results and I was nervous. It was hard to relax."

"I understand," the doctor said. "How's work?"

"She's been working everyday in between morning sickness," Danny answered for her.

"Do you have a lot of stress right now?"

"No higher than usual," CJ said.

"Okay," the doctor said. "I really don't want to put you on anything if I don't have to. I want you to come back in two weeks and we'll see where you are."

"Is flying still okay?" CJ asked.

"Flying?" Dr. Wilson considered. "How about if I see you in two weeks and then we'll talk."

"Seriously?" CJ asked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded.

"Should we be worried?" Danny asked.

"No," Dr. Wilson said. "I just don't like the levels right now. CJ's body is only going to have more physical demands as the pregnancy progresses and her pressure is elevated a little more than I'd like right now. That's not to say that tomorrow or next week things won't be normal. I just want to keep an eye on it."

"And the flying thing?" CJ asked. "I'm supposed to be going out of town for my job."

"It'll probably be okay," Dr. Wilson replied. "I just don't want to sign off until I see you again. Right now, just relax and don't worry. I wouldn't let you leave if I was uncomfortable with your health. You're fine for now."

"Okay," Danny said skeptically.

"Honestly," the doctor said picking up on the tension that had settled over the room. "If you can get home a little earlier and put your feet up then that's my prescription right now."

"I think I can handle that," CJ admitted.

"Good," Dr. Wilson smiled. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay, thanks," CJ said rolling down her shirt sleeves.

The doctor left the room and CJ and Danny were left alone.

"The baby is okay," CJ smiled.

"You need to put your feet up more," Danny said walking over to her.

"I do vaguely remember being promised foot rubs," CJ said.

"Anything you want," Danny said putting his arm around her and placing a quick kiss on her temple. "You're not going to work today."

"I have to," CJ protested.

"You're not going," Danny said simply. "You can afford to take one day off."

"Danny I've missed a few days lately because of all these appointments," CJ reminded him.

"And you're the most capable woman I've ever met so I have no doubt that you're on top of things," Danny informed her.

CJ took a deep breath and thought about Danny's instructions. He did have a point. The doctor had just informed her that she needed to rest and after the stress of the last few weeks she finally felt like a weight had been lifted. The fear and anxiety were much less.

"Okay," CJ gave in.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay," Danny smiled. "Let's get you home then."

"Lead the way," CJ replied.

TBC


	9. Telling Toby

_Author's Note: Two chapters in two days is pretty good for me. As always reviews are always encouraged and those sent are much appreciated.

* * *

_

"Telling Toby"

Josh was waist-deep in paperwork when Margaret entered his office.

"Josh," she said.

"Yeah?" he said not looking up.

"I have a Bob for you on line 2," Margaret said.

"Bob?" Josh asked puzzled. "McNamara?"

"He just said Bob," Margaret informed him. "His voice sounds suspiciously like Toby though."

"Seriously?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Margaret nodded gravely.

"Okay put him through," Josh replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I just wondered because I really don't want to get subpoenaed for this," Margaret continued. "It was bad enough with Greg Brock, but Toby?"

"Margaret, he got a full Federal pardon," Josh reminded her. "It's fine."

"Then why is he saying his name is Bob?" Margaret countered.

"Maybe he forgot. I don't know. Just put the damn call through would ya?"

"Okay," she nodded exiting the office again.

One of the smartest things that Josh did was poach Margaret from President Bartlet's staff. She didn't have a learning curve and, in fact, had logged more hours in the West Wing than Josh. However, her questions about Josh's phone calls were at times funny and at others irritating.

"Toby is on line two," Margaret called.

"Toby?" Josh picked up the phone.

"I told Margaret it was Bob," Toby replied.

"Yeah, why did you do that? I had to hear her go on about it. She knows your voice."

"I didn't want to get anyone talking over there," Toby said. "I've never called you at the office."

"Yeah, why didn't you call my cell?" Josh asked.

"It was off," Toby said. "I went straight to voicemail."

"Oh," Josh said checking the phone clipped to his belt. Sure enough it was off. "Hey I'm glad you called. Didn't Roger Stratham's son get hit with a DUI a couple months ago?"

"I think I vaguely remember hearing something like that," Toby replied. "Why?"

"I need his vote on a gun law reform," Josh said simply.

"And how does that bit of information help you?"

"Oh," Josh said casually. "His son wasn't really drunk, he was higher than Air Force One when he was pulled over and there were certain perks extended to him and his son."

"Again, this information helps you how with gun reform?" Toby questioned him.

"I'm gonna remind him of that fact," Josh said.

"You think blackmailing a Congressman is really the way to go on this?"

"You don't?"

"Hey, I'm just asking," Toby said.

"I'm thinking about it," Josh said seriously. "I'm not gonna lose this one."

"Obviously," Toby said.

"So what's up?" Josh asked.

"I was actually wondering if you'd talked to CJ lately?" Toby asked.

"CJ?"

"Yeah, you were in California," Toby replied. "I figured you might have run into her."

"Yeah, why?"

"I've been trying to call her office and she's never there when I call," Toby said.

"Did you try her cell?"

"Usually off, which I find a little unusual."

"Yeah," Josh said running his hand absently through his hair. "I don't know."

"Did you see her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's great," Josh replied. "She's been working and just hanging out."

"Hanging out?" Toby asked in disbelief. Hanging out wasn't something that he would associate with CJ. She always seemed to be busy doing something.

"Yeah," Josh lied. He was getting weary of the little white lies he had tell about CJ.

"Funny how that doesn't sound like CJ," Toby replied.

Josh wanted to get out of this conversation quickly because Toby always had a way of getting him to break.

"You know, I see my other line flashing here Toby," Josh lied. "I have to get going, but don't worry about CJ, she's fine."

"Yeah okay," Toby said skeptically.

"I'll talk to you later," Josh said.

"Yeah," Toby said before hanging up the phone.

Josh put the phone down and thought for a moment. He picked up the receiver again and dialed Donna's number.

"Hey," he said when she picked up the line.

"Hey," she said her voice softening.

"Have you heard from CJ yet?" Josh asked quickly.

"No," Donna replied. "Why?"

"Between Sam and Toby and the gun bill and Lou I am going to go insane," Josh said.

"Aw, don't worry, it'll be a pretty short trip," Donna teased him.

"Not funny Donna," he said quickly.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "You're gonna break aren't you?"

"I'm getting the third degree," Josh whined. "I feel like her keeper or something."

"She'll call as soon as she know anything and then you break like crumbly cookie we know you to be."

"Yeah thanks," Josh replied.

"How's your day going today? Better?"

"No," Josh said.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Josh said. "Are you gonna come over tonight?"

"Are you gonna be home before one?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Josh said confidently.

"Then I'll be there," Donna replied.

"Okay," Josh smiled. "I gotta go. I have Congressman to harass."

"Nobody does it better," Donna commented.

"Yeah, bye," he said.

"Bye," Donna replied. She hoped that he'd stick to his promise. He had a habit of asking her over and then not showing up until the wee hours of the morning. It was a habit that Donna was finding annoying as of late. She hung up the phone and decided to hope for the best.

* * *

On the way home from the doctor's office Danny reached over and rested his hand on CJ's knee as he drove. She turned her head and smiled as she covered his hand with her own.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a million pound weight has been lifted off my chest," CJ replied.

"So that's pretty good then," he joked.

"This has definitely been an emotional few weeks," she continued. "I've run the gamut from shock to fear to anxiety to happiness."

"So you're happy then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really am," she confirmed. "I feel like I can breathe again."

"Good," he said lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

"So I was thinking," CJ said.

"Yes?"

"Now that we know everything is okay and Josh and Donna know already," she began.

"It's time to send out the press release announcing little baby Cregg-Concannon?" Danny finished for her.

CJ chuckled softly. "Baby Cregg-Concannon," she mused. "That's quite a mouthful for a baby already saddled with us as parents."

"Hey, we're gonna be great parents," Danny disagreed.

"No, I know you're gonna be a wonderful father and I'm gonna do my best, but Baby Cregg-Concannon? Maybe we should just stick with Concannon."

"Really?" Danny asked touched. He had always assumed that the baby would have a hyphenated name like CJ. He was always okay with that, but her offer made him happier than he thought.

"Yeah," CJ said. "The only reason I hyphenated my name was because Cregg is the name people know when I'm dealing with people at work."

"You're sure?" Danny asked.

"Very sure," CJ nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," CJ said smiling and sensing that he was happier than he wanted to admit about her offer.

"Hey speaking of work," Danny said changing the subject. "What's going to happen with Hollis? You've got quite a travel schedule in the next few months."

"Well, I can travel for a while," CJ pointed out. "I'll just pare it down."

"When?" Danny asked.

"When I reach the point where I have to buy two plane tickets to sit comfortably," CJ grinned.

"So a month then?" he said teasing her.

She let go of his hand and gave him a forceful smack on the shoulder.

"I can see that you've got a lot to learn about pregnant women's sensitivity," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on," Danny said reaching over to attempt to grab her hand again. "You know I love you whether you weigh a hundred pounds or four hundred pounds."

"I seriously doubt that," she said relenting and letting him grab her hand.

"That's because you have so little faith," Danny replied. "Anyway, Hollis, what's the plan?"

"Well I suppose I have to let him know as soon as possible. I've been taking so many sick days lately so I'm sure he's wondered what's going on."

"I'm not real keen on you flying all over the country for the next few months," Danny said a little more bluntly than he had before.

"It's mostly D.C.," CJ said. "I have to lobby some people to get this plan off the ground."

"And no one else can go?"

"No," CJ said simply. "It's got to be me. I've worked with all these people before."

"It's mostly D.C.?" Danny asked.

"I promise," CJ replied.

"Well at least Josh and Donna are there," Danny relented slightly.

"Toby isn't too far away," CJ reminded him.

"The Bartlets aren't too far either," Danny said thinking it through. "If Hollis could cut back the amount of time you have to spend there-"

"I'll make sure I'm not there more than I need to be," CJ cut him off.

They had pulled into the drive and CJ leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek as he placed the car in park.

"Are you worried?" she asked him.

"No," he lied.

She gave him a long look and he finally averted his eyes and said, "Okay, I am a little. I'm a worrier now. Are you happy?"

"No," CJ replied. "It's just a new side of you."

"I hate it."

"I think it's kind of sweet."

"Do you know I worry about you driving to work now?" he asked.

"I'm a good driver," CJ said.

"You're an aggressive driver," Danny interjected. "I never worried about you driving to work and now I find myself paying attention to traffic reports after you leave for the day."

"You do?"

"Stupid huh?" he asked with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"I think it means that your paternal instinct is kicking in," CJ said. "You should know that I break on yellow lights now."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"I used to see yellow as the sign to floor it but now I'm one of those drivers on the receiving end of honks and profanity when I stop."

"I'm sorry you get honked at, but I'm happy to hear it," Danny said.

"Yeah, well, you should know it's not just you," she said.

"It's good to hear," Danny said. "We should get you inside. You should put your feet up for the rest of the day."

"That sounds really good," CJ said unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door.

Danny waited for her to come around to the other side of the car and he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked toward the house. It still struck CJ as odd how their lives had worked out. Once upon a time their romance was forbidden and then she thought that she was beyond understanding how to make a relationship work. Danny surprised her, when a month after leaving the White House, he popped the question. It was unexpected and scary and even though they lived together she was still terrified of the commitment.

She had said no. He knelt there with a ring and a smile on his face and she looked him dead in the eye and said no. She wasn't ready. Most men would have been crushed, the ultimate blow to their fragile male ego, but not Danny. Instead he smiled and gave her a peck on her forehead as he stood up and shoved the ring back into his pocket.

CJ asked him if he was angry. He replied that she wasn't ready and that he could wait. So, in his method of "training" her, he decided to ask her to marry him each and every day for the next two weeks. Every day he'd get down on one knee and give her a variation on his original proposal. Every day she would look him sadly in the eyes and tell him no.

It was the morning of day 15 when CJ changed her mind. The proposal was a running joke at this point and when Danny got down on one knee he joking told her that he'd need a knee replacement by the time she said yes. He went through his speech, which she'd heard 14 times before, but there was something about this time that was different. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, maybe it was CJ's realization that Danny, no matter what, would always be there for her, but something that day changed her answer.

"So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, fully prepared for yet another rejection until he saw her eyes flood with tears.

"Yes," she whispered so softly that he wasn't sure he'd heard her.

"Yes?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," CJ nodded with a smile as she saw his glee.

"You're saying yes," Danny repeated just to be sure. "You're saying you want to be my wife?"

"I'm saying," CJ said as she gave him a small embarrassed grin. "I'm saying that I love you and it would be my honor to be your wife."

Danny was so happy that he actually dropped the small velvet box holding her engagement ring as he stood up and pulled her lips towards his passionately.

"I love you," he said in between kisses.

"I love you too," she replied. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say yes."

They pulled the wedding together two weeks later. With all their connections it wasn't hard to accomplish. Danny wanted to get CJ to the altar before she changed her mind. CJ wanted to get to the altar because it was as if a light bulb had finally gone on in her head and realized what she'd always wanted. And now, here they were, two years later, CJ was pregnant and things had never been better.

They settled in the house on the gloomy afternoon and Danny made CJ promise to turn her cell phone off for at least an hour before she allowed her mind return to work. They sat on the couch and Danny rubbed CJ's feet as they watched the press take Josh to task of over Santos administration failures.

"Poor Josh," Danny commented.

"He can handle it. It comes with the territory."

"Yeah, but the press stops being nice after a year in office," Danny said. "It been two years and they're about to get brutal."

"A year?" CJ asked incredulously. "As I recall I had about a week before a certain red-headed reporter started asking very pointed questions."

"Really? That must have sucked for you."

"You're lucky you give good foot rubs is all I'm saying," CJ said.

At the moment the phone rang and both CJ and Danny groaned.

"Don't answer it," Danny said.

"It could be important," CJ reminded him.

"It could be work," Danny said reaching for the phone.

He glanced at the caller ID before answering the phone.

"It's Toby," he said.

"Toby?" she asked glancing at the clock.

"Hi Toby," Danny said as he answered the phone.

"Caller ID," CJ heard Danny say. "Yeah we're good. The weather out here is a little wet lately, but we're dealing."

"Yeah, CJ has on her parka to fend off the fifty degree weather," Danny joked.

"Excuse me, it was forty-seven degrees last week," she interjected.

"Yeah, that was CJ you heard," Danny said into the phone. "Sure. Take care Toby."

Before Danny handed CJ the phone he asked, "You want a sandwich?"

"Turkey please," she said with a smile.

"'Kay," he handed her the phone and got off the couch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Tobus?" she said into the phone.

"I tried calling your cell, but it went right to voicemail," Toby said.

"So instead of leaving a message?"

"I called your house," Toby finished for her.

"How very Pink Panther of you," she said.

"I was worried," Toby said.

"Because I didn't answer my phone?'

"I heard you passed out a few weeks ago," Toby said.

"I'm fine. That was weeks ago."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said. "How's the teaching gig?"

"Frustrating, time-consuming and infuriating," he replied.

"So in other words you love it," CJ said knowingly.

"It's pretty good," he affirmed.

"How are the kids and Andi?" CJ asked.

"The kids are good," Toby said. "They're getting big. It's unbelievable."

"I know the Christmas card was quite a shock. Lucky for them, they look like Andi," CJ teased him.

"That's what I tell them," Toby said wryly. "So how are things out there?"

"They're good," CJ said thinking about how to tell Toby the news she had to share.

"Why do I sense a hesitation in your voice Claudia Jean?" Toby asked concerned.

"I kind of have some news," CJ said. "It's pretty big."

"You're running for governor of California?" Toby guessed.

"No," CJ scoffed. "No, why would you think that?"

"You said big news," Toby reasoned.

"No, I'm not running for governor of California," CJ said. "It's actually happy news for me and Danny."

"Yeah?" Toby asked already sensing the news that was about to come.

"Yeah," CJ said swallowing hard. Why was this so hard? Toby would be happy for them, but there was something about telling him that made her feel awkward.

"Danny and I are having a baby," she said finally.

There was a short pause on the phone and then Toby replied sincerely, "That's, wow CJ, I'm really happy for you, for you both."

"Thanks," CJ said.

"So the fainting?"

"A side effect of being pregnant."

"But everything is okay right?"

"Now? Everything is just fine."

"There was some concern?"

"For the last few weeks," CJ replied. "We just got the good news today. You're the first person I've told since we got the clean bill of health."

"I'm glad that everything is okay," Toby said. "You should take it easy."

"My feet are up on the couch as we speak and my husband is making me lunch," CJ informed him.

"Good," Toby nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," CJ said. "I'm really happy for us too. Tell Molly she has an open babysitting job any time she's in California."

"I'll do that," Toby chuckled.

"Are you coming out here any time soon?" CJ asked.

"I'm teaching summer classes this year. I'm afraid I'm a permanent East-coaster this year."

"It's okay," CJ said. "We'll meet up when I'm in D.C. over the next few months."

"Is flying safe?" Toby asked.

"I can fly for a while," CJ said. "I'm not due until October."

"So was this…unexpected news?" Toby asked.

"A happy accident," CJ confirmed.

"Ah," Toby said.

There was silence on both ends of the phone for a moment. It was awkward. CJ knew that Toby had always harbored some sort of romantic feeling for her. She didn't really return the sentiment, but she loved Toby on a level that she never thought possible. It was an odd assortment of feelings. Although she didn't have romantic feelings for him, he had been "the guy" in her life for many, many years, even if it was platonic.

"Toby?" CJ asked to make sure he was still there.

"I'm here," he said. "Just processing."

"Yeah, I did that for a while myself," CJ admitted.

"You're gonna be a great mom you know," Toby said.

"You think?" CJ asked, her eyes quickly filling with unexpected tears. Danny had told her, as well Donna and Josh, that she would be a good mother, but it was something in Toby's voice that made her believe it this time.

"Hey, are you okay?" he said hearing her voice catch in her throat.

"Yeah," CJ said sniffing lightly. "I just really needed to hear that I guess."

"I'm sure Danny's told you," Toby reasoned.

"He has," CJ said getting her emotions in check. "I think it's just hitting me now."

Toby, never sure of how to deal with unexpected emotion, said nothing. He simply let CJ compose herself.

"I'm good now," CJ said wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Good," Toby replied. "When did you say you were coming to D.C.?"

"Two weeks," CJ said. "I'll be there for five days and then, well I'm not really sure what comes next. I haven't told Hollis yet so I guess we'll see."

"You should slow down you know."

"I know."

"I'm being serious."

"You're being serious? That's a first I think," CJ teased him. "You're usually quippy comic-relief guy."

"Hard to believe I know," Toby said dryly.

Again there was a silence on the phone. It was comfortable and expected this time. CJ and Toby could have phone conversation much like their conversations in person. Few words had to be spoken in order for them to communicate, with or without eye contact.

"So on a scale of one to 10, 10 being completely shocked," CJ said. "Where are you at?"

"Six," Toby said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I was at about 15 when I got the news," CJ admitted.

"You have little faith," Toby said.

"Excuse me," CJ said. "Who was the one who had faith in the egg on the equinox?"

"You," he admitted. "But somewhere along a way you lost it."

"I really did," CJ said.

"I'm sorry for that," Toby said knowing full well that the moment she lost her faith in just about everything and everyone was the moment in her office when he admitted he'd leaked classified information. He'd probably never tell her, but he was always grateful that Danny came back to pull her out of her faithless solitude. Whatever he'd done, he gave her back her smile.

"I'm glad you got it back," Toby said.

"My egg balancing days are over, but yeah," CJ said. "Things are good. I have a lot of faith these days. Hope too."

"Ah, well hope, even better," Toby said.

"I'll call you when I'm in D.C. for a few weeks," CJ said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Hey CJ, tell Danny congratulations," Toby said.

"I will," CJ said.

"I guess this explains Josh," Toby commented.

"Josh?"

"I called him to see if he'd heard from you. He was very anxious to get off the phone."

"Poor Josh," CJ said. "I found out when he was in town and we told him and Donna, but I wouldn't let him tell anyone until we got our test results back. I better give him a call and let him know he's off the hook."

"That would be good," Toby agreed. "I'll let you get back to resting."

"Okay," CJ said.

"I am happy for you," Toby said.

"Thanks," CJ said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Toby said.

CJ hung up the phone and sighed. The first hardest person to tell could be checked off the list. The second and third were yet to come. But, for the moment, CJ was going to follow her doctor's orders, which included an afternoon of lounging on the couch with her feet up.

TBC


	10. Deals

_Deals_

"CJ," Franklin Hollis said as she entered his office the next morning. "Tell me where we're at."

"Well," CJ said as she took a seat across from his large, imposing desk. "We're gearing up for the mid-terms. I've got people talking to both parties and they've been receptive to looking at the budget allocation we've requested."

"And you'll be traveling to D.C. for the major lobbying soon?" he asked.

"That's actually that I needed to talk to you about," CJ said a bit nervously.

Sensing that she was about to let him down Franklin jumped on her segue way. "CJ you know it has to be you going out there. You're the face. You're name people know. You told me as much yourself when all this started."

"I know. It's just," CJ took a deep breath before continuing. "I have some really happy news, but it impacts what I'm going to be able to do for you."

"Okay," he said leaning back in his chair and prepared himself for the worst.

"I recently found out that I'm pregnant," CJ said. "Obviously this took me a little by surprise since it was by no means planned, but Danny and I are happy about it."

"Well you should be," Franklin said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," CJ replied still a little embarrassed by announcing her pregnancy. It seemed a little odd to her, but then again she felt the same way about announcing her engagement to Danny. CJ liked to keep her private life private, but inevitably, occasions like her wedding and now her pregnancy, wouldn't allow for privacy.

"We're excited about it but it seriously impacts my ability to do the work you hired me to do," CJ continued. "Because of my age my doctor has advised me to take it easy and not push myself as much. I really love the work I'm doing here, but I understand that you need someone to keep the ball rolling. I'm not sure how much of a hindrance I'll be as we get farther along."

"CJ, what are we doing with the foundation?" Franklin asked her after a moment.

"We're trying save the world," CJ said ironically.

"Exactly," he said standing up and walking to the other side of the desk. He perched himself on the edge and crossed leg over the other casually as he looked down at her in the chair.

"We're trying to change the world," he repeated. "Don't you think now, especially since you're bringing another life into this world, that we need to work just as hard as before to change things for the better?"

"Of course, but," CJ started to protest.

"No buts," he replied. "This is wonderful news and you'll do what you can, when you can. Of course I'd love for you to be able to do as much possible, but not at the risk of your health."

"I'm due in October," CJ said. "It's at least a month before the midterms."

"Do you feel comfortable traveling?" he asked.

"I can fly until July," CJ replied.

"Then your last trip to D. C. will be in June," he said. "We'll work it out. We have phones and e-mail and you'll do what you can."

"I want you to be sure," CJ said. "I really appreciate what you're saying but I don't want to derail anything we've got going."

"I'm not going to lie to you," Franklin sighed lightly. "This does put a cramp in things, but I hired you for this job because I know you get things done. I have no doubt that no matter how long it takes you'll get the job done. This is your show, remember? I'm just the money man."

"You have a lot of faith in me," CJ said surprised.

"I'm a businessman CJ," he reminded her pushing himself up from the desk and walking back around to the other side. "You don't think I did my homework on you before I walked into the White House two years ago?"

"I have no doubt you did," CJ said.

"Well then, let's just say I knew what I was getting into then," he smiled.

"Okay," CJ smiled back. "I'm going to get the done."

"I trust you," he said. "So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Although I supposed stock in Hollis is an appropriate gift for either sex."

"We don't know yet," CJ chuckled. "Danny and I are having a battle over whether we should find out or not."

"And of course you want to know now," he said knowingly.

"Of course," CJ said.

"I think the surprise is the fun part," Franklin said. "At least that's what my wife tells me. It gave her a little more incentive during delivery. The suspense was killing her."

"Or it could have been the mind-numbing contractions that were killing her," CJ quipped.

"I supposed it could have been that," he grinned. "So as of this moment, we're on track with our goals for the mid-terms?"

"Yes, as of this moment, we're on track," CJ said snapping back to business.

"You're going to D.C. next week?" he asked.

"Monday morning I'm on a plane," CJ confirmed. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if Danny came along on the next few trips."

"Of course not," he replied. "Did you talk to Lynette about using the brownstone?"

Hollis Industries owned property all over, but it owned a very nice brownstone in Washington D.C., which CJ had never used.

"We can stay in a hotel," CJ replied.

"Certainly not," Franklin said. "The house is there for a reason. With Danny going and you being pregnant, you need more space. Use it."

"Thank you," CJ said looking forward to it.

"Just let Lynette know when you're going to be there and she'll take care of it."

"I will," CJ replied.

"Good," he said. CJ knew that this indicated that he had more pressing things to get to in his day.

"Thank you sir," she said standing. She still hadn't gotten out of the presidential courtesies at work, even two years later.

"Hey CJ, tell Danny I said congratulations," he said looking up at her before she left.

"I will. Thanks again," CJ said as she walked out of his office.

She took a breath and let it out slowly as she walked down the hallway. CJ had always been a woman in a man's world. That had been true since she started her career twenty years ago. Even though she was a woman she always tried to fit in and keep up with the men. It wasn't easy infiltrating the boy's clubhouse, but she did. She always tried to downplay her femininity and she'd succeeded for the most part. Now, at her age, years after getting into the game, it was hard for her to acknowledge the fact that she had to embrace the one thing that made her very different from the rest of the boy's club.

CJ got out to her car and sat in the driver's seat for a minute. She pulled out her cell phone to call Danny and tell him the good news.

"Hello," he answered when the call connected.

"Hi," she said. "How's it going?"

"I'm great, how are you? How did it go with Hollis?" he asked anxiously.

Danny knew that CJ had been anxious about telling Franklin about the baby. They certainly hadn't planned it and CJ, the perfectionist that she was, felt like she might be letting her boss down.

"It went really well," CJ said sounding skeptical.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Danny said.

"No, it went_ really_ well," CJ said. "I guess I expected him to be more…irritated?"

"Why would he be irritated? It's wonderful news."

"I know it's wonderful for us, but it's my boss," CJ said. "I pretty much run the show over at the foundation."

"And you still will," Danny assured her. "You'll just be working a little less and a little more from home."

"He still wants me to go to D.C.," CJ told him. "He said July would be my last trip."

"As long as the doctor says it's okay," Danny reminded her sternly. Ever since the doctor raised the possibility of CJ or the baby's health, Danny had becoming far more protective of her.

"I know," CJ nodded. "No flying unless I'm cleared to fly."

"And I'm going with you," Danny reminded her. "I'm off the lecture circuit now and I can write my book while you're working."

CJ smiled. She and Danny had a serious discussion about the travel that her job required and Danny insisted that he didn't care if she had to travel to South Dakota or South America he was going to be with her while she was pregnant. She found his insistence endearing and protective in a way that she didn't think possible.

"Well D.C. has been good to us in the past," CJ said. "That's where I'll be spending most of the time when I travel."

"It was very good to us in the past."

"Yes it was," CJ agreed. "Do you have a bag packed? I'm on a plane Monday morning."

"The bag is packed with full winter gear," he assured her.

"Danny, would you mind if we made a little detour while we're out east?" CJ asked.

"It's finally time to go to New Hampshire?" Danny asked knowing that's what she meant.

"The Bartlet farm calls," she said. "I want to tell them in person."

"Of course," Danny agreed. "I've had a craving for maple syrup and apple cider anyway. Plus I know you're just itching for a good chess partner."

"You telegraph your moves," CJ insisted.

"I do not," Danny protested.

"You stare at the piece you're going to move and then you scratch your chin," CJ said.

"If you say so," he replied unconvinced.

"Okay, New Hampshire calls," she said.

"You going to the office?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'll be home around seven," CJ replied.

"How about six?" Danny countered.

"How about six-thirty?"

"How about six_ and_ a very sexy man will serve you dinner?"

"Well that would sound good except I have this thing for red heads," CJ teased him.

"I just happen to know someone that fits the criteria."

"I'll see you at six," CJ replied.

"Bye," Danny said before he hung up the phone.

* * *

It was after midnight when Donna heard the bedroom door open. Josh had asked her to stay over at his place because he expected to be home early. Obviously they had different ideas of what early meant. It wasn't unexpected. Donna knew the hours at the White House. She knew that things came up at the last minute, but this was the third night since they'd returned from California in which Josh asked Donna to stay over and then he didn't show up until after midnight.

She heard him trying, unsuccessfully, to navigate the dark room.

"I'm not sleeping," Donna said softly.

"Sorry," he said taking her voice as an indication that he no longer had to try to be quiet. "I got called to the Sit Room at eleven and then things got kind of complicated."

"It's okay," Donna said still lying on her side and not making an attempt to sit up.

"I really am sorry," Josh said pausing for a moment.

"I know," Donna replied.

"But you're mad," Josh said knowingly.

"I'm not mad," Donna replied. "It's your job."

"I should have called," he insisted.

"You don't have to call," she said. "I'm used to it."

"But you're still mad," he said.

"Josh," she said exasperated. She sat up straight in the darkness and let her eyes adjust to the low light. "I'm not mad okay? I just hate coming over here night after night and then you're not home. I pack a bag once a week and it's slightly annoying to have to carry my life in a duffle bag when I only get to see you for five minutes before we go to bed."

Josh sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on her leg, which was covered by the comforter.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry," Donna said frustrated. "Just do something about it."

"Like what?" Josh asked densely.

"Josh," she said seriously. "Maybe I wouldn't be so upset if I was at_ home_ by myself, but I'm not at my home I'm at yours, alone."

"What are you saying?" Josh asked.

"I'm saying it's been two years," Donna said. "We've been together for two years and I feel like nothing has changed."

"Are you saying you want to move in together?" Josh asked.

"I'm saying it might be easier," Donna said lightly

Josh stood up and walked over to the dresser. His compulsion to physically distance himself from her showed Donna that he was starting to freak out, which was never good.

"Look," Donna tried again. "We've been together for over two years. Don't you think something should change?"

"I like things the way they are," Josh said.

"I know you do, but I need them to change, even if it's just a little," Donna continued. "We both work hard. We both have stressful days. Don't you think the nights, when we're in the same place at the same time, would be so much nicer if one of us didn't have to worry about packing overnight bags and taxiing around the city?"

"I guess?" Josh replied.

"Will you think about it?" Donna asked.

"Of course I'll think about it," Josh said. "But it's midnight Donna."

"I'm sorry," Donna said. "I didn't want to bring it up like this."

Donna sat in the bed and pulled the comforter up around her. Josh glanced over at her in his bed and he thought about how right it looked that she was there.

"You know I love you right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Donna replied.

"This is just a lot to take in," Josh said.

"I know you need time to process," Donna said. "Just think about it. It's all I'm asking."

"Does this have anything to do with CJ and Danny?" Josh asked.

"What would they have to do with this?" Donna asked knowing that in a way it was about CJ and Danny. Donna saw how happy they were and how they're lives were progressing and they'd gotten together around the same time as Josh and Donna. She saw how happy CJ was with Danny, even though she was reticent at first.

"Because they're having a baby and babies make women all crazy," Josh said as he crawled into bed.

"Babies make women crazy?" Donna asked.

"You know, it's like shoes," Josh tried to explain. "A woman sees a pair of shoes on another woman and she wants them. It's the same with babies. A woman has a baby and then every woman in a 200 miles radius wants one."

"I didn't say I wanted to have a baby Josh," Donna said slightly offended.  
"I said I wanted to move in together."

He picked up on her tone and decided he wasn't in the mood to start a fight about it.

"Okay, sorry," he said. "I'll think about the moving in thing."

"Fine," Donna said. "You have until the end of April."

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" Josh asked incredulous.

"No," Donna replied. "I'm giving you a timetable. You work best when you have a timetable laid out for you."

"The end of April is in like two weeks," Josh protested.

"You can figure it out by then," Donna said.

"What happens if I can't figure it out by then?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"You will," Donna said simply.

"Donna," Josh started to say.

Donna leaned over and planned a quick kiss on his lips to quiet him.

"Goodnight," she said as she rolled over and snuggled under the covers.

"Yeah," Josh replied as he lay there in the darkness contemplating what had just happened. He knew that while Donna slumbered peacefully, that he wouldn't get much rest that evening.

TBC


	11. 10,001 Baby Names

Author's Note: This one is a little longer than the other chapters. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

"10,001 Baby Names"

Danny was driving home when he heard his cell phone ring. Thinking it could be CJ he quickly answered and connected his hands-free device.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Danny?" Josh asked.

"Josh, hey," Danny said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Josh said. "I'm just waiting for a vote."

"The gun bill?" Danny asked.

"You watch too much C-SPAN you know that?"

"Tell that to my wife," Danny smiled. "She can't get enough of it. You gonna win this one?"

"Barely, but yeah," Josh sighed.

"You sound a little battle scarred," Danny commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Josh said.

There was silence on the phone for a moment and Danny was slightly unsure of how to proceed. Josh had called him and yet he didn't seem that interested in talking all of a sudden.

"CJ and I are going to be out there Monday," Danny said finally.

"Yeah?" Josh said. "Good."

"Yeah," Danny said. There was more silence that hung over the airwaves. "Hey Josh did you need something or you just like to hear the sound of my voice?"

"Donna wants to move in together," Josh said grudgingly.

"Ah, so this is a man talk," Danny said knowingly.

Over the years Josh seemed to go to Danny for his relationship issues. He'd talk to Sam as well, but Danny always thought that Josh felt more comfortable talking to him because he was so far away. When Josh talked to Sam, he'd always have to follow-up. When Josh talked to Danny, they didn't have contact as often so it didn't seem as serious.

"Yeah," Josh confirmed. "Donna said I have two weeks."

"To decide whether you want to move in together?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I'm freaking out a little here."

"Well you've been together for two years," Danny pointed out.

"But moving in together is a big step," Josh said.

"Yeah, but let me point out again, you've been together for two years. Don't you think it's time to take it out of neutral?"

"Do you?"

"Josh, come on," Danny said as if he should already know the answer to that question.

Josh picked up on his tone and understood that Danny thought he was being ridiculous. Josh felt the need to clarify his position a little more clearly.

"I don't think you fully understand my situation," Josh said.

"Oh yeah? Explain it to me," Danny countered.

"I work in the White House," Josh started.

"And so does Donna, go on," Danny interjected.

"Right, we both work at the White House. There's long hours and hard work and it's a once in a lifetime experience. I want to make sure I get every ounce of satisfaction from this experience."

Danny suppressed a smile as he drove down the road. He had heard this speech before, though this time he was happy it wasn't being given to him directly.

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Danny said. "You work for the president, Donna works for the First Lady. There's no conflict of interests there. You can pretty much talk about whatever you want and have no worries."

"I guess," Josh said.

"As for the once in a lifetime experience bit, this is your second go-round Josh," Danny pointed out. "You're young and you're an amazingly successful political operative. There's no reason to think you couldn't be back in the White House for at least one more president, so if you're handing me the once in a lifetime thing I've got news for you, it's not. You shouldn't put your life on hold to change the world. I mean, change the world, but make sure you're taking the time to enjoy the world you're changing."

There was silence on the line and Danny decided to forge ahead.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"Of course," Josh said without having to think about the question.

"There's your answer man," Danny said. "I understand putting it off because you're scared, but if you love her, then you can't ask her to wait forever. She's waited and you waited and now it's time to move forward."

"Yeah," Josh said.

"I know it's scary," Danny said. "I think CJ equated it to base jumping. She was terrified, she was unsure and she finally just said to hell with it and jumped."

"CJ and I are alike in a lot of ways," Josh said.

"You have no idea," Danny said.

"So you think I should go for it?" Josh asked.

"No doubt," Danny said. "I bet CJ would tell you the same thing too."

"Donna basically gave me an ultimatum," Josh said.

"Yes she did, but people like you and CJ work best with a timetable," Danny reminded him.

"That's what Donna said," Josh agreed.

"Donna and I are very intuitive individuals. So you gonna go for it?" Danny asked.

"I don't know yet," Josh said thinking, but already knowing in his heart that Danny had a point.

"The only advice I have for you is this: don't wait too long. You won't know how great it can be if you don't try. If you can avert wars, jump-start the economy and deploy peacekeeping missions around the world, I think moving in with Donna should be the easiest thing on your to-do list."

"Yeah," Josh said. "Good talk Danny."

"Anytime I can help," Danny said.

"Thing are good? How's CJ feeling?"

"Things are great," Danny nodded. "CJ hasn't been feeling so great, but the doctor said it'll pass. We'll be out in D.C. next week."

"Great, she's out to screw with my budget," Josh said only half-kidding.

"Probably," Danny laughed.

"You going to the farm?" Josh asked.

"CJ said it's time to tell them," Danny affirmed.

"They're gonna be so happy for you two," Josh informed him.

"Let's hope," Danny said. "We're not exactly spring chickens. I'm kind of waiting for Abbey to pull me aside and smack me in the head."

"Well, that's always a possibility," Josh replied. "Abbey likes to make a point."

"Thanks for the support," Danny said.

"Okay," Josh wound up the conversation with a yawn. "I gotta get back to the vote."

"Good luck," Danny offered.

"I don't need luck when I have skill," Josh replied.

"Oh right I forgot," Danny chuckled. Before he hung up the phone he added, "Hey Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Just think about how you feel when you're not with her," Danny said. "That'll tell you everything you need to know. Think about how much different it feels when she's there at the end of the day."

"Thanks Danny," Josh said.

"Yeah, bye," Danny said.

"See ya," Josh replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

CJ came home from work after another long day and found the house eerily silent. She tossed her purse on the table and walked into the kitchen looking for Danny.

"Danny?" she called.

She heard nothing as she scanned the counter for a note of some kind. She walked over to the answering machine and found a solid light indicating that he hadn't left her a message. She tried to remember what he'd told her about his schedule for the week. Lately he'd been back and forth between the library and home while he wrote his latest endeavor.

"Danny?" she ventured again.

She took a quick glance into the den and the backyard and found that he was indeed gone. She finally opened the door and looked for his car in the garage. It was gone. Apparently she'd not noticed the lack of his car when she came in from work. She silently wondered if she was already slowly developing a mother's brain wherein obvious details seemed to escape her. She finally decided that she had just had a long day and decided to lounge on the couch for the evening. Her abbreviated timetable at work was beginning to make her weary. She felt lethargic a more than she used too.

CJ walked back into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The thought of cooking dinner was not pleasant and so for the moment she decided to grab a glass of water and a few handfuls of Goldfish crackers to tide her over until she mustered the energy to decide on what she would cook.

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, kicking her shoes off in the process. She leaned into the soft cushions and flipped on the television as she finished off the crackers in her hand quite quickly. _"At this rate,"_ CJ thought,_ "I'll put on a hundred pounds by October."_

Lately her appetite had picked up. The morning sickness still plagued her at least once a day, but for the most part everything CJ ate she kept down and she was starting to notice how tight her pants were becoming. She lay there for a moment and zoned out while she contemplating getting up and bringing the entire bag of Goldfish back to the living room when she heard the door open.

"Danny?" she called.

"CJ," Danny replied.

She heard the sounds of Danny opening the door and entering the house. She also heard the distinct sounds of bags rustling as he walked. She turned as he passed by and caught a whiff of something delicious.

"You bought food?" she asked hopefully.

"I picked up some Chinese," he said. "I didn't feel like cooking today."

The smell of the food enlivened CJ and stood up quickly to follow Danny into the kitchen.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" she asked as she relieved him of the bag he was carrying which contained dinner.

"No," Danny said with a smile. "However, I'm beginning to think you're only using me for my uncanny ability to hunt and gather food."

"If there are egg rolls in here, you might just get lucky tonight my friend," she said only half-listening to him.

He just looked at her as she dug through the bag as if it contained diamonds or gold. He shook his head and smiled at her. By the time he placed his laptop case on the table CJ had opened the pint of pork fried rice and was digging in with a fork.

"No plates tonight?" he asked.

"Nope," CJ said taking a seat at the table and putting her feet up on an extra chair. "You're gonna have to fight me for this rice."

"I thought you claimed the egg rolls?"

"I'm a pregnant woman," she reminded him. "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind and it's a pregnant woman's prerogative to want both."

She gave him her classic toothy grin before shoveling another forkful of rice into her mouth.

"So noted," he said. "How was work?"

"Long," she replied in between bites.

"You tired?"

"A little," she admitted. "It's going to be a lot of work these next few weeks."

"Which you'll give your all to when you're at work, but when you're home," Danny started.

"I know, I know," CJ cut him off. "No work at home. Rest at home."

"Sometimes I worry you'll forget. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I promise I'm not," CJ said looking at Danny in the eyes as he took a seat next to her at the table. He took CJ's egg roll out of the pint of rice and put it on a plate. He also handed her a knife and napkin.

"Thank you," she said with her mouth full.

"You're welcome," he laughed at her.

"So how was your day? What's that bag?" CJ asked surveying a white plastic bag that Danny had placed next to his laptop case.

"Well I did a little shopping today," Danny said reaching across the table. "I thought we might need some light reading material for the trip to D.C. next week."

"Oh yeah? We've already got W_hat to Expect When You're Expecting_," CJ said reaching over for the bag.

Danny pulled the bad back and placed it under his chair where she couldn't get to it.

"Hey," she said.

"It's an after dinner thing," he informed her.

"Danny if you pull the Pregnant Kama Sutra out of that bag I may kill you," she said seriously.

"Sounds kinky, but no," he said. "I didn't cruise the sex and relationship aisle at the book store."

"What is it?"

"Finish your egg roll."

"Danny," she whined.

"CJ," he mocked her.

"You're not being very nice to the person bearing your child."

"You're not being very patient with the father of said child."

She looked at him a moment and then stuck her tongue out at him before digging back into the container of rice.

"Can I get in on that rice or have you claimed eminent domain?" he asked.

"I suppose you could have some," she replied pulling his plate over and dishing some of the rice onto it. "By the way, I don't think I said a proper hello to you."

CJ leaned over the table and placed a quick kiss on Danny's lips.

"It's okay," he said kissing her once more. "You were hungry."

"Famished is a better word," CJ corrected him. "Famished and tired. I was about ready to make a bag of crackers my dinner until you came in."

"You're getting to bed early tonight," Danny informed her. "You're gonna be dealing with jet lag next week and I don't want you getting run down."

"Yes Dad," CJ said smiling at him.

"I'm serious," he replied.

Danny had made it his personal mission to make sure CJ was getting enough sleep and relaxation just as he warned her. He made her keep her cell phone in another room when she got home and she was only allowed to check for messages every two hours. He made sure she got to bed at a decent hour, and, above all, he tried to keep her stress level down because it affected her blood pressure, which was slightly higher than Dr. Wilson would have liked.

"I know and I appreciate that," she said sincerely finishing her food.

CJ wiped her mouth and pushed her plate forward on the table.

"You're done?" Danny asked incredulous.

"I've found that five smaller meals work better for me keeping the food down," CJ said.

"Three egg rolls and a pint of pork fried rice," Danny nodded. "That seems small enough."

"Hey you had some rice," CJ reminded him.

"You're absolutely right," Danny placated her. "So you're not just finished with dinner because you want to see what's in the bag right?"

"What bag?" CJ feigned ignorance. "Oh the secret bag that had to wait until after dinner. Hmm, you know I wasn't even thinking about it."

"Right," Danny said grudgingly. "You win."

He reached down under his seat and pulled out the bag. He handed it to CJ and she opened it quickly.

"10,001 Baby Names," CJ said reading the title.

"I thought we could start perusing," Danny said.

"Fun," CJ said as she started flipping through the book.

"It will be fun," Danny said leaning forward and looking through the book with CJ. "We've got 10,001 names to choose from."

"10,001," CJ noted. "Which leads me to the question-"

"Why did they have one name left over?"

"Exactly," CJ said. "See that's what I love about us."

"I wonder how many parents pick name 10,001?" Danny mused.

CJ flipped quickly to the back of the book and took a look at the very last name in the book.

"Zulu," CJ stated.

"Well I suppose if the parents were big Trekkies," Danny surmised.

"I think it's safe to say that we may have started with 10,001 to choose from but I'm going to take that one off the list."

"I concur," Danny said. "I was thinking it might be fun to make some lists and compare where we are with names."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," CJ said. "Meet in the living room in an hour?"

"Sounds good," Danny said. "But I get time with the book first."

"Alright," CJ said pushing the book back toward him. "I'll try to be a little more creative with the names. You know, come up with something more snazzy than Jane."

"Jane isn't so plain," Danny assured her.

"No, it just rhymes with it."

"Good point," he said standing up and bussing their plates. He gave CJ a quick kiss on the head as he walked by. "I'll see you on the couch in an hour."

"It's a date," CJ smiled already scribbling down some names on a scrap of paper.

* * *

An hour later Danny and CJ reconvened on the living room couch to compare their list of names. In truth CJ had been floating a few names through her mind since she found out she was pregnant. Danny, although he'd never tell CJ, had also started to look at names a little differently. Being a writer he'd come across many names, but lately he seemed to take note.

"Okay," Danny said. "You ready?"

"Ready," CJ said scanning her list.

"Boys or girls first?" Danny asked.

"How about boys?" CJ suggested.

"'Kay," Danny smiled. "How do you want to do this?"

"How about you read me your list of ten and I'll see if my list overlaps anywhere," CJ suggested.

"You expect us to have overlap on 10,001 names?"

"Maybe," CJ said pulling her legs underneath her and settling in.

"Okay," Danny said. "My first name is Patrick."

CJ said nothing. She just looked at him. Danny tried to read her reaction but he got nothing.

"Good, bad, indifferent?" he asked.

"Not on my list," CJ replied. "Next."

"You're not gonna comment?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know," Danny said. "You're uncharacteristically quiet."

"How about if you hit me with all ten and then I'll comment?"

"Okay," Danny smiled. He felt slightly self-conscious because of CJ's silence.

"In no particular order my list is: Patrick, James, Colin, Joseph, Gregory, John, Henry, Thomas, Jacob and Cregg, spelled C-R-E-G-G, for obvious reasons," Danny said. "So?"

"Hey, we did pretty good," CJ said glancing at her list. "You went traditional. Thank you for Cregg by the way."

"You're welcome. They seemed like good names," Danny said giving her a small grin as if he was happy she liked his choices.

"So there was really only one overlap and that was Thomas," CJ said. "I had Jameson though and you had James so that was pretty close."

"Jameson?" Danny asked. "Went a little untraditional did you?"

"Not on all of them," CJ said.

"So what's your list?"

"Well I had Thomas and Jameson," CJ began. "I also had Ethan, Bradley, Zachary, Christian, Luke, William, Andrew and Todd."

"Todd?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah I know," CJ said. "It seemed cute at the time I put it on my list."

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"I think we make a list together," CJ said. "Thomas obviously makes the list, as does James or Jameson."

"I like Jameson," Danny said. "It's different."

"Okay," CJ smiled. "I also liked Colin."

"I think Ethan might be a keeper."

"I liked Henry too," CJ said. "As long as we don't call him Hank."

"Noted," Danny said looking over his list. "How about Gregory? I thought that one was pretty good."

CJ had hoped that Danny would have left that one alone.

"No, I veto Gregory," CJ said not giving him a reason.

"Why? It's a good name," Danny persisted.

"I don't think so," CJ said.

"Gregory Concannon," Danny said. "'Hey that's Greg Concannon over there.' It's a pretty good name."

"Danny, it's not okay? It's really not."

"Okay," Danny said skeptically. "I'm not saying we have to name the kid Greg, I just thought it should make the short list."

"Fine," CJ said scribbling the name on the list. She couldn't figure out how he could be so oblivious. "It's on the short list, but I can tell you now that I'm never naming our son Greg."

Danny looked at her for a moment and then it dawned on her. Greg Brock. How could he be that stupid? He felt his face flush slightly when he realized his mistake.

"You know what? Take it off the list," he said. "I forgot. I'm sorry. I just forgot."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Definitely," he affirmed.

There was a tension hanging over the room now and Danny cursed himself for forgetting the sordid tale of Greg Brock. CJ and Greg had gotten close, maybe a little too close, during her Chief of Staff years, when Danny wasn't around. He ended up in jail, CJ ended up the subject of an investigation and Danny was never 100 sure what happened between them. However, he knew Greg had always been fond of CJ and it always irked him. He shook his head at his mistake.

"Hey, let's leave the boy list and do girl names now," he suggested.

"Okay," CJ said breathing a sigh of relief to forget Greg Brock.

She had put that part of her life in the dark recesses of her brain. She didn't like to think about that last year very often. It made her feel sad. It made her feel ashamed in many ways for things she did and didn't do. She was grateful for the subject change.

"You want to go first?" Danny ventured.

"No," CJ smiled. "I'll soak in your list first."

"Okay, here goes nothing," Danny said. "I've got Katie, Greta, Mona, Agatha, Ruth, Gail, Constance, Stella, Julia and Sarah."

"Oh Danny," CJ sighed with a horrified look on her face.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"What? That is seriously your top ten list of girl's names?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why? Where do I even begin?"

"What's wrong with these names?"

"Okay, well Mona, Agatha and Ruth? Did you think I was giving birth to an 80 year old woman or a baby?"

"Ruth is my grandmother's name," Danny reminded her.

"I rest my case."

"What's wrong with the others?" he asked.

"Danny," CJ said in disbelief.

"No really, I want to know."

"Okay, Gail? You can't name our daughter after our fish. Katie is cute but it reminds me of Press Room Katie. Connie Concannon is too cutesy. Sarah was a girl who tormented me in middle school. Greta is way to Sound of Music and Stella? Honestly Stella is way too Marlon Brando screaming in the night for a little girl. Julia is the only one on that list that is in any way usable."

Danny took in her comments. While he understood her issue with the names she deemed "grandmother," he did take issue with her veto of the others.

"Okay, well what have you got then?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gretchen," CJ started.

"Hey, how is Gretchen any less Sound of Music than Greta?" Danny interrupted her.

"It just is," CJ replied not letting him derail her list. "Carrie, Carly, Belle-"

"Belle," Danny scoffed interrupting her.

"Ferris," CJ continued.

"As in Ferris Wheel? Oh no, our kid would not be mocked mercilessly," Danny mocked her.

"Berkley," CJ tried again.

"As in University of California at Berkeley? CJ, sweetie, are you having a flashback right now? It's not 1978 anymore. Next thing you're gonna tell me moonbeam is on the list."

CJ quickly glanced down at her list and quickly crossed off a name on her list.

"Oh no," Danny laughed leaning forward trying to see the list. "No, that's too good. Tell me moonbeam wasn't on the list."

CJ tried to protect the sheet of paper and she clutched it close to her chest as Danny inched in to get a better look.

"Moonbeam?" Danny asked.

"It wasn't moonbeam," CJ laughed as Danny tried to pry the paper out of her hand. He had her legs trapped under his hands and it was hard for her to get out of his grip.

"What was it?" Danny asked as he inched forward backing CJ into the armrest of the couch as she tried to move in the other direction.

CJ took her list and shoved it quickly in the waist of her pajama pants.

"Oh don't think I won't come in there and get it," Danny said.

"To tell you the truth I was kind of hoping you would," CJ said seductively.

"Ah, you're trying to distract me," he said.

"Maybe," CJ said wrapping her around his neck and pulling him closer to her. "Is it working?"

"No," Danny said as he slid his hands to her waist slowly. CJ started kissing his jaw line lightly until she worked her way to his ear. She could feel his body tense and she knew he was lying.

"Okay, so maybe a little," he said distractedly.

Finally Danny abandoned all hope of being able to concentrate long enough to find CJ's list. He decided he'd much rather concentrate on more important tasks. In all honestly it had been weeks since they'd been so intimate. It seemed like they found out about the baby and things changed overnight. CJ was tired or Danny was working. CJ was feeling bad because of the morning sickness or Danny on the phone with his editor. It was nice to have a moment where it was just the two of them concentrating on each other rather than the million things that needed to be accomplished before the baby was born.

"It's been a while," CJ said.

"Yes it has," Danny said taking a breath and moving back up to her mouth with his lips.

Danny scooped a hand under CJ's hair and pulled her head toward his. He kissed her passionately on the mouth and CJ returned the sentiment by inching her hands under his shirt and running her nails along his sides. She helped him remove the shirt quickly and he started to unbutton her blouse while he kissed her stomach on the way.

CJ sat up to remove her blouse but, just then a wave of nausea hit her. She continued to kiss Danny hoping it would pass, but it didn't seem like that was a possibility. She lay back down and willed her stomach to cooperate. Against all of her wishes she had to stop him.

"Danny," she said.

"Yeah," he replied in between kisses.

"Wait," CJ said.

"Huh?"

"Wait, stop," CJ said forcefully. She sat up straight and pushed him out of the way while she jumped off the couch and ran toward the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth.

"CJ?" Danny asked as she ran from the room.

He stood up and wiped his mouth with his hand while he heard a familiar sound. He rubbed his eyes and sighed before picking up his shirt with one hand and throwing it back over his head as he made his way down the hall.

"Hey," he said leaning again the doorframe.

He found CJ on her knees in from of the toilet. She turned her head and gave him an apologetic smile.

"See, a response like that would crush a normal man's ego," Danny said stepping in a taking a seat on bathroom floor.

"I'm so sorry," CJ said as her voice cracked.

Her eyes were watering and she looked miserable. Danny was about to respond when she turned toward the basin and retched again. He leaned over and rubbed her back gently as she got sick. When it seemed that the worst had passed she wiped her mouth and looked at him.

"Danny," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Danny said pulling her into his arms and running his hand through her hair. "I know you don't feel well."

"I'm so tired of feeling this way," CJ said. "I thought tonight would be different. I thought maybe the worst was over."

"It will be."

"I'm so sorry," she said again.

"Hey," Danny said using his index finger to pull her chin up. He looked her in the eyes. "In case you didn't notice, I'm a pretty patient guy. You feel better and then we'll talk."

"Good things come to those who wait," CJ said trying to be optimistic.

"Well I got you didn't I?" Danny replied. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Tired," CJ said. "I'm also hoping the Chinese food doesn't rear its ugly head again."

"You know, I was thinking," Danny said. "We've spent a lot of quality time in this room since you've been pregnant. Since Agatha and Ferris are still on the list I'd like to add Commode."

"Or Loo," CJ suggested with a giggle.

"Maybe Water Closet. Little Water Closet Concannon," Danny laughed.

"Oh, by the way," CJ said pulling the list out of her waistband. "It was Luna."

She handed Danny her list.

"Luna?"

"I figured that was close enough to moonbeam," she said with a shrug.

"I'd say so," Danny said looking over her list.

"We'd better hope this kid is a boy," CJ said glancing at her list again.

"Aw I don't know, I think Azure Concannon has a ring to it," he placated her.

TBC


	12. Sunday Morning

Author's Note: Sorry this update was a little long in coming. Also, the ruler wasn't working for me today so the succession of o's indicate a ruler break. Please read and review. All feedback is appreciated!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sunday Morning"

Donna stirred and awoke running her hand over to Josh's side of the bed. They'd finally spent an actual night together, which was a nice change and Donna was disappointed to find Josh wasn't in bed with her the next morning. She sighed thinking that she should probably be grateful that he had a full night to devote to her anyway. Maybe a full night and morning was too much to ask.

Donna pulled herself out of bed and threw on a robe before walking down the hall and into the kitchen. She found Josh sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning," he said chipperly.

"Morning," Donna yawned. "You're up early. Do you have to go in today?"

"No," Josh replied watching her as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I just woke up early."

Donna scratched her head and tried to wake up as she took a seat opposite Josh at the table.

"Did you miss any breaking news last night?" Donna asked him gesturing toward the paper.

"No," Josh shook his head. "Nothing new."

"Good," Donna said. "Because I had a nice time last night. We had an actual date."

Josh smiled at her. He'd decided to take Danny's advice and make his relationship with Donna the easiest task on his to-do list. To that end, he decided to take her out on a date complete with dinner and movie on Saturday night. It wasn't too hard to schedule the time since he scored a victory in the last vote, no matter what it cost him in political capital.

"Yeah, we did," Josh said.

"You weren't distracted," Donna added.

"No?"

"Well mildly," Donna smiled sipping her coffee.

"I tried though, I have to get points for trying," Josh pointed out.

"You get points. Only three phone calls in one night," Donna said leaning forward and tapping his hand with hers before leaning back in her chair.

"Lou is somewhat more dependable than I thought," he replied.

Josh seemed to be preoccupied with the paper and Donna wondered what he was reading. She noticed that he didn't seem to be reading the front page or the sports sections. Josh wasn't much for the lifestyles section and her curiosity was piqued.

"What's so interesting?" she asked finally.

Josh glanced up from the paper and put a pen down on the table. He gave her a large grin before placing the paper down and sliding it across the table so she could get a better look at it. Donna glanced down at the pages he pushed across the table and noted that he'd circled things. Upon closer inspection she saw what he was reading. She glanced up at him and then back down at the paper and back at Josh again.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yeah," Josh said softly.

"This is the real estate section," Donna said.

"I thought," Josh started slowly. "I thought that if we were going to move in together, we might as well make a fresh start."

"Seriously," Donna asked.

"Seriously," Josh said.

Donna's face broke out into a grin that lit up her entire face. She stood up and ran to the other side of the table and threw her arms around Josh's neck. He pulled her onto his lap and supported her back with one arm.

"So you like the idea?" he asked.

"I love the idea," she clarified. "But, I don't want you to feel like I forced this."

"You did give me an ultimatum," Josh pointed out.

"I like to think of it as a deadline," she said. "Are you…I mean is this something you're sure about?"

"Let's just say I got some really good advice and I am positive about this," Josh said. "I like when you're here. I like it a lot better when you're here and even though this is a pretty big step for me, I'm not going to be afraid of it because this is something that really what I want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't want you to resent me," Donna said.

"Never," Josh assured her.

"Okay," Donna smiled again giving him a lingering kiss on the mouth. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair and down his neck. She pulled back and pulled the paper closer to her. "When do we start looking?"

"Wait a minute," Josh said. "You can't just kiss me like that and then start reading the paper?"

"No?"

"No."

"You sure about that?" Donna teased him.

Josh put his hands and Donna's waist and turned her hips toward him.

"Pretty sure," he challenged her looking her in the eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Donna returned the kiss with a heat Josh had never felt before, even after two years of being with her. Donna dropped one leg to the floor and straddled Josh's waist.

"You know what?" Donna asked pulling back from him for a moment.

"Hmm?"

"I think you're right," she said. "I think I just can't get enough of you."

"You know why?"

"Because you're da man?"

Josh broke out into a huge grin. He stood up taking Donna with him with his arm around her waist.

"You know what that makes you?"

"Da woman?" Donna ventured.

"How about my woman?" Josh asked.

"Forever," Donna informed him.

Josh looked into her eyes and it was at that moment that he knew he'd made the best decision of his life. He knew, at least for one fleeting moment, that this was what he wanted. However, he dismissed the gut check and began to lead Donna into the bedroom. At the moment there seemed to be matters more pressing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danny made his way down the hall and into the kitchen early on Sunday morning. He heard a soft music playing and he thought he heard the sounds of CJ humming.

"Good morning," he said as he walked into the kitchen to find CJ rooting through the cupboards.

"Morning," she smiled her brightest smile at him. "The music didn't wake you did it?"

"No," he said as he reached for a coffee mug. "Why are you up so early?"

"I felt energized," CJ said giving him a quick kiss as he walked behind her and he ran his hand along her back.

"You're cooking breakfast?" he asked.

"It was going to be breakfast in bed," CJ said.

"Really?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah I was going to surprise you," she said.

Danny shrugged and smiled as he filled his coffee mug.

"I appreciate the thought," he said taking a large sip of coffee. "What are you making?"

"Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and toast," CJ said.

"You've got quite the appetite today," Danny commented as he watched her move about the kitchen getting out pans and utensils. She danced to the music a little as she made her way around the kitchen.

"I do," she smiled.

Suddenly the music swelled and Danny became aware of what she was listening to.

"Is this Ronnie Jordan?" he asked.

"It is," she smiled.

"Huh," Danny said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Danny said feeling the mood in the kitchen change. Breakfast in bed, Ronnie Jordan on the stereo, it was all coming together now. Suddenly the song changed and the sounds of _The Jackal_ filled the kitchen.

"I think they're playing your song," Danny said.

"They are aren't they?" CJ smiled.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do _The Jackal_ for me right here, right now," he suggested.

"Where have I heard that before?" she asked as she obliged his request, abandoned her bag of flour and began to lip-synch _The Jackal_ for Danny.

Everyone loved CJ's rendition of _The Jackal_, but it had a special place in Danny's heart. She only broke out the routine on very special occasions during the administration and he'd been lucky enough to catch it three or four times back then. He found something so attractive about her self-assurance, even when she looked slightly embarrassed performing the song. She walked over to Danny and ran her finger down his chest as she continued her performance.

"...the Jackal," her lips moved slowly and seductively.

"You know how hot you look right now?" Danny asked her setting his coffee mug on the counter.

CJ just gave him her toothy grin as she continued her routine. She danced forward and Danny reached out to pull her toward him, but she teased him and started moving back quickly, all the while continuing her lip-synching.

Danny finally decided it that he wouldn't catch her so he leaned against the counter and enjoyed the little show that CJ performed in the middle of the kitchen. There was something very amusing about watching her seriously perform her routine in a track suit. Finally the song ended and Danny clapped lightly.

"Thank you, thank you," CJ said as she walked back to the counter and started measuring ingredients for her pancakes.

"Hey," Danny said walking over to her and rubbing her lower back gently with his hand.

"Hey," she smiled at him. Their faces were only inches apart.

"That was quite a performance. I guess you've been feeling okay?" Danny asked.

"I have been feeling excellent," CJ replied. "Four days and counting."

"No morning sickness?"

"None," CJ shook her head.

"And you're not tired?"

"I feel oddly exuberant this morning," she said with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Good to know," Danny grinned. He inched his body closer to her so that their hips touched and he watched CJ dump some ingredients into the large mixing bowl.

"So..." Danny said leaning and kissing CJ's neck lightly. His goatee tickled her neck and she giggled lightly as she tried to continue her task of making pancakes.

"So," she tried to reply without laughing as Danny purposely ran his chin back and forth on her neck. "I'm trying to cook you breakfast."

"I think I have a better use for our time," Danny said wrapping his arms around her waist until she was turned to face him. He placed his lips on hers hungrily and finally CJ relented by placing her hands on Danny's face and returning his kiss eagerly.

Danny started to walk forward and CJ began to walk backward as they kissed. Danny unzipped the front of CJ's hoodie and started to pull it off her arms as they walked toward the living room, which was much closer than the bedroom.

They made their way over to the couch and collapsed gently.

"What about breakfast?" CJ breathed as Danny planted kisses down her stomach.

He took a moment to reply, "Seriously?"

"I was gonna make you breakfast in bed," CJ replied, her breathing become more rapid. "It was gonna be romantic."

"I thought _The Jackal_ was very romantic," Danny said moving back up to look her in the eyes. "Besides, unless you're starving I'm not taking the chance that the morning sickness is going to return after breakfast."

"Point taken," CJ said reaching out and pulling Danny's shirt forcefully over his head and tossing it across the room. "Breakfast was going to be nice though."

"Trust me when I tell you that this will be even better," he said.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," CJ giggled she felt Danny's hand tug at her pants.

"I have no problem with that," he said before he continued his seduction, which CJ happily returned.

At that moment the phone started to ring and they both stopped for a moment to shoot the inanimate object a glare.

"No," Danny said simply.

"What if it's important," CJ said trying to control her breath, which at the moment, was out of control.

"CJ I don't care if that is the holy creator himself on the phone," Danny said trying to focus his attention back on the task on hand.

"You're right," CJ said pulling Danny's lips to hers again as they began to melt together as the phone rang.

Danny's lips and tongue began to tease CJ's collarbone, a particularly sensitive spot, and he felt her legs tense around his as she took a sharp intake of breath. CJ used her hands to press Danny closer to her, as if she were trying to meld their bodies together. It was at the moment that the answering machine kicked on.

"CJ, Danny?" Josh's voice came over the machine.

"Don't worry about him," Danny said breathlessly.

"No worries," CJ said placing her lips firmly on Danny's as she finally felt him tug off her pajama pants.

"It's kind of early out there," Josh continued to speak. "I was hoping I'd catch you, well Danny, anyway. I've got some pretty exciting news. Exciting, you might ask? Yes, some rather exciting news."

CJ let out a grunt of annoyance at Josh's voice and tried to block out the sound, but he kept babbling on and though Danny did his best to keep her attention, even he began to grow weary.

CJ tried to let her mind concentrate on Danny, but she couldn't seem to block out the sound of Josh's voice. She mentally kicked herself for keeping the volume on the answering machine up so high.

"So we're moving in together," Josh continued. "Donna and I are taking the plunge. Danny, buddy, you gave me some really good advice."

"Please shut up," CJ whined burying her head into Danny's bare shoulder.

"Don't listen to him," he said trying to return to their previous activity.

"It's Josh," CJ said as her breath evened out again. "I can't make love to you and hear the sound of Josh's voice. It's creepy on many levels."

"He can't talk forever," Danny noted.

"You remember when answering machines had tapes?" she asked. "Josh once ran out an entire tape because he kept getting cut off. He called me back 15 times to complete his thought."

"I know it's a big step, but I think we're ready," Josh continued in the background. "We're gonna start fresh. We start apartment hunting next weekend and hopefully we'll find something soon. I heard there were some really nice places off K Street…"

"You can't be serious," Danny said.

"I'm very serious," CJ replied. "15 phone calls in rapid succession."

"I really want this," Danny said frustrated. "I'm sure you've already felt how much I really want to do this."

"I really want to do this too," CJ replied. "But the mood is kind of gone."

"No," Danny whined. He placed a rapid succession of kissing down CJ's neck and down her chest.

"See? We're still good to go," he insisted.

"There's a furniture issue of course," Josh continued to ramble along, oblivious that his message was interrupting anything at all. "Donna's stuff is pretty horrific and girlie. I think it's what they call French country. Hey CJ, you remember the giant wardrobe at Al Parson's fundraiser? It's like that except worse."

Danny looked at CJ, who returned a look of sorrow before throwing her body back into the couch and rubbing her eyes as she let out a fristarted grunt of annoyance.

"I'm not happy about this," Danny informed her.

"Me either," CJ sighed.

"So do we answer the phone?"

"It's the only way," CJ agreed.

"You get it," Danny said. "I'm in no mood."

Danny rolled off of CJ and she darted over to the phone, throwing on Danny's shirt in the process.

"Josh," she said picking up the phone. "This is not the best time."

"CJ? You're home," Josh said.

"Yes, now go away," she replied.

"You were screening me?" Josh asked almost agog at the thought.

"No, I wasn't screening you," CJ replied bitterly.

"You were screening me," he repeated. "I'm one of your oldest friends and you were screening me."

"I wasn't," CJ insisted. "I wasn't answering the phone at all."

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Why weren't you answering the phone?"

"I wasn't answering the phone because I was doing something very, very important, but your incessant rambling prohibited me from enjoying said activity," she said as she lowered her voice so Danny wouldn't hear her.

"What were you doing?" Josh asked.

"None of your business."

"Hanging wallpaper?"

"No."

"Working?"

"No."

"Making breakfast?"

She he could go on forever guessing so CJ finally relented.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Danny and I were making one very hot, spicy omelet and now we're not because I had to stop your relentless rambling on the machine."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Ew. You and Danny were having sex?" Josh asked almost disgusted at the thought.

"Josh!"

"What? Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong," she said. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd give us an hour before you call again."

"An hour? Really?" Josh asked.

"Josh," CJ said warningly.

"I'm just saying, way to go Danny. He's not exactly a spring chicken is all I'm saying."

"I'm hanging up now," CJ threatened him.

"Aren't you even a little bit excited for me?" Josh asked.

"Ecstatic," CJ said dryly.

"CJ, come on," Josh said.

"Josh, I'm really very happy for you and Donna, but can I tell you how much happier I will be for you an hour from now?"

"Gross," Josh said. "Go, cavort, neck, get your freak on, whatever people your age call it."

"Thank you very much," CJ replied.

"Call me later," Josh reminded her.

"First thing on my list after this thing," CJ said.

"Promise?"

"Don't you have like nine million better things to do right now? I'm hanging up."

"Bye," Josh said before CJ quickly slammed down the phone and turned to Danny who was lying on the couch clad in only his boxer shorts. He glanced at CJ and it was clear that he was irritated with her decision to answer the phone.

"Sorry," she said.

"He would have shut up eventually," Danny informed her.

"He was talking about French country furniture," CJ reminded him. "I thought he might start in on the wonders of Amish craftsmanship and then we would have been screwed."

"Or not," Danny grumbled.

CJ smiled at his comment and frustration.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're all pouty in your boxer shorts," CJ said sauntering over to him.

"I can't be buttered up," he said reticent.

"How about whipped cream?" CJ suggested trying to flirt with him.

"CJ, I'm serious," he replied. "It was easier for us to make love when you were under the protection of an armed guard."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. She didn't mean to, but the chuckle escaped her lips.

"It's not funny," he said.

"No, it's not," CJ said shaking her head and trying to hide her smile.

She walked back over to the phone on the desk. She bent down and tried to make the movement as slow and sexy as possible since she knew Danny was watching her every move. She reached under the desk and yanked the phone cord out of the wall.

"See this?" she said turning and showing him the phone cord. She dropped it on the floor casually. "No interruptions."

"I won't be swayed," Danny replied, though she could see his resolve crumbling.

CJ walked back over to the couch and sat on Danny's lap facing him. She ran her hands slowly down his bare chest and leaned her mouth up to his ear.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" she whispered.

Danny circled his arms around her waist and let one hand wander up her bare back under his t-shirt.

"See this is where you have the unfair advantage, what with the being so sexy and soft and otherwise irresistible."

"I think you're pretty irresistible yourself here mister," she reminded him as she gentled nipped at his earlobe.

"The phone is unplugged," he clarified.

"We are unplugged and unreachable," she replied. "At least in this particular room anyway."

"Let's never leave this particular room," he said removing his shirt from her body and tossing it where it once lay.

"I think I can live with that," CJ replied kissing him passionately on the lips as Danny leaned back and pulled her down gently with him.

It seemed that the interruption of the morning and the disruptions of the last few months had only heightened the passion between them and once they had a moment to concentrate it was better than it had ever been.

TBC


	13. Down on the Farm

_Author's Note: This chapter was updated to reflect some inconsistencies pointed out by readers. Thank you for letting me know! If you haven't read and reviewed please do!_

"Down on the Farm:

CJ and Danny had been in Washington D.C. for three days when they decided it was time to make the trek to the Bartlet farm. CJ had completed most of the work she had set out to do on the trip and they were anxious to share their news with Abbey and the former president.

They pulled up to the long driveway in front of the Bartlet farm and CJ was flooded with a myriad of memories from a time that seemed another lifetime ago. Danny stopped at the Secret Service check point and CJ recognized one of the detail.

"Mark, how are you?" she asked leaning over the driver's seat.

"Ms. Cregg," he replied. "What a nice surprise."

"Surprise? Didn't we have to be cleared a few days ago," CJ grinned.

"Of course, but we couldn't be sure when to expect you," Mark replied.

"How have you been? How are Theresa and the baby?" CJ asked.

"Terri is great," Mark replied. "We're actually expecting baby number three this fall."

"Congratulations," CJ replied.

"Thank you," Mark smiled. "Congratulations on your wedding as well."

"Thanks," CJ said putting a hand on Danny's knee affectionately.

"We always liked you Mr. Concannon," Mark informed Danny.

"Thanks," Danny said. "I guess I'm not much of a security risk then?"

"We were always confident we could take you sir," Mark replied.

CJ chuckled lightly as Danny opened his mouth to say something smart in reply. CJ cut him off before he had the opportunity to reply.

"So, are they waiting for us?" CJ asked.

"I believe there may be some hot apple cider in your future," Mark said. "It's good to see you ma'am."

"You too Mark," CJ said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Well that was slightly emasculating," Danny said as they drove up to the house.

"I think it's nice that the Secret Service liked you," CJ said.

"I guess it was better to run into Mark than Jim," Danny said.

"Well yeah because Jim probably heard us when we were-"

"Oh look, we're here," Danny said cutting CJ off from finishing her sentence.

CJ looked at Danny and smirked at him. It was hard for her to be under the careful watch of the Secret Service once upon a time. She had many conflicting feelings about it when she took over as Chief of Staff, especially given her past with Simon, but she eventually got used to being followed around town. Danny, on the other hand, had to contend with late night sweeps of his apartment when she'd visit him, which had to be harder for him since he wasn't used to it. HE handled it all pretty much in stride, except for the times when CJ decided to get particularly vocal when they were together. Even now, years later, CJ liked to tease him about being monitored when they'd have their late night rendezvous just to get a reaction.

"You ready?" Danny asked looking at her as he parked the car.

"Yeah," CJ nodded.

"Big news to share," Danny said.

"I think you're more nervous than I am," CJ said.

"He's always seen you as a daughter CJ," Danny said. "It's happy news, but it's also a little bit weird announcing that I've successfully knocked you up to the former commander in chief."

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic for us," CJ said. "I know Abbey will be too."

"I'm sure he'll be happy and I know Abbey will be since she asked us the day of the wedding when we were having kids. It's just…"

"A little weird telling them," CJ finished for him. "I get it. You do realize we're going to be getting once a week phone calls once they know."

"My e-mail in-box will probably be full of articles he finds online about childcare."

"I think Ellie was ready to commit patricide before she finally had little Aaron," CJ interjected.

"Do you think that report about her having Secret Service forcibly remove him from the delivery room was true?" Danny asked.

"No," CJ said shaking her head. "Unless…no, it couldn't have been true, could it?"

"The apple cider probably isn't good for you," Danny reminded her. In the last few weeks CJ had grown intolerant of anything with apples from the actual fruit to juice to Apple Jacks. Besides which, cider had the propensity to include a lot of bacteria.

"I'll just have water," CJ said dismissing him. "I heard Abbey had a nursery set up in Liz's house two weeks after she announced she was pregnant with Annie."

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," CJ confirmed.

They sat in the car contemplating the stories they'd heard from Liz and Ellie about the overprotective nature of the Bartlets during their pregnancies. They were so lost in thought that they didn't notice Abbey standing on the porch until she beckoned to them.

"Are you two coming in or did you change your minds?" she called as she wrapped her sweater around her. Though it was late April, the northeast was in a bit of a cold snap.

Both CJ and Danny looked up and smiled at her.

"You ready?" CJ asked him.

"Yep, you?" he replied.

"Here goes nothing," she said unbuckling her seat belt and opening the car door.

"Mrs. Bartlet," CJ said slamming the car door shut. "It's so good to see you."

"CJ you looked wonderful," Abbey said making her way down a few of the porch steps. "Danny, she looks wonderful."

"I tell her that everyday," Danny said with a small grin.

"You and California agree with her," Abbey said giving CJ a hug. "And Danny, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"I'll take it," Danny said. "Thank you Mrs. Bartlet."

"Abbey, Abbey," she reminded him.

It was hard to get used to calling her Abbey. CJ had used her first name from time to time, but it was still a little weird for Danny. It was even harder for CJ and Danny to get using the name Jed. The Bartlets had insisted that they should drop the formalities now that they were out of office and CJ was able to use Abbey's first name, but she never did get around to using the name Jed. She mostly fell back on the word sir, as had Danny.

"Of course," Danny said.

"We've got some cider inside for you both," Abbey said. "If we're lucky it may have hardened over the winter."

CJ and Danny exchanged a quick look as they made their way into the house.

"How are you Abbey?" CJ asked.

"Wonderful," Abbey replied. "Being out of office has added ten years to our lives."

"So you're both feeling well?" CJ asked.

"I'm doing well and Jed is doing very well considering," Abbey said as they made their way into the living room. "But you can probably ask him yourself."

Jed stood up, without the help of a cane and gave Danny and CJ a big smile. CJ was struck by how much more distinguished he looked if that was possible. His hair was now completely silver, but he still had that energetic gleam in his eye.

"CJ," he said holding out his arms.

"Hello sir," she said going over and giving him a hug.

As strange as it might have been, the president had always been like a father to her, especially when her own father was going through his decline. Jed Bartlet was the man she turned to for fatherly approval. Since her dad's death late last year, she found that she often turned to the former president for advice or approval.

"Danny," Jed said putting his arms out to Danny after he'd hugged CJ.

"You look great sir," Danny said.

"Ah, I can't hold a candle to my lovely wife," Jed said giving Abbey a smile. "So, sit, tell us what you've been up to. We tend to live vicariously through you all nowadays."

They all took a seat in the Bartlet living room and got comfortable. CJ and Danny took a seat next to each other on the couch. The Bartlets sat in separate armchairs across from them and smiled.

"How was your anniversary?" Abbey asked them. "Was number two has fun as number one?"

"Has it been two years already?" Jed asked incredulously.

"About 796 days," Danny said.

"Not that you've been counting," CJ said giving him a swat on the knee.

"So how are the girls?" CJ asked.

"Wonderful. Ellie just got a promotion. Zoey is starting work on her Ph.D. in the fall," Jed said proudly.

"How are Liz and the kids?" CJ asked feeling a slight twinge of guilt. It was technically her fault that they Bartlets lost complete respect for her husband.

"They're fine," Jed said with a hint of irritation in his tone. How his eldest daughter could forgive Doug for his affair was beyond him. She deserved so much more than Doug Westin. "Annie graduates from college this spring."

"Not already," CJ replied.

"Can you believe it? She was all of twelve five minutes ago," Jed replied.

"I still remember when she came to visit the White House and all she wanted to do was follow Sam around all day."

"She had a little crush on Sam I think," Jed acknowledged.

"He kept calling me and asking me why she was staring at him so intently," CJ laughed.

"Well Danny, I think you and are effectively out of this conversation," Abbey said. "Would you mind helping me with the drinks?"

"Of course not," Danny said standing. "I think its best we let these two catch up before they break out the chess board anyway."

"That's for after dinner Danny," Jed reminded him.

"I stand corrected," Danny nodded giving them a smile as he left the room with Abbey.

Abbey and Danny made their way into the kitchen and Danny assisted her in getting the snacks and cider together.

"Danny you two have been in town a while haven't you?" Abbey asked.

"We got to D.C. three days ago," Danny confirmed.

"Is the jet lag still a problem?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Danny said. "We got over that."

"Did CJ?"

"I think so," Danny said as he poured a few glasses.

"She looks tired," Abbey said. "I mean she looks wonderful, but a little tired."

"She works hard, that hasn't changed much," Danny said filling a glass with ice and then with water.

"Are you declining our cider Danny?" Abbey asked noticing his substitution.

"Not me Mrs. Bartlet," Danny said. "I love the cider. CJ is more of a water person."

"She never used to be," Abbey pointed out.

"Yeah, lately she has this allergy or something," Danny lied.

"An allergy? Has she had it checked out?" Abbey asked, the doctor in her taking over.

"No, it's maybe not an allergy, but a sensitivity."

"To apples?"

"Yes?"

"Danny," Abbey said giving him a probing look.

"Did anyone ever tell you you'd have made a hell of lawyer Dr. Bartlet?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Danny," she tried again.

"Or an interrogator? You've got very useful skills," he continued to joke.

"Danny is CJ all right?" Abbey asked.

"She's fine," Danny assured her. "She just prefers water."

"Are you telling me she only drank my cider because I was the First Lady?"

"Maybe."

"And now that I'm not, she feels no need to placate me and my hospitality?"

"I really wouldn't read that much into it," Danny said.

"Is everything really okay?"

"It really couldn't be better Abbey, I promise," he said.

"Okay," she said grudgingly. "I guess we better get back out there."

"I'm right behind you," Danny said carrying the tray of glasses.

They made their way back out into the living room and found CJ and Jed reliving the glory days of their political careers.

"The look on Toby's face," Jed laughed.

"It's still engrained in my mind," CJ laughed.

They stifled the laughter slightly when Danny and Abbey returned with the cookies and beverages.

"Don't stop on our account," Abbey said.

"No, no, we were just reliving our glory days," Jed said.

"How is Toby?" Abbey asked picking up on the name. "Have you seen him lately?"

Jed became unusually quiet during the exchange. It was one thing to relive memories from the past, especially pleasant ones, but he wasn't ready to inquire about Toby just yet. He had only just gotten to the point a few months ago where he could remember Toby and the times with him at the White House without feeling his anger boil. Jed had only seen him twice since leaving office, CJ's wedding and her father's funeral. He had been told that Toby's name was going to be on the invitation list to Charlie and Zoey's wedding, but he never liked to deal with the issue until he was confronted.

"I haven't seen him," CJ said. "We talk every so often."

"He called a few weeks ago in fact," Danny said. "He sounds like he's doing well."

"He said he was irritated and frustrated with work," CJ added.

"So in other words he's in his element," Abbey interjected.

"That's exactly what I told him," CJ agreed.

"So there isn't anything new at the Hollis Foundation?" Jed changed the subject.

"Things are going well," CJ said. "I've had a few meetings with people about the budget."

"Have you gone up against Haffley yet? He may not be Speaker anymore, but he's got a lot of people in his pocket."

"I haven't had the pleasure just yet," CJ said taking a sip of her water. "That's for the next trip to town."

"Well if anyone can get him I'm confident that you can," he told her.

"Thank you sir," CJ said.

"Jed," he corrected her.

"Of course."

"So what brings you two by?" Abbey asked. "Not that we don't appreciate the visit, but is there anything important going on?"

Danny looked at Abbey and he knew deep down that she knew they had big news to share. He wasn't sure if it was the doctor in her or the mother, but she knew that CJ wasn't offering up some sort of information.

"Well now that you mention it," Danny said reaching over to take CJ's hand. "CJ and I do have some pretty exciting news."

Jed and Abbey looked at them expectantly. Abbey had a smile on her face before the news was even revealed.

"CJ?" Jed asked.

"We do," CJ said. "It turns out that Danny and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Abbey said standing up and going immediately over to CJ. She pulled her up from the chair to give her a hug.

"This is exciting news," Jed said standing and shaking Danny's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Danny said blushing slightly. He was right. It was a little odd to be sharing this information with the man who thought of CJ as a daughter, happy though it was.

"I'm speechless," Jed said switching places with Abbey and giving CJ another hug. "This is wonderful news."

"We think so," Danny said as Abbey enveloped him into a hug.

"How far along are you? You can hardly tell," Abbey asked as she let Danny go. Everyone returned to their seats.

"About four months," CJ answered. "I'l tall so I haven't really ballooned yet, or so my doctor tells me."

"And you're just getting around to telling us?" Jed asked, giving them a hard time. "I thought for sure we'd be the first to know."

"Well we wanted to be sure everything was okay," CJ replied.

"Was there some worry?" Abbey asked. "I'm assuming you had an amnio?"

"Yes, the results came back and everything is okay," Danny said.

"What about genetic counseling?" Abbey asked. "Since it's your first child at an advanced age they usually do some sort of testing."

"They did and everything looks great," CJ replied.

"Your blood pressure?" Abbey persisted in her questioning.

"Its a little high," Danny admitted before CJ could respond.

"Its fine," CJ dismissed him.

"Abbey, give them a break," Jed said good-naturedly. "This is wonderful news."

"I agree," Abbey said. "I just want to make sure our CJ has a doctor worth her salt."

"Everything is fine," CJ assured them.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Jed asked.

"We don't," CJ said.

"You're in suspense?" Jed asked CJ surprised. Knowing her as he did, he assumed that she'd have found out already, leaving nothing to surprise.

"We have a card with the sex written on it. Its sealed in an envelope," Danny said. "We haven't decided to open it yet."

"You will," Jed said standing up and walking over to the liquor cabinet. He gestured to CJ with one hand. "That one can never be kept in the dark long."

"Jed," Abbey admonished him.

"CJ, am I right?"

"You are right sir," she nodded.

"Jed," he corrected her.

"Right."

Jed was busy pouring three glasses of scotch and passed them out amongst Danny and Abbey.

"Sorry Claudia Jean, you're just going to have to use water, but it's time for a toast," Jed informed her. "I figure it'll be nice before we sit down to dinner."

CJ looked at the glasses full of alcohol woefully. When was the last time she had a drink? CJ wasn't a regular drinker, but socially she always enjoyed a glass of wine or the occasional grasshopper.

"I wish I would have known my last drink _was_ my last drink four months ago," CJ said.

"Ah, so this was a surprise pregnancy," Abbey said giving her a smile.

"Definitely," CJ replied.

"Surprises are the best kind," Jed said. "I'm sure Zoey would agree."

The group all stood and shared a light chuckled. Jed raised his glass and the others followed suit.

"To CJ and Danny and their new baby," Jed said. "May you have a wealth of health and happiness, which is so richly deserved."

"Salute," Abbey said.

They tipped back their drinks as CJ sipped her water.

"Have you given any thought to names," Abbey asked sidling up to CJ as they started to walk toward the dining room.

"We have," CJ said.

"Danny, don't let her sucker you into her names just because she's the one giving birth," Jed said as he walked next to Danny. "If I'd have let Abbey have her way my children would be named Elsie, Mabel and Jemina."

"I heard that Jed and it was Madeline, not Mabel," she corrected him.

"I stand corrected," he said.

"And I still contend that Elsie is a beautiful name," she said.

"Yes dear," Jed sighed as he shrugged his shoulders at Danny.

They sat down to diner and while most of the conversation revolved around the baby, they did manage to fill Abbey and Jed in on all the news, including the fact that Josh and Donna were finally moving in together. While Jed wasn't quite thrilled that Josh still refused to make an honest woman of Donna, he was happy that Josh had finally done something.

Dinner had gone quite nicely and, as promised, the chess board was brought out afterwards. Jed and CJ were in the midst of a game of chess as Danny and Abbey watched over their shoulders, the news on low in the background. Jed had laid a particularly cunning trap, which CJ had not caught and now she was on the run.

"I see you haven't lost your game Mr. President," CJ commented.

"CJ," he admonished her. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jed? We're out of office. Formality is lost on me now. What's your baby going to call me? Mr. President?"

CJ looked over at Danny and he nodded his head as if to prod her into speaking. They had talked about this a few times over the last month and now seemed like the best time to bring it up.

"What?" Jed said observing the look between Danny and CJ.

"Well, the thing is," CJ began slowly. This was going to be difficult for her. There were a lot of emotions involved in her request and she hoped it would go smoothly.

"The thing is," CJ said more confidently. "Danny and I were hoping the baby might be able to call you Grandpa and Abbey we'd like the baby to be able to call you Grandma if that's okay."

Jed looked across the table at CJ and knew instantly how difficult this must be for her. CJ, who lost her own mother so early in life and her father just recently from a terribly long illness, was asking Jed and Abbey to become part of her family.

CJ looked at Jed hopefully and silently wished that her request hadn't crossed a line. While things between them had gotten back to normal, for a few years it felt like there had been a rift. CJ felt it when she'd taken over as Chief of Staff for Leo. Of course it took Jed a while to get used to her advising him and calling the shots when for so long it had been Leo, but CJ always felt that the fatherly bond between them was gone during those years. In some ways she felt as though he blamed her for Leo not being there. Sometimes she felt that when he looked at her advising him he didn't really see her, only the absence of his best friend.

"CJ," Jed said slowly, his voice cracking. "I would be honored if you'd have your child call me Grandpa."

"I'd like nothing more," Abbey affirmed walking behind Jed and giving his shoulder a squeeze. Her eyes gleamed with tears. "I want you to be sure about this though."

Danny had walked over to CJ's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. They had talked about this a few times and he fully supported her in the decision.

"I'm positive," CJ said. "I really want our baby to have two sets of grandparents. Danny's parents are world-travelers so they aren't around much. I know we don't live around the corner, obviously, but with my parents being…gone, I just really wanted the baby to have people from my…my side of the family I guess you could say."

Jed got up and placed a gentle kiss on CJ's cheek.

"You're killing me with the emotion today," he said. "You know that right? I'm an old man with a sensitive heart."

"You know we love you like a daughter," Abbey told her. "And Danny, you too."

"Any fellow Notre Dame alumnus is a welcome addition to my family," Jed said. "You two are sure about this?"

"Positive," Danny affirmed. "You wouldn't let CJ cancel every White House subscription to _The Post_, so I didn't lose my job. That has to qualify you to be a grandparent, right?"

"CJ wanted to cancel all the White House subscriptions to _The Post_?" Abbey asked.

"She was trying to teach Danny an ill-advised lesson," Jed informed her.

"He deserved it," CJ defended herself. "He was getting milk and cookies when he _deserved_ a time out."

Danny laughed at her. "Please, I was telling the truth."

"Now I wouldn't go that far Danny," Jed admonished him amiably.

"See?" CJ gloated.

Abbey chuckled. "You two," she said. "It's almost as fun watching you two as it is watching Donna and Josh."

"We haven't seen them in a while," Jed commented. "We're going to have to send them a housewarming gift."

"Well they haven't moved anywhere yet," CJ said. "I'm actually going to see Josh and Sam tomorrow. I'll keep you posted on his house hunting."

"Please do," Abbey said. "Are you two finished with your game? I've got to show CJ some adorable clothes from this catalog I got for Ellie's baby."

"I'm about toast," CJ said. "I was out maneuvered again."

"You admit defeat?" Jed asked.

"I do," CJ said knocking down her king.

"Good because I've got to show Danny a wonderful website I found about newborns. The rules have changed a lot since I was a father Danny," Jed said walking over to him and tossing an arm casually over his should to usher him to the other room.

"And so it begins," Danny whispered to CJ as Abbey pulled her away to look at a baby catalog.

They spent the rest of evening pouring over the Bartlets arsenal of baby clothes, books, furniture and more. By the time they got on the road back to Washington D. C. the next morning they were exhausted, but content. By all accounts it was a happy and long overdue visit.

TBC


	14. The Art of Negotiation

Author's Note: For some reason I can't get the line ruler to work lately. The little o's are onc again the natural break. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated!

_"The Art of Negotiation"_

The next evening, after they'd visited the Jed and Abbey, CJ and Danny were cozy in Frank Hollis' brownstone. It was much nicer than a hotel and it kind of felt like home.

"Hey Danny," CJ called into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"What do you think of the name Tabitha?"

"Tabitha?" he said slowly making his way into the living room where CJ was seated on the couch. He saw the baby name book in her hands.

"Yeah," she said following him with her eyes as he took a seat next to her with a piece of pie in hand.

"Eh, it's okay," he said clearly unenthused. "It's definitely more normal than say Ferris or Berkeley."

He grinned at her and she closed the book and swatted his shoulder with it. Danny turned on the television and started in on his dessert.

"I was hormonal when I made that first list," CJ said.

"Right," Danny nodded.

"Okay, what about Christine?" she asked.

"See, now we're closer to being on the same page," Danny said.

"You like it?"

"As long as we don't call her Chrissy," Danny said. "If you thought Connie Concannon was too cutesy I'm not sure Chrissy Concannon loses the sugar factor."

"Good point," CJ said turning her attention back to the book.

Danny took his eyes off the television for a moment and turned his attention to his wife. She looked quite intent on her reading.

"Hey," he said.

"Hmm," she replied not looking up.

"I thought you told me we were having a boy?" he asked.

On the plane ride to Washington D.C. Danny was busy looking through the name book and he jotted down some girl names to go over later. CJ had leaned over and told him he shouldn't worry about girl names because she was certain she was having a boy. Even though the child was merely a bump in her abdomen she seemed rather convinced.

"I know," CJ said.

"So why are you looking at girl names? What happened to little Thomas James?"

"Thomas James is still a lock," CJ said. "I just want to be sure we have a back up just in case."

"Just in case…"

"I'm wrong," CJ finished for him.

Danny put his plate on the coffee table and smiled at her. "You're admitting you might be wrong?"

"A gut feeling is not an exact science," CJ said not really denying it.

"Now you think we're having a girl?"

"I don't know," CJ said turning her attention toward the book again.

"Hey," he said putting his hand over the book and lowering it. "You never told me why you thought we were having a boy."

CJ put the book and looked at him for a moment. She sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I guess I just assume it's a boy because I'd know what to do with a boy. I'd be good with a boy," CJ said.

"You'd be good with a girl too," Danny reminded her. "Look at Hogan. I've never seen a niece adore an aunt so much."

"Yeah, but that's different," CJ said.

"Why?" Danny asked, the investigative reporter in him jumping out again.

"Because she doesn't live with us," CJ said. "What if we do have a girl? Let's be honest, I didn't really have a mother growing up. I was raised by my dad and my brothers, I've worked with men my entire life, what do I know about little girls?"

"You like to dress up," Danny smiled.

"Well sure, our daughter would be the only kid in first grade to know about Vera Wang and what to wear to an inauguration."

"That's a good thing to know," Danny said.

"You don't think I'd be a bad mother to a daughter?" CJ asked.

"I don't think you'll be a bad mother period," Danny said. "You can do whatever you set your mind to. You proved that time and again at the White House.

He paused a moment and consider her mood before he proceeded with his next question.

"Are you thinking about your mom?"

"Why?"

"Well we just asked Jed and Abbey to be the grandparents of the baby," Danny pointed out. "Now you're going through this stuff without a mother. I just wondered."

"Yes," CJ admitted. "I barely remember her. I remember she was tall. How stupid is that? Most mothers are remembered for their courage or love or humor and I remember that my mother was tall."

"You were six years old when she died CJ," Danny reminded her.

"It doesn't matter," CJ said almost bitterly.

She never talked much about her mother. She had a few stepmothers over the years and while they were all friendly, CJ had always felt like a motherless child. Danny knew that it was hard for her to be the only girl in school who dressed in hand-me-down coats from her brothers, but she rarely talked about it.

"You must remember something else about her," Danny prompted her.

"She called my dad Midge," she said finally.

"Midge?" Danny asked.

"Everyone always called him Tal when they shortened his name and she always used the last part of his name when she called him," CJ said remembering. "He pretended to hate it, but I always saw his face when she called him and his eyes lit up."

"That's a nice thing to remember," Danny said.

It had only been a little over a year since CJ's father had died. By the end he didn't really know who she was anymore and Danny sat by and felt his heart break for her. In his more lucid moments he would sometimes call CJ her mother's name, Evelyn. Danny had seen pictures of CJ's mother and they did bear a striking resemblance. He knew CJ had regrets and what-ifs. If she'd left the White House, would things have been any different? He knew that she knew the answer was no, but it didn't stop her from wondering. He was happy that she was able to recall not only the memory of her mother, but of her mother and father together, and a happy memory at that.

"My mom laughed really loudly," CJ added. "It filled the whole room when she laughed."

"Kind of like you?"

"No," CJ smiled in a child-like manner. "My mother's laugh had so much more gravitas. When she laughed the room noticed. When she laughed the whole world fell at her feet."

"That's how I feel when I hear you laugh," Danny informed her. "You know why you'd be a great mother to a daughter? You would be a great mother to a daughter because you know what a daughter really needs."

"What about you?" CJ asked turning the tables on him.

"What about me?"

"What if we have a girl?" CJ asked. "Will you be happy?"

"Of course I'll be happy," Danny said.

"Doesn't every man want a son?"

"No," Danny said. "I really don't care what we have as long as you're healthy and the baby is healthy."

"I want that too, but surely you have a preference," CJ pressed.

"I really don't."

"Danny," CJ said.

"CJ," he sighed. He took a moment to collect his thought before he continued. "You want to know the truth? The truth is that I honestly feel like I'd know how to raise a girl better than a boy."

"Really?"

"This surprises you?"

"Not really," CJ said. "You'd be a good father to a daughter. You're kind and caring and extremely patient. She'd have you wrapped around her little finger at go."

"Probably," Danny grinned. "The only thing I want for our child, besides having ten fingers and ten toes and good health is that, male or female, our child becomes a Knicks fan."

"I'm sure you'll teach the baby well," CJ laughed.

"You bet I will," Danny grinned as he reached over and rested his hand on her knee. "You okay?"

"I'm good," CJ said. "I'm telling Sam tomorrow. He's the last on the list."

"You don't think Josh spilled the beans already?"

"Probably," CJ shrugged. "But I'm going to tell him in person anyway."

"Then hit him up for help with your budget goals?"

"Of course," CJ smiled.

"You should get some rest then," Danny said. "You've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah," CJ sighed. She stood up and stretched and when she did her shirt lifted and exposed her stomach, which was growing.

"So, it's a girl now huh?" Danny said reaching out and rubbing her stomach gently.

"No," she said handing him the book. "I still think it's a boy."

"But you like to be prepared," he said knowingly.

"Exactly," she said bending over to give Danny a quick peck on the lips. "I doubt very much is our daughter would want to be called Thomas."

"I doubt very much that our daughter would want to be called Tabitha either," Danny smiled.

"Shut up," CJ grinned at him. "I'm going to bed."

"Night," Danny called sweetly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning CJ entered the familiar corridor and a flood of memories washed over her. It had been over two years since she'd set foot in the White House, strange though it seemed. She'd come to town and take meetings in restaurants or hotel lobbies, but thus far she'd managed to avoid the West Wing. It wasn't intentional, though now, as she checked in at the security desk, she felt the nostalgia hit her. The familiar smell and the way the light reflected off the marble floor was so familiar, yet such a distant memory. CJ was lost in her thought when she heard a familiar voice walk past.

"What do I have now?" Sam asked.

"You have a meeting with Claudia Jean Cregg in five minutes, Senator Williams at the OEOB at ten and a lunch meeting with Lou and Josh at one," the perky brunette assistance informed him.

Sam took it all in stride until it dawned on him that he had a meeting with CJ.

"Wait," he said stopping in his tracks. "Did you say I have a meeting with Claudia Jean Cregg in five?" he asked.

The woman consulted her notes and looked up at him. "Yes," she said.

"CJ Cregg?" he asked.

"The one and only," CJ called from the desk where she was being checked in.

"CJ?" he asked.

"Hey there sunshine man," she replied with a smile.

He dismissed his assistant and walked over to give CJ a hug. She returned the hug happily.

"We have a meeting today?" he asked.

"I like that you keep a close eye on your schedule," CJ said picking up her purse from the desk and following Sam down the hallway.

"I've been busy," Sam said. "You didn't have to make an appointment though."

"Apparently I did," CJ said.

"We should have done lunch or something," Sam said turning the corner.

"It's okay," CJ replied pulling up short outside the door to Sam's office. She looked around the office she had once called home.

"You have my old office," CJ said.

"Yeah," Sam smiled almost sheepishly. "You always had the nice big windows."

CJ picked up the pace again and entered the room she once called home. She looked around and noted how the walls were adorned with Sam's sailing pictures, his old flag that proudly displayed 'don't tread on me' and pictures. She was surprised to find that Sam had hung an old photograph from President Bartlet's first inauguration. She looked at the smiling faces in the photo, all of them in their finest evening wear. CJ was wearing a blue and cream evening gown laughing with Leo. Josh's bow tie was casually undone. Sam was leaning on a wall smiling with the president. It all seemed so fresh, yet far away.

"That's one of my favorites," Sam said noting that CJ was gazing at the picture intently.

"We were all so young then," CJ said. "Innocent, even."

"It seems like a while ago," Sam said gesturing toward the chair for CJ to take a seat.

"A lifetime," CJ agreed sitting down as Sam sat across from her.

"I'm still shocked that you're sitting here," Sam said.

"I'm still shocked you're in my old digs," CJ smiled. "I had some great parties in here."

"The House of Rising Sun on election nights," Sam recalled.

"Yeah," CJ smiled a sad grin remembering the past.

"How long are you in town?" Sam asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow, but I had some work to do here before I leave," CJ said.

"With me?" Sam asked.

"Well I've got two things really," CJ said. "One is personal, the other is business."

"Okay," Sam said leaning back and getting comfortable. "Shoot."

"The first thing, the personal thing," CJ started. "I'm guessing Josh may have already told you, but I wanted to tell you in person that Danny and I are having a baby."

Sam broke out into a wide grin. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," CJ smiled.

"Congratulations CJ," Sam said standing up and walking over to her to give her a hug. He pulled back and glanced her up and down as Abbey had the day before.

"I'm not showing just yet," CJ said noting his gaze. "I'm due in October."

"This is fantastic news," Sam said. "I'm so happy for you and Danny."

"I'm pretty happy for us too," CJ said. "So you didn't know?"

"Josh hasn't said anything, but this does explain his weird behavior," Sam said taking a seat next to CJ.

"Weird behavior?"

"When he came back from California he was talking about you a lot and he just seemed kind of out of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I actually found out about being pregnant while he and Donna were out in California," CJ informed him. "I kind of passed out and it was this big thing, but it all worked out."

"Hey should you be flying?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yeah I can fly," CJ replied. "I've got another trip out here and then I'm done though."

"Okay," Sam said nodding. CJ should have figured Sam would be the one to play mother hen over her pregnancy, even more so than Danny.

"How are things with you?" CJ asked. "How is Laura? Have you two adjusted to life in the West Wing?"

"We postponed the wedding again," Sam said a bit sullenly. "It was supposed to be next February."

"I'm sorry," CJ said reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Are things…?"

"They're strained," Sam said. "She's working insane hours and of course I'm working insane hours. I honestly don't know if we'll make it through the first term."

"You're half-way there," CJ reminded him.

"Right and we gear up for re-election next year," Sam said.

"It'll all work out," CJ said. "It worked out for me and Danny."

"After you left office," Sam said.

"Yeah," CJ agreed. "You'll figure it out Sam."

"Thanks," he said shaking it off. "So what's this business you're here about? Tell me it's not the budget."

"It's the budget," CJ replied.

"CJ," he began.

"Now wait," CJ cut him off. "Hear me out Sam. You're the idealist. You want to make things better. Don't you think infrastructure is a step in the right direction?"

"I do," Sam agreed. "However--"

"And don't you think it's the social responsibility of this government to make sure that citizens of the United States have a safe infrastructure? One where roads don't cost billions of dollars and then collapse?"

"CJ."

"Sam?"

"I agree with you," Sam said. "But, building money into the federal budget for domestic infrastructure isn't a priority right now. It's especially not a priority to subsidize infrastructure in Africa."

"Franklin Hollis will match every dollar you spend in Africa with one of his own," CJ insisted. "That cuts your cost in half."

"I understand that, but why do voters in Nebraska care about roads in Africa?"

"Because we're all humankind and everyone should have an opportunity for a better life," CJ countered.

"Wow," Sam said. "Not working here anymore has really renewed your sense of…"

"Right and wrong?" CJ ventured.

"I was going to say idealism," Sam smiled.

"You know who I sound like?"

"Who?"

"You, eight years ago," CJ said.

"Yeah," Sam dismissed her.

"I'm not asking for a guarantee Sam," CJ said. "I'm just asking you to kick it around with a few key party people and take their temperature."

"Have you talked to Josh about this?"

"Of course," CJ lied.

"He didn't think maybe_ you_ should kick it around with the party people?" Sam asked.

"I'm a feeble, pregnant woman Sam," CJ pointed out.

"Oh sure, play the pregnancy card," Sam countered.

"I've always been a firm believer in the idea of, if you've got it, flaunt it," she grinned. "I'm just asking you to float it. Put up a test balloon that Santos might be behind the project."

"Have you gotten Josh on board yet?" Sam asked.

"Just feel it out for me and I'll deal with Josh," CJ said. "Please Sam?"

"I have a meeting with Johnson and Moreno tomorrow," Sam said. "I'll mention it, but I'm promising nothing."

"Thanks," CJ said. "You know it's a good cause."

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed.

"Ah-ha!" a voice said from the doorway.

"Josh?" Sam asked as he saw him standing in the doorway.

"You didn't think I would hear about a meeting with Sam?" he asked CJ as he entered.

"I wasn't hiding it," CJ said.

"Right," Josh said as he sauntered in and leaned on Sam's desk.

"I have a meeting with you in ten minutes in fact," CJ pointed out.

"Is she after you on the budget?" Josh asked Sam.

"I came here to tell Sam my good news," CJ interrupted.

"About the baby?" Josh asked.

"Yes," CJ replied.

"I can talk about it now?"

"You can," CJ nodded.

"Finally," Josh said.

"I knew you were flustered when you came back from California," Sam said.

"I wasn't flustered," Josh said. "It's just CJ. I can't quite get my head around her having a baby."

"Hey I'm sitting right here," CJ admonished him.

"It's not a bad thing," Josh said. "It's just weird."

"Why? Do you think I'm going to be the weird mom?"

"No," Josh protested.

"You're going to be a great mom," Sam insisted.

"Why is it so weird?" CJ asked again.

"It's just a different side of you," Josh said. "You're probably gonna have to start driving a mini-van."

"I'm having one baby," CJ pointed out.

"Yeah but all soccer moms drive mini-vans," Josh said.

"I'm not going to be a soccer mom," CJ said. "I don't even like soccer."

"She's right," Sam agreed. "Between her and Danny the kid will probably be in the writing club and debate."

"What's wrong with that?" CJ asked.

"Nothing, as long as the kid doesn't have to balance a check book," Josh teased her.

"Hey, I'll have you know that Danny is very good at math," CJ said.

"Thank heavens," Josh said.

"Heckling a pregnant woman," CJ said in mock disgust. "I'm making a note and Donna will hear about this."

Josh simply laughed.

"President Bartlet and Abbey as well," CJ said narrowing her eyes at him.

Josh gulped as Sam perked up.

"Have you been to see them? Do they know?"

"Danny and I went to the farm yesterday," CJ said.

"How are they?"

"Abbey looked terrific," CJ said. "The president looked good too. He wasn't using his cane and he whooped my ass at chess."

"I'm glad to hear he's well," Sam said. "I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"I'm sure he'd like to hear from you," CJ told Sam. "He already wants details on Josh's big house hunt."

"You told him about that?" Josh asked.

"He's been waiting years for you to make an honest woman of Donna," CJ pointed out. "He probably would have liked an engagement announcement, but moving in will have to do."

"Moving in is a big step," Josh said. "I've got stuff and she's got stuff. We have to make sure our things…meld."

"Right," Sam laughed.

"It's not funny," Josh said. "If the living together thing works then we'll see."

"Josh, you've been with Donna for as long as I've been with Danny," CJ pointed out.

"Your point?"

"My point is I'd like to think it's working out just fine," CJ replied.

"It is. I don't want to rock the boat is all I'm saying."

"Rock it? I think the boat is in dry dock," Sam murmured as CJ stifled a giggle.

Josh made a face at Sam and it was clear he wasn't interested in continuing this line of discussion.

"Anyway," he said forcefully. "You're changing the subject. You're telling me that you're not here to strong arm Sam into floating your highway test balloon?"

"I'd say strong arm is fairly harsh," CJ said. "I may have suggested it."

"Sam," Josh said.

"No, don't start in on Sam," CJ said holding her ground. "I made an appointment, which he didn't know about, and now I have an appointment with you to discuss the budget."

"You're not getting the money," Josh said.

"Maybe not, but I'm gonna bug you about it until I go into labor," CJ replied.

"You know what?" Sam said standing up. "I've got a thing I have to get to, so why don't you two finish this discussion here and I'll go. It was good to see you CJ. I'm really happy for you. Give Danny my best."

"I will," CJ smiled. "Thanks Sam."

After Sam left the office Josh shut the door behind him as CJ sat comfortably in the chair and waited for the explosion.

"You can't come in here and highjack my people," Josh said seriously as he settled into the chair next to her.

"I'm not," CJ said calmly. "I'm working to build a better tomorrow today. I need all people, not just yours."

"CJ," he sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "You've got to understand better than anyone what it's like to be in my position right now. I'm not saying it's not important, I'm saying it's just not doable."

"I don't believe that," CJ said simply. "I've got congressmen and senators on both sides of aisle who like this idea Josh."

"Yeah they like the domestic portion of it," Josh pointed out. "Shipping millions to Africa for roads? That's where you're losing people."

"I know roads aren't as glamorous as say famine or peacekeeping, but it's important. You're spending millions on developing agriculture in third world nations like Africa, but what happens when you succeed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Say you find the technology and the wherewithal to come up with enough food to feed everyone on the continent of Africa. How do you get it there? How do you get the food to the people?"

"Airdrop it," Josh said.

"Because that's accurate," CJ scoffed. "They need roads Josh. I'm not asking for the moon. I'm not asking for you to mine Mars. I'm asking for 10 million dollars to be matched by the Franklin Hollis Foundation to start making an infrastructure in Africa. I'm asking for 100 million dollars to improve the one we've got here."

"You don't think we'd get more bang for our buck curing cancer?"

"Sure I do," CJ said. "But even if you did cure it there'd still be millions of Americans who couldn't afford the treatment because they have no health insurance."

"What about the millions of Americans who don't drive?"

"They take the bus, or the train or subway," CJ advised him. "All of which is covered by our comprehensive plan to rebuild the infrastructure of the country."

"And how do we sell this to the American people?"

"Tell them it'll knock twenty minutes off their morning commute and tell me how many people have a problem with it."

"CJ," Josh said.

"Just mention it to Santos," CJ said.

"President Santos," Josh corrected her.

"Please?" she asked giving him the doe eyes.

"How does Danny live with you?" Josh asked.

"I'm great in bed, remember?" she smiled wickedly.

"You know, I think those pregnancy hormones are making you even more incorrigible," he informed her.

"Maybe," she replied. "Will you at least think about it? I brought paperwork for you and everything."

"You did?"

"I know how you enjoy bullet points."

Josh took the portfolio that CJ handed him and flipped through it quickly.

"I'm not asking you to commit to anything. Just think about it. I'll be in town again for two weeks about three weeks from now. We can talk about it then?"

"Yes," Josh sighed irritated.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Josh replied. "I just figured out what kind of mom you're going to be."

"What's that?"

"You're going to be the guilt-trippy mom with valid arguments," Josh said.

"I'll take it," CJ smiled.

TBC


	15. Choices

Author's Note: Please read and review it is always helpful to find out what people enjoyed or didn't. :)

"Choices"

Josh and Donna were out looking for a new house during their lunch hour. They'd seen a variety of apartments, houses and townhouses, but nothing that really impressed either of them. They were on their way to the last listing for the day, a brownstone type home about six blocks from the White House, when Josh had about as much as he could take.

"Donna," he whined. "I'm tired of looking."

"Shh," she said. "Sally will hear you."

Donna looked forward at their realtor, who had tried to please each of their tastes, but was coming up short.

"I don't care," Josh said. "We've been at this for and hour and we've seen nothing."

"Josh," Donna started to reprimand him. "This is only the second time we've been out looking for a place. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know," Josh said. "I wasn't expecting it to be this hard. I figured we'd find something and that would be it."

"Now this one," Sally said walking up to the porch, "is a real find. It's only been on the market about a week, but the seller is anxious to get out of town so it's a great price."

"Why is the seller anxious to leave town?" Josh asked suspicious.

"His girlfriend was transferred to a job in Germany," the realtor replied. "He wants to sell the house as fast as he can so he can move there to be with her."

"Aw, that's romantic," Donna said.

"So he's just picking up and leaving his life behind to follow her?" Josh asked incredulous.

"So it would seem," Sally replied as they made their way up the steps to the front door.

"This street is really beautiful," Donna commented. "There's a lot of trees."

"It reminds me of my old street," Josh said thinking about the beers he'd shared with his friends on his old stoop. That was before he'd sold his place to move into a smaller, cheaper apartment during the campaign season of course.

"This house is a real find," Sally continued her spiel as she opened the front door and let them inside the house. "There are two bedrooms, a den, kitchen, formal dining area and two and a half baths. The hardwood floors were just upgraded and there's a roof terrace."

"Wow, a terrace?" Donna asked.

"It's quite a nice view of the city," Sally said. "I do have to warn you though; I've already had several people interested in this property so you may have to act fast."

Josh entered the hallway and looked around at the intricate woodwork on the staircase spindles. It was slightly more gothic than he would normally like, but it was a light oak and that made it seem less imposing. He scanned the floor and the entry way, which was bright and somewhat modern, save the staircase.

"How fast?" Josh asked absently.

"I wouldn't wait any more than a few days if you're interested," the realtor informed him.

Josh stopped looking around for a moment and he turned his attention to the realtor.

"See, now is that you telling me the truth or is that you trying to give me the hard sell?" he asked.

"Josh!" Donna said appalled.

"No, it's quite alright," Sally laughed it off. "It's a fair question. I actually showed this property yesterday and that couple showed a great interest in making an offer."

"Okay," Josh said. "Do you mind if we roam?"

"Not at all," Sally replied. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"I can't believe you asked her that," Donna said after Sally had left the room.

"What?" Josh said. "You heard her, it's a fair question."

"That you should think in your head, not ask out loud," Donna replied.

"This place is kind of nice," Josh said as he wandered from room to room.

"I definitely want to check out the terrace," Donna said. "That might be nice on a Sunday morning."

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Oh my gosh," Donna said as they entered the master bathroom. "Is that a Jacuzzi tub?"

"It would appear," Josh replied.

"You could fit like five people in there," Donna said. "And look at the shower. You could throw a cocktail party in there."

"I'd rather it just be me and you," Josh whispered in her ear as he walked by.

Donna smiled and was about to respond until she was distracted by the size of the walk-in closet.

"Josh," she said. "Did you see this closet?"

She walked into the closet and spread her arms out. "It's bigger than my wingspan," she said. "It's a third bedroom."

"So that means you'll finally have space for all your shoes?" he asked.

"What about all your ties?" Donna countered. "Or your collection of worn out backpacks."

"I can't throw them out Donna," he replied joining her in the closet. "They have sentimental value."

They continued to wander the townhouse and they were both impressed by different features including room size, wall color, carpet and the like. But, it wasn't until Josh entered the den that he was truly sold. He walked over to the bay window and there was a large window seat. He immediately sat down and gazed out the window at the street.

"I love this," he said quietly.

"Hmm?" Donna asked.

"My parents," Josh said. "When I was little, before the fire, we had a window seat just like this one. I'd spend hours sitting there just looking out the window."

Donna walked over and sat down next to him.

"Joanie would sit next to me sometimes and read to me," he said pulling his legs up on the ledge and pulling them toward him so he resembled a child-like ball. "It was nice in the winter because there was a heating vent right under the window seat. We'd curl up in a blanket and she'd read to me or she'd make up some stupid story and tell me it was real. I always believed her."

Donna knew that when Josh opened up about his sister that he wasn't looking for a response. He was just sharing information as it came into his head. She reached over and put an arm over his shoulder. He snapped out of his memories.

"Life seemed simple then," Josh said.

"Yeah, I bet it did," Donna said.

"What do you think of this place?"

"I think it's amazing," she said. "I think it's the best place we've seen. I don't know how we'd afford it. I can only imagine the asking price."

"But you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she replied.

"Me too," Josh said uncurling his feet and standing up. "Let's make an offer."

"Are you serious?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"Sure," Josh said walking toward the door to find the realtor.

"Josh wait," Donna said putting a hand on his arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"This is what it should be like," he said simply. "This is how it should feel. We both like this place and it feels like it could be home."

Donna smiled at him and ran her face across his cheek.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Are you?"

"Yes," Donna replied as if she were surprised how sure she felt about it.

"Then let's do this," Josh said confidently.

"Okay," she said.

Josh walked into the kitchen to give the realtor an offer on the next phase of his life. Funnily enough he felt more confident about this decision than he had about any he'd made in the last few months. Things were finally starting to feel right and he couldn't have been happier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night all the way across the country CJ and Danny settled onto the couch for another round of name the baby. It had been a long day for CJ and she was feeling tired already, but she knew they had to start narrowing down the list of girl names.

"Okay, are you ready to take another stab at this," Danny asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yep, how about you?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Danny said.

It was the third time they'd sat down to pick out girl names for the baby. They'd settled on names for a boy fairly quickly. They'd settled on Thomas or James for a boy. It was all a matter or name order now. However, when they began to talk about girl names the process became a little more combative.

"Hey, before we start this," Danny said. "What time is the appointment tomorrow?"

"One-thirty," CJ replied getting comfortable. "I have an ultrasound tomorrow too."

"Another one?" he asked.

"Dr. Wilson is keeping a close eye on me since I'm such an old lady," she reminded him.

"Aw, I like my women mature," Danny smiled at her.

"Yeah, well," CJ sighed. "I should probably warn you about something."

"What's that?" Danny asked concerned.

"I've been busy at work and feeling energized," CJ said.

"Are you telling me your blood pressure is going to be high?" Danny asked.

"I'm just preparing you."

"CJ we've talked about this," Danny started to lecture her.

"I know and I've been relaxing when I get home. You've seen me."

"I've seen you yell at Josh's picture when you see him on CNN," Danny said. "I've seen you riffling through work papers at midnight and I've heard you verbally berate Alex Trebeck for his haughty pronunciation of French words on Jeopardy."

"He is haughty," CJ insisted.

"CJ, you need to start taking it easy," Danny said seriously.

"I know, I will," she said.

Danny gave her a hard look.

"I am," she said. "Starting tonight after this fight about girl names."

"Well that's a healthy attitude to have before we start going over names," Danny said.

"You know it's true," CJ said.

"It's not like we never disagree," Danny pointed out. "In fact, I like to think that's what brought us together."

"Yeah, but we aren't even close on these names Danny," she replied.

"Do you want to start?" he asked.

"Shoot," she sighed.

"How do you feel about Jean?" he asked.

"It's my middle name," CJ replied.

"Yes, good observation," he smiled.

"I'm not wild about it," CJ said. "It's just so…Jean."

"I like the way you articulate a point," he teased her.

"Odds are people will start calling her Jeannie and then I'll think of Barbara Eden in a gypsy outfit and then I won't like that name anymore."

"Okay," Danny said ticking the name off his list. "Though, it was a genie outfit, not a gypsy outfit."

"Same difference," CJ shrugged.

"I think gypsies would beg to differ with you," he said.

"How about Emily?" CJ suggested getting back on topic.

"That's my mom's name," Danny said.

"I know."

"You want to name the baby after my mother?"

"I think it's a nice name," CJ shrugged. "We could keep it in the family."

"Well how about Evelyn then? Your mother's name should be represented," Danny suggested.

"No," CJ said.

"No?"

"I want the baby to have her own unique name," CJ said. "I don't want her to be the fifth Jennifer in a class of twelve you know?"

"Okay," Danny said. "But then why did you suggest my mother's name?"

"Because it's normal and you like normal," CJ replied. "I'm sitting here with a list of Chloe, Simone and Quinn and you're sitting there with traditional names like Rose, Mary and Jean."

"You're testy tonight," Danny said.

"I'm not testy," she replied irritably.

"Are you not feeling well?" Danny asked. He reached over and placed her feet in his lap. He began to give her a foot massage and he heard her let out a long breath as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I'm feeling fine," CJ insisted. "I'm feeling like we're never going to find a girl name and every time we talk about it I get mad."

"Tell me how you really feel," Danny chuckled.

"I'm not laughing," CJ said seriously.

"I noticed," Danny said, still good-naturedly.

"That feels nice though," CJ informed Danny.

"Good. I believe part of the pact we made was me pampering you."

"I'm sorry I'm irritable," CJ offered. "It's been a long day and I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Things not going well?"

"I heard from Sam today. He didn't think Moreno was too keen on the appropriation for infrastructure. Though I guess it's stupid to assume the senator from Illinois would be concerned with transportation. It's not like there's a major city in that state or anything," she said sarcastically.

CJ paused for a moment and just let the stress wash away from her. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes.

"Hey, how is the book coming?" she asked. "I haven't asked in a while."

"Good," he nodded. "I think I settled on a title."

"Already?"

"Yep."

"That's usually the last thing you do," she said.

"This one came to me," he said.

"Are you gonna share it with me?"

"Not yet," he smiled.

"Danny," she said.

"I'm still kicking it around," he insisted.

"Well kick it to me. I wanna play too," she said.

"I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Fine," CJ said pretending that he hurt her feelings. "Should we get back to the fight we're about to have over baby names?"

"Hey I have a thought."

"What's that?" CJ asked in her best pouty tone.

"Why don't we open the envelope?"

"The envelope that says what we're having?" CJ asked her curiosity piqued.

"The one and the same," Danny replied.

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"Well I'm thinking, why fight about girl names if we're having a boy? It seems like a waste of energy to me," Danny said.

"You're okay with knowing?" CJ asked.

"I'm more than okay if it helps avoid any more of these fights," Danny said.

"But what if we're having a girl?" CJ asked.

"Then I guess we better get used to the idea of fighting over girl names for a while," Danny replied.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Very sure," Danny replied.

"Okay," CJ said sitting up straighter. She actually seemed to brighten at the prospect.

Danny walked over the desk in the den and pulled the sealed envelope out of the top drawer. He walked back to the couch and handed it to CJ. She shook her head and pushed the envelope back to Danny.

"I want you to open it," she said. "I want you to be sure."

"Okay," Danny said. "You ready?"

"Yes," CJ said firmly.

Danny pried open the edge of the envelope flap and tore the rest open carefully. He removed the card and read the three words printed on it. He smiled and he felt some very unmanly tears form in the corner of his eye. He quickly pushed the emotion down and looked up at CJ who waited expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be fighting for a few more weeks," he said turning the card so CJ could see it. "We're having a girl."

TBC


	16. A Spike in the Numbers

Author's Note: As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged!

_"A Spike in the Numbers"_

The next afternoon CJ and Danny were once again in the waiting room of the doctor's office. After they'd found that they were having a little girl they each marveled at the news and decided to backburner the name discussion. They spent the rest of the night being happy over the news, though CJ was slightly nervous. She still firmly believed that she'd be a better mother to a son because she was so unsure of how a good mother-daughter relationship looked.

But, they were both ultimately very happy. It made the visit for this ultrasound different than the last simply because they'd know they were looking at their daughter this time. CJ began to get slightly fidgety in the hard plastic seats.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"I have to pee," CJ complained. "They make you drink a gallon of water and then make you wait. Shouldn't an OB-GYN know about the bladder of a pregnant woman?"

"You would think," Danny said. "They'll call us soon."

"They'd better or else I don't think they're getting a very good picture today," CJ replied.

"Try not to think about it," Danny suggested.

"Sure," CJ said. "What have you got to distract me?"

"Hmm," Danny thought. "Well in all the excitement last night I forgot to mention that I'm meeting with Louis in D.C. when we're there."

"Louis from Gannett Newspapers?"

"The one and same."

"When did he call?"

"Yesterday."

"Are you…is it an editor job he's talking to you about?" CJ asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied. "He said he wanted to meet with me and I told him I'd be in D.C. and he said he'd come down."

"From New York?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

"But you're not done with your book yet," CJ pointed out.

"It's getting there," Danny said. "I just thought I'd check out my options."

"Do you want to get back to newspaper work?" CJ asked.

"I don't know," Danny said.

"Should we have a conversation about this?" CJ asked.

"Maybe eventually," Danny said.

He saw how she looked at him. She was obviously confused. Danny hadn't mentioned anything about looking to get back into the newspaper business. It was something he'd thought about, but nothing he was sure of. He had been so disillusioned when he left that he thought he'd never go back. But, lately, he'd begun to miss the hum of a newspaper office, the ringing of the phone, the adrenaline of being on a deadline with a hot story.

"Hey," he said taking her hand. "Don't worry. I'm just looking at a few options. With the baby coming I'd like to be able to provide a little more than royalty checks twice a year from my books."

"You're a wonderful provider already," CJ insisted.

"CJ Cregg," the nurse said interrupting their conversation. "Dr. Wilson can see you now."

"Okay," CJ said standing up.

Danny stood up and helped her out of the chair. CJ was by no means too large to stand, but he figured he'd get used to helping her now.

"Just in time," CJ said. "My bladder is going to explode."

"CJ, Danny," Dr. Wilson greeted them with a smile in the hallway. "How are you?"

"We're great," Danny answered for them both. They walked down the hallway to the first exam room and entered.

"And by great Danny means we need to get to the ultrasound portion of today's activities because my bladder is about to explode," CJ added genially.

"Well it sounds like we better get to it then," the doctor said patting the exam table.

"Thanks," CJ said climbing up on the table and getting situated.

"How have you been feeling?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Much better," CJ said. "The morning sickness has finally passed."

"Good, and how about everything else? Are you getting enough rest?"

"No," Danny responded for her.

"Shush," CJ said with a grin. "I'm getting enough rest. I'm getting at least six hours of sleep a night."

"Six hours is good for you?"

"Up until two years ago I was getting four to five hours a night if I was lucky," CJ explained. "Six to seven hours, for me, is a Guinness record."

Dr. Wilson proceeded with spreading a thick layer of jelly on CJ's stomach as a nurse fiddled with the wand.

"So, are you ready for another baby picture?" she asked.

"We are," Danny said taking his place by CJ's side. "Especially now that we now it's a girl."

"So CJ won?" Dr. Wilson asked. "You opened the envelope."

"I didn't win," CJ replied. "Danny couldn't help himself."

"I was trying to end a disagreement," Danny tried to explain.

"A disagreement?"

"We were discussing baby names," CJ started.

"We had a boy name picked out fairly quickly," Danny picked up the story.

"Girl names have been a bit of a rough spot," CJ interjected.

"I decided we shouldn't fight over it if we didn't have to," Danny said. "So we opened then envelope."

"Thus the battle rages on," CJ smiled at him.

She ran her hand lovingly over the side of Danny's face. The pregnancy had started awakening a lot of emotions in CJ, but the one she was most surprised by was the utter devotion she felt toward Danny. She loved him, she knew that. Thinking back on it she knew she probably always had, especially back in the days when she vehemently denied it. But now, as their daughter grew inside of her, so did CJ's feelings for Danny. She wasn't sure it was possible to love him more than she did, and yet there it was.

"Well let's get a new snapshot of your daughter for the baby book," Dr. Wilson said.

She waved the wand over CJ's belly and studied the monitor carefully.

"She seems to be shy one today," Dr. Wilson said.

"Shy?" CJ asked. "This can't be our child."

"She could be mine," Danny said. "Maybe not yours so much."

"She's turned inward today," Dr. Wilson said.

"Should she be moving yet?" CJ asked the doctor.

"Not a whole lot," the doctor replied. "The next few months will be when the action starts picking up. Have you felt anything yet?"

"No," CJ said. "I don't think so anyway."

"You'll know it when you feel it," the doctor replied. "Well everything looks okay here. Let's do a few more things and you'll be on your way. How many hours are you putting in at work CJ?"

"Maybe 40 hours a week," CJ said.

"So full-time then?"

"I'd consider it part-time, but yeah, full-time," CJ replied.

"And you have a trip planned again?" the doctor asked as she pulled the blood pressure cuff over CJ's arm.

"We'll be in Washington D.C. for three weeks," CJ said.

"Danny you're going with her?"

"Yeah ma'am," Danny said.

"Is there a problem?" CJ asked.

Dr. Wilson gave her a signal that indicated she needed a moment as she took her blood pressure. She studied the instrument and then listened to CJ's heart.

"Doctor Wilson?" Danny asked.

The doctor pulled her stethoscope out of her ears and wrapped it around her neck. She also removed the blood pressure cuff on CJ's arm.

"Your blood pressure is higher than it was the last time," she said.

"Should we be concerned?" Danny asked alarmed.

"How's your level of stress?" she asked.

"Normal," CJ shrugged. "I don't feel like I'm under any more pressure than usual. Are you worried?"

"Well I'm detecting a pattern of your blood pressure being slightly higher each time you come in to see me," Dr. Wilson said. "I don't like that pattern. Ideally I'd like to see you slow down and try to manage this without medication."

"What do I have to do?" CJ asked concerned now as well.

"I'd like to see you work about 30-35 hours a week if that's possible," Dr. Wilson replied. "You should spend those 5-10 extra hours lying down and resting. I don't think that will cure the problem, but I think it'll help."

"Okay," CJ replied softly.

She looked as though she had just been admonished by the school principal. Danny wore a look that tottered between anger and fear. He thought about how many times he'd asked her to slow down and how many times she wouldn't listen. The anxiety he felt after their first doctor's visit was beginning to return.

"Now I don't want you to worry about this," the doctor continued.

"No?" CJ asked incredulous.

"I just want you to be aware of it. If we keep an eye on this now then we can avoid problems in the future. The ultrasound looked good. You're gaining weight at a good rate. It's really only the blood pressure I'm concerned about right now. Given that your pressure has always been slightly above average, even before the pregnancy, I'm just looking to keep an eye on it."

"Yeah," CJ said.

"Now, as for your next trip," Dr. Wilson continued. "I'd like to see you the day before you're scheduled to leave. I want to make sure you're okay to fly. Do you have an OB-GYN in Washington?"

"I used to," CJ replied.

"I'd like you to be in touch with her if you have any problems while you're there."

"Wait, is it even safe for her to go?" Danny asked. "Should she be at home instead?"

"No," Dr. Wilson said. "I think it'll be fine for you to keep your schedule. I'd just cut back on the hours she's working and try to rest more often. I really think it'll help. If you can find a pre-natal yoga class you might try that as well."

Dr. Wilson saw the look of fear and anxiety on both CJ and Danny's faces. She didn't mean to scare them, just inform them that they needed to keep an eye on things.

"I know you're both concerned about this," she continued. "But, I honestly just want you both to be aware of what I'm looking for. I don't see any reason why this pregnancy should have any problem if we keep this in check."

"Okay," Danny said confidently taking CJ's hand. It seemed that his anger and fear had transformed into confident devotion.

"If you experience any pain or discomfort let me know," Dr. Wilson continued. "Otherwise I'll see you just before you leave for Washington."

"Okay," CJ replied sullenly.

Dr. Wilson left the exam room and CJ sat on the exam table let her feet dangle. She sat with her head down and her hands pressing into the table while Danny rubbed her back gently. They stayed there in silence while they each contemplated what the doctor had said.

"I'm sorry," CJ said quietly after a moment. Her voice caught in her throat and she cleared it as she sat looking at the floor.

"What are you sorry for?" Danny asked. "You can't control your blood pressure by shear force of will."

"I know," CJ sighed. "But I haven't been resting. I've been trying to do it all because that's what I do and now..."

"Now, you're going to rest," Danny said simply. "Now you know that this is serious and you can't continue working the phone until nine and going over notes until twelve. It's good that we know while we still have time to do something about it."

"I don't want to mess this up," she said finally looking at him. Her eyes were glassy, though she wouldn't allow the building tears overflow.

"I know you don't," Danny said enveloping her in a light hug.

"No, I mean, I really don't," she replied looking up at him. "I guess I didn't know how badly I wanted this until now. The thought that something could happen is just freaking me out a little here."

"Nothing is going to happen," Danny said soothingly. "You're gonna be healthy and the baby is gonna be healthy and we might even get around to picking out a name for our daughter by the time October rolls around."

"How are you so confident?" CJ asked. "You're the worrier remember?"

"Well we can't both be the worrier right now," Danny said.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not mad at you," Danny assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Hey," Danny said forcing CJ to make eye contact with him. "Let's get you home and relaxed for the rest of the day. You can even kick my ass at Boggle."

"Really?" CJ asked.

CJ was a fan of board games and she always had to twist Danny's arm to get him to play with her. While the former president may have been able to take her town on the chess board, CJ was a master at Boggle.

"Really."

"You're on. I just have to hit the restroom before we go," CJ said standing up and moving toward the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Margaret," Josh bellowed from his office.

"You know what's amazing," Margaret said as she entered his office without missing a beat. "It's amazing how my name sounds so different when it's been screamed down the hallway."

"Huh?" Josh said.

"Well, like now, I know you're irritated and that you need me right away," she started to babble. "When CJ was irritated she'd yell in a lower tone of voice, but your voice kind of goes up on the end of my name when you're irritated. Leo used to draw out my name when he was irritated and that's how I knew he needed me immediately."

Margaret glanced up to see Josh staring at her and the look on his face wasn't amused.

"But since you're irritated already you probably don't care about that now," she finished.

"You'd be right about that," Josh replied. "I need Lou and I need Donna the next free minute she has."

"You're having dinner with Donna in an hour to sign the mortgage papers," Donna pointed out.

"Yet I need her in here now," Josh said.

"Have you seen these numbers?" Lou said barging into Josh's office.

"Lou," Josh said.

"Have you_ seen_ them?" she bellowed as she tossed some papers on Josh's desk.

"Yes," Josh replied.

"So I guess now that Lou is here I'll go get Donna," Margaret said.

"That would be great," Josh said with a fake smile.

Margaret made a hasty exit and Lou continued to rant.

"How is this even possible?" she lamented. "The president is stuck in the low forties and she does the Muppets and gets a spike of twelve points? Twelve for the Muppets?"

"Yeah, I know," Josh said. "Calm down."

"Freakin' Muppets!" Lou groused as she slouched into a chair.

"Lou," Josh said in a tone of warning.

"Come on Josh," Lou said. "The woman has done nothing for the last two years. She's baked some cupcakes on the Today show and decorated the White House Christmas Trees in precious metals of the United States and animals. How the hell can she poll at seventy-three percent and we're at forty-one?"

"Lou, Helen Santos isn't the enemy here," Josh reminded her. "She's on our team."

"Is she? I don't see her traveling to dedicate parks and make speeches."

"That's not the kind of First Lady she wants to be."

"With numbers like seventy-three percent, she damn well better get on the bus with us Josh," Lou continued to rant.

Josh walked over and closed the door to his office. He then walked over and closed the door that lead out into the hallway.

"And don't act like you're not pissed," Lou added. "Why did you want to see me if you aren't?"

"Lou," Josh said seriously and in a loud tone. Once he had her attention he continued. "I'm not thrilled okay? The fact that Helen Santos is polling like thirty points higher than the president is not happy news to me."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Lou asked.

"There's not much I can do," Josh said. "The First Lady has her own agenda, her own people."

"You're sleeping with her key person!" Lou replied. "And, not only that, but what the hell kind of agenda does she have? Her agenda consists of sending the kids off to school with sandwiches made with love and freaking out about being the First Lady!"

"I know," Josh sighed as he slunk into his chair.

"We didn't have a mandate with Santos," Lou reminded him. "His numbers have been stagnant since the inauguration. If we don't do something soon we're screwed."

"You see? This is why I love our little chats Lou. You're always so upbeat and positive."

"You know I'm right," she shot back at him. "She spiked twelve points with freakin' Muppets!"

"Yeah well," Josh shrugged. "Abbey Bartlet spiked with Muppets once upon a time too. It's a thing apparently. She also had numbers above the president most of the time."

"Josh, Abbey Bartlet did things," Lou pointed out. "She was cutting ribbons and giving kids vaccinations. She was out there doing the work even if she didn't like it. Helen Santos hates everything about being here and she's kicking our ass!"

A quick rap on the door and Margaret was ushering Donna into the office.

"Donna is here," she said quickly before she disappeared again.

"Hi," Donna said.

There was an awkward moment in which it was non-verbally acknowledged that Donna had just heard Lou's previous rant through the door.

"Hey," Josh said trying to be casual.

"Mrs. Santos doesn't hate being here," Donna said simply taking a seat. "She just has different priorities."

"Like baking cupcakes and playing with Cookie Monster," Lou said snidely.

"It was Oscar the Grouch," Donna corrected her. "And supporting strong family values isn't a bad priority."

"Donna," Josh interrupted before Lou could continue. "I called you down because I was hoping we could talk about the First Lady's priorities."

"Okay," Donna said.

"Like why hasn't she done anything of substance for us in the last two years?" Lou shot at her.

"Lou," Josh admonished her.

"Sorry," Lou said. "What I meant to say is why isn't the First Lady putting any energy into helping us help the president?"

"The First Lady has done a lot for the him," Donna defended her boss. "I believe we just got back from a two week stay in California helping to unveil a new energy policy."

"Because it suited her needs," Lou dismissed her. "She attended the speeches and smiled in the background, ever the dutiful wife. What is this country coming to when playing Suzy Homemaker gets you a thirty point lead?"

"Lou this isn't a competition," Josh scolded her again.

"I take offense to that," Donna replied getting agitated. "There's nothing wrong with being a homemaker. Some women-a lot of women-would like nothing more than to be a good wife and mother. They put a value on the work stay-at-home mothers do and it was roughly $70,000 a year. I don't see why Mrs. Santos should be put down because she likes taking care of her family."

"Donna," Josh sighed and tried to make amends. "We're not saying that Mrs. Santos should be ashamed of anything. We think she does a wonderful job. But we were wondering if she might want to add a few more speeches to her schedule? We could really use the public's goodwill toward her to rub off on the president, especially since the midterms are approaching."

"What do you need from her?" Donna asked grudgingly.

"We'd like her to go to New Hampshire next month to talk about education," Lou jumped into the conversation.

"She'd also be good on the new healthcare tax credit we're kicking around. I want to kick that off in September," Josh suggested.

"Oh, yeah, we're launching that in Florida," Lou agreed.

"She might be useful during the midterms in Pennsylvania since Baker's wife can't do," Josh said.

Lou seemed to follow what Josh was saying and they veered off into a side conversation while Donna listened to them

"Hey, guys?" Donna said.

"Yeah?" Josh said.

"I'm sure the Helen would love to help, but the kids will be in school," Donna said.

"So?" Lou asked.

"So she doesn't like to leave them when they're in school," Donna replied. "I'm sure we could work out a few appearances on breaks and maybe a few this summer, but otherwise I think you're out of luck."

"Out of luck?" Josh asked.

"She's made it clear that doesn't want to leave the kids when school is in session," Donna repeated.

"It'll be like a day trip Donna," Josh said.

"She might do one or two, but I know she won't even think about stumping all over the country. It's not the type of First Lady she wants to be."

"Then what good is she?" Lou mumbled.

"I thought we were all on the same side here?" Donna asked after hearing the comment Lou had made.

"We are Donna," Josh assured her. "We just need to…work together a little more."

It was clear to Lou that Josh was choosing his words carefully. She fought the urge to jump in and tell Donna exactly what they needed from Mrs. Santos.

"And I'm trying to work with you," Donna replied. "I've told you that I'd be happy to take these speaking engagements to Helen, but I can tell you right now that she won't leave the kids while they're in school."

"That's why you have to _convince_ her," Lou pressed upon Donna.

"That's not how we work," Donna replied.

"Lou, can I have the office please?" Josh interrupted.

"Seriously?" Lou asked.

"Yeah," Josh said pointedly.

Lou got up and started walking toward the door.

"Donna, I like you and I think you do good work," Lou said sincerely as she was walking toward the door. "But we need you to get on board with us."

With that Lou exited the office and shut the door tightly behind her. There was a silence that fell between Josh and Donna as they both formulated their thoughts.

"You could have defended me a little more," Donna said finally.

"Defended you _more?_" Josh asked.

"She was attacking me."

"That's just Lou."

"I know what Lou is like. Do you agree with her?"

"I," Josh sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I know where she's coming from."

"You know where she's coming from," Donna repeated.

"Donna we need Helen on our side," Josh reiterated.

"She is," Donna protested.

"But she isn't," Josh started to whine. "Her popularity is insane. She doesn't do anything. The president is out there busting his ass on health care and peacekeeping and domestic policy and Helen Santos is busy playing with Muppets or in the residence baking cookies."

"So you're mad that she's popular," Donna said.

"You're damn right I am!"

"This is ridiculous."

"You're right. It is ridiculous," Josh agreed. "It's crazy that the American public is more interested in a woman who does practically nothing and they have barely lukewarm feelings for the man running the country!"

"Josh," Donna said standing up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked as he watched Donna walk toward the door.

"I'm done with this conversation," she replied irritated. "I'm sorry you feel like Mrs. Santos doesn't do anything to help the president, but they're married and I'm sure if you looked a little more closely to what she does instead of polling numbers you'd see that."

"You can't walk out," Josh said. "We're not done talking about this."

"Yes," Donna said swinging the door open quickly. "We are. And please remember the next time you summon me to your office that I don't work for you. I work for Helen Santos, who, coincidentally, doesn't work out of this office. She can't be fired and she doesn't report to you. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't exploit our personal relationship. You might want to keep that in mind the next time you're looking for a favor."

With that Donna stomped out of Josh's office slamming the door behind her. Josh sunk back into his chair and glanced at the polling numbers that Lou had dropped on his desk. She had circled the graphic highlighting Helen's numbers in red. Josh crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the basket by his desk. He rubbed his eyes and shouted to Margaret. He had work to do.

TBC


	17. His, Hers, Theirs and Ours

"_His, Hers, Theirs and Ours"_

On the way home Danny tried to make conversation with CJ in order to take her mind off the visit to the doctor's office. He tried to think of a topic that would take her mind off the news they'd received.

"Hey, how receptive do you think Toby would be to talking to me?" Danny asked finally.

"For the book?" CJ asked absently. She was still mulling over the warning that Dr. Wilson had given her in the doctor's office, but Danny's question pulled her from her introspection.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"I don't think he'll talk about it," CJ said knowing full well what line of questioning Danny had in mind for him.

"What if I said the leak was off-limits?" Danny suggested.

"I kind of doubt it," CJ said. "Toby and the president can hardly be in the same room together and it's been two years. You saw them at the wedding it was like an awkward dance. Like when you had to square dance in elementary school and you tried to avoid the smelly kid any way possible."

"Which one of them smells?" Danny kidded her.

"You know what I mean," CJ suppressed a smile.

"Yeah I do," Danny shrugged. "I think the book would be a hell of a lot better if he'd contribute though."

"Sam is contributing isn't he?" CJ asked. She thought that Sam and Danny had been corresponding for a while, but she wasn't sure.

"He is."

"Well he worked for Toby."

"I need someone who was there for the duration," Danny clarified.

"Sweetie, you're looking at her," CJ said in a tone that indicated she was still somewhat hurt, even two years later, that she was lone Senior Staffer who saw it through until the end.

"Thank you for pointing that out," Danny said. "I know you were there but I think I need alternate sources other than my wife."

"Josh was there for most of it," CJ replied.

"He bailed when the going on got tough," Danny said.

"He found a new guy," CJ shrugged.

"Do you really think Santos is his guy?"

"I think," CJ paused. "I think Josh wanted him to be his guy and I think for a while he was."

"You don't think he is anymore?"

"I don't know," CJ answered him. "Being Chief of Staff is hard. It's choosing between what's right and what's doable. Sometimes—most of the time--the thing you think is right is impossible. It wears you down."

"And where does the president fit in there?" Danny asked.

"Sometimes the president has a mind of his own and it doesn't matter what you say or what you do, he's going to do what he wants because, in the end, he's the commander in chief. I don't know Santos that well, but he seems like a renegade thinker to me. I have a feeling that he kind of does what he wants when he wants and Josh has a hard time with that. Josh is the guy who goes off on tangents and gets the job done. Now he's the guy reeling in that guy."

"When he can," Danny interjected.

"Yeah," CJ agreed widening her eyes.

"So you think Toby is a no-go," he reiterated.

"You can ask him," CJ said. "I know he was mulling over a book deal so maybe he's ready."

"I wouldn't get into the leak stuff too much," Danny clarified.

"Danny," CJ sighed.

"What?"

"You have to," she replied. "You're writing the book on President Bartlet's White House. The last year of his presidency was encumbered by the investigation. The last thing he did before leaving office was sign Toby's pardon. You can't write the book on his presidency without it."

"I also can't get any information about it, other than what's public record. Between you and President Bartlet it's a waste of time," Danny reminded her.

"You know I can't talk about it," CJ said giving him a hard look.

They'd had this conversation once in the last two years. When Danny first decided to write a book on the former president, the leak investigation had come up. CJ had never talked about it and Danny had never asked until he decided to write the book. The resulting conversation turned into an argument of the greatest magnitude centering on CJ's involvement in the leak and Greg Brock. It ended when Danny decided it wasn't worth the fight and not because CJ gave in. Whatever she knew, whatever happened between her and Toby and Greg Brock, she wasn't willing to share with anyone.

"You can talk about it, you just don't want to," Danny replied.

"You're wrong about that. They pressed Toby for months looking for information to implicate…someone else," CJ replied irritated. "But yeah, besides that, I don't want to talk about it. The conversation, as I'm sure you'll recall, didn't go so well the last time."

"Okay," Danny said putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "I'm not trying to get you upset."

"Yeah," CJ said taking a deep breath as if she didn't believe him. She realized that she was starting to take her stress out on him and once she recognized that she dialed it back.

"Go ahead and call Toby. Maybe he'll feel like talking, if not about the leak, then maybe about the last three years in the White House."

"Yeah," Danny said as they pulled into the driveway. "I really wasn't trying to bring anything up."

"I know," CJ sighed. "I really know. I'm sorry. I'm just upset about what Dr. Wilson said today. I'm sorry."

"Hey, everything is going to be okay," Danny assured her. "We're gonna go inside, you're gonna put your feet up for the rest of the day and if I have to tie you to the couch that's what's gonna happen. It'll be great."

He gave her his patented Danny grin, the one that she loved so much, the one where his eyes sparkled mischievously. CJ couldn't help but return the smile.

"Well you're kinky like that," she smiled.

"You bet your ass I am," he said.

Danny and CJ made their way into the house when CJ's cell phone began to ring.

"No work for the rest of the day," Danny reminded her as she pulled the phone out of her purse.

CJ checked the caller ID before answering.

"It's Donna," CJ said answering the phone. "Hey Donna."

"At least go rest on the couch," Danny whispered as he took her coat.

CJ winked at him as she made her way over to the living room.

"CJ," Donna said her voice somewhat frantic.

"Are you okay?" CJ asked.

"When Abbey did Sesame Street it was a hit right?" Donna began to ramble. "Everyone loved her. She talked about the MS and being doctor and she got a spike in the numbers right?"

"Donna," CJ said. "Slow down, what happened?"

"I booked Helen Santos on Sesame Street last week," Donna explained.

"Yeah I saw something about that," CJ replied.

"Abbey did it and it seemed like such a nice idea," Donna continued. "Helen is all about kids, she loves her family, it all made sense."

"Right," CJ agreed.

"I mean they should be happy with a twelve point bump," Donna continued to ramble. "We're on the same team, but no, they just started harping on how the First Lady isn't doing what they want her to be doing, but she doesn't want to be doing what they want!"

"Okay Donna, take a breath," CJ said trying to calm her down over the phone. "She got a_ twelve point_ bump?"

Danny walked by and raised his eyebrows at CJ in query. Hearing her side of the conversation piqued his interest. CJ shrugged just as Danny's cell phone rang.

"Danny Concannon," he said without glancing at the caller ID.

"Danny, it's Josh."

"Hi_ Josh_," Danny said drawing out his name as he looked at CJ. CJ rolled her eyes in response. So that was what Donna was trying to communicate. Josh had done something and it wasn't good.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Josh asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Danny replied.

"Here's a question for the ages," Josh settling down into his chair. "You're married. Don't you think it's the job of a wife to support her husband in his endeavors?"

"Sure," Danny replied settling down in a chair across from CJ. "I think he should support her endeavors as well, but I get where you're going."

"Okay, say that wife seems to have an inexplicable popularity among just about everyone," Josh continued. "Wouldn't it be nice of that wife to pitch in and support her husband who might be floundering in certain areas?"

Danny leaned back in the chair and prepared himself for a long conversation with Josh. He glanced over at CJ who was leaning on the armrest of the couch. She pulled her feet up and got comfortable as well.

"And then, Lou told me I wasn't part of the team because Mrs. Santos wasn't giving speeches about education and health care," Donna continued informing CJ.

"Well you can't really force her to do things she doesn't want to do," CJ said sympathetically.

"That's exactly what I tried to tell them!" Donna exclaimed. "But would they listen? No. They wanted her flying to Florida and Pennsylvania and who knows where else during the school year."

"She does poll a lot higher than the president. I can kind of see their point, but they don't run your office," CJ replied.

"Josh stood there and pretended like he was on my side, but I could tell he just wanted me to do his bidding," Donna continued. "I've got news for him. I don't work for the president. I work for the Helen Santos. My first priority is to her."

"Right, and Josh's first priority is the president," CJ replied.

She glanced over at Danny who seemed to trying to get a word in edgewise with Josh.

"Josh, what is this all about?" Danny asked finally cutting Josh off in mid-sentence.

"You know what this is about Danny? It's about Muppets."

"Muppets?"

"Freakin' Muppets," he replied borrowing a line from Lou.

"Huh," Danny said suddenly intrigued. He stopped talking again and allowed Josh to tell him his side of the office argument with Donna.

"So you think that I should send Mrs. Santos out to drum up support?" Donna asked in shock.

CJ had just explained that while she thought it might be nice if Helen cooperated with a speaking schedule. She pointed out that while Abbey did what she wanted, when she wanted, she also made sure that she supported the president as much as she could, regardless of her personal feelings. Those feelings only got in the way in times of extreme stress, such as when Zoey was kidnapped.

"I think it can't hurt," CJ said. "Obviously you shouldn't send her out to do things she's not comfortable with and you shouldn't ask her to leave the kids if she doesn't want to, but she's polling in the low seventies and her husband is struggling."

"You're serious about this," Donna replied.

"I-I definitely don't want to get into the middle of this," CJ said. "I just think that it's hard to have the Helen polling as high as she is when she hasn't really been out there doing anything."

"I don't believe this," Donna huffed. "That's what Josh said."

Danny glanced over at CJ and she appeared to be having a very uncomfortable conversation. Danny noticed how she squirmed on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her.

"So then Donna got all pissed off and left in a huff because I asked her to schedule a few little speeches," Josh finished his story. "We're supposed to be signing mortgage papers tonight and she won't even talk to me."

"You found a place?" Danny asked. "Where is it? What's your interest rate?"

"Danny, focus, please," Josh replied irritably. "Donna. What am I supposed to do about this?"

"Well that's easy, apologize," Danny said.

"For what?"

"For trying to strong-arm her into doing what you want. She works for Helen Santos, not you. The days when she had to do what you asked are over."

"Are you serious?" Josh asked aghast.

"Yeah," Danny shrugged.

"You're on_ her_ side?"

CJ rubbed her temples lightly with her fingers. This was not the best conversation she'd ever had with Donna. She sympathized with her, she really did. She knew that Josh was probably on one of his typical browbeating missions to get what he wanted and she knew that it wasn't fair. But, if she was perfectly honest with herself, she knew how it felt to have to deal with the First Lady's Office. She recalled the silent signals and exasperation that occurred when the first lady didn't do what the president wanted. She especially knew how difficult it was when she was more popular than the president and for that she felt Josh's pain.

"Donna," CJ said trying to backpedal. "I didn't mean to imply that you should take orders from Josh. The two offices have to try to work together is all I'm saying."

"Even at the expense of what Mrs. Santos wants? Why should the president get to call the shots? _She's_ the one with the higher numbers."

"Yeah but she wasn't elected," CJ replied standing up.

"Josh," Danny said loudly into the phone trying to get his attention. He wound up getting CJ's attention as well. "I'm just saying she has a point. You're not her boss. Her boss is Mrs. Santos. You don't have much of a choice."

"I can't believe you're on Donna's side," Josh bellowed again.

"I can't believe you're taking Josh's side," Donna said loudly into the phone CJ held.

Finally CJ and Danny exchanged looks and sighed. CJ just shook her head until Danny nodded slightly and walked over to her. He took CJ's cell phone out of her hand and exchanged it with his while CJ stood bewildered.

"Donna," he said into the phone. "It's Danny."

CJ listened to Danny talk to Donna as Josh continued to rant into what he thought was Danny's ear.

"No, CJ didn't hang up," he said. "We were in the same room and I realized you and I have more in common in this situation."

There was a pause and Danny said, "Yeah, I see things your way."

"Josh," CJ interrupted his rant.

"Claudia Jean?"

"Yeah, it's me," CJ said settling back down on the couch.

"Danny stopped talking to_ me_?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"No, actually I was talking to Donna and you were talking to Danny and it seems that we were all on opposite sides of the issue," CJ explained.

"Danny was on Donna's side?" Josh asked.

"So it seems and I was, apparently, on your side," CJ said.

"Yeah, it seemed smarter to talk to the person we sided with," Danny finished explaining to Donna.

"I can't believe she was on his side," Donna told Danny.

"Well I think there's some sort of blood oath they take when they ascend to the office of Presidential Chief of Staff," Danny joked.

"I can't believe Danny was on her side," Josh said again.

"Yeah, well nothing surprises me lately," CJ said. "So what's going on? Why were you sending Helen Santos on Evita's Rainbow Tour?"

"Is that what Donna told you?" Josh asked.

"She said you wanted her stumping for the midterms all over the country while the kids were in school," CJ informed him.

"Not all over the country," Josh replied feebly. "And why is that so much to ask? The woman has got a thirty point lead."

"She doesn't make the hard decisions like the president. The people really have no reason to dislike her," CJ said. "But, I do feel your pain. Thirty points is quite a gap."

"If we don't get his numbers up soon CJ…I don't know. I hate to even say the words."

"One-term president?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," Josh sighed.

CJ settled back into the couch and talked to Josh. He glanced over at Danny who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Donna.

"He was ordering me around like he could dictate what I did," Donna told Danny. "We passed that point years ago. I felt like I was back in the submissive role he always kept me in."

"Sure," Danny said getting comfortable. "I can see that."

"I think that's what it was more anything," Donna continued. "I think I felt like he was ordering me around and I wasn't willing to snap back into my old role for him. Is that stupid?"

"Not at all," Danny replied. "It might have had something to do with how you reacted though."

"Probably," Donna said. "I stormed out. I was summoned to his office over Sesame Street."

"Yeah, Josh really doesn't like Muppets from what I can gather," Danny chuckled.

"Mrs. Santos is kid-friendly," Donna said. "I thought it was a good idea."

"I'm sure it was," Danny said. "Did you run it by Josh before you booked it?"

"No," Donna admitted. "It just seemed so perfect."

"Maybe Josh was looking for a little more coordination on his end."

"I guess I could have told him about it. It's not like we don't see each other. But, the stumping? That's just not Helen. She doesn't like it and he has to understand that."

"I can see that, but she could probably give a little time to the president's agenda," Danny replied. "Especially if she's polling so well."

"Is it really that wrong for Mrs. Santos to want to be around for her kids? They're not that old."

"I understand it," Danny said. "I don't know that Josh does, but he'll realize he can't tell you how to run your office. It's really an issue between the president and Mrs. Santos.

"Yet Josh and I are the ones having the fight."

"Yeah but knowing that is half the battle," Danny replied glancing over at CJ who looked comfortable with her feet up on the couch again.

"So what do I do to fix this?" Josh asked.

"Tell her you're sorry," CJ replied.

"Why should I apologize?"

"I hate to tell you this, but you're the ass."

"Hey, you're on my side," Josh whined. "What does that make you?"

"Generally the ass. I don't think it's the mascot of our party for nothing," CJ chuckled. "But Danny loves me anyway, just like Donna loves you despite your deficiencies."

"You're making me feel very good about myself here."

"Look," CJ said laying it out for him. "Do you have a point about wanting Mrs. Santos to stump for you given her popularity? Yes. Should you have put Donna on the spot? No. If you'd have asked Donna nicely about the speeches she might have been more receptive. It's that simple."

"I'd have had that same meeting regardless of who worked as Mrs. Santos' Chief of Staff," Josh reminded her.

"I know and it was the right meeting to have," CJ agreed. "I think your personal thing got involved in how you both reacted. It's complicated."

"And you still think I need to be the one to apologize?" Josh asked.

"If you want to sign your mortgage papers before the house goes into foreclosure I'd do it," CJ said.

"Donna told you about the house?"

"It was mentioned in her ramblings. Is it great?"

"Its perfect," Josh said calming completely by this point.

"I'm happy for you," CJ said. "Now get off the phone and go explain this to Donna."

"Explain what, exactly?"

"Explain that you're afraid of having a one-term president," CJ said. "That's where this is coming from isn't it?"

Josh was silent for a moment as he pondered CJ's question. He thought about the work he'd put in to get Santos elected and the worked he'd done since then to make his presidency effective.

"It sounds kind of stupid when you say it out loud," Josh finally replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Josh shrugged. "Doesn't it sound silly? I'm busting my ass and fighting with Donna all because I'm worried that Santos won't win an election two years from now."

"Its what we do," CJ reminded him.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Santos, President Santos, is he the guy?" CJ asked. She had never asked him the question before. She had always just assumed that Santos was the guy since Josh picked up and left the White House. However, her conversation with Josh now and the one she had with Danny earlier made her wonder.

"Yeah," Josh said unconvincingly. "Yeah, he's the guy."

"Okay," CJ replied still unsure of Josh's true feelings on the subject. "Now go buy Donna a nice dinner and work it out."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "Thanks for the advice and tell Danny thanks for selling me out."

"I will," CJ smiled. "Although it sounds like he's working on Donna right now so you two ought to be half way to reconciliation by the time you sign your papers."

"Alright," Josh said half-chuckling. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the ear."

"Anytime mi amour."

CJ hung up the phone and turned to Danny who was just finishing his conversation with Donna.

"I think you need to tell him that you're afraid of that," Danny replied. "You really came into your own and Josh's power play today made you question it. I think he needs to know that."

"It doesn't sound juvenile?" Donna asked.

"It's how you feel," Danny shrugged.

"Thanks for the advice Danny," Donna said. "I'm sorry if we interrupted your afternoon."

"Anytime," Danny said. "We love the distraction."

"Tell CJ I'll talk to her soon."

"I will do that," Danny said. "Keep your head up."

"Thanks. Bye," Donna said hanging up the phone.

Danny clicked the phone shut and pretended to collapse into the chair in which he sat. CJ chuckled at him.

"I can't believe you were on Josh's side," Danny said in a mock angry tone.

"I can't believe you were on Donna's side without question," CJ played along.

"It wasn't without question," Danny smiled. "I think my next book will be titled 'Living with a Former Chief of Staff'"

He stood up and walked over to the couch on which CJ sat. He settled in next to her.

"They were actually fighting about Sesame Street," CJ mused.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Remember how we almost had that conversation about the leak and I kind of dissuaded you?" CJ asked.

"Uh-hmm," Danny said putting his arm around CJ.

"I think that conversation might have been easier," she informed him.

Danny chuckled.

"Just promise me one thing," Danny said.

"What's that?"

"Let's never have a fight about Sesame Street, Bozo the Clown or any other children's television show our daughter might watch," he said.

"Deal, though I think we're safe on the Bozo the Clown front since it's off the air," CJ smiled. "Now I believe I was promised a game of Boggle."

"I was hoping you'd have forgotten about that," Danny said.

"Never," she smiled. "Prepare to meet your master."

Danny stood up happily to search for the Boggle box. CJ got more comfortable on the couch and settled in for a relaxing afternoon. After talking to Donna and Josh, CJ realized just how happy she was to have a life completely away from the White House.

TBC


	18. Special Deliveries

Author's Note: This chapter has been reposted to fix a huge continuity error. I try to keep my stories in canon unless stated otherwise from the outset. In this case, this story should follow the canon set up by the writers of the West Wing. Again, no infringement is intended with this story and all characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC and Warner Brothers.

* * *

"Special Deliveries"

The waiter led Josh over to the table where Donna sat waiting for him.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Lyman?" he asked as he gestured toward the table.

"No, I'm good," Josh replied. "Thanks."

The waiter took a beat before he walked away from the table leaving Josh standing in front of Donna.

"Hey," Josh said.

After speaking with CJ and Danny, Josh decided to make plans to meet Donna at the restaurant to sign their mortgage papers as planned. However, he knew there was a price to pay for their earlier interaction. Josh stepped forward and placed a bouquet of wild flowers on the table as if it were an offering to appease the gods.

"Hi," Donna replied shortly glancing at the flowers. "You must have screwed up if you brought flowers."

"Well," Josh began taking that as sign that he should sit down across from her. "I wouldn't say I screwed up."

"What would you call it?" she asked.

"I'd say I overestimated my powers of persuasion?" he asked with a grin.

"Josh this isn't funny," Donna said.

"Believe me, I know that."

"Then why are you joking?"

"Because we're fighting about Muppets Donna," Josh replied. "Do you want to fight about Muppets?"

"No," she replied.

"Neither do I," Josh said.

"I wasn't the one fighting about it," Donna reminded him.

"You stormed out on me," Josh countered.

"And you sicced Lou on me for booking Mrs. Santos on Sesame Street," Donna said.

"I didn't sic her on you," Josh defended himself. "Lou expresses her opinion in a very special way."

Donna crossed her arms over her chest and Josh knew he was fighting a losing battle on this point.

"Admittedly I should not have had Lou in the meeting," Josh offered. "But you've got to understand that seeing a twelve point bump for an act of no substance was pretty tough to swallow."

"She was talking about the importance of education and the president's plan to extend the school year," Donna said getting angry.

"Right, but she was shilling to an audience of three year olds," Josh said defending his point. He took a moment to take a breath. It was clear they were getting nowhere and CJ's voice ran through Josh's ears._ 'Just apologize. You're the ass.'_

"Look, I really don't want to make this a thing," Josh said lowering his voice and softening his tone. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Donna quizzed him.

"I apologize for putting you on the spot," Josh said. "You're good at what you do and I shouldn't have pressured you to change what you're doing because it's not my place."

"Apology accepted," Donna replied. She reached over and took the flowers in her hand. She held them up to her nose and sniffed them.

"I guess I probably owe you an apology too," Donna said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said.

"For what?" Josh grinned a self-satisfied smile.

"I shouldn't have stormed out of your office," Donna said. "And I probably should have coordinated Helen's visit to Sesame Street with your office."

"Apology accepted," Josh replied.

They sat in silence for a moment before Josh spoke again. "I can't believe Danny was on your side."

"I can't believe CJ was on yours," Donna said.

"Is it a full moon tonight?" he joked.

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd see the four horsemen come riding up when Danny said CJ was on your side," Donna replied.

"CJ understands me," Josh said.

"A little too well sometimes," Donna joked.

"CJ and I are a joy to be around," Josh teased her.

"I'm sure you both feel that way," Donna said. "Danny and I might have other ideas."

Josh pulled his menu from the table and began to peruse it. Donna looked over her menu as well and they sat in comfortable silence. Josh had picked out his entree rather quickly, but he pretended to look at the menu as he though still about his conversation with CJ. It was at that point that he made a decision.

"Hey," he said glancing up at her and putting his menu down.

"Hmm?" Donna said not looking up from the menu.

"When I was talking to CJ she kind of brought something up," Josh said slowly.

"What's that?" Donna asked absently.

"She said maybe I wasn't mad at you because of the Muppets, but because I'm a little on edge," he explained.

This admission seemed to get Donna's attention as she put the menu down and leaned forward in her chair.

"About what?" Donna asked swallowing hard. Part of her expected him to admit that the thought of moving in together was too much for him to process.

"About stuff," Josh replied evasively.

"Josh is this about signing the mortgage papers?" Donna started. "Because I asked you if this was too fast and you said it was fine."

"No, it's not about that," Josh said interrupting her. "It's about work. It's about me freaking out about Sesame Street because sometimes I wonder…"

He seemed to be thinking of a way to back out of the conversation now that he'd brought it up. Donna sensed his trepidation and leaned forward, placing her hand over his.

"You can tell me," she reminded him.

"Sometimes I wonder if Santos is really the guy," Josh finished quietly.

His admission shocked Donna because she'd seen the way Josh defended and promoted the president at every turn. She was surprised to find that he was unsure now.

"Where is this coming from?" Donna asked trying to understand him.

"I was sitting at my desk talking to Sam about the immigration package that President Santos cooked up on his own when the numbers came in for Mrs. Santos," Josh explained. "I was sitting there looking at a thirty point lead for Helen and the president is stuck in the low forties because he's doing precisely what I told him not to. I'm trying to get his numbers up, but he seems determined to do his own thing and you book Helen on Sesame Street and its magic."

"Josh," Donna said soothingly.

"No, it's fine," Josh said pulling back and it seemed as if he realized what he just said. "Sorry, I was just having a bad morning and the numbers didn't help and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Donna assessed his change in focus and wondered if she should continue the conversation anyway. She decided that it was best if she did.

"Are you serious about the president not being the guy you thought he was?" she asked.

"I guess I thought it would be different," Josh replied. "I thought it would be more of a partnership."

"The president takes your advice very seriously," she reminded him.

"Yeah he takes it seriously and then he does what he wants anyway," Josh said. "And you know the thing that kills me? If President Bartlet had tried half of what President Santos gets away with we would have never gotten a second term. It's like the stars are aligned in his favor and I look like the idiot who told him not to follow his gut instinct. What if, one day far in the future, he decides to take my advice and it blows up? What then?"

"Then you deal with it," Donna reminded him. "You're amazing at what you do Josh. I know this isn't exactly the role you had in mind as Chief of Staff, but you're doing a great job."

"I wanted to be his Leo," Josh admitted.

"You are."

"No I'm not," he said not looking at her. Josh then turned to look Donna in the eyes. "I'm not and I'm okay with that now, but when we started I had that idea in my head. I was going to be his Leo McGarry. I guess I should have realized that I needed to know him a little longer than a few months to be that to him."

Donna was just about to reply when the waiter approached the table with a wine bucket and a bottle of white. He set glasses on the table and popped the cork on the wine bottle.

"Compliments of Danny and CJ Concannon," the waiter informed them. "They instructed us to get you the best bottle of wine in our cellar."

"How did they know we were here?" Josh asked.

"I might have mentioned the name of the restaurant in my ramblings to CJ," Donna said. "This was awfully nice of them."

"It was," Josh agreed.

After the waiter finished pouring the glasses and left the table Donna tried to get back to the conversation they were having before the waiter interrupted.

"Josh, do you want to talk about—"

"No, I'm good," he cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its fine. Hey, we're okay right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Donna confirmed. "Is everything okay with you? You know you can talk to me anytime about anything."

"I know," Josh replied. "I'm good."

"Josh," Donna pressed.

"Donna, really," he said sincerely. "I'm good."

"Okay," she accepted his response.

"Hey, you know what I'm really looking forward to?" Josh asked.

"What?"

"Signing these papers," Josh replied. "I've never owned anything before."

"Ever?"

"My apartments have been rentals and my cars are always leased," he replied.

"So you're happy about this?"

"Very happy. How about you?"

"Really excited," Donna smiled.

The conversation continued and the papers were signed and even though the day hadn't started out so great, it ended with both Josh and Donna feeling excited about the future that was ahead of them.

* * *

After an intense game of Boggle wherein CJ kicked Danny's ass as they both predicted, Danny went back to work on his book and CJ lay on the couch watching CNN. Her eyes were just beginning to droop when the sound of the doorbell caused them to open quickly before closing lightly again.

"I'll get it," Danny called into the living room.

CJ was barely aware of the sound of Danny going to the door and chatting with whoever stood outside the door. She was just about to give into the slumber that washed over her when she heard a loud shuffling of what sounded like box.

"Wow, it's heavier than it looks," she heard Danny comment.

CJ opened her eyes and listened, curious about what was being delivered to the house. She hadn't ordered anything lately of that much she was sure. She wondered if Danny was expecting anything. The sound of the UPS truck pulling out of their driveway roused CJ and she sat up, waiting for Danny to bring whatever was delivered into the living room.

Danny came around the corner from the hallway into the living room holding a fairly large box. His eyes were barely visible over the box and he set it down as gently as possible on the floor.

"What's this?" CJ asked yawning.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"Almost," she replied.

"You should get some sleep," he said. "We can open this later."

CJ just gave him a look. Danny knew how CJ was about deliveries, presents or anything that seemed curious. She wanted it to open it immediately before she drove herself crazy guessing at what was inside. It was the reason that their Christmas tree had no presents under it until Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen is it?" he asked.

"Not a chance," she said standing up and walking over to the box. "What did you buy?"

"I didn't buy anything," Danny said. "Look at the return address."

CJ bent over the box and examined the sticker that displayed the shipping information. She noted the return address as New Hampshire.

"So it begins," CJ said ominously.

"They didn't waste any time," Danny agreed.

"They're excited," CJ said.

"And you're excited to open this," Danny said amused.

"Aren't curious about what's inside?" she asked as she rifled through a drawer for a letter opener.

"Sure," Danny said. "Would I put off my nap to open it? Probably not so much."

He saw CJ coming back toward the box with a letter opener and he reached over to take it from her.

"Let me get it," Danny said.

"I do know how to open a box," CJ reminded him.

"Are you forgetting the late wedding gift delivery of 2007?" Danny asked.

"No," CJ replied glumly handing the letter opener over to Danny.

After their wedding, the gifts trickled in slowly. But by August CJ and Danny had assumed the barrage of wedding gifts was over. One day a large package showed up and in CJ's zeal to discover what had been sent she ended up cutting her hand trying to pry open the packing tape. After a trip to the emergency room and three stitches Danny and CJ made a deal that he would be the one to open anything require a knife or other sharp object.

Danny pried open the tape and CJ pulled the flaps of the box back to reveal the contents of the gift from New Hampshire. CJ pulled out a few reference books on pregnancy, parenting and milestones in the life of newborn babies. Danny pulled out a large box within the box and found that it was a top of the line car seat.

"Well, they really are in top of things," Danny said showing CJ the box.

"A car seat?" CJ asked incredulous. "Our daughter is the size of a potato and she has a car seat."

The phone began to ring at the moment and CJ placed the books she was perusing from the box down on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"CJ, how are you?" Abbey asked happily.

"Hi Abbey," CJ said. "I'm doing okay."

"How do you like the car seat?" Jed's voice came through the extension. It was clear they were both on the phone.

"Well we just got it out of the box," CJ informed him. "It looks very nice though."

"It's top of the line," the former president informed her. "Tell Danny it tests through the roof in safety. I've e-mailed him the results of the testing."

"I will tell him," CJ said suppressing a smile.

"That book on nutrition will help you with your blood pressure," Abbey informed her.

"I will definitely read it," CJ assured her. "Just out of curiosity, how did you know we'd gotten the delivery?"

"UPS tracking," Abbey said matter-of-factly.

"It's amazing what they can do nowadays CJ," Jed piped up. "And to think that all those years in the White House no one wanted me on the computer. You were all keeping me from my true calling."

"As an Internet junkie?" CJ teased him.

"I'm very adept at navigating the online world Claudia Jean," Jed informed her.

"He was very excited that he navigated the online shipping portion of the delivery," Abbey said dryly.

"Well you did a wonderful job sir," CJ assured him.

"Is Danny there?" Jed asked. "I want to speak to him."

"Sure, hold on one minute," CJ said.

She walked a few steps over to Danny who was still weeding through the box. Thus far he'd unearthed a box of books specifically written for expectant fathers, a breast pump, which he was happy was not for him, and a bag full of onsies.

"You're about to get a talking to," CJ whispered as she handed him the phone.

"Lucky me," he smiled. "I'm almost to the bottom so you can continue the digging."

CJ handed him the phone and, though she needed no instruction, she went about pulling the rest of the contents of the box out into the floor.

"Danny," Jed said happily. "How do you like the car seat?"

"It looks great," Danny said. "A little complicated, but great."

"Did you know you can take your car seat to local law enforcement or a fire station and they'll help you install it correctly?" he said. "It's amazing that not only do these men and women put their lives at risk every day, but they also have to know how to install a car seat."

"It is amazing sir," Danny said.

"How is CJ?" Abbey asked. "Are you making her rest?"

"She is in fact resting," Danny said as he turned to look over at her.

CJ was in the midst of going through the contents of a small gift bag when she pulled out a tiny t-shirt. She held it up and chuckled. Danny raised his eyebrows at her and she held the t-shirt up to her chest. Displayed prominently and proudly in the center of the t-shirt was a fighting Irishman with the words "My Grandpa went to Notre Dame" in green.

"Oh my," Danny said out loud.

"What's that?" Jed asked.

"CJ just found the lovely gift you sent," Danny sent. "I'd kind of like my daughter to choose her own college, preferably after she's learned to walk."

"You can never start them too early," Jed replied good-naturedly. "I've got years to work on her."

"I think it's kind of cute," CJ said looking at the tiny t-shirt.

"See, CJ likes it," Jed said after hearing her through the phone. "Besides, she already knows the Notre Dame Fight Song."

"You know I got my Masters from Michigan right?" Danny reminded the president. "She knows the Michigan Fight Song too."

"I do like the Michigan one better," CJ said taking a seat and looking through the pile of books again. "Its catchy."

"That is the one quality he doesn't like in you Danny," Abbey joked with him. "You split your allegiance to the Mother school."

"We hear you'll be in town again in a few weeks," Jed said changing the subject.

"Uh, yes, we will," Danny said. "Provided CJ is cleared for plane travel."

"Is her blood pressure still high?" Abbey asked.

Danny snuck a glance at CJ who was busy reading through the first few pages of one of the books. He turned his back to her and lowered his voice slightly.

"Yeah, higher than before," Danny admitted. Even though Abbey wasn't an OBGYN there was something more comforting about sharing medical information with her. He knew she'd give him her opinion no matter what it was.

"Is she on anything?" Abbey asked.

"No, not yet," Danny said. "We're trying the relaxation and exercise thing first."

"Well I'm sure her doctor knows best," Abbey said. "At her age and the fact that it's her first pregnancy I'm sure the doctor doesn't want the baby exposed to medication any sooner than she needs to be."

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"You make sure she rests," Jed instructed him. "Sometimes CJ needs more than a little coaxing."

"Yes sir," Danny replied.

"Tell her that it's still my prerogative to send an agent over to make sure she's resting," he threatened.

"I will do that sir," Danny smiling and glancing over at his wife again. It appeared he wasn't the only one who knew her stubborn streak. "Thanks again for all this."

"You're welcome," Jed said.

"We're happy to do it," Abbey replied. "We want to see you two when you're in town again. I'm sure CJ is getting bigger by now."

"A little," Danny said. "The doctor said her height is helping to conceal it for the moment."

"Don't worry Danny," Abbey said. "She'll balloon out in no time and then I'm sure she'll feel very pretty."

Danny caught the sarcasm in her tone and he chuckled. "I'm sure she will," he replied.

"We'll let you go," Jed said. "Take some time and go through the box. Don't forget to check your e-mail for those safety results on the car seat."

"I won't sir," Danny replied. "Thanks again."

"Send our love to CJ," Abbey said.

"I will," Danny said. "Bye."

He hung up the phone and walked over the couch again. CJ looked enthralled in the book she was reading.

"So what was Abbey's expert opinion?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Danny asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I worked in the White House for eight years," she reminded him. "If you thought I couldn't read and listen to a conversation at the same time you're mistaken. In fact, I can read, listen to a conversation, e-mail and hum all at once."

Her tone was light and she seemed particularly proud of her ability to multi-task. Danny didn't really want her to hear his conversation with Abbey, but now that she had, he figured he might as well tell her the truth.

"Abbey agreed with Dr. Wilson," Danny said.

CJ simply nodded in response.

"I just want to make sure you and the baby have the best care," he told her.

"I know," CJ said. "I trust Abbey. I trust my doctor too."

"Hey," he said trying to get her to look up from the book. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," CJ said. "It's kind of hitting me now."

"What is?"

"We've got a car seat," CJ said. "This is very very real all of sudden. I mean, it was real before, but our daughter has a picture and a car seat and tiny little Notre Dame T-shirt."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Are you freaking out a little?"

"No," CJ said. "Maybe a little. The breast pump might be the scariest contraption I've seen in a while. It kind of makes me feel like Elsie the Cow."

"So I guess this means that Elsie is off the list of names?" Danny kidded her.

"You bet it is," CJ said.

"We're gonna be fine you know," Danny offered. "Scary breast pump and all."

"I know," CJ replied slightly more confident than before. She thought for a moment and then it was clear that she pushed the topic of conversation out of her mind.

"Do you think Josh and Donna got the wine?" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. How long can they fight about Muppets?"

"We fought about paint for a week when we first moved in here," CJ reminded Danny.

"Good point," Danny nodded putting his arm around CJ's shoulder. "They're gonna be fine though and you know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because Josh loves Donna and even though it might freak him out, he knows that she is the best thing that's ever happened to him. Kinda like you and me," he grinned.

"You think you're the best thing to ever happen to me?" CJ teased him. "In my entire life? Forty-six years of living and you think you're number one?"

Danny just grinned a boyish smile. "That's what I'm saying."

"Well you have no shortage of self-esteem," CJ replied. "Although I'd have to think that I'm the best thing that ever happened to you too."

"If you say so," Danny said. "The Pulitzer is pretty high up there."

"Being White House Chief of Staff is pretty high up there for me," CJ said getting slightly riled.

"Okay, okay," Danny said placing a hand on her arm. He didn't want her to get defensive. "I'd have to say if push came to shove, you're definitely number one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Danny said honestly.

"You too," CJ admitted shyly.

"It's good to know I even rank, let alone being number one," he said honestly. "Now that you know what's in the box you should try to nap again."

"Yeah," CJ yawned. "I was thinking I felt a little wiped out."

Danny stood up and CJ spread her legs across the couch. Danny reached for the blanket on the chair and spread it out over her. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be in the den if you need anything," he reminded her.

"Okay."

"Have sweet dreams."

"You expect me to dream about you too?" CJ teased him. "Slave-driver."

Danny just smiled and walked out of the living room. He turned back and surveyed the gifts that Abbey and Jed and had sent them. CJ was right. Now that their daughter had a car seat it all seemed even more real than before.

TBC


	19. Forward Motion

Author's Note: Thanks to a wonderful reviewer I was alerted to a huge continuity error in my last chapter. That has since been corrected so if you also noticed it has been corrected. That is why feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Thanks for any and all reviews :)

* * *

"Forward Motion"

"You okay?" Danny asked as he watched CJ look out the window of the plane.

"Yeah," she said taking a deep breath. "Can I switch seats with you?"

They had been in the air for a little while and the fasten seatbelts light had just been turned off.

"Sure," Danny said unbuckling his seatbelt. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just nervous," CJ admitted as she stood up and fumbled over the top of Danny's knees.

"Nervous?"

"I never realized how much I didn't like to fly," CJ admitted.

"You flew all over the world," Danny pointed out as he buckled his seatbelt again. He reached over and pulled one end of CJ's buckle and held it out to her.

"Right," CJ agreed buckling her seatbelt again.

"What's different now?" he asked.

"When I flew around the world it was on Air Force One. I had a million and one things to occupy my time. That's a lot different than going commercial," CJ pointed out.

"So flying commercial makes you nervous?"

"I never realized how I usually pop an Ambien or have a glass of wine to relax."

"We flew to D.C. three weeks ago," he reminded her.

CJ said nothing, but she looked relieved to be sitting on the aisle. She breathed in slowly as if she was trying to fill her lungs with more oxygen. He tried to read her expression.

"Dr. Wilson said you were okay to fly," Danny said finally.

"I know," CJ said hesitantly.

CJ had visited the doctor before she left for D.C. as promised. Dr. Wilson had been somewhat pleasantly surprised to find that CJ's blood pressure was holding steady. It wasn't great, but it was better than she expected. CJ had been following the rules of relaxation and moderate exercise.

"She wouldn't have said it was okay if it wasn't." Danny reminded her.

"Do you really think its okay?"

"I really do," Danny said.

"Our daughter won't get some dread disease because I deprived her of oxygen in the womb?"

"You're really worried about this," Danny stated more than questioned. "Hey, it'll be okay. The baby is gonna be fine and we'll have three whole weeks before you have to fly again."

"Yeah," CJ agreed.

"How about we take your mind off this?" Danny suggested.

"Danny, I'm nervous and feeling fat because I'm starting to show a lot more than before," she pointed out. "Now would not be the ideal time to join the mile-high club."

He suppressed a grin and scratched his head. "Tempting, but that wasn't what I was thinking," he replied. "I was thinking we could have nice discussion about baby names again."

"So your plan to take my mind off flying is to ensure a spike in my blood pressure?" she asked playfully.

"Come on," he said. "This shouldn't be so hard for us. We have to find a name eventually. Our daughter has a car seat, but we don't even have a short list for names."

"Okay," CJ said turning toward him. "I take it you have a new list?"

"I have some thoughts," he said.

"Hit me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," she replied.

"Okay, I like traditional and you like less common names so I was thinking Eve might be a nice compromise."

"Eve," CJ repeated the name. "Evie Concannon. I can't think of anyone I know with that name."

Danny looked at her hopefully. He pulled out a small notepad and pen as he pulled down the tray.

"You know I kind of like it," she said. "Eve Concannon. Put it on the short list."

"Really?"

"Yeah," CJ agreed.

"So, what have you got?"

"You had one name?" CJ countered.

"I was starting the dialogue," Danny replied.

"So now the pressure is on me," CJ said.

"No pressure."

"But yours made it to the short list."

"It's not a competition," Danny reminded her.

"Isn't it?"

"And this might be where our naming problem starts," Danny said amiably.

CJ leaned into the seat and thought for a moment. She mulled over the names that had passed through her mind over the last few weeks and tried to decide which one she'd suggest first.

"Celeste," CJ said.

"Celeste?" Danny asked.

"It's unique, yet traditional," CJ argued. "I'm fairly confident you don't have any wicked aunts or ex-girlfriends named Celeste."

"No, I don't," Danny agreed.

"So Celeste?"

"Its different and interesting," Danny said jotting the name down on the short list.

"You're putting it on the list?"

"You wanted it on the list didn't you?"

"I did," CJ said, a worried look crossing her face.

"What?" Danny asked catching the look.

"I think the air is thin up here," CJ said. "Evidently we're both delirious."

"Because we agreed on two names?"

"Two names in a row that we both put on the short list," CJ expounded on the point. "We've fought over girl names for the last six weeks and suddenly we're in agreement."

"Maybe we should restrict the oxygen flowing through our house," Danny teased her.

"Hey we agree a lot more often than not," CJ pointed out.

"Okay," Danny said.

"Do you think we fight a lot?"

"I don't think so," Danny said. "We just both happen to have very strong opinions every so often."

CJ suppressed a grin. It was true that while CJ wouldn't say she and Danny fought a lot they did have a lot of discussions which outsiders might misconstrued as angry tones. She thought of the times that they fought in the White House. She'd end up smacking him on the back of the head or he'd yell at her and they would avoid each other for days. It wasn't so easy to avoid each other now that they were married and they had learned to work out their differences as amiably as possible.

"You feelin' better now?" he asked as he sensed that CJ's nerves had calmed.

"Yeah, I really am," she replied honestly.

"Good because we've only got another hour and half and we'll be in D.C.," Danny smiled.

"I feel better now," CJ said. "I guess it was the guilt thing."

"Guilt?"

"Like maybe I shouldn't be running around the country when I'm pregnant. I never want to put the baby in any danger."

"But you need to live your life," Danny said. "You're doing fine. You're feeling okay right?"

"Yeah, I actually feel better than I have in a while," CJ said. "Just Catholic guilt I guess. Now it's being compounded by a mother's guilt."

"You've got quite a bit of baggage."

"I really do."

Suddenly a chirping sound came from CJ's purse. She lifted it from under her feet and pulled out her Blackberry. She perused the message and smiled to herself.

"Good news?" Danny asked.

"I've got a meeting with President Santos next week," CJ smiled.

"About the highway appropriations?" Danny asked.

She nodded in affirmation. While Josh had said he'd take a look at her proposal, CJ knew that if their positions were reversed that Josh would go straight to the top. So, with that in mind, CJ decided to see if the president would meet with her. Much to her surprise he was more than willing.

"Josh is gonna be mad at you," Danny said knowingly.

"It won't be the first time," CJ replied putting her phone back into her bag. "Or the last I'm sure. Besides, he'll be at the meeting."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll make him feel better," Danny said wryly.

The flight continued and CJ's nerves were calm and her mood lightened by the fact that the trip might actually accomplish something good.

* * *

"Hey," Sam said entering Josh's office with a stack of files in his hands.

"Hey," Josh said looking up from his paperwork.

"Margaret said you needed to see me," Sam said coming in and setting the folders down.

"You look busy," Josh noticed.

"I'm working on preliminary budget stuff, the education appropriations, two senators that don't see the value of voting with us on the agriculture bill and extra troop deployment to Russia."

"So you're busy," Josh said casually.

"Just a little," Sam replied taking a seat. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Josh said. "Not nothing, but...the usual stuff."

"Okay," Sam said waiting a moment for Josh to get to the point. It soon became clear that Josh didn't really feel an urgency to get down to business and the two men sat for a moment in silence.

"Donna's good?" Sam asked looking around the office.

"Yeah, she's great," Josh replied not elaborating.

"Josh did you have a reason for calling me in here or..." Sam started to say.

"Yeah, no, yeah," Josh said sitting up straighter and leaning toward Sam across his desk. "Do you know anything about grout?"

"Grout?" Sam asked puzzled. "Like tiling grout?"

"Yeah," Josh said. "Have you ever done it?"

"Once," Sam said. "I replaced some bathroom tile in California. Why?"

Josh looked around to be sure no one else was entering the office from either door. It was as if he felt his inability to grout made him less manly.

"Donna wants to replace the backsplash in the kitchen," Josh said quietly.

"In the new place?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Josh replied. "We're moving in next week, but Donna has it in her head that we need a backsplash, as if the wall behind the sink isn't good enough."

"Well water will wreck your paint," Sam surmised. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I may have led her to believe that I was a master with the grout," Josh said a bit sheepishly.

"Have you used it before?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Then why would you tell her you're an expert?" Sam asked.

"Why does a man say anything Sam?" Josh asked philosophically.

"You're still trying to impress her after your Sesame Street fight?"

"It was not about Sesame Street," Josh scoffed. "I was trying to be the helpful man around the house."

"Even though you don't have a clue."

"In a word, yes," Josh said. "So I was kind of hoping you could come over and help me out. We can make it a big manly activity, drink some beers, impress our women."

"Oh," Sam said.

"What?"

"Nothing, the manly activity and beers sound great."

"But not impressing the women?" Josh asked.

"Not so much," Sam said.

"Are you and Laura still fighting?" Josh asked.

"No," Sam replied honestly. "We're not so much fighting as we're not talking."

"Sam you have to talk to her. You're quick with the verbal. How can you not be talking?"

"Because she moved out," Sam said simply.

"What? When did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Sam said. "She said she was tired of work coming first."

"She works in the Counsel's Office," Josh pointed out. "She must have insane hours too."

"She does," Sam said. "Mine are just worse and..."

Sam didn't really want to continue the thought and he hoped that Josh would just let it go.

"And what?" Josh asked. "Sam if this is about time off then take some time off. Hell, take a week off and go get married on some beach if that's what she wants."

"Getting married isn't going to fix the problem."

"Good point," Josh shrugged.

"Two," Sam said muttered.

"Two?"

"Broken engagements," Sam said. "I have two."

"Well," Josh sighed thinking about his replied. "It's better than two divorces right?"

"You'd think, but on my end it just seems like failure."

"You're not a failure," Josh said standing up and coming around to perch on the end of his desk. "These things happen."

"That's what Ainsley said," Sam said.

"You've talked about this with Ainsley?" Josh asked surprised.

CJ had asked Josh to see what he could do about finding Ainsley Hayes a job in the Counsel's Office and though he was initially wary of Ainsley when she worked for President Bartlet she eventually proved herself to be a loyal and hard-worker. He had no trouble selling her to President Santos. However, Josh wasn't aware that Sam was still in contact with her on a social basis.

"She was kind of there," Sam said.

"There when?"

"She was there when Laura threw my gym bag full of clothes at me and told me it was over."

"I thought she moved out?"

"She did, but she wanted a few days with me out of the apartment so she could collect her things."

"I'm sorry Sam," Josh said. "I feel like maybe this is a little bit my fault."

"It is your fault," Sam replied half-serious.

"Sam--"

"No, it's fine," Sam said standing. "I guess this just wasn't meant to be. The house with the white picket fence and 2.5 kids isn't an option for me."

"Sam--"

"I really don't want to talk about it okay? You need help with the backsplash. Is this weekend good?"

"Yeah," Josh said quietly. "We'll have some beers and do the manly thing."

"Fine," Sam said picking up his folders. "I'll catch up with you later."

With that Sam exited the office briskly and left Josh feeling guilty. After all it was his fault that Sam was transplanted back to Washington. He was perfectly happy in California until Josh convinced him that he wasn't living to his full potential. Maybe he did bear a bit of guilty, but on the other hand, if things with Laura were meant to be they wouldn't have broken up over together time.

Josh thought about Donna and their relationship. She understood the pressures of the White House and she didn't make him feel bad about it. Well, most of the time anyway. Sure, she kind of pressured him to move forward with the relationship, but that was what Josh needed. If Laura and Sam were meant to be then she should know what Sam needed. Josh felt that he had sufficiently absolved himself of any guilt when Margaret walked into his office.

"Josh," she said.

"Yeah?"

"We have a calendar conflict," she said matter-of factly.

"For today?"

"Next week actually," she informed him.

"And you're telling me about this now because?"

"Because the conflicting request is coming from President Santos," she replied.

"Okay, what's up?" Josh asked now giving her his full attention.

"We had a meeting scheduled for you and the Speaker of the House next Thursday," Margaret replied.

"The meeting it took us three weeks to set up?"

"Yes," Margaret nodded.

"Well I can't afford to push that Margaret," Josh said. "What meeting did President Santos set up?"

"A meeting with CJ about highway appropriations?" Margaret asked. She thought the topic sounded a little off, but she simply read the information that Ronna had given her.

"CJ and highways?" Josh said clenching his fist.

"Yeah, I thought it sounded funny too," Margaret said. "I figured Ronna wrote it down wrong…"

Margaret continued to babble as Josh muttered under his breath.

"Unbelievable. If she thinks she can go over my head… the president set this up?" he asked louder, cutting off Margaret in mid-thought.

Margaret consulted her notepad and looked back to Josh. "Yep."

"Okay," Josh sighed. "What does the Speaker's schedule look like later that day?"

"That's the problem," Margaret replied. "He's leaving to go back to New York for a week and then he's traveling for fundraisers."

"Doesn't he have a House to run? I don't recall a motion to recess Congress for months," Josh said.

"When he's actually in town he's busy with that," Margaret informed him.

"Fine," Josh said irritated. "I don't care what you push, but I need to see him before he leaves on his magical mystery tour. She seriously set up a meeting with the president on highways?"

"So it would seem," Margaret said.

"Great," Josh sighed. "Thanks."

Margaret left the office and Josh slunk back down into his chair. He scratched his forehead and his nostrils flared slightly. It was just like CJ to go behind his back. Sure, it was true that he hadn't really approached the president with CJ's big plan for African highways, but that was because they more problems domestically than abroad.

Josh thought about it and then realized that there were a few occasions when he went over CJ's head to arrange things he wanted. He found her irritation with him slightly amusing when he did it. Now he understood her mood when he went above her. The key thing was that at least now he understood. Just because CJ was pregnant it didn't mean she wasn't playing hardball.

Josh reached for his phone and pulled up a new text message box. He knew CJ and Danny were en route to the city. He typed furiously and hit the "send" button.

Miles above the ground and about a half hour from the city CJ heard her phone chirp again. She was expecting another message about her schedule but instead found an amusing note from Josh. She smirked and handed the phone to Danny to read.

"Don't forget, payback is a bitch," Josh had written.

"I guess we shouldn't look forward to a warm welcome," Danny smiled.

"On the contrary," CJ said. "I'm looking really forward to it now."

TBC


	20. A Good Day

Author's Note: Sorry for the time between updates. The bad news is that the next few chapters may have some time in between, but I will try my best to update as frequently as possible. The good news is that after the next few chapters I have some already written so updating won't take as long. As always, please review as it helps us writers figure out what is working and what isn't. Thanks!

* * *

"A Good Day"

"Danny?" CJ called into the Hollis brownstone.

They had only been in Washington D.C. for two days, but already the brownstone felt like home. CJ was happy that Frank had offered it in place of a hotel. Three weeks living out of a suitcase would have been horrible, but the brownstone was cozy, if not homey.

"In here," Danny called absently from the den. He was typing furiously away in his attempt to get over the hump and finish his book on the Bartlet White House. The weird thing was that he'd felt creative all day. It was as if he couldn't type as fast as his brain could write.

CJ tossed her purse on a chair and laid her coat over it as she made her way to the den happily.

"Hey," she smiled leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"Hi," he smiled and took in her mood. She was energized and her jetlag appeared to be much better than it had been the previous day.

"So, how was your day?" she asked standing over his shoulder and trying to read the computer screen.

"I have been oddly productive. Usually I can only write for a few hours, but today I've been at it non-stop," he said reaching up and covering the screen with his hand. "You know you can't read it until the draft. It's bad luck."

"You're too superstitious," CJ smiled as she ran her hand through his hair lightly.

"And yet," Danny said.

"And yet," CJ agreed. She looked away from the screen. "You just don't want me reading your revisionist history about me."

"That's exactly it," he said dryly with a grin. "So how was your day?"

"My day?" she asked casually as she flopped down into the leather couch. "My day was fabulous."

"Fabulous?" he asked.

"As in, I'm too sexy for my shoes, too sexy for the blues, fabulous," she smiled.

"The Majority Leader was on board?" Danny asked knowing that her meeting was with the Senate Majority Leader.

"He was very open to the idea," CJ said. "He even floated the idea of adding it to a foreign aid bill."

"On his own?" Danny asked surprised.

"On his own," CJ smiled. "I think I'm finally getting somewhere."

"That's great news," Danny said.

"It really is," CJ replied.

"We should go out for dinner and celebrate," Danny suggested.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's a big day for both of us."

"Okay," CJ smiled.

"Good," Danny said. "Can I just finish this one thought?"

"Is it going to take you an hour?" she teased him.

"Ten minutes," he grinned.

"I'll just go change out of these work clothes," CJ said.

CJ stood up and prepared to leave the room when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Danny had turned to finish typing a thought when he realized that his wife stood still clutching her stomach.

"CJ?" he asked turning his attention toward her.

He noticed how her hands were pressed lightly to her abdomen and he felt fear come over him. He wasn't sure he could take another scare with the baby.

"CJ," he said again.

She looked over at him as he approached her and she held out her hand. She grabbed his wrist and said nothing as she pressed his hand to the place he had been holding a moment earlier.

"What--" he started to say before CJ lifted her other hand to silence him.

They stood there waiting in silence, their hands pressed to CJ's belly when suddenly there was a light flutter. Danny thought it felt like a muscle spasm.

"Was that…" Danny asked.

"Wait," CJ whispered.

Just as the word dissipated from CJ's lips Danny felt a fairly strong thud from CJ's belly.

"That was--"

"Yeah," CJ smiled.

"She moved," Danny said incredulous.

"She kicked."

"Is this the first time?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "She's sort of been gearing up all day."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt a few flutters earlier, but nothing I'd classify as a kick," CJ said. "I sensed she was testing the waters. This is--"

"Yeah," Danny said smiling at her. "This was a good day."

"A really good day," CJ said.

"Does it feel weird?" Danny asked.

"It's definitely different," CJ said. "I can't help but think of the movie Alien just a little."

"Hey, that's our daughter you're talking about," Danny reminded her.

"I know," CJ chuckled. "But you asked me what it felt like."

"It feels like an Alien is going to come popping out of your stomach?"

"No, I fully anticipate the alien popping out of my stomach to be what labor feels like," CJ said. "I can't really explain it. I love that she's moving all of sudden, but at the same time it's an odd thing to have someone inside you moving around. It feels really weird and really great all at the same time."

"Well it sounds like we have a lot to celebrate at dinner then," Danny said ushering CJ toward the den door.

"Don't you have a thought to finish?" she asked looking back at the computer screen.

"I have a million thoughts to finish, but this…this is more important," he said. "I had a good day, you had a good day, and most importantly, little Eve Celeste Hannah Jane Ava Cassidy had a wonderful day."

"We really have to pick a name," CJ smiled as they exited the den and went out to celebrate a big day for the Concannon family.

* * *

"Donna!" Josh bellowed through the house. He put down a bag of take out Chinese food as he hung his coat in the closet.

"Donna," he said again.

"Up here," Donna called from upstairs.

"Where?"

"Bedroom."

Josh picked up the bag and hopped up the first few steps as he whistled a tune. He wandered into the bedroom and saw that Donna was in the midst of painting the bedroom wall.

"You're really going to town here," he commented.

Donna turned around and smiled at him as she ran the paint roller over the wall a few more times before she put it down.

"You're home early," she said.

"Ten o'clock," Josh said setting the bag down. "A new record."

"You brought food?" she asked walking over to him and placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Yeah," he said opening he brown bag. "I thought you might be hungry. What time did you get over here?"

"A few hours ago," Donna said.

"This room is almost done," Josh noticed.

"Yep," Donna said. "You and Sam are finishing the backsplash this weekend and I think we'll be ready to move in."

"Wow," Josh said as he glanced around the room. They had decided to change the wall color from a light green to a cream. "You do good work."

"Thanks," Donna giggled. "You're in a good mood today."

"I've got my Chinese, my new house, my woman," he said turning toward her. "Who could ask for anything more?"

Josh crossed the room and knelt down to plant a deep kiss on Donna's lips. She returned the kiss and rested her hand on Josh's chest before pulling back.

"What has gotten into you today?" Donna asked smiling.

"What? I can be affectionate with the woman I love?" Josh asked grinning.

"No, I have no complaints in that department," Donna clarified. "You just seem to be a lot more cheerful than usual after work."

"I guess maybe," Josh replied.

"What happened today?"

"Well Sam agreed to be my assistant with the backsplash, he told me that Laura ended it with him, CJ went behind my back and made an appointment with the president about her highways and I had to reschedule a really important meeting to accommodate it."

"And you're in a good mood?" Donna asked incredulous. "How is Sam? Is it really over with Laura?"

"I think so," Josh confirmed recalling the look on Sam's face when he told him the news.

"And so the news you got today, which I have to say is somewhat of a downer makes you happy?" Donna asked confused.

"No," Josh said seriously. "No. I just realized how seriously I take everything. Work, the work I'm doing, isn't everything. I just realized today that no matter how hard I try I can't control everything."

"This is a revelation to you?" Donna asked wryly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," Donna grinned. She leaned over and rubbed his shoulder with her hand.

"So I took a look at what I can control and today I could control getting over here before midnight to help you get our new place ready."

"And you're okay with that? Normally you'd be a little freaked out by the thought of leaving things unfinished at work."

"Oh no, I'm still freaked out," Josh said smiling. "I'm just less concerned about it tonight because I'd rather be with you."

"Josh," Donna said touched. "That's sweet. I also noticed how you qualified that with the word tonight."

"I was hoping you'd notice that," Josh replied.

"But I still appreciate the sentiment," Donna said giving him another kiss. "Let's go eat this downstairs away from the paint fumes."

"Yeah," Josh said picking up the bag. Donna walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs and Josh followed with the food.

"So is Sam okay?" Donna asked.

"He'll be okay," Josh said. "He's down on himself for another failed engagement."

"That's so sad," Donna said. "Sam is such a great guy and he really want to have a family."

"He'll have it. It's all about fit. If Lisa or Laura were right for him they'd still be with him. I'll tell you my opinion. I think he needs to steer clear of women with the first name that starts with the letter L."

"I'm sure that's very helpful advice," Donna said standing in the middle of the empty kitchen. She glanced around. "I just realized that we haven't actually moved in yet."

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Our table isn't here."

"Or our silverware."

"Or plates."

"Or anything to drink," Josh added.

"Well, we can have a picnic on the floor," Donna said. "They gave you chopsticks right?"

Josh glanced inside the bag and rummaged around until he found two pairs of utensils. "Yep."

"I brought some water over," Donna said. "I'll go grab it."

Donna returned to the kitchen to see that Josh had set up a picnic on the floor, complete with an extra drop cloth in lieu of a blanket. He had the Chinese food containers set up with chopsticks and Donna smiled at him.

They settled in and Josh gave Donna a little more detail about CJ's plan to sway President Santos into doing what she wanted. They talked about the things they had to do get done before they officially moved into the house as well. The list was surprisingly short considering the purchase of the place had been such a whirlwind.

"Oh, by the way," Donna said as she swallowed the last bit of her food. "I talked to CJ today earlier."

"Did she clue you in on her plan to dominate my White House?" Josh asked good-naturedly.

"No," Donna chuckled. "She said that Danny can help you and Sam this Saturday. I guess she put him to work when they moved to California so he knows what he's doing."

"We don't need an expert," Josh replied. "I know how to do it."

Donna just gave him a look that indicated she felt he was anything but equipped to handle a do-it-yourself project.

"I can't believe you contacted the enemy," Josh added only half kidding.

"CJ isn't your enemy," Donna reminded him. "Haffley is your enemy. The government of North Korea is your enemy. CJ, not so much."

"Then why am I gearing up for a meeting with her and the president against my will?" Josh asked her.

"Because although CJ is your friend she is also a shrewd political operative."

"She is_ not_ a political operative. I am a political operative. Toby was a political operative. CJ is not."

"Then you must have taught her well because she's working your old tricks like a pro."

"And that's what kills me," Josh admitted. "It's like Obi Wan turning on Yoda."

"And you're Yoda in this scenario?" Donna chuckled.

"I have a certain poignant wisdom in me Donna," Josh replied with a grin.

"Well CJ and Danny are coming over in two days to help us so use the force and gather whatever strength you need."

"CJ shouldn't be working," Josh pointed out. "She's pregnant."

"I should rephrase that," Donna clarified. "CJ and I will be here in a strictly advisory capacity."

"So us men folk are the worker bees?"

"Bees," Donna mused. "Now they have the right kind of idea about how society should work. The queen rules and the men do the work."

"Nice," Josh scoffed. "Hey maybe you should invite Ainsley over to help supervise."

"Ainsley Hayes?"

"Yeah," Josh said as he started to gather the trash from their impromptu picnic dinner.

"Sam and Laura just broke up," Donna replied.

"So?"

"So you want to invite Ainsley Hayes over to flirt with Sam?"

"Sure," Josh said. "It'll lift his spirits. He's feeling down and he always had a thing for Ainsley anyway."

"Josh he just got dumped by a second fiancée days ago," Donna said aghast. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? He should get back on the horse."

"He should take some time away from dating," Donna countered. "If we broke up tonight would you get right back on the horse?"

Josh gave her a look. He hated when she compared other couples to their relationship. No one would ever have the kind of understanding relationship that they had and therefore it was impossible to compare.

"If we broke up tonight I wouldn't get back on the horse for a very long time," Josh said.

"If we broke up tonight I don't think I'd ever get back on the horse," Donna said seriously.

The gravity of her comment hit Josh like a 2 x 4 to the head. He set down the bag of trash and walked over to her. He knelt down and brushed the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said placing her hand over his.

Josh sat down next to her and pulled her lips toward his placing them firmly together. Donna leaned into him and returned the kiss with passion and she ran her hand down his arm.

"You know what?" Josh said pulling back.

"Hmm?" Donna replied.

"I think today was a really good day. I also think we need to christen the kitchen before the table comes over on Friday," Josh whispered.

"I like the way you think," Donna whispered back. "You weren't kidding about that poignant wisdom."

"Shut up and kiss me," Josh chuckled.

Donna obliged and they shared a night of relaxation that neither had enjoyed in quite some time.

TBC


	21. My Enemy, My Friend

_"My Enemy, My Friend"_

The weekend came rather quickly and Josh and Sam set to work on Donna's new backsplash. Since Donna had already invited Danny over to help supervise, Josh accepted the fact that he was going to see CJ in a social situation before they met with the president. However, at the moment, he had more important things on his mind.

"Is this supposed to be so drippy?" Josh asked Sam as they mixed up the grout for the backsplash.

"Well we followed the directions," Sam countered mixing the grout a few more times.

"Yeah but it seems kinds of runny," Josh said.

"You think we should put more mix in?"

"I think it couldn't hurt."

"Okay," Sam shrugged lifting the bag.

"Hey, hey, hey," Donna said as she walked through the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"We're adding more grout mix," Josh replied somewhat dismissively.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't look right," Josh said looking over at her.

"Why don't you wait for Danny to come over? They'll be here any minute," Donna practically pleaded.

"You don't think we're capable of mixing grout?" Sam asked. "Josh and I are very educated men Donna."

"Educated men who nearly burnt down the White House by starting a fire in a fireplace welded shut since the 19th century."

The doorbell rang at that moment and Donna practically ran toward the door.

"Tried to start a fire with decorative spruce I might add," she called as she walked toward the door.

"You know, she may have a point," Sam said lowering the bag. "And Danny is here now so…"

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

Donna ushered Danny and CJ into the kitchen, their welcome hugs given at the front door.

"I hear you're having a grout problem," Danny said walking over to Josh and Sam and shaking their hands.

"Not a problem so much as Donna being bossy," Josh said quietly.

"I heard that," Donna said over her shoulder as she looked CJ up and down. She was finally starting to appear pregnant. Sam walked over to CJ and gave her a hug.

"You look great," Sam said.

"Thanks," CJ replied shyly. She still wasn't quite sure she was used the attention of being pregnant. "How are you doing?"

Donna had filled CJ on Sam's broken engagement and while CJ didn't want to draw attention to it, she did want to make sure her old friend was doing alright.

"I'm okay," Sam nodded looking at Donna. "I suppose the news about Laura traveled fast?"

"I may have heard something," CJ affirmed. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"Yeah," he brushed off her concern. "It's for the best."

He appeared to be trying to convince himself of the fact as much as he was trying to convince CJ.

"You'll get through it," CJ said reaching over and squeezing his hand. "But if not, remember that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't partake in a good catfight."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sam smiled.

CJ noticed that over Sam's shoulder Josh was hanging back. She knew he was mad, but she wasn't sure what type of welcome to expect. It only took another moment before she found out. Sam turned his attention back to the grout and left CJ and Josh staring at each other.

"Judas," he acknowledged her by nodding.

"Jesus," CJ replied using the Spanish pronunciation of the name.

"It's not funny," Josh said giving her a hard time.

"No, but the fact that you've basically proclaimed yourself Jesus is telling," CJ countered. "Are you going to give me a hug before you put my husband to work?"

Josh grinned and stepped forward to give her a tentative hug. "You know Danny's work here doesn't get you off the hook right? I'm gonna kick your ass in the Oval next week."

"I'm looking forward to it," CJ replied.

Danny had been listening to the exchange and smiled to himself. CJ and Josh, in what amounted to a pissing contest, were always amusing, especially because CJ was a woman.

"You better watch out there Josh," Danny warned him. "She's been looking a little too forward to this. She said something about paybacks for an announcement you stole from her while she was Chief of Staff."

Josh had turned his attention to Danny and then he looked back at CJ. "Yeah, an announcement you were going to make anyway," Josh reminded her.

"Well, I'm just pushing along some funding you're going to approve anyway," CJ said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, okay, I see what you're up too," Josh nodded.

"I'm up to nothing, except my job," CJ replied.

"Okay," Josh agreed even though he didn't believe her.

"Truce for today then?" CJ ventured.

"Sure," Josh said. "You do look good by the way. You're brighter than usual or something."

"I believe they call that glowing," Donna translated for him.

"Sure, whatever," Josh said as he walked back to the men in the kitchen. '"I have importantly manly work to do right now."

Josh walked away from them and CJ and Donna were left to watch him strut toward the kitchen and demonstrate his most manly pose.

"You sure you're willing to live with that full time?" CJ teased Donna.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," Donna smiled back. "Oh, we should sit. You should be off your feet."

"I'm really okay," CJ protested as Donna pulled a kitchen chair away from the table.

"No, she should sit," Danny said turning his head away from the task at hand for a moment.

"Hey, you're here to work, not supervise me," CJ reminded him happily.

"With you, my work is never done," Danny said as he grinned at her and then turned his attention back to Josh and Sam and the runny grout.

"Between Josh and Danny, we should be sainted," CJ whispered to Donna.

Donna smiled in response and sat down across from CJ, who had finally succumbed to getting off her feet.

"I'll have to give you the tour when the boys are finished," Donna said.

"From what I've seen this place is fantastic," CJ said. "Did you have it checked out? The price Josh told me just seems too good to be true after seeing it."

"We had it inspected from top to bottom," Donna replied. "It is in tip-top condition. The guy just really wanted to get out of town."

"Criminal?" CJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His girlfriend moved to Germany actually," Donna said.

"Ah, so it was more about making sure his woman didn't leave him for a hot piece of bratwurst."

"Something like that I'm sure."

"Well I've got to say that you two really lucked out. The neighborhood is great and everything looks pretty updated."

"The only thing we've had to do is repaint the master bedroom and the den," Donna said happily. "It really seems like this place was meant to be."

"You deserve it," CJ said.

"Thanks," Donna said a little sheepishly. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really well actually," CJ said running her hand absently along her protruding belly. "The first few months were not fun, but I'm finally feeling like myself again."

"That's good."

"You have no idea," CJ said. "This little girl really had it in for me the first months."

"Have you picked a name yet?"

"Not even close," CJ chuckled. "I'll be lucky if Danny I agreed on name before she starts kindergarten."

"I'm sure you'll find something."

"Yeah, eventually," CJ replied.

Across the room the men were hard at work trying to get the grout to look more like grout than the gray soup it currently resembled. Danny was hunched over the bag reading the instructions as Josh protested that they'd already followed them to the letter.

"Okay, how much water did you add?" Danny asked.

"I told you, we added a gallon of water," Josh replied.

"Although there was some debate about how many quarts were in a gallon," Sam added honestly.

"Sam, there are six, I told you," Josh said turning away from Danny.

"It's four," Danny replied simply. "There's your problem."

"No, I know there's sixteen pints in a gallon," Josh said. "You cut that number in half, which is eight to get to quarts."

"Sort of except there are four quarts so that'd be eight pints in a gallon," Danny replied.

"Then what has six?" Josh asked confused.

"I have no idea," Danny replied.

"Don't look at me," Sam said. "I told you I thought six sounded funny."

"So what we did was add too much water," Josh said.

"I'd say so," Sam replied.

"Why don't we start over," Danny suggested. "We'll add four quarts of water and see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said as he lifted the bucket of runny grout. "You have a utility tub around here?"

"Laundry room," Josh said pointing but making no attempt to move.

"No, really, I'll take care of it," Sam said walking toward the laundry room.

"So," Josh said. "How are you and CJ doing?"

"We're good," Danny said. "CJ seems to be feeling a lot better, which is great because she felt pretty awful for a while."

"How's her blood pressure?" Josh asked.

"Why, are you worried you're going to endanger the health of my baby when you two square off in front of the president?" Danny asked good-naturedly, although there was genuine concern under his joviality.

"No, but I know how CJ gets when she's really passionate about something," Josh replied. "I don't want to be responsible for her getting all riled up."

"Don't worry," Danny said slapping his hand on Josh's shoulder. "I've had a little talk with her and we've both agreed that shed going to keep cool. She's actually gotten much better at it lately."

"Really?" Josh asked skeptically.

"She's been doing yoga," Danny shrugged. "How's things with Donna? This place is wonderful. When CJ told me how much you paid I didn't believe her."

"I know," Josh said. "It was a little higher than what I was looking to pay, but we couldn't pass it up."

"And you and Donna are good?"

"We're great," Josh said. "I even got home before midnight a few nights ago."

"Wow," Danny said genuinely impressed.

"Okay," Sam said coming back into the kitchen with an empty bucket. "I think we're ready to start over."

"Great," Josh said.

"Hey what are we using for the actual backsplash?" Danny asked.

"My dishes," Josh replied filling up the water pitcher again.

"You don't need those?" Danny asked.

"Donna informed me that I don't. _We_," he said emphasizing the word as if it weren't really true, "decided that Donna's dishes were cuter than mine."

"Cuter?" Sam stifled a chuckle as he began to mix the grout together.

"Yes," Josh said.

"Well we'll have to break them, so that might be kind of cathartic," Danny offered.

"When you married CJ did she slowly strip you of all your manhood?" Josh asked Danny.

"I didn't really have a whole lot of manhood to begin with, but what I had left she basically took, yeah," Danny nodded smiling as he added more water.

"So your dishes have flowers all over them?"

"No, lucky for me CJ only prefers frills when she dresses up," Danny said.

"Lucky you," Josh said. "See what you've avoided Sam?"

He didn't mean it callously. Josh thought he was being helpful and sympathetic in a manly way. Didn't guys usually get together after a break up and have a few beers, while exalting the joys of being single? But, Josh could tell he'd hit a nerve by the way that Sam's face tightened.

"Oh, hey, Sam," Josh said. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. I was doing the supportive guy thing."

"Yeah," Sam dismissed him while he busied himself with mixing the new grout. "I'm not really sure I'm ready for the manly 'I'm over it and it doesn't bother me' thing."

"Sorry," Josh said sincerely.

"I know," Sam said not looking up at him.

There was an awkward tension in the air and no one was quite sure how to diffuse it. Sam wasn't in the mood to talk about Laura, but he wasn't sure how to change the subject. Josh felt bad for making Sam feel bad and he felt like he should say something more, but Danny was giving him a look that indicated it would be better to let the silence be for a while longer.

Sam finished mixing the grout and this time it looked like it was something they could use.

"You wanna break my plates?" Josh offered Sam as he handed him a pillowcase with a few of his dishes inside. The look on his face was so child-like that Sam couldn't stay mad at him. He knew deep down that he was only trying to make him feel better anyway.

"Yeah, I do," Sam smiled as he took the pillowcase from Josh. He noted the color of the pillowcase was dark blue and he assumed they were Josh's old pillowcases. "So, are your new sheets pink now?"

"No, although there is a hint of mauve," he said regrettably.

Josh handed Danny a pillowcase and the men set out toward the front door.

"We're gonna go outside and break some stuff," Josh said happily as they wandered out in to the hallway.

CJ and Donna watched them as they walked by with their pillowcases of plates and hammers in hand.

"It really doesn't take much to amuse them does it?" Donna asked.

"Danny looks positively giddy," CJ smiled. "Though I suppose breaking a bunch of dishware would have a certain stress release."

Once they heard the front door close CJ turned her attention back to the conversation that she and Donna were whispering before the men left.

"So you don't think Josh is happy with Santos?" she asked

"I don't know," Donna said. "I've tried to ask him, but it never goes well. President Santos is his guy. He plucked him out of obscurity to be the president."

"That doesn't mean he has to stick with him until the end," CJ said.

"I think he still feels guilty about leaving President Bartlet," Donna said. "He doesn't want to do it again."

"He didn't feel guilty about leaving," CJ replied glibly.

"I think he did," Donna countered. "He's never said as much, but I think he really did."

"Well he's never said as much," CJ agreed. There was a short, awkward pause and it was clear that CJ was still somewhat bitter about Josh leaving the White House. "President Santos is too independent for Josh."

"You think?" Donna asked.

"Obviously you know them both a lot better than I do, but from an outsider's perspective, it seems like President Santos does what he want, when he wants. Josh likes to have control of things and with President Santos I don't think he has much, if any."

"You've pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one," Donna agreed.

"It's too bad," CJ said as she heard the front door open. "I was hoping things would change for him."

The men walked in with their broken dishware and worse smiles suggesting that the ritual was, in fact, one of the happier boyish moments of their adult lives.

"You guys have fun?" Donna asked noting their grins.

"It was okay," Sam said clearly lying.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, but not overly zealous.

CJ just shook her head. "That is going down as your happiest moment on this entire trip isn't it?" she asked him.

"Well if you'd like to give me a happier memory…" Danny said suggestively leaning down and kissing CJ's neck.

"Okay, okay," Josh said. "I did not need to hear that."

"I second that," Sam agreed.

"We have work to do stud," Josh said pulling Danny back into the kitchen.

"Have fun honey," CJ smiled as they walked away.

The afternoon continued and once the grout was properly mixed it seemed as though the backsplash came together fairly quickly. The guys used their artistic prowess to the best of their ability when designing the backsplash until Donna and CJ came to supervise and gave them a few constructive hints about where certain pieces should fit into the grand design. The awkwardness from earlier seemed to disappear and everyone was laughing and enjoying the company, though Josh and CJ seemed to talk more to the group than each other.

After the backsplash was left to dry the grand tour was given. Danny, CJ and Sam were all very impressed with the brownstone.

"So when do you two officially move in?" Danny asked. "I'm assuming since the kitchen table is here it must be soon."

"We're shooting for a soft move," Josh replied.

"We hope to be completely moved in two weeks," Donna added.

"Then we're throwing the housewarming to end all housewarming parties," Josh said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think you're more excited about the housewarming than the actual moving," Donna said.

"Well, yeah," Josh replied. "You two are in town at a good time. I called Toby and he's coming in for it."

"How is he doing?" CJ asked.

"He's good," Josh said. "As happy as Toby can be anyway."

"Why don't we order some dinner?" Sam suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Manly work requires a manly meal," Josh agreed.

"Beer and pizza then?" Danny suggested wryly.

"Hey, pregnant lady in the room," CJ reminded him.

"Sorry, pizza and sparkling water for you," Danny said unsympathetically.

"Do you think the hospital will frown on me requesting a bottle of merlot after delivery?" CJ asked rhetorically.

"Going through withdrawal?" Donna asked.

"I think it would have been easier if I had known my last beer _was_ my last beer," CJ said.

"Well let's go figure out the order," Josh said as everyone started to usher out of the den and back to the kitchen. CJ was the last one in the room and she tugged on Josh's arm pulling him back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" CJ asked.

"What's up?" Josh asked turned back toward her.

"I don't want things to be weird with us," CJ said.

"It's fine," Josh dismissed her.

"Is it or are you just saying it is?" CJ asked.

"CJ, we're good," Josh replied.

"We're on the same side you know."

Josh set his jaw and it looked like he was biting the side of his cheek.

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly.

"You don't think so," CJ said.

"I think the money you're asking for could do a hell of a lot of good in this country creating jobs, fixing health care or making a dent in the education system," Josh replied honestly. "I think if we were dealing with a budget surplus I'd glad give up the money and write you a personal check myself, but we're not. We're operating in a deficit and it just isn't the right time."

"If you were operating under a surplus you still couldn't fix the three things you listed," CJ reminded him.

"We could make a dent."

"I can make a dent here and in Africa," CJ said. "The infrastructure here is falling apart. I'm not living in the now anymore Josh. I'm having a baby and I'm thinking about her life fifty years from now. I want to do whatever I can do to make her life better."

"And fixing health care and education won't do that?" Josh countered.

"Why not make a hundred tiny dents in everything we can instead of being so narrow-minded. You just said you're not gonna fix it. You're gonna make dents."

"CJ," Josh protested. "It's not that simple. I've got a million and one governmental programs to think about at home, not to mention all the foreign aid packages I have to review. I'd rather feed Africa than build an infrastructure there."

"If we build the roads we can feed Africa," CJ said. "If we improve our infrastructure we don't have to mobilize the National Guard the next time a bridge collapses or a road caves in because it won't happen."

"We're not gonna agree on this," Josh said.

"I don't want us to be at each other on this," CJ said. "We're on the same team."

"You and I both know we haven't been on the same team for a while," Josh replied.

"Fine," CJ agreed. "We're not on the same team, but can we at least agree we're in the same league? We both want the same things and we have the same basic political beliefs."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you scare the hell out of me when you get like this," Josh said. "He'll listen to you. You'll get five minutes with him and the agenda I've spend the last six months working will be out the window because you're passionate and smart and persuasive."

"You're persuasive Josh," CJ said walking over to him. "You're smart and you know what you're doing. You shouldn't be afraid of me or anyone else."

"It doesn't feel like that," Josh replied.

"Josh," CJ said.

"No, I'm fine," he said cutting her off. "We're good. You're still one of my best friends and I fully intend to give you a sound ass-kicking next week."

"Good," CJ said with a small grin. "I'm not expecting anything less."

"We're good," Josh said reaching out and enveloping CJ's in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and sighed. At that moment the baby decided to kick fairly hard and Josh pulled back with a look of terror on his face. CJ started to chuckle at his reaction.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That was my daughter trying to literally kick some sense into her dumb Uncle Josh," CJ said.

"That was…wow," Josh said.

"Freaked you out?"

"Just a little."

"Try taking it from my side of things," CJ said.

"It's like Alien or something."

"That's what I told Danny," CJ said happily. "He thought I was being rude comparing our child to an alien."

"I have to tell you that I'm definitely on board with that description," Josh said. "So, shall we break bread one last time before our latest knock-down, drag-out fight in the Oval?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," CJ said as they walked into the kitchen.

TBC


	22. Win, Lose or Draw

Author's Note: As always, reviews are encouraged and appreciated.

_"Win, Lose or Draw"_

The weekend had come and gone and finally Josh was faced with the fact that he was out of time. There was no more time to weigh hypothetical scenarios. Today was the day he squared off with CJ and President Santos. Today was the day when he would finally find out just how much the president relied on him.

It was an unnerving situation. Josh had decided that there was much more than highway funding at stake at this meeting. The problem was that he was the only one who knew it.

He took a deep breath, picked up the folder on his desk and walked over to the private door that he shared with the Oval Office. He rapt quickly, yet quietly on the door and waited for the president to permit him to enter. He tucked his folder under his arm, took one last deep breath and entered the battlefield.

CJ sat outside the Oval Office and waited. It was an odd feeling. It felt strange to be back in the White House. The weirdest part about this visit would be entering the Oval Office and seeing someone other than Jed Bartlet behind the desk.

The girl in her wondered how Mrs. Santos had decorated the room. The candy cane striped sofas were surely a thing of the past. Perhaps she let her mind wander to the superficial because it was easier than thinking about what was behind the door.

CJ had been in the Oval Office thousands, hundreds of thousands, of times, but today was different. Today she wasn't entering through her own private door. Today there wasn't the friendly face of a father figure behind that desk. She felt the same twinge of nervousness and excitement that she felt the first time she entered the Oval Office years ago. Today she had something to prove and all the accomplishments of her past seemed light years ago.

CJ eyed the young woman that occupied Mrs. Landingham and Debbie Fiderer's old desk. She didn't have the experience or confidence of the women who went before her, but CJ could tell that she was learning the ropes. She saw her pick up the phone and place it back into the cradle quickly. It was show time.

"Ms. Cregg," she said standing. "The president will see you now."

"Thank you," CJ said standing up and smoothing out her suit. She was wearing a maternity suit. While she wasn't overly large, CJ discovered that none of her pants would button anymore. As much as it pained her to buy a suit she would only need for a few months, she knew she had to look the part when she was courting the big fish politicos.

She walked over to the familiar door and was showed into the office. She noticed Josh sitting on the sofa immediately. CJ was right. The candy cane striped couch was gone and in its place was a bright blue sofa.

"CJ," President Santos said walking over to greet her with his hand stretched out.

"Mr. President," she smiled shaking his hand.

"Josh is there something you forgot to tell me about CJ," the president said noticing CJ's figure.

"Oh yeah, CJ put on some weight," Josh said with a snicker. "She really started binge eating after she left the White House."

"Josh that's no way to talk about a pregnant woman," the president admonished him with a smile before turning his attention back to CJ. "You look great. When are you due?"

"Early October," CJ said following the president's lead and walking over to the couches.

"And thank you so much for your words of encouragement," CJ mumbled to Josh as they said hello.

"Is this your first?" President Santos asked.

"Yes," CJ said as she got settled in.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl," CJ said patting her stomach. "Danny, my husband, and I are excited and nervous."

"Danny Concannon, right? He wrote for_ The Post_?" he asked.

"Yes sir and the_ Dallas Morning News_," CJ said laughing internally at her own little joke.

"I hear he's writing about my predecessor."

"He is," CJ confirmed. "He's hoping to have it finished before the baby is born."

"Well he's a hell of a writer. If he's looking for something to do about six years from now I'd be honored if he'd consider my biography."

"Thank you sir," CJ said. "I'll be sure to let him know. He'll be flattered."

President Santos glanced over at Josh who was checking his watch and he decided it was time to get down to the business at hand.

"Well my trusty Chief of Staff here is giving the time check so I guess we better get started," he said.

"Of course sir," CJ said. "I'm not sure how much of my proposal Josh has shared with you."

"Enough that I get the basic idea of what you're doing," President Santos cut her off. "I think your goal is admirable. We all wish we had millions to fix the world's problems, even the less glamorous ones like infrastructure. But I've got to tell you that we're not dealing with a national budget surplus."

"Mr. President," CJ jumped in. "I appreciate that and Josh has already apprised me of the situation and how you'd like to spend the government's money. And while I agree that education and health care are areas where we need to be spending money, I also think that infrastructure at home and abroad should be a priority."

"Tell me why," he replied.

"Because we're living in a world where tsunamis and earthquakes are becoming more prevalent. We're living in a country that has an infrastructure that's broken and if we don't fix it then we're in even greater trouble. I think we all remember when the Big Dig caved in and that's a federal road. What good is the ability to feed our citizens if we can't get them the food? How can people evacuate in an emergency if the roads aren't viable? I think you'll remember how difficult it was to get parts of California evacuated during the nuclear meltdown and it's only going to get worse."

"And helping fund an infrastructure in Africa?" he asked.

"Is the right thing to do," CJ replied. "We can't be cut off from the rest of the world. Their problems are our problems."

"Josh?" President Santos said. "You care to weigh in?"

Josh looked at CJ and took a deep breath before he said spoke his mind. "I agree with CJ on a lot of what she said. I think that improving our own infrastructure is important and I think that we can't take our good fortune for granted and we should help other countries."

"That said, I think that right now our first priority has got to be the people here in the United States. I think their paying into an education system that's broken. I think they're worried about their heath care benefits and I think we need to fix that before we start repaving roads here or in Africa."

Both CJ and Josh turned their attention to the president. He sat in the chair that President Bartlet used to frequent, his leg crossed over the other. He thought for a moment and didn't ask any more questions of either CJ or Josh until he finally clapped his hands together and stood up.

"I agree with you on the infrastructure in the United States CJ," he said finally. "It's not pretty and people wonder why we spend money on it and why their roads seem to be in a perpetual state of construction. I think it's important because, as you pointed out, when homes need to be evacuated we can't be bothered with the logistics of poor roads."

Josh sighed internally sensing eminent doom. He should have known better than to think that six months of work would amount to anything.

"But," President Santos said. "I also agree with Josh. Taxpayers want their money used to improve their lives and education and health care. We already give an enormous amount to other countries."

"I'm not asking for more money sir," CJ said. "I'm simply asking that certain funds get earmarked for infrastructure."

"Earmark the money for roads instead of medicine or food?" he asked rhetorically. "That doesn't sound like a marketable idea to me."

"What is popular is not always right Mr. President," she replied.

Santos chuckled at her response. "You know, maybe it's a good thing you turned down my job offer. I like your enthusiasm, but I have a feeling you'd be on me a lot around here."

"Yes sir," CJ said with a small grin.

"Here's what I can do," the president said. "I'm going to make sure that we get the funding to improve internal infrastructure, but I'm not going to help you get the earmark for African infrastructure. If you can get the leadership on both sides to back you then I won't hesitate to sign it, but I think we both know that getting Haffley and the Republicans to back you on this is going to be like getting blood from a stone. Fair enough?"

"Yes sir," CJ said happy for what she got, but lamenting what she lost.

"Josh, you okay with that?" President Santos asked.

"Yes Mr. President," Josh replied thinking about the hard sell he had ahead of him on roads instead of health care.

"Okay," President Santos smiled. "It's settled then. Now, I believe I have a cabinet meeting to get to. It was nice seeing you again CJ."

CJ stood up and shook his hand. "You too sir, thank you," she said.

"Good luck with the baby," he said as he walked toward the door.

"Thank you Mr. President," she said. Josh and CJ watched President Santos leave the room quickly and then it was over. There was no shouting, there was no bitterness and it was over in less than ten minutes. CJ had forgotten how fast things moved in the West Wing.

"Well that..." CJ said.

"I believe the word you're looking for is sucked," Josh said.

"Yeah that did kind of suck," CJ agreed. "Do things usually move that fast here?"

"Usually," Josh confirmed. "It moved that fast with President Bartlet too."

"I guess I forgot," C said.

"I was gonna beat you, you know" Josh said sitting down again. "And now we both lost."

"Well we didn't lose," CJ said. "It was more of a draw."

"You still have a chance if you can convince both parties of your scheme," Josh pointed out.

"It's not a scheme," CJ corrected him. "And besides, you know the president was right. There's not a chance in hell I'll get the Democrats and the Republicans to line up on this."

"I thought you had a few?"

"A few and I'm still working on it, but I'm not gonna get a majority," CJ said. "I may be hopeful, but I'm not delusional."

"Well you got your money for U.S. infrastructure," Josh said.

"And you got to keep your education and health care money," CJ reminded him.

"So a draw huh?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Come on, let's go have some apples and peanut butter," Josh suggested. "The peanut butter will help the bitter pill go down."

"I'm right behind you," CJ said with a smile.

* * *

CJ came home to find Danny waiting for her in the kitchen. He had a bowl of Goldfish crackers waiting for her on the table, which made her wonder if he assumed she'd be making some concessions in her meeting with the President and Josh.

"Hi," she said walking and giving Danny a quick peck on the lips. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair and it sent a small shiver down Danny's spine.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Are these for me?" she asked picking up a few crackers.

"Of course. How was your meeting?"

"It was good," CJ said dropping her bag on the table and collapsing into a chair.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just realized that lately I feel a lot more comfortable sitting," she said smiling.

"So?" Danny asked. "Did you win?"

"No," CJ replied.

"You lost?" he asked surprised.

"It was more of a draw," CJ said.

"You and Josh had to compromise?" he asked incredulous. "Why don't I sense that compromise worked well?"

"It wasn't so much a compromise as President Santos told us how it was going to be. He supports more funding for internal infrastructure so I get that. Josh gets education and health care."

"It's not as though it's either or," Danny reminded her. "All three are important."

"I know," CJ said leaning back in her chair. "The president said that if I can get bipartisan support for earmarking funds for African infrastructure then he'd sign it."

"That's good, no matter how unlikely."

"Yeah," CJ nodded a she munched on the few remaining crackers in her hand.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be in a fairly good mood right now," Danny venture.

"I am," she said. "I like that shirt by the way. You look sexy in green."

"Thanks," Danny said smirking and trying to figure out her comment. "So you're in a good mood yet, you really didn't win."

"I really didn't lose either."

"You're never usually this upbeat after a draw," Danny said.

"I went to the mess with Josh after our meeting," CJ said. "We talked a little bit and I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I realized how much happier I am now," she said. "I was listening to Josh talk about China and Russia and North Korea and deficits and I was just so relieved that it wasn't me anymore. I never realized how unhappy I was when I was Chief of Staff."

"You finally admit it?" Danny asked. They'd had conversations toward the end of her tenure as Chief of Staff and he'd point out her mood. He'd notice that she didn't seem as happy as she used to be way back when they started. He told her that he thought eight years in the White House had worn her down. She always dismissed his comments, but now it seemed like she finally understood them.

"Don't get me wrong," CJ said. "I wouldn't have traded it for anything, but I can't believe I considered staying to work for the president, especially one I don't really know. You were right."

"What was that?" Danny asked with a smile.

"You were right," CJ said again without trepidation.

"Wait, can I get the camcorder? I'd like proof of that admission for the archives," Danny said.

"Shut up," CJ said smiling at him. "You better have taken a good mental picture of that moment because not only are they few and far between, but I'm not saying it again."

"I can live with that," Danny said reaching out and pulling CJ's foot into his lap. She had already kicked her shoes off under the table. He started to massage it lightly as CJ leaned back in her chair a little further and sighed.

"So, what now?" he asked her.

"Now I try to get bi-partisan cooperation," CJ said. "I'm not going to get it, but it doesn't mean I can't try. After that we go home and I start the grand plan for the African infrastructure. What about you? When do I get to read your masterpiece?"

"A few weeks," Danny said with a grin. He knew how CJ waited for him to share his work with her.

"You know President Santos propositioned you today," CJ said.

"I asked him to stop calling me," Danny joked. "I told him I was very much in love with my wife."

"He wants you to write his biography in six years," she said.

"Optimistic is he?" Danny said noting the time table that was laid out.

"That's what I thought. I've already heard rumblings from the Republicans about Haffley running."

"He won't challenge the sitting president," Danny countered. "He wants a race with two new candidates and Baker has already got problems."

"True," CJ agreed. She loved being able to talk about politics with Danny. Although he hadn't been a White House reporter for years, he always knew exactly what she was thinking regarding issues and candidates. With Danny's foot rub she was already feeling extremely relaxed.

"Hey," she said leaning forward and placing her hands on Danny's legs. "Did I thank you for the Goldfish?"

"You ate the Goldfish," Danny replied. "I assumed that was your gratitude showing through."

CJ inched closer to him and wrapped her around his neck. "I should really probably give you a better thank you than that."

"It couldn't hurt," Danny said softly as CJ leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. She eventually scooted off her chair and shared Danny's seat with him.

"Not that I'm ever going to complain about this," Danny said as CJ pulled away and started to kiss a light trail toward his ear. "But have we reached the part in the _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ book where you can't keep your hands off me?"

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet," CJ said with a grin.

"So the part where it basically said you wouldn't be able to control the carnal lust you felt for me is pretty much true?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I could show you if it's true or not, but you seem to want to talk about it," CJ replied.

"No, I'm really good with the not talking," Danny said kissing her again.

They stood up in unison and started to make their way down the hallway. CJ already began unbuttoning Danny's shirt as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Hey," Danny said pulling back a little.

"Hmm?" CJ asked not wishing to talk.

"Are you sure this is okay with this?" he asked.

"We've been married for a while now," CJ said. "I don't think the church, our parents or society would frown on this."

"No," Danny grinned. "I mean, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling better than okay," CJ said running her hands down Danny's chest. "Though I'm suddenly feeling that I've lost just a little bit of sex appeal at the moment."

"Trust me when I say you haven't," Danny replied. "I just don't want to do anything to hurt the baby."

"This isn't going to hurt the baby," CJ said. She noted the look on his face and continued. "Please don't make me get the book to prove my point."

He looked at her standing in front of him, letting her hands roam his exposed torso and he suddenly realized just how beautiful she looked. He had always found her attractive of course, but Josh was right when he said she was glowing. In that moment he knew she was right. This would definitely not be a bad thing for any of them.

"Nope, I'm good," Danny said reaching forward and unzipping the back of her dress as he kissed her again. They made their ay upstairs slowly and that afternoon CJ proved the baby book right.

TBC


	23. Saturday Night is Alright

"Saturday Night is Alright…"

Two weeks had passed since Sam, Danny and Josh had worked on the backsplash. Since then Josh had Donna had moved into their new home. It was surprisingly easy and for that Josh was grateful. It was true, he was happy about moving in with Donna. In the past few weeks he felt like things were really coming together, in his personal life anyway. But, Josh was really more excited about the housewarming party than anything else. He found himself silently praying that all national and international conflicts would cease for at least one night so he could enjoy himself.

"Donna," Josh called from upstairs. "Have you seen my blue pants?"

"You have four pairs of blue pants," Donna shouted back from the kitchen. She was in the midst of getting things ready for the guests that would be begin showing up in a matter of hours.

"The Dockers," Josh clarified as he walked down the steps in his boxers and a button down shirt. He walked into the kitchen to find Donna working.

"I think you should consider what you have on now as an option," Donna smirked.

"Donna," Josh whined.

"What? Those boxers are blue," Donna said as she rushed around the kitchen.

"I'm more concerned about all the women being enamored of me and my Atlas-like legs," Josh said wryly.

"Right," Donna replied with no emotion. "Good point. The Dockers are in the green floral garment bag in the closet."

"Thanks," Josh said. "Hey, did you invite Ainsley Hayes tonight?"

Ainsley had made mention of coming to the party the day before and Josh was surprised to learn that she knew about it, let alone was invited.

"Yeah," Donna said.

"I thought you said Sam needed space?"

"He does," Donna said. "I invited Ainsley because we see her a lot. We're co-workers."

"We didn't invite everyone we work with," Josh reminded her.

"No, but Toby and CJ are coming," Donna replied. "I thought it would be nice for them to catch up."

"And this has nothing to do with Sam?"

"Nothing," Donna said rather evasively. "Now please put your pants on so you can help me get things ready."

"What needs to be done?" Josh asked.

"I have snacks to get out, the bar needs to be stocked, we need to make room for coats," Donna said.

"Donna, it's eighty degrees out. If anyone brings a coat they're crazy."

"Crazy people need a place to put their coats too Josh," she countered. "And you still need pants."

"Pants are coming," he replied. "I'll take care of the bar and a place for coats."

Josh started down the hall and up the stairs into the bedroom before he heard Donna yell.

"The chair in the den doesn't count as a place for coats either," she called up the stairs.

"Fine," Josh yelled back as he made his way into the bedroom.

He shuffled through the floral garment bag and found his stash of casual Dockers. He pulled them off the hangar and put them on quickly. He looked around the bedroom and noted how it really felt like home. For a moment he wondered why he'd waited so long to take this step with Donna. Something in the back of mind always thought it would be too much if they moved forward. He had been happy with the way things were between them. But, now that they were living together, and granted it had only been a week, but now that they were sharing more than the evenings, but a home as well, it just seemed right.

Josh was excited to show off the brownstone to everyone. But, more importantly, Josh felt that the night was a way to show everyone that he was happy with Donna. He was almost eager to show everyone how they complimented each other.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He watched Donna out of the corner of his eye as she moved around the kitchen and got things ready. He unscrewed a few bottles of alcohol and watched her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Josh replied turning his attention fully to the bottles in front of him.

"You were staring at me," Donna said.

"No I wasn't."

"You were watching me," Donna insisted.

"I can't watch you?"

"Why were you watching me?"

"I was just thinking about how sexy you look tonight," Josh said.

"Josh," Donna said.

"No, I mean it," he said abandoning his assigned duty and walking over to her. He sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her hips. He snuggled his lips into the crook of her neck.

"Josh, we have forty some people coming over in less than two hours," Donna reminded him as she continued to dish out the snacks.

"I can work with less than two hours," Josh said mischievously as his hands roamed her torso.

"Josh," she admonished him as she swatted his hands away half-heartedly.

"You know, we never did get around to christening the kitchen," he said.

"And we're not going to now either," Donna said.

"We've got like two hours before people come over Donna," Josh whined as he tried to wear her down.

"And we have things to do," Donna reminded him.

"You've got enough snacks to feed half of China, the alcohol is set and there is plenty of room for any of the idiots who decide that it's coat weather," Josh countered.

"Josh," Donna said as he turned her to face him.

"Donna, I'm happy tonight," he said. "I think that moving in together is the best thing I've done in a while."

"Me too," Donna said slowly wearing down. She placed her bag of peanuts on the counters and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

"I do," he said softly before he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"Josh," Donna tried to protest before he pulled her in again. In that moment Donna wasn't concerned about the snack, the bar or the forty guests that were set to arrive on their doorstep in a little over two hours. At that moment she more concerned about Josh and how happy she was that things finally seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

"Hey, are you almost ready?" Danny called up the stairs.

He walked over the stairs and rested his hand on the banister. CJ had been in a little bit of mood all day, though she wouldn't share why. She had been looking forward to Josh's housewarming party all week. Toby was coming to town and Carol, Margaret, Charlie and Zoey were going to stop by as well.

"CJ?" Danny called again when she didn't reply. His call was once again met with silence.

"CJ?" he called a little more frantically as he started up the stairs. He made his way through the hallway and into the bedroom quickly.

"CJ?" he said again as he came to the closed bathroom door. He knocked on the door lightly and had flashes of CJ unconscious on the bathroom floor run through his head.

"Hmm?" CJ's muffled response projected through the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked panicked. "Can I come in?"

"No," she said. Her voice sounded thick like she had a cold, or she had been crying. Danny assumed it was the latter.

"Please let me in?" Danny tried again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," CJ lied.

"Then why does it sound like you've been crying?" Danny asked.

"I sneezed," CJ said trying to cover her lie with another. She looked at her face in the mirror and she saw a face that to her looked bloated and fat, but at least it matched her hands and ankles.

CJ had been looking forward to Josh's party and now she just felt like she would be the 300 pound gorilla in the room. She suddenly, and for the first time since she was pregnant, felt like a sideshow freak, fat and uncomfortable in her own skin.

"CJ," Danny said again until she finally sighed and reached over to flip the lock on the door, though she made no attempt to open it for him.

Danny heard the lock disengage and he opened the door slowly. He found CJ, clad in only a slip, which looked to be about three inches too short in the front, due to her protruding stomach, staring at her tear-stained face in the mirror.

"What happened?" he asked reaching out and rubbing her back lightly.

"I'm fat," she said simply.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant," Danny replied fighting an urge to grin. He knew this day would come eventually. The book had predicted the hormonal fluctuations.

"Look at me," she said. "I have nothing to wear Danny. I tried five outfits already and none of them fit."

"We'll find something," he assured her.

"Do you work for Barnum and Bailey?" she asked. "Did you pack a circus tent that you didn't tell me about?"

"You don't need a circus tent," he said soothingly.

"Please don't placate me right now," CJ replied. "I woke up this morning and discovered that_ your_ sweats were tight on me."

"Okay," Danny said. "We knew the day would come when you'd need to upgrade to maternity clothes."

"I'm fat and ugly and I shouldn't be seen in public right now."

He wanted to disagree, but he knew it was futile so he said nothing. He knew that no matter how he replied he was in trouble. Instead of responding he walked over to the closet and pulled out the suit CJ had worn to her meeting with President Santos.

"Did you try this?" Danny asked holding it up.

CJ glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. She said nothing to him and returned to staring at her face in the mirror and tugging at her ring finger. Danny knew this was not going to be a good night. He laid the outfit on the bed and walked back into the bathroom.

"And I can't get my wedding ring off," CJ said lifting her hand up to show Danny.

"You're ready to divorce me over clothes?" he tried to joke.

"No," CJ said as the tears started to well in her eyes. "It hurts. My fingers are so swollen that it hurts. I barely have any circulation in my finger."

Danny reached out and took her hand in his to examine it. He saw how her fingers were bloated and swollen around her wedding ring. He pressed the skin around the ring slightly and noted how it looked tender. The wedding band was thinner on the under side of the ring, but her finger looked blotchy and sore.

"I think there are wire clippers somewhere downstairs," Danny suggested. "We can cut it off."

"I don't want to cut it off," CJ said letting a few tears drip down her cheeks. "It's supposed to be an unbroken circle. I don't even want to take it off, but it hurts."

"Its okay," he said resting his hand on her head and pulling her toward him. He placed a tender kiss on her temple. "We'll get it off without cutting it okay?"

"Okay," she said in a child-like voice.

"Okay," he said. "Why don't we get you some water and we'll work on getting this off. After that we'll work on finding you something to wear."

"Okay," CJ said sniffling. She had managed to get the tears under control and she seemed calmer than she had a moment ago.

"I'm sorry," she added after taking a long sip of cold water.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Danny said.

"Except for the fact that apparently I'm Sybil," CJ replied.

"You've got a lot of changing hormones right now," Danny said running her finger under the cold water.

"I don't cry," she said. "I'm not a crier. I hate this."

"I know," Danny said. He examined her finger, which was red and looked slightly bruised. "How long have you been trying to get this off?"

"An hour?" she surmised.

"You should have asked me for help," Danny said.

"I know."

"By the way," he added as he ran her finger under the cold water as he tugged on her ring, "you don't look fat. You look beautiful."

"Stop," she said.

"Really gorgeous," Danny said looking her in the eyes.

"Danny," she protested.

"I mean, the blotchy face, the runny nose, a bruised, swollen finger and the slip that's a little bit too short, how could a guy resist you? I'm gonna have to guard you all night," he teased her hoping she'd get the joke.

"I look like a refugee," she said. "Well, a refugee with access to a lot of food. I knew mascara was a mistake."

"We can fix it," he assured her.

"We?" CJ mused. "Are you Max Factor now?"

"Didn't he get arrested?" Danny asked.

"I think that was the grandson, or was it the son?" CJ questioned.

"We obviously have to bone up on our make-up heir trivia."

"Ah," CJ winced as Danny tugged on her ring. One more quick yank and it would be off.

"You okay?"

"Just pull it," she told him.

"Okay, on three. One, two..." Danny tugged as hard as he could on two and CJ yelped a little when the ring came slipping off.

"You said on three," she said rubbing her finger.

"I didn't want you to tense up on three."

"So you lied to me."

"It was for your own good," he said reaching out to examine her finger. "You're gonna have a nice little bruise there."

He lifted her finger to his lips and kissed it gently. "All better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I have circulation again," she said.

"Good. So now that you're not wearing your ring are you gonna forget all about me?"

"I think I have a very large reminder of you attached to my body every day," CJ said rubbing her ever burgeoning belly. "But, just in case I think I'll put it on a chain."

CJ started to walk away when Danny grabbed her hand. "Hey, I know you're not feeling it, but you really do look beautiful," he said.

CJ just squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile in response. He knew she didn't believe him and for that he was sorry. He wished that just once she could see what he saw when he looked at her.

"So, what possibilities to we have for clothes?" he asked.

"I've got the suit that I wore to the White House, which is too fancy and everyone already saw," CJ said as they made their way into the bedroom. "Or I've got this dress."

She held up a peasant type dress that was a paisley print. It had a very plunging neckline, but the empire waist was perfect for her stomach.

"What's wrong with that?" Danny asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" CJ asked.

"Noticed what?" Danny asked oblivious.

"Noticed what? Pamela and Anderson up here," she said gesturing to her breasts, which, like the rest of her body, had begun to swell.

"Oh right," Danny said. "Trust me when I tell you that the men at the party tonight will in no way be offended at the twins' coming out party."

"Yeah because I want a room full of White House staffers staring at my chest," CJ said. She saw the gleam in his eyes and she cut him off before he could offer a smart retort. "And if you dare say that it won't be the first time Danny, so help me."

"Okay," he said a little sheepishly.

"You think I should wear this?"

"You've worn it before," Danny pointed out. "What's the difference now?"

"The difference is that normally my breasts are the size of plums and now they're the size of..."

"Cantaloupe," Danny finished for her with a sly grin.

"Which I know you enjoy, but do I really want to put them on display in this outfit?"

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"Go ahead."

"Peaches, cantaloupe, cherries, watermelon, it doesn't matter. That dress isn't too revealing and it fits. You shouldn't feel self-conscious."

"The day they resemble watermelon is the day you're going to have to put me on suicide watch," CJ said as she tugged the garment over head. "I don't even know what to do with these."

"If you ever need help figuring it out, I'm you're guy," Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny," she said rolling her eyes.

"So are we already out of the stage where you can't keep your hands off me then?" he asked.

"I think that's a pretty safe bet," CJ replied wryly before leaning over and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Josh said Charlie and Zoey are gonna be there tonight?" Danny asked as CJ walked into the bathroom and attempted to fix her makeup.

"They're gonna try to stop by," CJ said. "It'll be nice to see them again."

"Has Charlie talked to you about working at the Hollis Foundation?" Danny asked. "He's got a year of law school left."

"I still don't know why he wants to work with me," CJ said. "I'm surprised he hasn't asked Josh or Sam for a job."

"Santos isn't his guy," Danny said.

"I'm not his guy," CJ said as she wiped her eyes clean and started her eyeliner over again.

"No, but you always said he enjoyed working with you."

"I guess," she said. "I wonder how Zoey would feel about moving to California."

"He could work here for you," Danny suggested. "You need a good lobbyer in D.C."

"True," CJ said mulling the suggestion.

She put the finishing touches on her makeup and tugged at the front of her dress. She felt incredibly uncomfortable. She knew that he body was changing and that it would take some getting used to, but she wished that her realization of this fact would have come on some other day. She didn't want to feel self-conscious at the party, yet she knew that was how she would feel. She finally turned and faced Danny.

"Well?" she asked.

"I think you look beautiful," he said breathlessly. No matter how she protested, he would always find her unbelievably gorgeous and count himself as undeniably lucky to call her his wife.

"You're only saying that because you have to," CJ sighed.

"Not true," Danny replied entering the bathroom and putting his arm around her shoulder. "In fact I am looking forward to being able to show you off tonight."

"Right," CJ chuckled. "See that fat, hormonal woman over there? No, she's not in the Macy's Day Parade, she's my wife."

"Hey," Danny said tugging on her arm. "That's not even close to being true. You know that right?"

"Okay," CJ replied with disbelief.

Danny sighed. It was obvious not matter what he told her that she wouldn't believe him. He finally decided to change the subject and hope she'd feel better when they arrived at the party.

"Come on," Danny said. "Let's go admire my handiwork over at Josh and Donna's."

"The backsplash did turn out really well," CJ said. "Sam and Josh would have probably knocked the down the wall if you weren't around."

"They've always been the kind to cut off their nose to spite their face," Danny agreed.

"Did I ever tell you about how they almost burned down the White House?" CJ asked as they made their way down the stairs carefully.

"No, but it sounds like a good story for the car," Danny said.

They made their way to the car and then they were off to Josh and Donna's housewarming party. It was going to be a night to remember.

TBC


	24. Red Carpet Arrivals

_"Red Carpet Arrivals"_

Sam arrived on Josh and Donna's doorstep on the night of the housewarming and was surprised by a familiar face before the door opened.

"Hey Sam," the Southern drawl came from behind him.

"Ainsley?" he said turning to see her smiling face stare back at him.

"It's good to see you too Sam," she said smiling even more brightly.

"That's not what I…I'm just surprised to see you is all," he recovered as she stood next to him and waited for the door to open.

"Why?"

"I didn't know Josh and Donna invited you," Sam replied. "They didn't tell me."

"Were you the party planner for this evening?"

"No."

"Are they going to be a dessert short because I came?"

"No."

"I work with Josh and Donna _and_ you," she reminded him.

"I know," Sam said sensing that she was gearing up for one of her patented Ainsley rants.

"So if I work with Josh and Donna and you, then why is it out the realm of possibility that I would be invited? Is it because there are going to be a room full of Democrats in there and I, being a Republican, will stick out like a sore thumb and bring the party down?"

"Ainsley," Sam tried to interrupt.

"I think I've proven that I'm a dedicated public servant like the rest of you Sam," Ainsley reminded him. "I've done my part for President Bartlet and now I'm doing my part for President Santos," she said.

"I know," Sam replied flabbergasted.

The door opened and Josh stood smiling in front of them.

"Ainsley, Sam," he said.

"Hi Josh," Ainsley said quickly as she rushed passed him and into the house.

"You invited Ainsley?" Sam asked as he entered. He lowered his voice so that she didn't hear him. Although it didn't matter since Ainsley was already gushing over the house with Donna.

"Donna did," Josh muttered back as he shut the door behind him. "Let's get you a drink."

"Donna this place is fantastic," Ainsley said as the guys passed them on their way to the bar. "Is this all original wood?"

"Yeah," Donna replied.

After it was clear that Josh and Sam were in the kitchen Ainsley lowered her voice and spoke to Donna.

"Is Sam angry that I'm here?" she asked Donna.

"What?" Donna asked taken aback by her question.

"I wondered because he seemed a little shocked to see me," Ainsley said.

"No," Donna replied suddenly wondering if she'd done the right thing by invited Ainsley. She thought, like Josh had thought, that Ainsley would be able to cheer Sam up, but now she was wondering if her first instinct may have been correct.

"No," Donna said again dismissing her.

"I mean, I know he's going through a hard time right now what with everything that happened with Laura, but I thought it would be nice to see him socially," Ainsley jumped in relieving Donna of the pressure to give her an answer. "I thought it would be fun to catch up with CJ and Toby and everyone."

"Yeah. Why don't we get you a drink?" Donna said hoping the liquor would calm Ainsley's hyperactivity though she'd heard that Ainsley tended to dance and possibly sing when drunk.

Luckily, Donna was saved by the doorbell. She left Ainsley with Josh and Sam and went to answer the door. She opened it to find Toby standing on the porch with a bottle of wine.

"Hi Toby," she smiled.

"Donna," Toby replied with a hint of smile, but in his uncomfortable Toby way.

"Come in, come in," Donna said. She gave him a tentative hug, which he returned.

"I brought this," he said handing her the bottle.

"Thanks," Donna said closing the door behind him. "How was the trip?"

"Good," Toby replied. "I got some papers graded on the way."

"You're teaching summer school?" she asked.

"One course, which is, thankfully, over in two weeks," he said. "I've got an unusual amount of naïve amateurs this time around."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Donna said.

"I'm not," Toby replied. "It gives me something to gripe about."

He gave her a bright, uncharacteristically happy smile with his response and Donna smiled back at him. Josh came into the hallway just as the doorbell rang again. Donna was off to answer the door and left Josh standing with Toby.

"I thought I heard your voice," Josh said as he approached Toby with a class of scotch on the rocks.

"You brought me a drink?" Toby asked.

"Well I know how much you love to socialize so I thought it was the least I could do," Josh replied handing the drink to Toby, who took it happily.

"Thanks," Toby said taking a sip. "This place is nice."

"Nice?" Josh asked.

"Really nice," Toby tried again.

"This place is terrific Toby," Josh said fiercely.

"Okay, it's terrific."

"Seriously, you've been out of Washington for too long if you don't think this place is phenomenal."

"It went from nice to terrific to phenomenal in about five seconds," Toby pointed out. "I see you haven't lost your talent to up-sell."

"You're messing with me?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Toby replied dryly. "The place is really great and a bargain from what I hear."

"Yes, it was," Josh said satisfied.

"Toby," Sam said excited as the doorbell rang yet again. He walked over to his old friend and pulled him into another hug. Toby, never one for display of affection, took it rather well considering.

"How are you?" Sam asked genuinely excited to him.

"Good," Toby replied. "I've been good."

"Things at Columbia are?"

"Frustrating, but good," Toby said taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm glad to hear it," Sam replied. "How are Molly and Huck?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Toby said. "Molly is already flirting with the boys at school and Huck is already protesting Andi's insistence that he eat his vegetables."

"Most kids do," Josh said.

"Do most kids make strike signs?" Toby asked with a grin.

"No, but then again most kids are the offspring of Toby Zeigler," Sam said dry.

"Very true," Toby agreed. "Hey, Sam I heard about Laura. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Yeah," Sam said dismissively. "Was that like written on a billboard somewhere?"

"I thought it might save you from the questions," Josh said sympathetically.

"Right," Sam said walking away and going to talk to someone else.

"What was that about?" Toby asked.

"He's pissed 'cause Ainsley is here and he thinks I'm pushing him," Josh said.

"Into dating Ainsley?"

"Yeah," Josh said taking a sip of his own drink and surveying the ever-growing crowd. "I'm not though."

"Sure you're not," Toby said in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that you treat Sam like your kid brother and sometimes you push him into things he's not ready for."

"Oh and you never did that?"

"I didn't say that," Toby said pleasantly.

"Hey, CJ and Danny are here," Donna called over to the guys.

Donna was standing in the open doorway as CJ and Danny made their way up the steps. CJ looked beautiful, yet frazzled and Danny tried to assist her up the steps all the while she groused about she didn't need help walking up stairs.

"Hi," Donna said happily.

"Hey Donna," CJ said giving her a quick hug as she made her way into the house. "Oh thank god you've got the air conditioning on."

"CJ is having a bit of day," Danny said apologetically as he gave Donna hug.

"I'm not having a day," CJ replied over her shoulder.

"Hey," Sam said coming over to CJ and giving her a hug. "Wow, when was the last time I saw you?"

He surveyed her stomach, which looked larger than it had a week ago.

"Yeah, don't remind me," CJ said.

"You look great," Sam tried to inform her.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I glow, I'm not fat, I'm pregnant," CJ rattled off the lines she'd heard Danny toss at her all day. "Thanks anyway, but today I'm feeling fat."

"CJ, wow, that top is…" Josh said as he gave her a hug.

"If you value your life you'll leave that comment hanging right where it is," CJ replied with a forced grin.

"I'm just saying, I never noticed…certain attributes before and wow," Josh said. "Very nice."

"Josh," Donna said swatting him on the arm. "Excuse him; he's going to help me take some coats upstairs now."

"Who brought a coat?" Josh groused as they walked away from the group.

"CJ," Toby said as he approached her.

"Toby," she smiled as she gave him a hug. He pulled back and surveyed her stomach as well.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he said quietly.

"You and me both," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Toby said still in awe of a pregnant CJ standing before him.

"Good," CJ said.

"How are you?"

"I'm fat," CJ replied with a chuckle. It was apparent that she was trying to put on a happy face. "I'm good. I'm just having a bit of a day as my husband so sweetly pointed out."

Danny had made his way over to Toby and CJ and he shook Toby's hand.

"It's good to see you Toby," he said.

"You too," Toby replied. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Danny said. "Is she telling you she changed her mind about the baby now?"

"No," CJ said giving him a playful swat. "I was talking to him about the new medical advances that might allow you to have this little girl."

"Would that I could," Danny replied.

"Yeah right," CJ scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right," Danny agreed. "I'm sorry to tell you that this giving birth thing is all you, but I'll be there for moral support."

"You bet you will," CJ said. "I think you should start perfecting the art of typing one-handed due to the extreme squeezing I'll be doing to your hand during delivery."

"So many things to look forward too," Danny said sweetly. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A bottle of Merlot," CJ replied with a smile.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, that should do me," she smiled as he walked over to the bar.

"You two seem to be on a roll tonight," Toby observed.

"What?"

"You seem like you've got some pent-up aggression there. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," CJ sighed. "I've been giving him a hard time all day for no reason other than the fact that I'm fat and he's not and it's his fault I'm fat. Was I that bad?"

"No," Toby replied. "But, I noticed it."

"Which means it was bad," CJ said. "Now I have the guilt. Does Andi have the mother's guilt?"

"Is that like Catholic guilt?"

"Yeah, except worse and since I'm both a soon-to-be mother and Catholic I'm royally screwed."

Toby snickered at her response.

"It's not funny," she said seriously.

"I know its not."

"And yet you stand before me laughing," she pointed out. "How are the kids?"

"They're growing," Toby said nostalgically. "It's hard being away from them."

"Are you still doing the every other weekend thing?" CJ asked.

"Once a month and alternating holidays," Toby clarified.

"Any time with them has to be good right?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, it is," Toby said.

Danny came back to them with a glass of cranberry juice and a beer. He handed the cranberry juice to CJ.

"This looks suspiciously light red for Merlot," CJ commented.

"That's because its cranberry juice," Danny told her.

CJ took a sip and make a face as she swallowed.

"Hmm, you know the vodka in here has practically no taste," CJ said.

"Go figure," Danny smiled at her. "CJ is going through a little bit of withdrawal from alcohol."

"One drink a few times a week relaxes me," CJ told Toby.

"You know if you leave apple cider out long enough you may get the desired effect you're looking for," Toby informed her. "Is she giving you hell today Danny?"

"You could say that," Danny said.

"And on that note, I'm going to join Donna's house tour," CJ said leaving the conversation before she had a chance to give Danny a hard time again. There was something about her mood that made her fear for Danny's feelings.

"She okay?" Toby asked after she left.

"She couldn't find anything to wear and her wedding ring got stuck on her finger to the point where she was losing circulation," Danny informed Toby.

"So when you said she was having a day…"

"Yeah."

"She looks good though. How has she been feeling?"

"She's been alright," Danny said. "The first few months were pretty rough, but things have settled down. And now I've probably just invoked the wrath of the guy high atop the thing with that comment."

"Maybe not," Toby said supportively.

They stood not speaking for a moment, each contemplating CJ's condition. Danny hoped that she was feeling alright and that her mood swing was due to hormones and feeling fat. Toby was still in awe of CJ. He hadn't seen her in almost a year and now she was starting to appear very pregnant.

Ainsley walked over to Toby and Danny to say hello and disrupted their thoughts.

"Hi Danny," Ainsley said walking over. "Toby. How are you?"

"Never better," Toby said.

"That's good. I just saw CJ. Congratulations Danny," Ainsley said. "I never get the good news in my department. Everything is lawsuits and civil rights infringement."

"Thanks, we're pretty excited," Danny replied.

"How do you like working for President Santos?" Toby asked.

"It's good," Ainsley replied. "He's got a lot of ideas."

"President Bartlet didn't?" Danny asked, his journalistic instincts buzzing.

"No, he did," Ainsley replied. "His just seemed a little more…realistic."

"Figures," Toby smirked.

"Not a fan of President Santos?" Ainsley asked.

"I'm more of a fan of the former president," Toby said.

Danny took his comment in stride and decided to question him on the remark. Though CJ told him that Toby might not be willing to talk about his time in the White House, it seemed that his remark indicated otherwise.

"Even now?" Danny asked. "You went through a lot together."

"Maybe that's why I'm a fan," Toby said seemingly willing to talk.

"You think he was more capable than Santos?" Ainsley asked. Danny smiled internally at Ainsley and was grateful to her for picking up his line of questioning.

"I don't really know the current president," Toby said.

"But from what you can tell?" Danny asked.

"President Bartlet will always be my choice for president," Toby said. "President Santos is probably fine, but President Bartlet will always be my president."

"I thought you two disagreed a lot?" Danny asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"Does he know you feel this way?" Danny asked.

"Probably not," Toby replied quietly.

"You should tell him," Ainsley piped up.

"Yeah," Toby said chuckling. "That'll happen."

"You should," Danny agreed.

"Hey Danny," Josh called. "I have someone over here who knows you."

Danny turned and glanced over to the living room where Josh stood immersed in a group of people. He didn't' particularly want to leave the conversation he was having with Toby and Ainsley, but he felt like he got what he was looking for anyway.

"Yeah," Danny called back. "Excuse me for a moment."

With that, Danny left the group and made his way over the area where Josh stood. He passed CJ and Kate Harper along the way.

"Hey Kate," he said quickly as he passed.

"Hi Danny, congratulations," she said as he made his way by them.

"So, before you totally avoid the question," CJ said getting Kate to focus on their conversation. "What's going on with you and the good congressman from Oregon?"

"Nothing," Kate said starting to blush.

"He just stays at your house when he's in town," CJ finished for her.

"Something like that," Kate said.

"It's been two years," CJ pointed out.

"And it'll be at least another two before you have to worry about fitting into a bridesmaid's gown," Kate told her.

"Hey, CJ," Will said as he came up behind Kate. "I'd heard rumors of your impending motherhood, but until I saw it with my own two eyes I wouldn't have believed it."

"Are you saying I'm not maternal Congressman Bailey?" CJ asked.

"Not at all," Will replied. "You ran the White House like a well-oiled machine, I'm sure motherhood will be a snap."

"From your lips…" CJ said before changing the subject. "So after this blessed event, I think we're all going to need a reason to get together."

Kate gave CJ a look because she knew what she was implying. After Will had moved to Oregon to run for Congress they had kept things casual. They tried to remain friends, but every time Will came to Washington it seemed like they spent all their time together.

"Well I'm sure the baptism won't be far behind the blessed event," Will said smiling and completely ignoring her insinuation.

"A wedding would be nice," CJ continued to press.

"I'm sure Josh and Donna will get right on that for you," Kate said.

"Well put," Will congratulated Kate.

"Thank you," Kate smiled.

"You two are..." CJ started to say.

"What?" Kate asked.

"The most infuriating match made in political heaven I've ever met," CJ said with a grin.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a tour to join."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Kate said.

"Nice to see you Will," CJ said walking toward Donna and the tour brigade.

The party was beginning to get crowded and, with everyone gathered in one place, the fireworks were just about to begin.

TBC


	25. Jealousy and the Ex Factor

_"Jealousy and the Ex Factor"_

CJ had finished following Donna on a tour of the house and they gathered in the kitchen. She picked at a few trays of food that were out until she gazed through the crowd of people and noticed her husband chatting with a blonde.

"Hey Donna," CJ asked quietly. "Do you know who that woman is?"

CJ nodded her head toward a leggy blond who'd just given Danny a very exuberant hug hello. CJ ran her hand absently over her ever-burgeoning belly and felt a pang of jealousy along with a shot of self consciousness.

Donna scanned the room from her spot in the kitchen and saw the blond woman talking with Danny. It appeared that they definitely knew each other.

"That's Rebecca Chase," Donna said. "She works over at _The Post_."

"Hmm," CJ said. "The name isn't completely familiar."

"She hasn't been a full-fledged reporter for long," Donna said. "I think she got promoted when Danny left."

"How long to do you think she's been with _The Post_?" CJ asked Donna never taking her eyes off of Danny and the woman now known as Rebecca.

"I think she's been there at least four years," Donna said.

"I've never heard of her," CJ said.

"Well she wasn't credentialed at the White House until after you left," Donna said. "You were Chief of Staff for two years. You didn't have to know all the reporters."

"But I thought I did," CJ said.

Donna finally saw that CJ hadn't looked over at her once during the entire conversation. Her eyes were glued to Danny and Rebecca. It was as if she had them in her scope and if she took her eyes away something might happen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Donna asked.

"What?" CJ asked absently staring.

"She asked if you were okay," Toby repeated entering the kitchen.

"I'm fine," CJ lied turning her attention to her friends reluctantly.

"You seem to be preoccupied," Toby pointed out.

"Well I'm not," CJ replied defensively.

"Who's the girl?" Toby asked looking to the point where CJ was gazing moments earlier. He tossed a few mixed nuts into his mouth as he spoke.

"Girl," CJ sniffed. "See, it's not just me. She's like twenty."

"I think she's older than that," Donna said turning her head to look over at them.

"Twenty-five maybe," CJ said. "And what is she? All of 105 pounds soaking wet?"

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?" Toby asked her mildly amused.

"Jealous? No," CJ scoffed.

"You seem a little distracted by her," Toby pressed.

"Well I'm not," CJ snapped.

"Did you hear that Josh is trying to set Sam up with Ainsley?" Toby asked trying to change the subject.

"We're not trying to set him up," Donna protested.

"Distract him then?" Toby ventured.

"Did he break up with Laura like a week ago?" CJ asked still not looking away from Danny and Rebecca.

"Yeah, but he's friends with Ainsley," Donna said defending herself.

CJ saw Rebecca let out a full blown laugh and she placed her hand on Danny's forearm. Though Danny laughed with her, CJ could tell that he wasn't enthralled, but the fact that this young woman was laughing with her husband was more than CJ could handle.

"Excuse me," CJ mumbled as she interrupted Donna and Toby's conversation.

With that CJ took leave of them and made her way as quickly as possible, while pregnant, over to Danny and Rebecca.

"This ought to be good," Toby said with a gleam in his eye.

"Toby," Donna admonished him. "CJ's pregnant and vulnerable right now. You really want to see her like this?"

"Kind of. Is that wrong?" Toby said leaning his back against the wall and giving his full attention to CJ and Danny across the way.

"Yes," Donna said settling in next to him. "But I suppose it might make for an interesting exchange. Is it technically considered a cat fight if one woman is pregnant?"

"I don't know," Toby said. "Let's see if we find out."

CJ finally made her way to her husband and heard him laugh (again) at something Rebecca had just said. He put his drink to his lips and was in mid-sip when CJ sidled up next to him.

"Hi," she said forcing a bright smile.

"Oh, hey. CJ, this is Becca," he said. CJ noticed a look pass between Danny and the woman and he quickly corrected himself. "_Re_becca, sorry. Rebecca Chase, this is CJ."

CJ extended her and fought back the urge to swat him on the back of the head for simply introducing her as CJ and not, 'CJ, my wife, soon-to-be mother of my child, everything that is good and true in my world, Concannon.' She was puzzled but tried to put on a happy face.

"CJ, it's so nice to meet you," Rebecca said. "When are you due?"

"October," CJ replied glancing quickly at Danny who didn't seem to find anything wrong with the question. CJ had hoped that he had filled Rebecca in on the baby, if nothing else about their relationship.

"Congratulations," Rebecca replied. "That's so exciting. I can't wait to have my own children."

"Oh are you and your husband talking about children?" CJ asked hopeful.

"Oh, no, children are a long way off for me," Rebecca said taking a sip of her drink. "I have to find the right man first."

CJ gave her a once-over with her eyes wondering if this woman felt that her husband was the right man. She tried to push the nagging feeling down, but there was something she didn't like. Her feminine intuition was ringing loudly.

"So Rebecca," CJ said changing the subject. "How do you know Josh and Donna?"

"I think everyone in D.C. knows Josh, or of him anyway," Rebecca tried to joke. "I met them on the campaign trail."

"You're a reporter then?" CJ asked as if she didn't know.

"Oh, yeah," she replied. "I work at _The Post_. I'm surprised Daniel didn't tell you."

"Daniel?" CJ asked with a raised eyebrow at Danny.

Danny laughed. "Becca and I used to give each other a little grief about bylines," Danny explained. "My byline was always Daniel even though everyone calls me Danny."

"And my byline is Becca even though I always go by Rebecca," she finished for him with a giggle. In that moment CJ was overcome with rage and she literally thought of reaching over and slapping the perky twenty-something girl who giggled with her husband.

'_Calm down Claudia Jean,'_ she told herself. _'It's hormones and nothing more. You're overreacting to the hormones.'_ She took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile.

"Isn't that something," CJ said. "So you two worked together then?"

"Yeah, Danny showed me the ropes when I first got to _The Post_," Rebecca informed CJ. "I always say that he showed me the world of journalism and I showed him the world of Brooks Brothers."

"Funny," CJ said through gritted teeth. "How long ago was that?"

"A few years," Rebecca searched her mind for the exact time frame. "Maybe four or five?"

"Well, that just great," CJ said with a smile of clenched teeth. She had finally put it together and understood why her feminine instincts were ringing. "Will you excuse me?"

"You okay?" Danny asked suddenly looking concerned.

"I'm fine," CJ said shortly. "Excuse me."

CJ tried to navigate the crowd as fast she could and turned the corner down the hall before she felt a few hot tears escape her eyes.

"CJ," Toby said trying to tug at her arm as she passed him quickly.

"I'm fine Toby," she said skirting by him rapidly.

She quickly ducked into the den and shut the door behind her so that she was alone. She rested her hands, palms down on the desk and leaned forward taking a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

She heard the door open and shut again quietly, but she didn't look up. She continued to concentrate on stopping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and silently cursing the hormones that were causing this breakdown.

"CJ," Toby said cautiously.

"Toby?" CJ sniffed as she wiped her cheeks. "I thought you were Danny."

"Sorry," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and approaching her slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," CJ said.

"See, you said that before you left the room and burst into tears, so now I'm not so sure I should believe you."

"Toby," she started to protest as she walked over the couch and took a seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked again walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"I'm certifiable, apparently," CJ said starting to cry again. "This is so stupid."

Toby reached out and took her hand in his. "Talk to me," he said.

"I'm fat," CJ sighed. "I don't look pregnant, I look fat and it's hot outside and I'm uncomfortable and Danny is out there with that _girl_."

"She's not that young," Toby insisted.

"Well she's a hell of a lot younger than me," CJ cried. "And when he introduced me he didn't tell her I was his wife. He introduced me as CJ. Who does that? Oh and also, he slept with her."

"What?" Toby said not expecting the turn her tirade took. "Danny had an affair?"

"No," CJ said through her sniffling. "He…it was a while ago when we were still in the White House. He came back and his clothes all matched and he was so put together. She was the one. She put him together like that. I know it."

"Okay, CJ," Toby started. "I don't think that Danny slept with her, but even if he did-"

"He did," she interjected. "And why wouldn't he? She's young, beautiful, leggy, blond and half my age. Hell, I'd sleep with her if I swung that way."

Her tone was flippant and so incredibly CJ that Toby had to remind himself not to laugh. He suddenly remembered when Andi went through an emotional phase of her pregnancy. He figured CJ must be going through the same thing so he tried to console her. He placed a hand on her upper back and rubbed it.

"CJ, listen to me," Toby said. "Danny loves you. He's over the moon, can't think straight, undeniably in love with you. I don't care if he slept with every famous supermodel in the world, that doesn't change the fact that he is married to you and in love with you.

"As for the fat comment," Toby continued. "You really have no clue how incredibly beautiful you are."

"Stop it," CJ protested as she wiped her cheeks dry with her fingers.

"No," Toby insisted. "I used to think that you could light up with room by smiling and now, when I look you, it's nothing short of amazing. All pregnant women glow, but you shine brighter than the light of a thousand suns tonight simply by being you. You have never looked lovelier."

"Thank you," CJ said staring to cry all over again.

Toby leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead as the door to the den swung open and Danny walked in to find them.

"Here you are. I've been looking all over for you," Danny said, the fact that CJ was crying had not yet registered. "What's going on?"

"Danny," Toby said pulling away from CJ as if there was something wrong with the picture it created.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Danny asked walking over quickly once he realized that CJ was in tears.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," Toby said taking his leave.

"Toby," CJ said looking up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied as he exited the den and closed the door to give them privacy.

"What happened?" Danny asked sitting down in the spot that Toby had just vacated.

"Hormones," CJ said finally managing to stop the tears.

"Hormones?" Danny asked incredulous.

"You left so fast and I looked all over the house," Danny started to ramble. "I didn't know Josh and Donna knew this many people. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…did you and Rebecca," CJ bit her lip and questioned whether she really wanted to know the answer to the question she was formulating. "That time when you came back and I gave you some grief about dating a college graduate, was Rebecca the college graduate?"

Danny was taken aback by her question. He was confused that she asked it and he wondered why.

"I don't understand," Danny said.

"I want to know if you slept with her," CJ said simply. She had finally managed to control her emotions and the tears stopped.

"I don't really think that's relevant," Danny replied trying to avoid the question, which only confirmed CJ's suspicions.

"Oh my god, you did," CJ said pushing herself up from the couch and moving away from Danny as fast as she could.

"Now wait a minute," Danny started to protest.

"Did you or didn't you?" CJ asked again.

"I did," Danny admitted. "But it was a long time ago."

"Well that's just great," CJ spit.

"CJ, it was _years_ ago," Danny said defending himself.

"So many years ago that you've forgotten? How come you didn't introduce me as your wife?"

"She knows we're married," Danny said.

"How? Do you still keep in touch with her?" CJ demanded.

"This is…CJ it doesn't matter. It's irrelevant now," Danny sighed.

"I don't think it is," CJ replied coldly. "You slept with her and you just admitted she knew we were married. Why is this the first I've heard of her?"

"Because there's nothing to tell," Danny said standing. "Because it was a few months years ago that mean absolutely nothing now."

"That's a pretty callous answer. I'm sure Rebecca of Sunny Hill Farms wouldn't like to hear that," CJ shot at him.

"Now you're on her side?" Danny asked quizzically. "What is this really about?"

"Well let's see Danny," she said pacing back and forth. "Aside from this being the first I've heard of this woman, I'm also feeling fat, ugly, old and self conscious, which was very helpful when I was confronted with your twenty-something ex-girlfriend who happens to be beautiful, leggy and blond."

"Don't do this," Danny said trying to stop her from flying off the handle. "You know how much I love you. You know that I think you're beautiful. I'm not sure where you get fat from because you're pregnant and couldn't be more attractive. Also in case you've forgotten, at six feet tall, you're leggier than just about any woman I've ever met."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her face. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are and how much I love you. I'm not quite sure where this is coming from or why," Danny said. "Can we please not have this fight? I don't want you getting upset."

"Why didn't you introduce me as your wife? You've slept with her and you didn't even introduce me as your wife," CJ said pulling out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry. I should have, but I didn't. I don't know why and I'm sorry okay?" Danny replied trying to sound genuine to end the discussion.

"No, it's not okay," CJ said getting angry again.

"CJ I just apologized," Danny said raising his voice. "You told me not five minutes ago that your hormones are out of control so can we please not do this? I don't want you to get upset."

"Too late," CJ replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're in the middle of a party in case you hadn't noticed," Danny said lowering his voice and approaching her again. "If you insist on doing this, can we at least go home and finish it?"

"Why?" CJ asked. "Don't want your girlfriend to hear us fighting?"

"CJ, please, this is ridiculous," Danny scoffed.

"No, you and your secrets are ridiculous," CJ replied. "What else are you keeping from me anyway?"

"You really don't want to go down this road," Danny said.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because we're both going to say things we'll regret," Danny said irritated.

"I don't usually regret anything I say," CJ shot at him.

"Except that 'the President is relieved to be getting back to the things that matter,' right?" he said paraphrasing her well-known misstep in the Press Room.

"Wow, you sure know how to kick a girl when she's down don't you?" CJ said. "What the hell are you pissed about anyway?"

"What am I pissed about?" Danny said raising his voice before lowering it again. "Yes, I dated Rebecca. I know you might find it confusing and out of the realm of possibility, but I dated other women when you put me off, okay? I didn't join the monastery and take a vow of celibacy until the indomitable CJ Cregg deigned to have time for me in her life."

"I didn't think that," CJ yelled.

"Well you could have fooled me with this performance tonight," Danny replied. "You didn't want me so no one else should have had me right? I was just supposed to wait around for you."

"That's not how it was," CJ said lowering her voice.

"Then how was it? How is it that you can be so pissed at me for talking to a woman I once dated, when all the while you've got your secrets."

"Secrets?" CJ asked confused.

"What was going on in here with Toby when I walked in?"

"Toby is my friend. He saw that I was upset."

"Yeah, okay, fine, then how about Greg Brock? If we're talking about secrets then why don't we talk about him," Danny said bitterly.

"What about him?" CJ asked pretending she didn't have a clue what he was getting at. The truth was she knew all too well where he was going with the question. She was taking him to task about this woman, this girl, that he'd never mentioned and she'd never asked about, when in reality, she represented everything Greg Brock was to CJ.

"What about him?" Danny repeated her question. "What about him? Seriously? You're pissed at me for a relationship I had years ago, yet you won't betray a single detail of what went on between you and Greg Brock. You think I didn't know that you were taking his phone calls when you wouldn't take mine?"

"That has nothing to do with this," CJ spat back.

"That has everything to do with this," Danny replied. "If you're gonna be pissed at me about a fling I had_ years_ ago, then I think I get to question you about Greg. If you think I don't notice how you clam up and change the subject when his name comes up then you're wrong. If you think I didn't read the articles with quotes from Oliver Babish comparing Greg and you to me and you then you're wrong."

CJ said nothing. She simply sat on the couch and placed a protective hand over her stomach. The baby was squirming more than usual and CJ wondered if it was because of the raised tones. She sat there and looked at him and said nothing because deep down inside she knew he was right. She had never shared the details of her relationship with Greg Brock with anyone. No one knew the truth. Margaret may have suspected. Oliver had his theories, but no one, save Greg and CJ, knew the true nature of that relationship. She was spared having to reveal it by Greg going to prison and Toby confessing to the leak. Somehow she thought that maybe she'd never have to share it with anyone.

Danny noticed CJ's stiff posture on the couch and he watched as she rubbed her hand over her belly. He sighed and felt horrible that he raised his voice. She was pregnant and her blood pressure was already high. The last thing she and the baby needed was him yelling, but he felt trapped. She had trapped him into a conversation he didn't want to have. Quite frankly Danny didn't really give a damn about past relationships because he wanted to focus on the future, on the now. They were having a baby and everything was supposed to be good.

"I don't want to do this," Danny said again lowering his voice.

"Really? You could have fooled me," CJ said not looking at him.

"You," Danny said before lowering his voice to a half-whisper. "You pushed this conversation."

"Maybe I did," CJ said haughtily.

"And you're done with it so now I have to be done with it," Danny said knowingly. "I don't work like that and you know it and you pushed it anyway."

"You didn't even introduce me to her as your wife," CJ pointed out yet again.

"And I apologized for that," Danny reminded her. "She knew already CJ! She knew because everyone I ever met in my life knew when I married you that it was the happiest day of my life. I didn't have to tell people because they knew and she knew."

"Whatever you say," CJ said with an attitude of disbelief.

"What do you want from me? I can't take it back. Do you want me to go back out there and tell everyone here that you're my wife and you're having my baby and that there aren't enough words in the world to say how I feel about you? Is that what you want?"

His tone was calm and clear. He wasn't kidding. If CJ said the word, then Danny was out the door to announce to the entire party how he truly felt about her. That wasn't what she wanted either. In truth she didn't really know what she wanted. She felt angry and confused and hurt and tired. She really just wanted to be alone until she figured out what the hell was wrong with her, though she knew hormones were most likely to blame.

"I want you to not have kept this secret from me," CJ said. "I want to feel like you weren't hiding your old, fat wife away from an ex-girlfriend."

"Okay," Danny said in his usual agreeable manner.

His tone was so clam and assuring that suddenly CJ felt patronized and her temper flared again.

"No, you know what I really want?" CJ asked angrily. "I want to stop talking right now. I want you to stop talking and I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Fine," Danny said amiably. "But just for the record, here's the story. Rebecca and I dated for about two months years ago. When I came back to the White House and you made that crack about me dating a college graduate it stung okay? It was Rebecca that I was dating. I thought it could work and then I saw you again and I knew it couldn't. I ended it about a week later because I knew I was settling and it wasn't right. I still exchange e-mails with her at Christmas and she knew we were married before she even met you tonight and that's it. That's the whole story and there's nothing more to tell."

CJ paused for a moment and thought about his concession. He had told her basically everything she wanted to know. After the fact, yes, but he told her all the same. She really had nothing more to fight with about, save for his comments about Greg Brock.

"Fine," CJ said icily. "We should go."

"Fine," Danny sighed running his hand over his head in disgust.

He walked over to the door and pulled it open to allow CJ to exit first. Danny left to bring the car around as CJ made their apologies and goodnights.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked seemingly oblivious to all the drama.

"Fine," CJ lied. "I'm just tired."

"Okay," Sam said not truly believing her. "Get some rest."

"I will," CJ said. "Donna thanks for having us. The house is beautiful."

"Thanks," Donna said giving her a hug. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'll be fine," CJ nodded.

"How about Danny?" Josh asked quietly. Toby had filled in basically everyone that mattered about what had transpired. If he hadn't the loud voices from the den would have definitely raised some questions.

"Danny's always just fine," CJ said. "Nothing bothers him, expect maybe…"

She thought of the comments he'd made about Greg Brock and suddenly CJ realized that she couldn't really share any of those details with anyone around her. She was the only one who knew the whole truth. The group waited for her to finish the thought, but she changed the subject instead.

"Thanks for everything tonight," CJ said to Toby giving him a hug. "Call me the next time you're in town?"

"Count on it," Toby said. He leaned in and quietly whispered in her ear, "Remember what I told you."

"I will," she promised.

"I'll walk you out," Sam offered.

"I'm really fine Sam," CJ protested.

"I'll walk you out," Sam said again as if he didn't hear her.

"Okay," CJ relented.

"It's nice out tonight," Sam said making conversation.

"It's hot," CJ replied as they walked to the door.

"It's summer," Sam said.

"It's excruciated heat," she insisted. "It'll be nice to get home to the air conditioning."

"It's only eighty-three degrees outside."

"It's a frigid sixty-five at my place," CJ said thinking of how good it would feel to get home.

"Sixty-five?" Sam asked incredulous.

"The joys of pregnancy," CJ replied as Sam took her arm as they descended the front steps.

"Hey, do you want to grab lunch some time this week?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I told you that things are fine," CJ said. "I don't know what Toby said about what happened, but everything is just peachy."

"Peachy?" Sam asked surprised by her choice of words. "As opposed to orangey or bananaesque?"

"Sure, make fun of the pregnant lady," she smiled as she saw Danny's car pull up to the curb. Her smile faded at the thought of riding home in silence, or worse, conversation.

"Seriously, do you want to have lunch on Wednesday before you leave us again?"

"Sure," CJ said as Sam opened the car door.

"Great. I'll call you."

"Okay, goodnight Sam," CJ said.

"Night Sam," Danny said leaning over to bid him goodnight.

Sam watched the car pull away into the early evening unaware that the silence inside the car was deafening.

TBC


	26. The Whole Truth and Nothing But

Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews. Please keep them coming and tell me what you liked and what you didn't.

_"The Whole Truth and Nothing But"_

CJ and Danny arrived back at the Hollis townhouse and Danny threw his keys on the table beside the door as he locked it. CJ, meanwhile, made her way up the steps and into the bedroom. Even though it was only ten-thirty she suddenly felt tired. It probably had more to do with the fact that she didn't want to start another conversation with Danny than actual fatigue, but she would never tell him that.

CJ was already in her pajamas when Danny entered the bedroom silently. She watched him as he removed the watch she'd given him for their anniversary and tossed it casually on the nightstand. He walked mutely into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. CJ heard the water run as she looked at the door, which was outlined in the light from the slightly ajar door. Finally CJ sighed and ripped back the covers before she settled in for the night.

Her back was to Danny as he exited the bathroom. He'd gotten ready for bed in silence and scanned the bed quickly. He saw her frame, back toward him, huddled on the far edge of the bed. He rolled his eyes slightly and plucked his pillow off the bed. He went over to the closet and fumbled for an extra blanket and the noise caught CJ's attention. She sat up slightly to watch him.

"The bed's yours," he said shortly. "Don't sleep so close to the edge. I don't want you to fall out."

"Where are you going?" CJ asked.

"The couch," Danny said simply tucking his pillow under his arm and walking toward the door.

"Fine," CJ said grouchily.

"Fine," Danny sighed.

He shut the door quietly behind him and CJ felt her anger rise up again. She should have expected as much. She hadn't talked to him the entire car ride home and she made no attempt to acknowledge his apology. She turned to lie on her back and noticed for the first time how the covers seemed to hug her stomach. A large mound seemed to raise the bedspread. For the first time in a few weeks she actually felt pregnant and not fat, which should have made her feel happy, but it didn't. Once again she felt sick to her stomach.

Danny tromped downstairs and threw his pillow and blanket on the couch with force. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a small glass of whiskey and took a sip. The burning in his throat warmed him since the house was freezing. He walked over to the couch and spread out the blanket before turning on the television. He hoped the inconsequential white noise of the TV would dull the thoughts running through his head.

An hour later Danny and had finished his glass of whiskey, but sleep wouldn't come. For all the effects of liquor as a depressant his mind was racing too fast to work with his drug of choice. The thoughts of CJ's accusations ran through his mind. His rebuttal and throwing Greg Brock in her face made him angry. He knew it was a low blow when the words left his mouth but she kept pushing until finally he just let the thought escape.

A few moments later Danny thought he heard movement coming from upstairs and he muted the television in an effort to hear better. He was immediately struck by an all-too familiar sound. It was the sound of CJ retching in the bathroom. He sat up like a bullet from a gun and made an attempt to get up until he realized that she might not want his help.

He waited a moment until he heard the sounds of plumbing and CJ walking back to bed. He waited about twenty minutes before he took his pillow and blanket and crept back up the steps to the bedroom. He quietly opened the door and tiptoed to the large chair in the corner of the room where he sat and got comfortable. He watched CJ sleep for a while before he felt his eyelids droop. Sleep eluded him downstairs, but now that he was back by CJ's side it seemed that it was easier to find slumber.

* * *

Danny woke up early, as always. Luckily it was a Sunday and he didn't have to worry about his writing routine just yet. He was also happy that CJ didn't have to rush off to work today, especially after the previous night. He sat up in the chair with the blanket tucked around him and watched CJ sleep. The rhythmic pattern of her breathing was mesmerizing, but it was the sight of her stomach, only covered by her pajamas, that was something to behold. Danny watched in awe as the small bump moved with her breathing.

CJ suddenly began to stir and her hand went to her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced quickly to her left, the place where Danny should be. She rubbed her eyes and sighed before sitting up straight and running her hands through her hair a few times. She looked ahead and saw Danny camped out in the chair.

"Danny?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing there?"

"How do you feel?"

"I thought you were sleeping on the couch," CJ said trying to get her bearings.

"I was," Danny replied. "I couldn't sleep and then I heard you get sick last night."

"So you slept in the chair?" she asked touched.

"Yeah," he replied almost sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I was worried about you," he said.

"I know," CJ trying to be clear. "I mean, why would you bother? I was so horrible last night."

"You weren't," he said. "I was horrible. I should have told you about Rebecca."

"I shouldn't have gotten all bent out of shape," CJ said.

"I said things I didn't mean," Danny said. "Do you feel okay? You got sick last night."

"I know. I'm okay now," CJ said honestly. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course," he said tossing the blanket aside and shivering slightly as he made his way over the bed. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, but at arms length away from CJ.

"Things got really messed up last night," CJ admitted.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know if it was hormones or not but when I saw you talking to that woman I got so angry."

"Why?" Danny asked curious.

"Because she was so giggly and touchy and I wanted to smack her," CJ said simply.

"Why?" Danny asked again not getting the answer he was looking for just yet.

"Because she was so perky and pretty," CJ said. "She was blatantly flirting with you in front of me."

"She wasn't," Danny dismissed her.

"She really was," CJ said.

"CJ," Danny said.

"Hmm?"

"Were you maybe a little bit jealous?"

"No," she scoffed.

Danny gave her a look that told her he didn't agree with her statement.

"Fine," she relented. "Yes, but not for the reasons you think."

"Oh no?" Danny asked amused. "Why do _I_ think you were jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous because she was flirting with you," CJ explained. "I was jealous because of how you handled everything. I felt like you were hiding me or something. You didn't even introduce me as your wife."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I really am," Danny said sincerely. "I never want you to feel like I'm hiding you. Of everything in my life you are the last thing I would want to hide. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"It's okay. I overreacted. I was just overcome with…stuff," she said unable to articulate it. "And I didn't say anything because I'm stubborn and I was angry and I turned it into a big mess."

"I'm fairly confident I helped you make that mess," Danny told her. "I don't want to fight like that again, not in public and especially not when you're pregnant."

"Me either, but we do fight pretty well," CJ said.

"I know it makes you hot," Danny teased her moving closer to her.

"I'm not the only one," she protested. She reached out to him and they both lay on their back, CJ's head nuzzled into the crook of Danny's neck.

"I didn't dispute that. Except, can I make a confession?" Danny asked.

"Sure."

"It didn't feel so hot when we were yelling at each other. I felt really bad because of some of the things I said. I didn't mean to bring up Greg. I know it's a thing and I did it because I was angry and I'm sorry for that."

"No," CJ said reaching out and taking his hand. "You had every right to ask because I've never given you a straight answer about it."

"I don't need one," Danny insisted.

"You do," CJ said. "So I'm going to finally going to tell you, but let me preface this by saying that what I'm about to tell you is one of my most regrettable moments."

"CJ, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to," CJ interrupted him. "You, of all people, deserve to know the truth. I haven't told anybody, not Oliver Babish, not Margaret, not even Toby."

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"The thing with Greg was complicated," she started. "He was around a lot."

"He was one of your favorites," Danny interjected.

"No," she said. "Yes. I don't really know. He was just around a lot toward the end of me being press secretary. Then I got promoted and it seemed that for some strange reason he was still around. I guess it wasn't so weird because you saw Toby brief. I mean, it was bad and the press was still trying to come to me with questions and it wasn't so odd that he was around."

"Sure," Danny said supportively.

"I should tell you," CJ continued. "I was not having a good week when everything happened. The shuttle thing happened and the fallout from Josh leaving was still fresh and it had been a long day. I ended up at McKinney's Bar at about midnight and Greg was there and I was drinking. I was drinking a lot more than I should have on a Thursday night."

"CJ," Danny started again. But it was clear that CJ was going to finally get this off her chest and out into the open.

"Greg came over and started talking to me," CJ said. "I should say he came over and was kind of flirting with me I guess."

CJ looked at Danny for a reaction, but he just looked at her with his forgiving eyes and she continued.

"Greg tried the witty banter thing with me a lot," CJ said. "I usually dismissed him because…well to be honest, I dismissed him because he was trying too hard to be like you, I thought anyway, and he wasn't you and we both knew it. But that night when I was drinking and frustrated, he was just so friendly. I really needed a friend that night and I started talking. I talked a lot."

"What did you talk about?" Danny asked quietly.

"It started out casual," CJ said. "What was it like going from press secretary to chief of staff, things like that."

"But then he flipped the conversation on you," Danny said as if he knew already.

"Yeah," CJ said surprised. "He started asking more leading questions and I stupidly answered them. I don't know what I was thinking. Actually, I do know, I wasn't thinking."

She recalled the conversation as if it were yesterday in her mind. She was sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, beer bottle in one hand and her head resting on her other. That was when he approached her. She could still remember the little smile he gave her as he sat down and started talking.

"So, what's a safe topic for us?" he flirted.

"Is there such a thing?" she asked. "You're a reporter."

"Ah, there's that open distain I remember so well," he retorted as he ordered a beer. "You look down."

"I'm just fine," she replied.

"You don't have to put the brave face on for me sweetheart," he said.

CJ pulled a face at the use of the colloquial pet name. No one called her sweetheart unless they were being condescending and yet when he said the word it seemed nice.

"I'm not," she replied not dwelling on the word.

"So, what's doing in your world? What are you keeping from the lowly journalists of the Press Corp?"

CJ scoffed and took another long sip of her beer. "Greg, _sweetie_, the multitude of things we're keeping from you on a daily basis would boggle your mind."

"Hmm, do you want to be quoted a CJ Cregg or Claudia Jean when use that quote tomorrow?" he teased her.

"That's not news and you know it," she replied smartly.

"Very true," he said taking a sip of his beer. "So what's up with the space shuttle?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I've heard rumblings of a problem," Greg said.

"Oh."

"You know," he said. "I was thinking about it and this isn't the first time in the Bartlet administration that NASA has had problems. First there was that shuttle with the cargo door problem, then Galileo, now this. Maybe it's time that Bartlet stop reaching for the stars and deal with things that matter."

"It's _President_ Bartlet," CJ corrected him. "And I'm really the wrong person to be talking to about NASA."

"Who should I talk to?"

"How about Toby? He's got a more vested interest in the space program."

"You don't?" he asked.

"I do, but Toby's the go-to guy for NASA issues."

"Well that's nice for Toby, but I'm more interested in what you're the go-to girl for? How does a guy like me get a little more time with you?"

CJ chuckled.

"I'm not kidding CJ," he said. "I'm really wondering. Danny Concannon never seemed to have a problem getting some alone time with you."

CJ recalled looking over at him and suddenly realizing that this conversation had taken a strange and serious turn. She wished she'd have stopped drinking a half hour ago.

"You want some alone time with me Greg?" she asked pointedly. "Get something good on us."

"Something good?"

"Yeah," CJ smiled wryly. "Danny had a knack for getting some really good dirt on us. You want alone time with me, that's what it's gonna take."

"So the space shuttle?" he asked casually.

"It's worth looking into," she said.

"And Toby's my guy, for now?"

"Yeah," she said finishing off her beer. "I'll see ya around."

"Yes, you will," he replied.

CJ pulled herself out of the memory and focused her attention back to Danny who had been waiting for her to finish her thought.

"It was my fault," she said finally pushing the memory away. "I told Greg Brock where to look. I told Greg it was something and I told him who to talk to. I might not have told him in so many words, but I led him down the path."

"What did you say?" Danny asked.

"I told him to talk to Toby about the shuttle. I told him there were a myriad of things we were keeping from the press."

"But you didn't come right out and tell him about the military shuttle," Danny said.

"No," CJ agreed. "But, if I'd have had that conversation, as a reporter, I would have started digging. So in the end it was basically all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," Danny insisted.

"It was," CJ said. "My hands weren't clean in the situation."

"Maybe not entirely, but you didn't give him any direct information."

"No, I just told him to start digging and that Toby was his guy," she looked at him seriously. "Not only that but…"

She didn't want to continue. She had kept all this information inside for so long that she felt like letting it out might destroy the little sanctuary she had built insider her head.

"What?" Danny asked gently.

"I led Toby down the garden path too," she said quietly.

"You were the one he was protecting?" Danny asked.

CJ said nothing in response and so Danny pressed a little more.

"Everyone assumes it was you he was protecting," Danny reminded her.

"I know," CJ said hiding her eyes from him. "I don't know if he was protecting me, but I certainly made a not-so-veiled reference to the fact that there was a military shuttle because I needed someone to talk to and I thought he might know."

"You didn't leak it to Greg," Danny reminded her.

"I might as well have," CJ scoffed. "Between my veiled reference to the shuttle and sending Greg to Toby, it was my fault."

"I'm betting it wasn't," Danny said. "You should let it go."

"I can't," she whispered.

"You have to," Danny said pulling her closer.

"I can't."

"It's over now. Everything is okay now."

"Yeah, Greg went to jail and Toby needed a pardon from the President of the United States to get out of it. Everything is great."

"Greg had to go to jail," Danny said. "It's what we do. We protect our sources and Greg wasn't protecting you, he was protecting Toby. Toby was the one who talked."

"Because his brother had just committed suicide and he was upset and he knew what I was trying to tell him in my office that day."

"You were trying to tell him to leak the information about a military shuttle to Greg Brock?"

"No," CJ said seriously.

"Then Toby was doing what he wanted to do and Greg was doing his job," Danny said. "You can't keep carrying this around with you."

"I'll never be able to make it up to them."

"You don't have to," Danny said. "It wasn't you anyway."

"What wasn't me?"

"You weren't the one Toby was protecting," Danny said.

"How do you know?" CJ asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Did he ever tell you it was you he was protecting?"

"No."

"Then believe him."

"What are you saying Danny?" she asked.

"I'm saying I'm writing a book on the Bartlet White House," Danny said. "I'm saying I used to be an investigative journalist and I have my own theories and none of them involve Toby covering for you."

"Then who was he protecting?" CJ asked. "David?"

"No."

"Danny, who?" CJ asked urgently.

"I think he was protecting the president," Danny sighed. "I think he was protecting President Bartlet."

"That's insane," CJ said. "President Bartlet wanted Toby's head. He waited until the very last second to sign Toby's pardon."

"I think Toby got the signal wrong," Danny said.

"Why? Why do you think that?" CJ asked gravely.

"Just a hunch," Danny said.

"A hunch? That's a pretty damning accusation for a hunch."

"Toby still talks about President Bartlet with so much respect that I just don't see how it couldn't be him," Danny said. "He was in the Oval that day."

"Excuse me?" CJ asked sitting up.

"The day the military shuttle was discussed," Danny explained. "Toby went into the Oval an hour later."

"So, what does that prove? Toby was always in the Oval."

"I have Debbie Fiderer's calendar," Danny said. "The president wanted ten minutes with Toby about an hour after your meeting about the military shuttle."

"Danny--"

"Now, hear me out," Danny said sitting up as well. "The president wanted to bounce the idea of the military shuttle off Toby because he already knew how you felt about it. For better or worse Toby was always the angel or devil on President Bartlet's shoulder. Toby was the compass and the president needed his advice. I think he told him about the shuttle. I think he told him and Toby got the signal wrong. The president wanted advice and Toby thought he wanted him to leak it."

CJ just sat and stared at Danny with wide eyes. She sat awe-struck at Danny's hypothesis.

"CJ?" Danny said.

"I just…that can't be right, can it?"

"We know he wasn't protecting Leo and aside from Leo, the president is the only person that Toby would never roll over on."

"The investigation, they would have found this Danny," CJ said.

"Not necessarily. Documents are a lot easier to get now and the people doing the investigation had no idea how close a counselor Toby was to the president. The notation on Toby's meeting was under the guise of something else."

"I…I don't know what to say," CJ said. "My head feels like it might explode right now."

"What do you think though?"

"I think it's a hell of a theory."

"Do you think it could be right?" Danny asked rubbing her hand gently.

"I don't know what I think," CJ said. "It makes sense Danny. It really makes sense."

"We don't have to talk about it now," Danny said seeing how rattled CJ was at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't think I can talk about it right now," CJ said.

"Then we won't," Danny said pulling her close again. "How are feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"But you got sick last night," Danny pointed out again.

"Yeah, I was upset," CJ said. "It was nothing serious."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," CJ said snuggling close to him again. She tried to put the thoughts Danny put into her head on hold for at least a little while. "How long were you watching me sleep?"

"Not long," Danny said. "A few minutes. I was watching you breathe."

"Sounds riveting," CJ cracked wise.

"You really have no idea," Danny said. "Your stomach was just moving up and down with your breath and I just kept thinking that that's our daughter in there."

"Yeah," CJ said rubbing her stomach. "The funny thing is that last night I felt so fat and then I came home and got into bed and suddenly it hit me that I'm really pregnant. This is our baby."

"Yeah, little Anna," Danny ventured.

"You mean little Elise," CJ corrected him.

"I thought we were set on Anna?"

"Hmm, I think Elise is where we were headed," CJ said with a smirk.

"Okay, Elise it is," Danny agreed. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," CJ said.

"Let's get you some breakfast," Danny said starting to get up.

CJ pulled his arm and made him stay next to her. "Let's just lay here for a minute," she suggested.

"Okay," Danny said. "I missed you last night you know."

"Me too," CJ said.

Danny and CJ lay in bed for another hour before they decided to get up and ready for the day. All was forgiven between them and now CJ only had to contemplate Danny's latest theory.

TBC


	27. On the Wednesday Before

_"On the Wednesday Before"_

CJ rushed into the restaurant hoping that she wasn't too late to meet Sam. She knew he had a tight schedule and she hated to be late for anything, especially lunch with the Assistant Chief of Staff. They had made concrete lunch plans on Tuesday afternoon and CJ decided she could squeeze in the lunch that Sam had asked her about at the party. In only two days she would back on a plane to California and time was short. Still, she really wanted to take the opportunity to catch up with Sam.

CJ glanced around the restaurant and finally spotted Sam. She rushed over to the table waving off the hostess.

"Hey," CJ said breathless. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"You're not late at all," Sam smiled. "In fact I just got here."

"Really?" CJ asked trying to tell if he was serious.

"I promise," Sam replied.

"Okay," CJ said sitting down and trying to get comfortable. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at the menu casually. "I really am sorry. I got caught up with Senator Williams."

"Still looking for money for infrastructure?" Sam asked.

"I've already got the money," CJ reminded him. "I just think there are some issues that should be a priority in this country that aren't."

"Ouch," Sam said putting his hand over his heart as if her comment pierced him.

"It's not you personally," CJ smiled. "President Bartlet wasn't too concerned with infrastructure either."

"Did your meeting go well? Williams can be kind of a hard ass," Sam said.

"And that was pretty much how it went," CJ said taking a sip of her water.

CJ and Sam settled in at the restaurant, each happy for a momentary break from work. CJ because she felt like needed to sit down and relax for a moment and Sam because he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere yet again.

"I'm glad we had a chance to do this before you left," Sam said scanning the menu.

"Me too," CJ said. "It's been so long since the two of us sat down and had lunch. I can't even remember the last time."

"I think it was in California," Sam said.

"Not the Wilde campaign," CJ said.

"I think," Sam said searching his memory.

"If that's true then it's been entirely too long," CJ said.

She scanned the menu herself as Sam sipped his water.

"How are you feeling lately?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good," CJ said. "Well, I was feeling pretty good, but these last few days I've just felt really…I don't know. I think it's because I'm starting to balloon."

"You don't look it," Sam said.

"It's nice of you to lie, but your dimples give you away," CJ said.

CJ had felt pretty great for the last few weeks, but now, as the days in D.C. dwindled down she was beginning to feel more run-down. She attributed it to the amount of work she was putting in. She was growing larger by the day and her work was getting more intense. She had stopped by the doctor's office and they told her that her blood pressure was higher than they would have liked. She promised to rest more, but in truth, her mind was constantly spinning so she felt like her body might be as well.

"You excited?" Sam asked.

"I really am," CJ said with a small grin.

"I'm happy for you," Sam replied.

"Thanks," CJ smiled. "Sometimes I think I'm a little crazy for having a baby at my age."

"Forty is the new twenty, didn't anyone ever tell you that?" Sam asked.

"I missed the memo on that one," CJ said. "Because right now forty feels like fifty."

"You look great," Sam insisted. "You glow."

"I do not," CJ dismissed him.

"No seriously," Sam said. "You just have the aura of light around you."

"How very mystic of you," CJ commented.

"And things with you and Danny are good?" Sam asked. He had been curious since their abrupt departure from Josh's party to find out if things were okay, but he felt awkward bringing it up if things weren't back to normal.

"Yeah," CJ said. "We were not having a good day on Saturday. I'm sorry you were all witness to it."

"It happens to the best of us," Sam replied. "But things now are?"

"Things are back to normal. I did some apologizing and Danny did some apologizing and we promised not to fight ever again, which we both know isn't going to happen, but we're good," CJ smiled.

"Good," Sam said. "You should have less stress."

"Sam, I'm really fine, just a little tired. I haven't put in this many hours in a long time," CJ informed him. "But, I have a lot to get done before this little one is born."

"You should rest more," Sam said.

"Thank you doctor," CJ said taking another sip of her water.

"Come on," Sam continued. "You rid yourself of the White House. You've earned a slower pace."

"I suppose," CJ said mulling over his comment. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The slower pace. You were out of the loop for a while there, now you're back. It's got to be hectic."

"That's one word for it. Do you miss it?"

"No and yet for a minute everyday when I glance at the clock and see that I'm home by seven I get this weird pang of nostalgia," CJ said. "I sometimes think that I'd be eating a horrible salad about now. Of course it goes away pretty quickly."

"I imagine," Sam said.

The waitress finally came by and took CJ and Sam's order. After she left they sat in comfortable silence for a moment before CJ asked Sam a question that had long been on her mind.

"Did you miss the White House when you left?" CJ asked.

"For a while," Sam said. "Life kind of moved on without me, but I adjusted. Being back is still kind of weird. I know everyone now and things are good, but part of me wonders what it would have been like if I hadn't left during President Bartlet's term."

"You might have left eventually," CJ reminded him.

"Maybe, but it would have been on my terms. Do you regret any of it?" Sam asked.

"The White House?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

CJ sat and pondering his question for a moment. There were weeks, months even, that she found almost intolerable looking back. Those weeks and months came close to the end of President Bartlet's second term. But, overall, she didn't regret it. She felt like she had made a difference in some small way. Her name surely wouldn't be synonymous with any great triumph nor tragedy, but it seemed worth it somehow.

"That's such a loaded question," she told Sam carefully. "No, I don't regret it. I don't regret any of it because the whole experience made me who I am now. It led me to Danny and Hollis and a lot of great things. Being there changed my life in so many incredible ways that I can't imagine where I'd be if I didn't do it."

"But," CJ continued. "Did I have the feeling that the party was over long before I left? Yeah, I honestly did. I was there and you were all gone and I wondered why I stuck around."

"Because you're you," Sam interjected. "You're an idealist."

"I_ was_ an idealist Sam," CJ corrected him. "By the end I was just hoping to get out with some part of me still in tact."

"I'm sorry you felt that way," Sam said sadly. "That must have been hard."

"It wasn't so bad," CJ replied.

"Oh no you make it sound wonderful," Sam smirked.

"I could have been reliving a bad moment," CJ forced a smile.

"Toby?" Sam asked.

CJ didn't answer verbally, but the look she gave Sam told him he was correct. CJ had been pondering Danny's theory for days and still came to no definite conclusions. She wanted to call Toby and ask him if there was any way Danny was correct, but that seemed like it would be a strange and awkward conversation at best, so she had been putting it off.

"What happened there anyway? I talked to him every so often, but I was shocked when I heard."

"Well that makes two of us," CJ said.

"You don't know what happened?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately," CJ said. "I have…you know? It's long forgotten."

"Okay," Sam said picking up on her wish to end the conversation about Toby and the leak.

"How different is the White House now?" CJ asked.

"You should have joined us," Sam teased her. "You'd know first hand."

"I'm very happy doing what I'm doing," CJ said. "Call me in a few years and I'll ask you if you're looking to go for another four years."

"Point taken," Sam said. "It's different. It's not like President Bartlet's White House. The air is different."

"Cleaner?" CJ quipped.

"I wouldn't say that," Sam said. "I feel like I'm constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe I'm still gun-shy after the MS thing, but I just always feel like there's something we don't know."

"But you're not paranoid," CJ joked.

"Not at all," Sam laughed. "Sometimes I just wonder if it was me, would I do things the same way?"

"Yeah," CJ nodded absently rubbing her stomach. "Are you thinking of jumping ship?"

"No," Sam said a little too forcefully. "Maybe eventually."

"Really?" CJ prompted him.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to explain," Sam said not committing. "Don't get me wrong, I really like what I'm doing. I'm just starting to feel a little jaded. President Santos wasn't my guy you know?

"Yeah I know," CJ nodded.

"It's probably stupid."

"Not at all. You weren't there during the campaign to decide if he was your guy. He's Josh's guy and your guy by association," CJ replied.

"President Bartlet was Josh's guy first," Sam reminded her.

"But you got in on the ground floor of the campaign," CJ replied.

"I guess. It was time then. I was in a good place when Josh came to me this time," Sam said.

"I wanted to be in a good place again," CJ said. "That's why I told President Santos no to his offer. You'll be fine. You can get through it."

"I know," Sam said. "It's good. I just feel older. Some days I look around and I wonder when I became the chaperone. I never used to feel this old."

CJ let out an old school laugh that delighted Sam's ears.

"Oh Sam," she chuckled. "You're old? I'm 46 and working on baby number one here. Trust me when I tell you're not old. You've got plenty of time."

Sam smiled at her. "I suppose."

"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you."

The waitress came out with the food that they had ordered and Sam dug in while CJ started to pick at her food. Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry. She squirmed in her chair a little.

"You know, Will Bailey had some interesting news on Saturday," Sam said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"He said Senator Hastings isn't running in two years," Sam said.

"Wow," CJ said. "His seat has been a lock in California for years. Why isn't he running?"

"According to Will Hastings' wife is ill," Sam said. "It's the second round of cancer and he wants to spend as much time as can with her before…so anyway, he isn't running."

"Does Will know who the DNC is looking at to run?" CJ asked interested.

"Well, there's the interesting part of what Will had to say," Sam said. "He asked me what I thought."

"The DNC wants you to run for Senate?" CJ asked surprised.

"Apparently, my name came up," Sam said.

"Sam, that's great news," CJ smiled as she shifted in her chair. "Are you thinking about it?"

"I don't really know," Sam replied. "I didn't think much of it when Will mentioned it, but I haven't been able to really put it out of my head."

"I think you should do it," CJ said confidently.

"I can't just leave Josh," Sam countered.

"Josh would tell you that this is a huge opportunity. Hastings stepping down makes it a wide-open race."

"It is tempting," Sam said. "I just don't know if I can leave right now."

"Sam you left before to run in a race that you knew was going to be nearly impossible to win. Why wouldn't you leave now when you've got such a great shot at winning?"

"You really think I could win?"

"I know you could," CJ said. "We need more idealistic candidates out there and you know the ropes. I'd vote for you."

"Well I'll think about it," Sam said.

"Danny would too," CJ offered.

"Well, two whole votes, I'd be an idiot not to think about it now," Sam smiled.

Sam was nearly finished with one half of his sandwich when he noticed that CJ has barely eaten anything on her plate. Although she seemed animated in their conversation he also noticed how she seemed to be breathing more shallow than before.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was," CJ said forcing a smile.

What Sam didn't know was that as the waitress set the plates down CJ felt a sharp pang in her abdomen. She thought it was the baby kicking, but the pain had persisted for several minutes.

The conversation between CJ and Sam continued as Sam discussed the possibilities of running for office with CJ. She tried to rub her stomach in an attempt to calm herself and end the cramp she felt, but it didn't help. After several more minutes of conversation CJ decided that maybe walking might help.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" CJ asked him.

"Sure," Sam replied. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to stretch my legs a minute. I'll be right back."

CJ walked slowly towards the ladies' room and hoped that the walk would help the cramp subside, but it didn't. She entered the restroom and leaned on the counter for a moment taking deep breaths.

Sam glanced at his watch as he sat at the table. The waitress had come and collected their plates and CJ had still not returned from the restroom. Sam was just beginning to get up to check on her when she came waddling back to the table. Her face looked stricken.

"CJ? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked again.

"I'm really not," CJ replied. "Sam, I hate to ask you this, but will you take me to the hospital?"

"Of course," Sam said jumping to action to take CJ by the arm. "What happened?"

"I'm…there's some spotting and pain," CJ said quietly. "I called Danny from the restroom. He's going to meet us at GW."

"Come on," Sam said ushering her towards the door. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Right," CJ said trying to sound confident.

They walked out into the summer sunshine and CJ felt that the weather was ironic. They rushed to hail a cab, each in a daze and unsure of what this meant. The only thing they knew for certain was that this wasn't something to ignore.

TBC


	28. The Verdict

_Author' Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope to get this story into the home stretch this holiday season._

"The Verdict…"

"Sam?" Danny asked as he ran down the hallway.

Sam turned toward Danny and rushed in his direction, happy to see someone else.

"Danny," Sam said ushering him over to a bank of chairs.

"Where is she? How is she?" Danny asked breathless. It was clear that he had run from the parking lot and his eyes were full of fear.

"She's with the doctor now," Sam replied. Danny made a movement to find her and Sam put a strong hand on his shoulder. "They cleared the room Danny."

Danny took a deep breath and paced back and forth for a moment. "So I have to wait here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam said sadly.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

Sam took a seat in the chairs and motioned for Danny to sit down for a moment and catch his breath.

"I'm not sure exactly," Sam said. "We were having lunch and CJ seemed fine. She was laughing and talking and nothing strange happened."

This tidbit of information seemed to calm Danny slightly and so Sam continued filling him in on what happened.

"CJ excused herself to use the restroom. She came back and she looked kind of pale. I asked her what was wrong and she said we had to get to the hospital. I got her here and they pushed me out of the room."

"Was she in pain?" Danny asked concerned. "She didn't tell me much on the phone."

"She said she felt some cramping," Sam replied. "She's gonna be okay Danny."

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "How long has she been in there?"

"Maybe ten minutes," Sam said.

"Okay," Danny said leaning forward in the chair and resting his face in his hands.

He sat there for a moment and concentrated on his breath. He was fighting the urge to panic, though he felt his heart racing. He attempted to regain control of himself when he realized that Sam was still sitting next to him.

"Hey," Danny said sitting up and looking at Sam. "I don't want you to get in any trouble Sam. You don't have to wait with me. I can give you a call when I hear anything."

"It's not a big deal," Sam replied. It was clear he had no intention of going anywhere soon. "I had a light day planned."

"How many senators were you meeting with today?" Danny asked him not believing his assertion.

"Two," Sam replied with a sly smile. "But they're Republicans."

"Honestly you don't--" Danny started to say when a nurse approached him.

"I'm looking for a Sam Seaborn?" she said.

"I'm Sam Seaborn," he said standing.

"You came with Claudia Jean Concannon?" she asked.

"I'm Danny Concannon," Danny said standing. "I'm her husband."

"Oh," the nurse said turning her attention to Danny. "Good. You can go into the room now. The doctor would like to speak with you."

"Is CJ…is she okay?" Sam asked.

"She's okay," the nurse replied.

"And the baby?" Danny asked.

"The doctor would like to speak with you," the nurse said unhelpfully.

The nurse started to walk down the hallway and Danny quickly fell in line behind her. Sam stood by the waiting area and watched as Danny walked helplessly behind the nurse who knew more than she could share.

By the time the nurse led Danny into the exam room he was about ready to collapse. The adrenaline he'd been running on was about depleted and if he didn't see CJ soon he knew he was headed for a fall.

He walked through the doorway and entered the room slowly. He pulled a thin curtain aside at the nurse's nod and there, lying in the bed, connected to an IV and a bunch of wires was CJ. He rushed to her side and noted how her face brightened when she saw him. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and rested his hand gently on her stomach, which was exposed and still as large as it had been when she left the house that morning. For some reason that was a relief to Danny.

"Danny," CJ said grabbing his free hand with her own.

"What happened? How do you feel?" he asked.

He glanced at the machines that were beeping and he was only slightly aware of the sound of the baby's heartbeat in the background.

"I'm okay," CJ assured him.

"You don't look okay."

"I'm not worried about me," CJ said.

Danny pulled a stool over to her bedside and sat down. He looked at his wife lying in bed, attached to machines and wires and his heart sank. The funny thing was that she looked healthy. She looked ready to fight like the CJ he knew so well.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"I don't know," CJ said. "They haven't really told me much of anything."

"What are you on?" Danny asked touching the IV wire.

"Something to stop the cramping," CJ said.

"Does it hurt?"

"The pain or the IV?"

"Either or both."

"Sort of and not too much. Are you okay?"

"I'm not worried about me right now," Danny said looking her up and down.

"The doctor said she'd be back in a minute," CJ said. "She didn't look happy."

"Well that makes two of us," Danny said.

"Three of us," CJ said.

Danny took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Oh, how is Sam?" CJ asked as if it just occurred to her that he was at the hospital somewhere. "I probably freaked him out."

"He's okay," Danny said. "He's in the waiting area."

"He should go back to work," CJ said.

"He's worried about you," Danny reminded her.

"I'm fine," CJ said. "He has an important job."

"How was your blood pressure?" Danny asked.

"High," she said. "But with everything that happened today it wasn't too bad."

"I guess that's good," Danny said.

"CJ," the doctor said choosing that moment to enter the room looking at a chart. She looked up and saw Danny sitting by the bed.

"Is this your husband?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Danny," CJ said.

"Doctor," Danny said. "Is she going to be okay? Is the baby going to be okay?"

"Well I've got good news and bad news," she replied.

"Bad news first," CJ said.

"Okay," the doctor replied. "The bad news is that you started cramping and spotting and if you hadn't gotten here it would have been very bad."

"You were spotting?" Danny asked.

"I didn't want to worry you over the phone," CJ informed him.

"The bottom line is that as of this moment you're on immediate bed rest," the doctor said.

"Bed rest?" CJ asked.

"Immediate?" Danny asked.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" the doctor asked.

"Not really. Not anymore than usual," CJ replied. Aside from the fight she had with Danny a few days earlier, this trip had been very calm.

"Do you know what caused this?" Danny asked. CJ looked at him and his eyes were flooded with guilt. She knew he was thinking of their fight as well.

"There are a lot of factors in play here," the doctor informed them. "Your blood pressure and age aren't helping. If you've been under a lot of pressure it could have contributed. I want to keep you on the medicine for at least a day to make sure you don't go into premature labor. I want to keep an eye on you for a day after that."

"A few days," Danny said.

"You're only at the five month mark and that worries me," the doctor continued. "If you were seven months pregnant I wouldn't be as concerned."

"We live in California," CJ told the doctor abruptly changing the subject.

"California?"

"We flew here two weeks ago," CJ said. "I'm here for work."

"Well unfortunately flying is completely out of the question at this point," the doctor replied.

"I can't go home?" CJ asked alarmed.

"Not by plane," the doctor said. "And not for at least a week or two. I want to make sure you and the baby are stable before I would advise any traveling."

"Okay," CJ replied seemingly resigned to the doctor's orders, which was slightly out of character. It seemed that this scare had finally put some fear into her.

"What's the good news?" Danny asked.

"The good news is that CJ did get here in time and she's on the medication, which stopped the cramping," the doctor said. "When we get this under control I see no reason to see why the baby won't be healthy."

"How long am I on bed rest?" CJ asked.

"When are you due?" the doctor asked.

"The first week in October," Danny said.

"Then you'll be relaxing in bed until the first week in October," the doctor replied.

"Are you serious?" CJ asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor replied. "You were already slightly dilated when you came in today. In fact I'd like to talk to you about a procedure in which we'd basically give you a few stitches in order to make sure you don't dilate until its time."

The doctor's beeper rang at that moment and she looked at it quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this," she said. "I'll be back as soon as possible to answer any questions you might have. If you have an OB/GYN in town I'd be happy to give her a call. Until then, just try to relax. We'll definitely be keeping you overnight."

The doctor exited the room just as quickly as she had appeared and left CJ and Danny alone with the sounds of the beeping machines.

"Well," Danny sighed.

"I can't get out of bed for the next four months," CJ said slowly.

"It sounds that way," Danny replied standing up and walking back and forth.

"We can't fly home," CJ said.

"I could rent a car," Danny offered.

"I wouldn't make it to Virginia, let alone California," CJ said. "I've been getting so car sick lately. Plus, what if something happened? I wouldn't want to be stuck in the backwoods of South Dakota trying to find a doctor."

"Tell me your geography is better than that," Danny attempted to make light.

"We could take the northern route," CJ replied.

Danny saw her sitting there looking miserable and he wondered how she would ever make it through four months of bed rest. He walked back over to the stool and sat down next to her again.

"I never thought this would be so hard," CJ said, her eyes beginning to droop. The doctor had told her that the medication they'd given her might make her drowsy.

"Yeah, me either," Danny agreed. "I can work from anywhere. You know that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you think we need to stay here in D.C. for the next four months then that's what we'll do."

"I miss our house," CJ said sullenly. "I miss our bed and I miss our fish."

"I know."

"But, as much as I miss all those things, I don't want to miss this," she said gesturing to her ever-burgeoning stomach. "I want this more than I want my pillow."

"Well that's good to know," Danny smiled taking her hand again.

"I'm sure Frank would let us stay in the brownstone," CJ said.

"I'm sure he would," Danny agreed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. The cramping has stopped though so I'm feeling a lot better than I was earlier."

"Good," Danny said.

"How are you?" CJ asked.

"I'm...only freaking out a little bit," he admitted. "I want you to get some rest."

CJ watched as Danny gave her a quick peck on the forehead. He stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Sam he can go back to work," Danny said.

"Hey," CJ called to stop him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning.

"I love you," she said as her eyes started to close.

"I love you too," he said walking back over to her. "More than anything in this world. I never want you to forget that."

"This isn't your fault," she said opening her eyes.

"I wasn't--"

"I saw your face," CJ cut him off. "The fight we had didn't cause this."

"I shouldn't have yelled," Danny said.

"Hey," she said catching his face with her hand and forcing him to look at her. "I yelled too and I overreacted and it's no one's fault. Me and the baby are going to be just fine."

"Promise?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I promise," CJ said. "I'm gonna fight hard for the both of us. You know me. I'd be amazing in a street fight."

"Well you've got the cat-like reflexes," Danny grinned.

"You bet I do," she replied.

CJ's eyes began to droop again and it was clear that the medicine was working its will. Danny waited a moment before he left to talk to Sam. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair quickly. Although bed rest wasn't the happiest option, Danny was just grateful that CJ and the baby were going to be okay.

Danny found Sam scrolling through his Blackberry when he got to the waiting room. Sam caught Danny's eye and shoved the device in his pocket as he stood.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's okay," Danny nodded. "The doctor was in and out kind of quick, but the long and short of it is that CJ's on bed rest for the next four months."

"Wow," Sam said. "But, they think that will help."

"I guess," Danny said. "Right now it looks like we're not going to be able to go home because CJ can't fly and neither of us are too keen on driving."

"So you're staying here, in D.C.?"

"We didn't really decide," Danny sighed. "We talked about it briefly, but the medicine knocked CJ out pretty fast."

"You've got a support system here you know," Sam assured him.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. He thought for a moment and then looked at Sam again. "Hey, you know you can go back to work Sam. We don't want Josh sending out the dogs to get you."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Sam asked.

"Positive," Danny said. "We really appreciate everything you've done already. CJ's sleeping and that's probably all she's going to be doing for the next few hours."

"If you need anything you know where to find me," Sam said.

"Thanks," Danny replied.

"Donna also wanted me to tell you that of you need anything to give her a call," Sam added.

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said again. "I think we'll be okay tonight, but I'll call if anything comes up."

"Okay," Sam said. "I'm glad everything is okay."

"Me too," Danny said.

Sam took his leave and Danny watched him walk down the hallway with a sigh. He sat down in the bank of chairs and collected his thoughts for a minute. He didn't want to admit it, but the last forty minutes had shaken Danny to the core. He didn't realize just how much he was looking forward to the new life he and CJ had envisioned until it was almost snatched away.

Danny sat for another minute and focused on his breathing. There were a lot of things to get in order. CJ would be stressed just thinking about it and he didn't want that. Danny quickly pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to his contacts list. He moved down a few positions and placed a call to a familiar number. One way or another Danny was going to take care of CJ, even while she was sleeping.

TBC


	29. Life Moves On

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. No matter what you celebrate I hope you all have a joyous holiday season!

"Life Moves On"

There was a light rap on Josh's office door. He thought Margaret was still at her desk to run interference, but it appeared she had left. He thought she probably went to grab some dinner from the mess before it closed for the night. As for Josh, dinner wasn't really a thought. It had been a long day.

The knock came again when Josh didn't answer the first and he finally looked up from his paperwork.

"Yeah?" he called.

"Josh it's me," Donna replied.

"Oh, come in," Josh called.

Donna entered the office slowly and looked around the room. There were file folders and papers strewn about. She couldn't help but wonder how Margaret felt about Josh's lack of organization. Leo and CJ were relatively neat compared to Josh.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Josh replied. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten," Donna said.

"Already? It was six like twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah, except it wasn't," Donna said as her lips curled slightly. "What are you working on?"

"The education bill," Josh sighed tossing his pen on the desk and leaning back. "Wilson wants to attach an amendment on vouchers."

"Vouchers? Where did that come from?" Donna asked taking a seat.

"Hell if I know," Josh replied rubbing his palms across his eyes a few times.

"So you're here for a while," Donna said knowingly.

"I have to stop this amendment," Josh replied.

"Does Sam know?"

"Yeah, he and Ainsley are on it."

"Sam and Ainsley? What does a lawyer from the Counsel's Office have to do with vouchers?"

"There's legal ramifications Donna," Josh said a little innocently than he would have liked.

"You set this up?" Donna asked.

"No," Josh said. "Sam got back from the hospital and Ainsley was around and we heard about Wilson and she offered to help out."

"Which you graciously took her up on," Donna said. "Sam's not ready yet. It's only been a week."

"Two," Josh countered. "And I'm not pushing anything."

"Okay," Donna said skeptically. There was a moment of silence between them before Donna changed the subject.

"I called Danny," Donna said. "He said CJ is doing okay but they're keeping her until at least tomorrow."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah," Donna assured him. "I was thinking we could stop by tomorrow if she's not scheduled to be released."

"I have kind of tight day tomorrow," Josh said.

"It might be nice to let her know we're here for her," Donna suggested.

"She knows," Josh said.

"It might be nice to show it," Donna continued to press.

"Donna, its CJ. She knows. She knows we can't just drop everything and show up."

"Fine," Donna said standing up.

"Now you're pissed?" Josh asked.

"No," Donna replied. "I just thought it would be nice. Just because you're mad about the vouchers doesn't mean you should take it out on me."

"I'm not," Josh said a little curtly. He thought about his tone of voice and tried again. "I'm not."

He said it more compassionately the second time and Donna believed him.

"Now just isn't a good time for this," Josh said.

Sam chose that moment to come bursting into Josh's office with Lou in hot pursuit.

"Cummings is with Wilson," Sam announced loudly.

"What?" Josh asked trying to shift gears again.

"That bastard Cummings teamed up with Wilson to introduce the amendment on vouchers," Lou elaborated.

"Okay, first thing, why? And second thing, what's Lou doing working on this? I thought Ainsley was helping you?"

"I love when you talk about me like I'm not in the room," Lou said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have no idea why he would," Sam said answering Josh's first question. "Wilson and Cummings are diametrically opposed on almost every issue. It's amazing they're the same species let alone the same party."

"Why would a liberal and a conservative team up on this?" Josh asked rhetorically.

"You know what we need to do?" Sam asked.

"We need to lock Cummings a room and beat some sense into him?" Lou responded.

"We need to talk to Cummings," Sam said answering his own question. "We have to get him in here before he does something he's going to regret."

Josh mulled over the news given to him and he was deep in thought while he let Lou and Sam banter back and forth over the proper course of action. He noticed that Donna slipped out quietly amid the chaos. He decided to follow her.

"Hey, just give me two minutes," Josh said rushing out into the hallway. He finally caught up with Donna.

"Hey," he called.

Donna turned to face him, her bag slung casually over her slumped shoulder. Her body language said it all.

"I'm sorry I have a busy day tomorrow," Josh said. "It's not because I don't want to go, but I just can't."

"I understand," Donna said.

"See, you say that in a way that makes me think it isn't true," Josh replied as he took a step closer to her. They were having their own intimate conversation in the middle of the hallway but the distance between them made it seem private.

"I understand Josh," she said again. "You work in the West Wing. I know what that entails. I've been on the campaign, I've worked with you for years, I understand what it means."

"Then what's the problem?" Josh asked.

"There's no problem," Donna sighed.

Josh still didn't believe her, but he had more pressing things to deal with at the moment and was forced to take her word.

"Okay," Josh said. "I'll be home before one."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Donna replied.

"See, right there, you're mad."

"I'm not mad. I understand your job. I get it. I guess I just thought that once we started living together that I'd see you more. It turns out I see you less."

"But at least you don't have to pack a bag to see me, right?" Josh tried to joke not at all understanding that it was not the right moment.

"I'm going home," Donna said pulling her bag up on her shoulder.

"Donna," Josh said. "Come on, don't be mad."

"Don't be glib," Donna countered.

Josh sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I really can't do this now," he said apologetically.

"I know," Donna replied. "I wasn't asking you to."

"You've always been okay with this," Josh reminded her.

"I know," Donna replied.

"So what's changed?"

"Maybe I have a little," Donna said honestly.

Josh's eyes widened at her assertion. It was as if the thought had never crossed his mind before tonight. Donna had always been understanding and amiable and even though she challenged him he never suspected the day would come when she'd want more. For the last two years she was career-driven and now suddenly it seemed that was changing. Josh wasn't sure what to say, especially with Sam and Lou waiting in his office, so he offered her the only thing he had left.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked.

"Yeah, later," Donna nodded.

"Be careful getting home," Josh said.

"Good luck with Wilson and Cummings," Donna replied.

She turned a little quicker than usual and walked down the hallway to the door. Josh stood there for a minute and finally shook his head and walked back to his office.

"Danny?" CJ asked groggily as she woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room that wasn't hers. It wasn't her bed or pillow and there was a faint beeping noise very close by.

"No, sorry," a voice said from a dark corner of the room.

* * *

CJ situated herself in a sitting position and suddenly she realized that she was in the hospital. She remembered what happened now. She remembered having Sam drive her to the hospital as fast as he could manage without killing anyone. She remembered the cramping in her abdomen and the terror that washed over when she thought she might lose the baby.

"Charlie?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, its me," he replied. He removed the jacket that he'd been using as a blanket and pulled the chair into the light from the one florescent light that buzzed in the room. CJ didn't remember Charlie being at the hospital. She saw another figure in a chair sleeping and she assumed it was Zoey.

"Where's Danny?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked avoiding her question.

"I feel okay," CJ nodded. "What time is it? How long was I sleeping?"

"Its one-thirty," Charlie said checking his watch.

"In the morning?"

"Yeah," Charlie said stretching. "They gave you some pretty strong stuff."

"To calm me down," CJ said. "I remember that much. Were you here before? Where's Danny?"

"I'm here because Danny called me and asked me to sit with you. He'll be right back," Charlie replied.

"Where did he go?" CJ asked wondering why her husband decided to pull a disappearing act. She wondered if he wasn't handling this well. Maybe he needed some time to process.

"He should be back before dawn," Charlie said.

"Before dawn?" CJ asked. "Where'd he go, Hawaii?"

"Almost," Charlie said. "California."

"What?" CJ asked in disbelief.

"He was hoping you wouldn't wake up until he got back. He talked to the doctor before he left and he's called three times. I promised I wouldn't leave you alone."

"What is he doing in California?"

"The doctor said you couldn't fly and neither of you were crazy about driving back to California," Charlie explained. "Danny went back to California to get some things taken care so you two could stay here until the baby is born."

"Stay here? In D.C.?" CJ asked still trying to wake up.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

"We barely talked about this," CJ said.

"He didn't want you to worry. He wanted it all taken care of so that when you woke up you'd have that much less to worry about."

"Okay," CJ said accepting his response. As irritated as she was that he took her choice away about how to proceed, she was secretly very relieved. When the doctor told her she couldn't fly the thought had crossed her mind to stay in Washington D. C., but she wasn't sure Danny was on board. Apparently, she didn't need to worry.

"What time did he leave? Is he on a plane now or is he there?"

"He left on the six-thirty flight and he's taking the red eye back this morning," Charlie said.

"He's crazy," CJ mumbled.

"We did California in twenty hours before," Charlie reminded her.

"Yeah, twenty," CJ replied. "Danny's doing it in 12."

"He's just getting some extra clothes and taking care of mail, the fish, you know, stuff you won't be around to do."

"And he's doing it all at 1 in the morning."

"Technically ten, California time," Charlie pointed out with a small grin. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah," CJ said leaning back and getting comfortable. "I don't know what they put me on, but I highly recommend it to the Type A personality."

She gave him a small sad smile as she rubbed her hands gently over her stomach.

"She's gonna be fine," Charlie said leaning forward. "The doctor said her heartbeat is steady and everything else is normal."

"She was trying to tell her mom to slow down," CJ said.

"Maybe," Charlie replied.

"I'm on bed rest," CJ told him as if he didn't already know. "Can you imagine that?"

"Not really," Charlie admitted.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself for the next few months."

"Catch up on the soaps?" Charlie suggested with a laugh.

"Yes, exactly that Charlie," CJ replied playing along. "Sorry, I should tell you it's good to see you. I missed you at the party on Saturday."

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't have to sleep in a chair," CJ insisted.

"It's okay," Charlie said.

"You should go home," CJ said again.

"I'm good here. Zoey and I were getting some studying done before she drifted off on me. Besides, Danny can be quite menacing when he wants to be."

"He threatened you?"

"Whether you like it or not, I'm here for the duration, under penalty of death."

"That's so funny," CJ chuckled.

"No, honestly," Charlie tried to tell her. "He was very serious. I've never seen him so forceful."

"Really?"

"Really," Charlie nodded.

"Well, look whose up," a nurse said as she made her way into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel surprisingly okay," CJ replied.

"No cramping?" the nurse asked.

"None," CJ said as the nurse marked down some numbers from the monitors around CJ.

"Your vitals look good," the nurse said. She continued to walk around and make notes on CJ's chart.

"Everything looks really good," she assured her before she left.

"So Chazz," CJ said after the nurse left. "What's new with you? How's law school?"

"I graduate in December," Charlie replied.

"At the top of your class no doubt," CJ said.

"Not the top," Charlie demurred.

"Top 10 percent at least," CJ said knowingly.

"Maybe," Charlie smiled.

"And you are Zoey are obviously still doing well," CJ said glancing over at her asleep in the chair.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "She's been working hard at school, but it's good."

"Good," CJ smiled.

"So, since I have a captive audience," Charlie said. "I was wondering if there might be any jobs at the Hollis Foundation for a young lawyer?"

"You want to work at Hollis?" CJ asked taken aback.

"I was thinking about it," Charlie said. "I heard the woman in charge of the foundation is quite a good boss."

"You don't want to work for Hollis," CJ dismissed him.

"Why not? I thought you were saving the world?"

"One highway at a time," CJ grinned. "You're serious about this?"

"Very serious," Charlie replied resolved.

"What about Zoey?"

"She's looking into a fellowship at Berkeley," Charlie replied.

"It's a good school."

"So I've heard."

"You realize you'd be taking Zoey Bartlet across the country?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed slightly.

"And of course you've told your former boss," CJ prompted him.

"Not quite yet," Charlie replied. "I was hoping to have a job lined up before I dropped that bomb."

"And you really think Hollis is where you want to go? You could go anywhere in the world you know. I'm sure Sam knows people," CJ said.

"I'd rather work for you and save the world," Charlie said.

"E-mail me your resume," CJ said. "But you better pad up because there's a certain Bartlet who might not like the idea of his favorite daughter moving 3,000 miles away."

CJ gave Charlie a smile, which he returned when suddenly his shirt pocket began to vibrate and light up.

"Hello?" Charlie said pulling out the phone.

"Is it safe to be talking on that thing in here?" CJ asked. "I'm attached to wires. I could blow up you know."

"I got it cleared," Charlie whispered as he listened.

"…Yeah I think we're past that point," Charlie replied to the person on the phone. "She woke up."

"Is that my husband?" CJ asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied.

CJ reached out and made it clear she wanted the phone for herself. Charlie obliged and handed it to CJ while Danny was in mid-sentence.

"…her I went to get supplies for the house and I'm stuck in a line at the store," Danny finished.

"I don't think she's going to buy it," CJ replied dryly. "It's two in the morning."

"CJ?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing in California?"

"Charlie broke?"

"It didn't take much prodding," she said looking over at him.

"I'm getting things together so you don't have to worry about it," Danny explained. "I talked to three doctors before I left town and they all said you were doing well and that it would be okay for me to go."

"What about me?" CJ asked. "I didn't say it was okay."

"I left you in good hands," Danny defended himself. "Zoey is gonna be a doctor and Charlie can sue them for malpractice if anything goes wrong."

"How comforting," CJ said as she couldn't help smiling. "How's the house?"

"It's the same," Danny said. "The neighbors are gonna take care of it while we're gone."

"You're really okay with staying in D.C.?"

"I don't think our daughter wants it any other way," Danny said. "My parents are gonna fly in sometime in August to help out."

"You mean to wait on me," CJ said glumly.

"Maybe," Danny said.

"So we're really doing this," CJ said.

"We really are," Danny assured her. "I'm good with it, how about you?"

"I'm in," CJ said. "I'm holding your hand on the way off the cliff remember?"

"Yeah," Danny said nostalgically.

"Get back here soon," CJ said.

"I'm on the next plane," Danny said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," CJ said.

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and suddenly felt very at peace with the decision to stay in D.C. CJ and Charlie talked a little more before they both drifted off to sleep. While across town Donna pretended to sleep as Josh climbed into bed a little after two-thirty.

TBC


	30. Settling In

"Settling In"

It had been three days since CJ was released from the hospital and things were starting to get back to normal. As normal as things get when one is on bed rest 3,000 miles away from home. CJ had been following the guidelines set up by her doctor and Danny had taken care of everything in California, thus allowing them to stay in Washington D.C.

"You all settled in?" Danny asked CJ as she spread out on the couch.

"As I'll ever be," CJ said trying to put on a happy face. "You know, working at the kitchen table would not do me any harm."

"You've worked for four hours today," Danny pointed out. "We agreed that was your limit. Now you need to rest."

"Can I at least use the phone?" CJ asked.

"Calling the Bartlets again?" Danny asked with a grin.

When the former president and Mrs. Bartlet got the news that CJ was staying in Washington D.C. they sent over baskets of food, clothing and anything else they might need. CJ felt like a refugee with the amount of stuff they sent down to them. She had only been home a day when Abbey called to tell her that they'd be down to take care of her for a few days to give Danny some time to work. CJ was expecting them in a week.

"No," CJ smiled. "They'll be here for four days soon enough. I'm calling Charlie to tell him to get off his ass and propose to Zoey so they have a wedding to worry about instead of me."

"I think it's nice that they care," Danny said giving CJ a small kiss on the forehead. "It is their granddaughter after all."

"I know," CJ agreed. "Now get to work."

"If you or Elise need anything, I'm in the next room," Danny reminded her.

"It's actually Dawn now," CJ informed him.

"Claudia Jean," Danny muttered.

"What?"

"You can't change the baby's name every other day."

"We have to test them out," CJ defended herself.

"And what, may I ask, was wrong with Elise? She was Elise for almost two weeks," Danny said.

"I didn't like the name Elsie," CJ said.

"That's why we picked Elise," Danny countered.

"Elsie, Elise," CJ said weighing the names with each hand. "They're pretty equal."

"I'm not crazy about Dawn, why not Dusk?" Danny asked.

"Go write your book," CJ said amiably.

"We're talking about this later," Danny said. "I'm in the next room if you need anything."

"Thanks," CJ said.

She waited until the heard the door to the den close behind him before CJ reached for the phone. She had wanted to call Toby ever since Danny explained his theory to her, but with the visit to the hospital and the hectic pace of the last few days she wasn't able to find a moment to make the call. Now that things were somewhat settled she decided now was the time.

"Hello?" Toby said.

"Hi," CJ said with a pause.

"CJ," Toby said with a hint of relief in his voice. "How are you? Sam called me and told me about what happened. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm good," CJ assured him. "I'm on bed rest, which will be a challenge, but I'm good and the baby is good."

"I'm glad," Toby said.

"Me too."

"Did they say why this happened?"

"Yes and no," CJ said. "The important thing is that if I stay off my feet and lay off the stress for the next few months everything will be okay."

There was a pause in the conversation. It wasn't uncomfortable or odd, it was natural for CJ and Toby.

"The Bartlets are coming down to stay for a few days," CJ informed Toby. "Abbey said they can take care of me."

"Because that won't be stressful at all," Toby commented wryly.

"Yeah," CJ chuckled.

"How's Danny? I'm sure he's handling everything in stride."

"He actually went out to California and got things together so we're all set to stay here for the duration," CJ said. "I feel like a character in one of those historical novels. I'm the pregnant woman that gets sequestered away for her pregnancy."

"Yeah."

"So I was thinking about something the other day," CJ said opening the door to what she really wanted to discuss.

"What's that?"

"When Abbey and President Bartlet made the offer to come down," CJ started to explain. "I was afraid I got the signal wrong."

"Yeah?" Toby said with a hint of something in his voice that CJ couldn't quite pick up.

"I wasn't sure if they really wanted to come or if they were only offering to be nice," CJ said.

"I'm sure they wanted to come," Toby replied.

"Maybe, but sometimes the signals are hard to read," CJ continued to explain. She was like a dog with a bone and she wasn't going to give up on her mission that easily. "Do you remember that one time when President Bartlet wanted Abbey handled and I wasn't sure if I got the signal right?"

"You weren't good with the signals," Toby said.

"Sometimes they were hard to read," CJ replied.

"For you," Toby tried to tease her.

"For all of us," CJ said seriously.

"CJ, do you have a point?" he asked nicely.

"Not really," CJ said. "I was just stating a fact. Sometimes it was hard to read the signals."

"So you've mentioned three times."

There was another pause on the line. This time it was more uncomfortable than the last. It was an uneasy silence perpetrated by CJ's topic of discussion.

"Toby," CJ started to say.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Toby said at the exact moment she uttered his name. It was clear that he was attempting to end the conversation.

"I know you don't like talking about the president," CJ said urgently.

"And why would you ever think that?" Toby asked sarcastically. "Could it be that I haven't ever wanted to talk about it?"

His voice went up on the last question and CJ could tell she was trying his patience. She was slightly nervous to process, but she continued to force the issue anyway.

"You realize you're yelling at a pregnant, bed-ridden woman right?" CJ countered to get his temper under control.

"I'm sorry," he shouted. She could practically imagine him pacing back and forth behind his desk, scratching his forehead in frustration.

"Sorry," he said again more calmly.

"I want you and the president to make up," CJ said finally.

"That's not gonna happen," Toby said.

"Why?"

"Well we had that whole matter where I leaked government secrets to the press," Toby said as if he had to remind her.

"He pardoned you."

"Legally CJ," Toby said. "He pardoned me legally. He didn't pardon me personally or morally, he pardoned me legally."

"I want you two to make up before the baby is born," CJ said again. For some reason she felt that if Toby wouldn't, or couldn't tell her the truth about the leak, that if he made up with the president things could be better again.

"It's not up to me," Toby said.

"You need this and he needs this and_ I_ need this," she informed him.

"Do we have to have this conversation now?" Toby asked. "I've got class in like ten minutes."

"No, we don't," CJ said. "I'm pretty much here all day and all night when you want to have the conversation though."

"Why does this matter now?"

"It matters now because I'm having a baby and I want both of you to be a big part of her life," CJ said. "You two are civil to each other from opposite ends of the room. It was like that at my wedding, at my Dad's funeral and I don't want it to be like that anymore. We're gonna have baptisms and first birthdays and Christmases that I want to be more than civil."

"Fine, we'll talk about it later," Toby replied, surprising CJ with his openness to the possibility.

"Really?"

"It's what you wanted right?" Toby sighed.

"Yeah, I just didn't think I'd get my way."

"You didn't yet. I just said I'd discuss it."

"Okay," CJ said.

"Okay," Toby said. "I gotta get to class. I have a room full of twenty unenlightened poli- sci majors to fail."

"All in a day's work," CJ grinned.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," CJ said. "We'll talk soon."

"Bye," Toby said.

* * *

Danny left the confines of the den to check on CJ a few hours later. He was preparing himself to give her a stern talking-to about not resting on the couch as she was instructed, but when he came upon her lying on the couch he found that she was sleeping. He walked over to her and spread the blanket out a little more evenly across her body. He sat down across from her and watched her sleep, the rhythmic patterns of her breathing washing a sense of calm over him.

Ever since she went to the hospital with Sam Danny had felt a tightness in his stomach. It was as if his body was reacting physically to the news even if he couldn't react emotionally. That was the deal. Danny was the one who held it together even if he was scared. It had been that way since the night she showed up at his apartment and told him as much. She was scared and he had to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Most of the time there wasn't and it was easy for Danny to be confident. However, CJ's pregnancy had been so fraught with complications thus far that his confidence was waning. He just had to make sure that CJ didn't know it.

For a brief moment Danny collapsed in the chair across the room and watched his wife breathe. She looked so peaceful and calm. She looked the way a pregnant woman should look. There wasn't anything especially telling about her blood pressure or the fact that only two days ago she was beginning to dilate. But just as quickly as the peaceful slumber began, it ended and CJ began to move.

"You're staring at me," she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"No I'm not," Danny said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep when you stare at me," she said with a smile her tone.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine," CJ said rolling onto her side to face him.

CJ opened her eyes and stretched a little as Danny made his way over to the coffee table. He perched himself on the edge and sat next to her.

"How long did you sleep?" he asked.

"What time is it?" CJ countered.

Danny glanced at his watch. "About seven," he replied.

"Really?" CJ asked surprised. "The last thing I remember watching on TV was some trashy talk show."

"Those ended a few hours ago," Danny said. "You had a good nap."

"I didn't realize I was so tired," she said sitting up.

"I'm glad you slept. It's good for you and the baby."

"How is the book coming?" CJ asked with a small yawn. "Are you done writing for the day?"

"For now," Danny said. "It's coming along."

CJ looked at Danny as if she was inspecting his face for the truth. There was something in his tone that made her wonder if he was lying to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Danny brushed her off.

"Hey," CJ said reaching out and taking his hand.

"I'm good," Danny assured her.

"Danny," she said seriously.

He squeezed her hand and swung it back and forth slightly for a moment. He didn't want to tell her the truth. He didn't want to tell her that he probably only wrote about five pages in three hours because he couldn't concentrate. He didn't want her to know that he was a wreck inside.

"Don't worry about me," she said finally.

"I do."

"I know," CJ said. "And I love you for it, but we're gonna be just fine. I'm not gonna let anything happen to me or the baby."

"We can't control everything," Danny replied.

"Well, not the weather, but I know some people who can help us control just about everything else," she said lightly.

"I should be stronger for you right now," he said.

"You," CJ said pointedly. "You have been strong for me everyday. It's my turn now."

"You really feel okay?"

"I really feel okay," CJ assured him. "I'm done pretending to be okay if I'm not. If I need to go to the hospital I'm gonna tell you. If I feel anything weird I'm not going to ignore it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," CJ said. "My stubborn streak is over."

"Promise?" Danny grinned.

"Until October 4th," CJ replied with a grin.

"Oh, I see, Charlotte comes and then it's back to business as usual," Danny said.

"Charlotte? It's Dawn."

"It's really not," Danny smiled.

"Fine, it's not," CJ smiled. "Charlotte?"

"It was a thought," Danny shrugged. He felt slightly more assured about CJ and the baby, but he still felt the nagging worry deep in the pit of his stomach. He decided to push it down and move on.

"So, did I tell you Sam is thinking of running for Senate?" CJ said settling into her pillows.

"Senate? Where?" Danny asked.

So much had happened that CJ and Danny hadn't really had a normal conversation since she got back from the hospital.

"California," CJ said. "Hastings is stepping down and Will told Sam that his name came up."

"He's gonna do it?"

"He's thinking about it," CJ said.

"He should," Danny said. "President Bartlet saw it in him you know."

"Yeah," CJ said. "He told me about that. The night of a thousand chess sets."

"Five actually," Danny corrected her. She gave him an odd look. "I just finished the Sam chapter."

"Ah, the Sam chapter. So little details about this mysterious book keep escaping," CJ said. "So we each get chapter?"

"Pretty much," Danny said.

"Have you written Toby's?" she asked not so innocently.

"No," he replied. "Haven't decided how that one is going to end just yet."

"Because you don't think his chapter with President Bartlet is over?"

"No."

"Are you gonna…what we talked about the other day," CJ started fumbling for her words, which was unusual. "Is that going to make it into the book?"

"I honestly don't know," Danny said.

"It's conjecture Danny," she reminded him. "You're writing non-fiction."

"I think I'm right," Danny said. "Did Toby mention anything?"

"Toby?"

"I know you called him this afternoon."

"I did," CJ said unapologetically. "I didn't ask him."

"He'd probably never tell you anyway," Danny said. "It's why I won't print it."

"You're just going to skip over it?" CJ asked surprised.

"President Bartlet had a hell of a presidency. I'm not going to write something to damage that. If I'm right and Toby did get the signal wrong then that means that President Bartlet violated codeword clearance. I'm not gonna be the one to write that."

"Then how's Toby's chapter going to end?" CJ asked.

"With the pardon," Danny said. "Everything in between him being fired and pardoned has nothing to do with the White House."

"The investigation?" CJ asked.

"Focused on you and pretty much ended when Toby confessed," Danny finished for her.

"Okay," CJ said.

"Okay," Danny agreed. "Now, what can I get you for dinner?"

"Pizza?" CJ suggested.

"Please tell me you're not craving anchovies again," Danny ventured as he walked over to the phone.

"No, I'm thinking Hawaiian," CJ said. "Extra pineapple and a side of ranch."

"For the crust right?" Danny hoped.

"Or to put on top of the pizza," CJ smiled knowing that her cravings were revolting to Danny.

"You do realize our child might have an odd affinity for pineapple and ranch dressing in her toddler years, right?"

"I can live with it," CJ smiled.

"Alright, pizza with ham, extra pineapple and ranch coming up," he replied.

So the day ended pretty much as it began, with the exception of Danny being curled up on the couch with CJ.

TBC


	31. Big Moments

"Big Moments"

It had been a little over two weeks since Josh's dinner party and Sam was in his office trying to focus on corralling the Democratic Party around President Santos's education bill when his phone rang. Judy, his flighty, if not loyal assistant, was over at OEOB so Sam picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"You have to answer your own phone?" Will Bailey asked him.

"You have to place calls yourself?" Sam retorted congenially.

In truth, this was the call that Sam had been dreading since Will approached him about Senator Hastings's open seat in California. He knew it wasn't a passing suggestion from Will. He knew he'd be following up, but Sam wasn't sure how he would answer when the day eventually came. It appeared he had better figure it out fast.

"My secretary is out to lunch, literally and figuratively," Will replied.

"Mine is over at OEOB," Sam replied. "How are things in Oregon?"

"Thing are good," Will replied. "Although technically I spent more time in D. C. than Oregon."

"I'm sure Kate appreciates that," Sam gave him a hard time.

"Yeah," Will said almost sheepishly. "So anyway, the real reason I'm calling is because I got a call from the DNC today. Jack wanted to know what you thought about the California race."

"I think it's interesting," Sam said evasively. "Hey, speaking of Jack, I would have thought he might haven given me a call about this himself if he was seriously interested in me."

"He's serious," Will replied. "When your name came up we all wondered if you might be gun-shy because of the last race so he thought it might be better if I approached you. You can certainly call him if you want. He's definitely serious about you making a run for it. The only question is, are you?"

"And there's where you get me," Sam chuckled nervously. "I can't say the offer isn't tempting. Seriously tempting."

"But?"

Sam thought for a quick moment. He replayed the last few months in his head. The late nights, the fact that Santos never really seemed to want a team behind him, the breakup with Laura, and then he felt the queasiness in his stomach subside.

"Sam?" Will prompted him again.

"Nothing," Sam said. "It's a seriously tempting offer and I'd be an idiot not to take the DNC up on it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I'd want to talk to Jack before I made any definite decision and of course I'd have to talk to Josh."

"Of course. Sure. I'm sure Jack will give you all the information you need," Will said. "I'll tell him to give you a call."

"Thanks," Sam said. "And thanks for hounding me about this Will. I appreciate it."

"Sure thing. I'll stop by next time I'm in the White House. Bye," Will said.

"Bye," Sam said hanging up the phone and staring at it for a moment after he's hung up. His reverie was broken by Ainsley.

"What decision do you need to talk to Josh about?" she asked sauntering into his office.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sam asked.

"No," Ainsley replied as innocently as possible. "I was walking by because I needed to talk to you and I happened to overhear the last part of your conversation. So, what do you need to talk to Josh about?"

"It's really no big deal," Sam tried to dissuade her.

"Except the look on your face tells me it is," Ainsley replied taking a seat across from him.

"Really? My face says something? Because I believe my lips said it wasn't a big deal."

"But your eyes say you're excited about something," she said knowingly.

"I'm not," Sam started to say before he really took in what she said. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ainsley assured him. "So what's the big news?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sam finally relented. "I have to talk to someone and then I'll know more."

"But you have to talk to Josh about it," Ainsley said.

She mulled over that bit of information for a moment and Sam could practically see the wheels in her head spinning.

"Oh my god," she said suddenly. "I know. I know what you have to talk to Josh about."

"You do not," Sam dismissed her.

"You were talking to Will about Hastings's seat in California," Ainsley announced.

The color in Sam's face immediately faded and his palms began to sweat slightly. How had she put that together from the small snippet of his conversation with Will?

"Who does Will want you to get to run?" Ainsley asked. "I'm sure Josh would love anybody who is more liberal than Hastings. He was a pretty conservative guy for your party."

As she rambled on Sam regained his composure. She hadn't figured out that he was the would-be candidate, though she did have a knack for putting two and two together because her theory was almost dead on. Happily, she thought that Sam was going to be the guy to pressure their nominee to run. The thought passed through his mind and he was suddenly happy he wouldn't have to do that anymore. It was never one of his favorite things.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," Sam replied. "The guy isn't sure yet, he's just weighing his options. He's got a few more people to talk to before he's ready to announce anything."

"He," Ainsley said with a tone in her voice. "You couldn't run a woman could you? Oh no, why not put another man into the Senate. Everyone knows we don't have enough male senators."

"Ainsley, the candidate will be a Democrat anyway, now you're gonna knock his gender too?" Sam asked. "You'll argue anything."

"Thank you," she said taking his comment as a compliment.

He smiled at her response and just shook his head. "What can I do for you?" he asked finally.

"I actually needed to talk to you about my job," Ainsley said as she stood up to shut the door to Sam's office.

* * *

About four hours later Josh was busy at his desk after yet another meeting where he felt like his input wasn't really needed. He was trying to bury himself in paperwork before his next round with President Santos when Margaret came in and gave him her usual updates.

"Josh, you've got President Santos in a half hour and Sam just called to say he was dropping by," Margaret informed him.

"Do I have a minute for Sam?" Josh asked absently as he reviewed a report.

"You actually have fifteen," Margaret replied. "Oh and Donna called to say that she was going to be home late. She and Annabeth have to go check out the space for Mrs. Santos's speech tomorrow."

"'Kay," Josh said not really listening.

It had been about a week since Donna and Josh postponed their talk in the hallway of the West Wing and neither had the time to finish it. Instead they peacefully co-existed under the same roof, coming and going at what seemed like all hours of the night.

It wasn't that Josh didn't want to have a conversation with her. It was that he was afraid. Moving in together was a big step for him. Ever since he started dating Donna he felt like rushing things would ruin it. Hence, he had dated her for two years and only recently decided to move in with her. But, why change a situation if it's good already?

"Hey," Sam's voice snapped Josh out of his thoughts.

"Hey, did something happen?" Josh asked as he sat back into his large leather chair.

"No," Sam said. "And yes."

"Okay," Josh replied.

Sam shut Josh's office door behind him and walked over to the guest chair. He stood and paced slightly before sitting down.

"Is everything okay?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "And no."

"Sam, seriously, this wishy-washy posturing is not a good look for you."

"I know. Sorry," Sam said crisply. "It's just that I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're gonna take it."

"Okay," Josh said dropping the report he was scanning and giving Sam his full attention.

"Will Bailey was at your housewarming party a few weeks ago," Sam stated.

"I know. I invited him."

"Right," Sam nodded. "Well he was talking about Senator Hastings and how he isn't running for re-election in California. He was talking about the DNC and Jack and names for possible candidates."

The point to this conversation was slowly beginning to dawn on Josh and he stared off to the corner as he quietly interrupted, "They want you to do it."

"Yeah," Sam breathed a sigh of relief that Josh wasn't going to make him tell the whole story.

"And you want to run," Josh said knowingly.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Wow," Josh said. "This is…you have a good chance."

"You think?"

"I think you have a really good chance," Josh said.

"I talked to Jack and I told him I wasn't going to consider anything unless I could get through the mid-terms here," Sam informed Josh.

"You didn't have to," Josh said.

"Yes, I did," Sam replied.

Both men sat there and considered the conversation they had just had. Neither spoke and the weight of Sam's news was finally beginning to sink in.

"You just can't get away from California can you?" Josh asked.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Sam said.

"Well I practically dragged you kicking and screaming back here," Josh acknowledged.

"I came because I wanted to," Sam said. "I missed it, but then I realized that it wasn't the same. I haven't been happy being the guy behind the guy lately."

"It's because you're the guy," Josh said. "You're _the_ guy Sam. It's time your face was out there."

"You're taking this really well," Sam commented.

"What can I say, I've matured," Josh offered with a grin. "If you need to go before the mid-terms then go. We need more people like you in the Senate."

"No, I talked to Jack this morning and I'm here until mid-November," Sam reinforced his original proposal. "It'll give you enough time to find someone to replace me."

"I think we both know that no one can do the job like you," Josh said. "You're a quick study."

"There are a lot of quick studies out there," Sam said.

"You gonna write your own speeches?" Josh asked. "You should."

"I was thinking of asking Toby if he'd consider coming out of retirement," Sam replied. "In a strictly secretive sense of course."

"Well, it'd have to be," Josh said thinking. "President Bartlet hasn't let him out of the doghouse yet."

"True," Sam said. "I'm going to try to set a meeting with President Bartlet next week. He's coming into town to stay with CJ and Danny."

"Just the president or Abbey too?" Josh asked.

"Both of them," Sam said. "CJ said they insisted on coming when they heard she was bedridden."

"Man I wish they had a video camera," Josh said with a grin.

"I just feel bad for CJ. She's trapped, confined to a bed."

"I hope he gives her the National Parks lecture," Josh said smiling. "Man that was excruciating."

"I think she's already nervous about it," Sam said.

"So you talked to CJ about all this?" Josh asked.

"I mentioned it," Sam said. "We were at lunch and I was just floating the idea."

Sam suddenly felt a little guilty that he'd mentioned the possibility of him running for Senate to CJ before Josh. But, CJ lived in California. She knew the current political climate there personally, which was always better than polling data.

"She said I had her vote," Sam offered. "And Danny's."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot more than two," Josh said. "Are you putting a team together?"

"Why are you looking?" Sam replied teasing him.

Little did Sam know that Josh wasn't merely making conversation. The fleeting thought displaced, Josh moved the conversation along and didn't dwell on his friend's joke.

"I just know some people if you need the help," Josh said.

"I could probably use all the help I can get," Sam replied. "Oh, except, there's one other thing I have to talk to you about."

"There's more?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It involves a visit I got from Ainsley."

* * *

Two meetings and two hours later Josh waited anxiously in the quiet house. He had tried to go to sleep early when he got home, but sleep eluded him. His mind raced with the day's events and he couldn't put the thoughts out of his head. Normally Donna was home and he could talk to her, but of course, she was working late. The one night Josh had managed to make it home before her, she wasn't home.

Finally Josh got out of bed and went into the kitchen to find a snack. He felt like he needed something to occupy his time while he waited for Donna. Though his mind was pouring over the events of the day there was one thing Josh was certain of—his need to talk to Donna.

Josh was halfway through a jar of peanut butter and his second apple when Donna finally came home. Although it was only a little after 11, it felt later since Josh had managed to get home before nine.

"Josh?" Donna called from the front door when she came into the house.

"Yeah," Josh replied between bites of apple. "In the kitchen."

"Hey," she smiled when she walked into the kitchen. She smiled not only because he was home early, but also because he looked liked a child digging his apple into the jar of peanut butter.

"You're home early," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "How was the site visit?"

"It was good," Donna said taking a seat and reaching out to steal a slice of his apple. "We had to make some adjustments to the entrances and exits, but other than that, it'll work."

"Good," Josh said absently.

"Something wrong?" Donna asked sensing that there was something on his mind.

"No, just a weird day," Josh said.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Sam came to see me," Josh said. "The rumors about Senator Hastings stepping down are true."

"Wow," Donna said. "His wife?"

"Yeah," Josh said.

"We've got a great chance at taking the seat again," Donna assured him.

"We're going to take it," Josh said. "Sam's running."

"What?"

"Sam came to talk to me," Josh explained. "Will Bailey approached him at our housewarming party and he's gonna do it."

"Wow," Donna said speechless. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Josh said a little forlorn. "I'm happy for him. It's the right thing for him to do."

"That's very mature of you," Donna said with a small grin.

"I know, weird isn't it?" Josh joked in response. "He said he's going to stay on until the mid-term elections. It'll give me time to find someone to replace him."

"You'll find someone," Donna assured him.

"I know, but it won't be someone who understands my subtle nuances like Sam," Josh replied.

"Well there are so few of us out there," Donna teased him.

When Josh didn't really respond she reached across the table and patted him arm gently.

"You can do it without Sam," Donna reminded him.

"I know," Josh said. "I just get a little crazy with big change."

"I know."

"So I was thinking," Josh said. "This might not be the best time to talk about this, but we haven't really finished our conversation from a few weeks ago."

"It's okay," Donna said. "We don't have to do that now."

"I do," Josh said quietly averting his eyes from her. "I know you have questions about where we're going because you're a very organized person. You like order amidst the chaos and I'm a chaotic kind of guy."

"Josh," she tried to stop him. She knew that he was dealing with a lot with President Santos lately and now, with Sam announcing his departure, she wasn't sure this was the best time for him to feel pressure from her.

"No seriously," Josh cut her off and made eye contact with her. "I get it if you don't want to talk now, but I really need to tell you this. I'll just tell you and I won't expect a response."

"Okay," Donna said taking a deep breath, unsure of what to expect.

"Here's the thing," Josh said. "I might not say it enough, but I love you Donna. I know that lately I've been gone and I've been busy, but it has nothing to do with not wanting to be with you. There's no one in the world that knows me or understands me or give me as much support as you. I know how lucky I am because you're it for me."

"But I know that lately you've been thinking about getting married," Josh continued knowing that every time Donna spoke to CJ she got a look in her eye. "And it's not that I don't want to get married. I just want it to be the right time when we do. When I propose I want it to be because we both have the time to devote to being together. I want to have a real wedding and honeymoon and I want to see you for more than a couple of hours at night. I figured that moving in together was a big step, but when we make it official, I want it to be really official like I'll cook you breakfast and you'll straighten my ties before work. I hope you're okay with that."

Josh gave her hand a light squeeze after he finished his speech. He hoped she would understand how he felt. He'd been thinking about it for weeks, even before Donna had pressured him to have the conversation. He had been so nervous about saying how he felt that he didn't really pay attention to her reaction. When he finally looked into her eyes, he realized she was starting to cry.

"Please don't," Josh half-pleaded with her. "I didn't mean to make you do the crying thing."

Donna wiped her cheek with the back of her and half-leapt out of her chair. She flung her body at Josh and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"You see," she said. "I didn't even know you thought about things like that."

Her voice cracked slightly as she tried to fight back the tears of happiness she was crying.

"I thought this was going to be like before when we worked together and I was ready for more and you liked things how they were. But then you go and say all that and it makes me wonder how I could have thought such bad things about all this."

"So you're okay with this?" Josh asked.

Donna pulled back from the hug and planted a firm, long kiss on his lips. "That's all you had to tell me," Donna said. "If we get married I want to spend more than just a few hours with you too."

"You're sure?" he asked, trying to tell if she was just placating him.

"I'm positive."

"Okay," Josh said kissing her again. "And by the way, it's not if we ever get married, it's when. I can't make too many more treks to the cheese country with you unmarried before your Dad accidentally shoots me on one of our joyous hunting excursions."

Donna smiled at his comment and wrapped her arms around him again. "Can I just ask you one thing?" she said.

"Anything," Josh said.

"What brought this on?" she asked.

"I didn't want to put off our conversation for too long," Josh said. "The last time I did that I lost you. I needed you to know how I really feel."

"Josh," she whispered sympathetically as she buried her head into his neck. He felt her gently kissing his neck and he wrapped his arms around her a little more tightly.

"Oh, one more thing before we get to the good stuff," he said pulling back.

"What?"

"It's not only Sam I'm going to have to replace," Josh informed her. "Ainsley is going with him."

He had a crooked smile on his face while Donna looked astonished.

"I'll explain more about that a little later. Right now I'd rather not talk," he said leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips.

TBC


	32. Names, Nerves and Acceptance

"Names, Nerves and Acceptance"

The Bartlets blew into town like the west wind. Before CJ and Danny could get a word in, Abbey was taking CJ's pulse and Jed was regaling them with tales of how the people in ancient Rome dealt with pregnancy and childbirth. From the moment they set foot in the house it seemed as though things were in constant chaos. However, both CJ and Danny had to admit that it was nice to have them around. Danny felt like he could spend a few hours writing because CJ was being looked after by a doctor. CJ felt like she was in good hands and had a chance to actually relax.

However, once Jed and Abbey were comfortably tucked into bed CJ and Danny whispered to each other the privacy of their own room.

"So, things today went well," Danny said pulling back the covers.

"Yeah," CJ agreed. "I wasn't so sure about them coming, but it was good."

"Are you tired?"

"Exhausted," CJ said. "Its great to have them here, but I'm quite a captive audience for them. I can only get up to use the restroom so many times."

Danny chuckled at his wife's predicament. He had passed through the living room at one point to hear Jed regaling CJ to the wonders of July 4th as a national holiday. It was a lecture he was certain she'd heard before, but this time it seemed to be more of a bedtime story than a conversation.

"Well you're safe in here," Danny reminded her.

"For about ten hours anyway," CJ chuckled as Danny slid under the covers next to her.

"He looks worse," CJ commented casually as Danny adjusted his pillow.

"He looks okay," Danny replied. "He's using the cane, but he does that sometimes."

"He looks tired," CJ insisted.

"It was probably a long trip for them," Danny reminded her. "They insisted on driving down."

"Yeah," CJ said. "I guess."

"He'll be okay," Danny assured her.

"No, he won't," CJ reminded him.

Danny paused and considered her response. He knew she was right, but to agree with her seemed harsh and unnecessary.

"Not always, but for at least the next few years he'll be okay," Danny finally said. "Besides he's going to have another granddaughter to spoil. I think, come hell or high water, he isn't going to miss out on that."

CJ considered his reply and knew he was correct. There was something about her mood tonight. She didn't seem as hopeful as usual and she knew it was because she still had a nagging suspicion in the back of her head about the former president. She knew, one way or another, she was going to bring up the topic of the leak while he was visiting and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"So," Danny said as CJ snuggled against him. "The name game, round 48, let's go."

CJ smiled as she reached for her list on the nightstand. It had become a ritual that twice a week CJ and Danny fired names back and forth at each other. They decided there wouldn't be discussion, just names, until they both agreed on one. The name game hadn't helped them settle one, but they had a short list going as a result.

"This never gets old," CJ smiled.

"I think it'll get old when our daughter can talk and asks what her name is," Danny grinned. "I can't call her sweet pea forever."

CJ sat up straighter and ran her hand along her stomach. Since they hadn't agreed on a name, Danny had taken to talking to her stomach and calling their daughter sweet pea. She thought it was touching, even if he felt a bit silly.

"You could, but I think we might have some explaining to do to our friends and family."

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Shoot."

"Kathleen."

"Julianne," CJ countered.

"Natalie."

"Rachel."

"Samantha," Danny suggested.

"Lily."

"Jane."

"Didn't we discuss Jane?" CJ asked.

"Weeks ago," Danny replied.

"Jessica," CJ said.

Danny paused for a moment.

"Yeah?" CJ asked hopeful.

"Jessica, Jessie, Jess," Danny said the names aloud mulling over the variations.

"The nicknames are good," CJ offered.

"That one could work," Danny said.

"Really?" CJ asked slightly excited.

"Maybe," Danny said.

"Okay, we have a maybe," CJ said happily starring the name on her list.

"You know, I used to think we agreed more than this," Danny comment.

"Yeah, we never did," CJ replied with a grin.

"No, I guess we never did," Danny chuckled. "Okay, you look tired, its bedtime."

"Yeah," CJ agreed. "Between the names and the Bartlets I'm beat."

"Good night," Danny said leaning over and giving CJ a kiss.

"'Night," CJ said tossing off the light sheet as Danny burrowed under a pile of blankets. As summer continued so did CJ's hot flashes.

On the third day of Jed and Abbey's visit CJ decided it was time to approach a sensitive subject with the former president. She just wasn't sure how she was going to bring it up until Danny offered to run out for some dinner.

"Abbey, why don't you go with Danny?" CJ suggested.

"It's just a few blocks away," Danny said.

"Yeah, but it'll give us some time to play a game of chess," CJ said gesturing between her and the former president.

"Ah, you're finally ready to take me on then?" Jed commented. "It only took three days."

"I was gearing up, plotting my strategy," CJ replied.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Danny asked her.

"She'll be fine," Jed waved him off.

"Abbey?" Danny deferred to her opinion.

"She'll be fine," Abbey assured him. "Let's go."

"We'll be back soon," Danny said.

"Bye," CJ said as Jed set out the chess board.

Danny locked the door securely behind them as he and Abbey set off for the restaurant. It was another warm summer night and the heat seemed debilitating given the freezing temperature inside the house. Danny gave the door one last look before they turned the corner.

"They'll be fine Danny," Abbey assured him when she saw him look back.

"Yeah," Danny said as if he knew it as well.

"How are you holding up?" she asked as they walked. They both decided the restaurant wasn't far and could use the heat and humidity for a change.

"Me?" he asked. "I'm great, couldn't be better."

"Danny did you get the mistaken impression that I was born yesterday?"

"Ma'am?"

"Everyone's asking CJ how she is," Abbey replied. "I'm wondering how you're doing and I'm not buying what you're selling."

"I thought I was fairly convincing," Danny said with a grin.

"Danny," Abbey said. "The restaurant isn't that far you know."

"I know," he said almost sheepishly. He felt like he was being scolded. When Abbey Bartlet was around he sometimes felt like he was five.

"I'm doing okay considering," he said honestly.

"How much work have you gotten done since CJ was put on bed rest?"

"Twelve pages?" he replied.

"Danny," she said in a tone that half-sympathetic, half-appalled.

"Yeah, I know that's bad," he acknowledged. "I just can't seem to concentrate. I'm always listening to make sure she's okay."

"That's why we came down," Abbey said. "I figured you'd need the help."

"And I appreciate it," Danny said.

"You really need to take care of yourself as much as you can," Abbey advised him. "I know you're worried about her."

"Abbey, you honestly have no idea," Danny said.

"I have a husband that has MS Danny, I think I have inkling," she retorted in her usual Abbey way.

"No, I'm sure you do. But you've had time with Jed and the girls and you've had a life," Danny explained himself. "Sometimes I think about how long we waited to be together, to have a life and now a family, and I'm so afraid that it's all going to be taken away before it even starts."

Abbey stopped short and Danny had to walk back to her. She stood on the street corner with the shadow of her agent ten feet away and looked Danny in the eyes.

"She's gonna be fine Danny," she assured him in the most sincere and powerful tone possible. "Claudia Jean is a fighter and she's not going to let anything happen to her or the baby."

With her peace spoken Abbey began to walk again. Danny quickly caught up.

"Thanks," he said. "I needed to hear that."

"I know," Abbey said.

They continued their walk to the restaurant in pleasant company. It was just like Abbey to know exactly what Danny needed to hear. Uptown, the chess game was just getting underway and a far different conversation was about to commence.

"So, you're finally ready to avenge your last crushing loss," Jed tried to bait her.

"I think you underestimate me Mr. President," CJ said. "I've had a lot of time to read up these last few weeks."

"I haven't seen you reading books on chess."

"I read them at night under the cover of darkness," CJ teased him.

"That's bad for your eyes," he countered.

"That's an old wives tale," CJ informed him.

"Let's get this game going," Jed said. "Danny and Abbey will be back soon."

"Your move sir," she said.

"CJ," he admonished her.

"Sorry," she said realizing she still wasn't using his first name.

They each made a few moved in silence until the conversation started again.

"So, Zoey was telling me about Josh's new house," Jed said. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the housewarming."

"Well, we didn't stay very long," CJ said. "But the house is beautiful. They've got a gorgeous staircase and wood floors. It was a nice party. It was really great to catch up with everyone."

"I'm sure it was nice," he agreed.

"Toby was in town," CJ mentioned pointedly.

"Yes," he said.

"He's doing well at Columbia," she continued. "Huck and Molly have gotten so big. They're little people now."

"Children have a tendency to do that," he said with a forced smiled.

"He's teaching a summer class. It ends next week I think," CJ said.

The former president was silent and mulled his next move while CJ paid more attention to how she should drive the conversation. She knew she had precious little time with him alone and she desperately wanted to bring up the topic of Toby and the shuttle leak.

"How is Danny's book coming?" Jed asked after he moved.

"It's coming along," CJ replied. "He doesn't reveal much until he's done, unfortunately."

"Well he's an award-winning journalist. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," he assured her.

"Yeah," CJ said sensing an opening. "He just finished Sam's chapter the other day."

"That's good," Jed said absently gazing at the board.

"He said Toby's chapter isn't finished yet," CJ said as casually as possible as she moved her bishop.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Jed said.

"What?" CJ asked feeling guilty.

"You're after my rook," he said. "Unfortunately for you, you're not going to get it."

CJ watched as he moved a pawn she didn't see to take her bishop in the meantime.

"And don't think I don't see where you're trying to steer the conversation either Claudia Jean," he said as he added her bishop to his ever-growing pile of her chess pieces.

CJ sat up a little straighter and stopped looking at the board. She knew he was engaging her whim now and she better pay attention.

"You really want to talk about Toby?" he asked. "That's quite a can of worms you're opening."

"I'd really like to talk about Toby," she confirmed. "Danny doesn't think his chapter with you is over yet."

"No?"

"No."

"Danny has always been a perceptive guy," Jed replied.

"So it's not over?" CJ asked.

"Who knows?" Jed sighed. "It's been two years and I'm still not over it."

"Toby said you pardoned him legally, not morally," CJ offered.

"Oh, so you've talked to Toby about this then," Jed commented.

"I mentioned it," CJ said. "I mentioned it to him because I'd really like for you two to get along again."

"We were at your wedding and got along just fine."

"From across a crowded beach," CJ replied.

"Well, we were both there," Jed said.

"Sir," CJ said.

"I know, I know its time," Jed cut her off. "You don't think I've heard this lecture from Abbey?"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do," CJ offered. "I just thought it might be time."

"Yeah," Jed sighed.

"You know, when I look back, I don't think of myself as above it," CJ said. CJ wondered if accepting part of the blame might make him feel better about opening up. "No matter how inadvertently, I pointed Greg Brock toward Toby."

"None of us were clean," he murmured.

"I'm sorry?" CJ asked not sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"Nothing," he dismissed the comment. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Sir, is there something--"

"We're back," Danny declared coming through the front door with a large bag of carry out.

"Did you miss us?" Abbey asked as she shuffled in behind Danny.

Jed and CJ exchanged a knowing look. One that implied he'd been caught, but also one that acknowledged that neither CJ, nor Jed, would bring it up again. No it wasn't an admission. He didn't come and say that he had given Toby a signal and he read it wrong. But, it was as close as she would ever come to any sort of admission and she could live with it.

"Sure," Jed said finally. "You just saved CJ from another defeat."

"I almost had you," CJ tried to lighten the mood. "If I'd only seen that pawn."

"Yes, I can see how that might have been difficult, what with me in possession of most of yours."

"Looks like we got back just in time," Abbey said to Danny.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked as he passed CJ a plate of food and sat down next to her.

"I feel good," she said as she popped the plastic top off of her container. Danny did the same and scrunched his nose as he examined his food.

"This is yours," he said swapping plates with her.

"What is that smell?" Jed asked.

"CJ's spaghetti," Danny said trying not to breathe through his nose.

"It smells like fete cheese," Jed said.

"It is," Danny replied. "Spaghetti with meat sauce topped with fete cheese, black olives, mozzarella and a side of Alfredo sauce."

Abbey looked just a disgusted as the rest of them, but CJ happily dug into her food and relished the pasta with the unusual toppings.

"Well, she is pregnant," Abbey said lamely in her defense.

"Thank you Abbey," CJ said as she inhaled another forkful of pasta.

"It does smell horrible," she said.

"It really does," CJ agreed. "But it tastes good."

"I cannot wait until this phase is over," Danny said. Looking over at Abbey he added, "It does end when the baby comes, right?"

"Usually," Abbey assured him.

The rest of the evening was filled with wonderful conversation and activities, including a game of poker, which they could all play. CJ decided that the former president's whispered comment about none of them being clean was all she was going to get by way of discussion on the topic of the leak. She could live with it and she'd have to. She just hoped that between her and Abbey that Jed might open his mind and his heart to some sort of reconciliation with Toby.

TBC


	33. The State of the Union

"The State of the Union"

Danny had been working in his study for most of the morning when he decided to take a break and visit CJ in the living room. Surprisingly, the visit from Jed and Abbey seemed to calm both CJ and Danny about the arrival of their child. Danny felt more comfortable working and he could concentrate on his work. It was due in no small part to Abbey's assurances that CJ would be okay. There was something about knowing a doctor that made him actually believe things would be okay. He wasn't completely carefree, but he seemed to worry slightly less than before their visit.

Danny walked out into the living room to hear a light sniffling coming from the couch.

"CJ?" he asked alarmed as he walked more quickly over to where his wife lay.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw that she was indeed crying.

"It's everything," she replied. "What are we doing?"

"Now?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. "Now I'm watching you cry and I'm trying to figure out why you're upset."

CJ said nothing, she just pointed at the television. Danny watched in horror as he saw yet another school being evacuated with tickers running along the bottom of the screen indicating that a child brought a gun to school.

"What kind of world are we bringing our child into?" she asked between sobs. "What were we thinking?"

Danny put an arm around her reassuring her that everything would be okay. "Well, if you remember, this little girl was a pretty big surprise. She'll be okay. We'll look out for her."

"We can't be there all the time," CJ countered. "I'm sure that poor Jessica Thompson's parents thought everything was fine with their daughter until they got a call two hours ago telling them that her daughter had been shot by a twelve year old. A twelve year old Danny."

"I know," he said hugging her. "How is she?"

"Critical condition with a bullet to the abdomen," CJ replied starting to calm down in his embrace.

"You've been watching this for two hours?" he asked.

CJ didn't respond she simply nodded into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and let her cling to him until she calmed down. He realized that she was looking around him and trying to watch the television again. He let her go and reached for the remote, changing the station.

"I think you've watched enough of that for today," he said.

"For a lifetime," CJ muttered.

"That isn't your job anymore," Danny said. "You don't need to have all the details on things like this."

"Things like this happen everyday," CJ said. "How can we protect her from…everything?"

"I don't think we can," Danny said. "We just have to do our best to prepare her to go out into the world."

"You shouldn't have to prepare elementary school children for something like that," CJ said.

"I agree with you."

"There are days when I look back at my time in the White House and I'm proud of all the things that we accomplished. Then there are days like today and I feel like it was all a joke. We didn't really accomplish anything. The world is as sick as it ever was."

"You shouldn't think like that," Danny said. "You got a lot done."

"Not enough."

"One administration can't fix the world," Danny said.

"Neither can one foundation," CJ said. "I really thought I was helping to save the world with Hollis. Well maybe not save it, but make it better."

"You are," Danny said forcefully taking a seat next to her. "What did you do this morning?"

"I called some people, sent a few e-mails and decided to hire Charlie once he graduates."

"See, you already made a difference to Charlie," Danny said. "He loved working for you and he and Zoey are gonna be able to start a life and bring more good-hearted people into the world. I'm sure your calls and e-mails were more than calls and e-mails too."

"But what good is it if things like this happen?" CJ said. She had stopped crying now but Danny could tell that something was still on her mind.

"What's this really about?" Danny asked suddenly feeling that CJ's teary outburst had less to do with a school shooting than with her own feelings.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm freakin' out," she finally admitted.

"You're freaking out?"

"Yeah," she said resigned.

"Okay," Danny said. "You're just freaking out in general or is there something specific?"

"This isn't funny," she said.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm just trying to understand what happened."

"I wasn't prepared for all these feelings," she explained. "I'm already worrying for our daughter and she hasn't even been born yet. I don't know what she looks like but I already know that I'm terrified for her to go to school, get her license and have her heart broken. This hasn't even factored in the terror I have for when she gets sick for the first time or has to walk to school. How can I feel so much stress over someone who isn't even here yet? If I'm a basket case now, what's going to happen when she's actually here?"

Danny said nothing, but she saw his eyes light up as he leaned forward, put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

"What was that?" she asked as he pulled back.

"I thought it was just me," he said happily.

"So you're happy that I'm miserable?" she asked.

"I'm happy I have company," Danny smiled. "I haven't been sleeping lately because I'm terrified about a million things and it scares me because we haven't even met our daughter yet. By the way, I've decided she can date once I'm dead. I'm thinking of building a tower on to our house in anticipation of the boys that will inevitably seek her."

"You're always so calm," CJ said with a slight smile thinking about Danny's tower idea. She wondered if he had thought of a moat as well.

"Yeah, well I can't be a basket case if you are, right?"

"How long have you felt this way?" CJ asked.

"Right after we got the results of the amnio," he admitted.

"That was months ago," CJ said. "You've been holding this in for months?"

"Pretty much," he said relived that his secret was finally out.

"What a pair we are," CJ commented. "This poor child."

"This poor child is going to have more love than any child," Danny said.

"That's what this is, isn't?" she asked.

"The terror, the fear the worry?" he asked.

"Three things that mean the same thing, but yes," she smiled at him.

"It's all love," he said. "It's got to be because if its not then I don't have an explanation."

"Its astounding to me that I can love someone so much and I've never even seen her face," CJ said.

"Well she tried to smile in the last ultrasound," Danny reminded her. They found the picture so cute that they had it proudly displayed in a frame on the coffee table.

"We're gonna be okay though, right? We can freak out together?"

"There's no one in the world I'd rather freak out with than you," Danny replied brushing some hair out of her face gently.

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" CJ asked suddenly very calm again.

Ever since CJ got pregnant her moods seemed to shift on a dime. However, Danny was glad that the tears over the latest national tragedy had subsided.

"I didn't want to ruin my manly reputation," Danny joked.

"Seriously," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Between work, your blood pressure and being bedridden you have enough to stress you out," Danny said. "You don't need to worry about me being worried on top of it."

"We're supposed to be a team," she reminded him. "I don't want you to think I can't handle it."

"I know you can handle it," Danny said. "You're a one-woman multi-tasking machine. But, if I can help you avoid a second of stress in a day, I'm gonna do it."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest," CJ said. "How much are you worried about me and the baby?"

"And if I say ten?" Danny replied.

"You're kidding right?"

"CJ, you and this little girl," he said laying his hand on her stomach, "are all I care about in this world. If you two are in danger or stressed then I'm freaking out on a level of mass-proportions."

"I don't want you to be stressed out because of me," CJ said feeling bad.

"I'm not," Danny assured her. "Listen, you get a cough and I worry about you. I have everything I've ever wanted and I'm in the fight or flight response. I'm gonna fight to hang on to you and the baby and anything else that comes our way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's very manly of you," CJ said with a smirk before being serious. "It's also one of the many reasons I love you."

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied.

"I'm putting the V-chip on that TV you know," Danny said.

"You are not," she dismissed him. Danny had been threatening to set the TV so that she could only watch certain channels for at least a week.

"Yesterday you cried when the Democrats lost the vote on healthcare reform," Danny reminded her. "You were crying again today. Why don't you watch a soap opera like a normal person? I expect you to be crying because Tiffany got amnesia and forgot her true love for Phillip, not because Whittaker abstained on a vote."

"What can I say, I love my C-Span," CJ said a bit haughty.

"It's done," Danny said. "You're blocked from C-Span, CNN, MSNBC, Fox News and the Weather Channel."

"I can't watch the weather?" she protested.

"You wanted to have Josh call in the National Guard because people broke open a fire hydrant to get cool in the middle of summer."

"It's against the law," CJ said with a smile.

"You can watch PBS, the Food Network or The Discovery Channel," Danny said.

"Party pooper," CJ said. "You know you're kind of hot when you take charge like this though."

"I'm glad you approve."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly before pulling back, but CJ pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again with voracity. Her response surprised him but before he knew it he found his hands wandering under her shirt and up her sides. CJ reached over and started to unbutton his shirt while she kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe. Danny felt his blood pressure spike as his wife ran her nails down his bare chest. It had been a while since they'd shared a moment like this.

Danny tried to remember the last time they made love and he realized it was a few weeks ago, after their big fight but before the trip to the emergency room. The emergency room!

"CJ," he said pulling back from her quickly. "We can't do this."

"Why not, we're adults," CJ reminded him as she kissed him again. She felt his arms wrap tighter around her and her touch elicited a slight moan from his lips. She knew that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

Just as suddenly as he went along with her seduction, he pulled away again. This time he stood up and took a step out of her grasp.

"Playing hard to get does not suit you," CJ said playfully. "That's my thing, remember?"

Danny took a deep breath and sighed. "CJ we really can't do this," Danny reminded her. "Doctor's orders."

His voice had a distinct tone of frustration and regret.

"Oh my god we really can't," CJ said remembering the procedure she had done to ensure she wouldn't dilate. The doctor had told them that sex was out of the question, but neither of them had been in the mood since the hospital scare. This was an epiphany that neither of them relished.

CJ leaned back on the arm of the couch and laid her hands over her eyes. She let out a frustrated groan.

"This sucks," she said in a frustrated grunt.

"Well said," Danny said dejectedly as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't trying to…I didn't mean--"

She was trying to come up with a suitable apology for leading him on.

"I know," he said.

"I really did forget," she said.

"Me too," Danny said.

"You remembered before I did," CJ pointed out.

"It wasn't my happiest memory," Danny said. "October 4th is the due date right?"

"Yeah," CJ chuckled ironically.

"It's July 29th today," Danny said checking his watch.

"Great," CJ said in a tone that indicated it was anything but. "At least I have practice with celibacy. Working at the White House for eight years gave me loads of practice."

"Working with you at the White House for a few years gave me some practice too," Danny replied with a smile.

CJ hit him lightly with the back of her hand as she sat up again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can do this," she said confidently.

"Okay," Danny said in a way that made her think he wasn't quite as sure.

Luckily they were both saved from dwelling on the moment by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" Danny said as he answered it,

"Danny, great," Donna said. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Sadly no," Danny replied glumly. He mouthed Donna's name to CJ and listened to her talk.

"Great, is CJ around?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, she's right here," Danny said.

"Has Josh called her yet?" Donna asked.

"No," he replied giving CJ a sideways glance. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you without CJ knowing what it's about," Donna said.

Danny glanced over at CJ again and she was giving him a puzzled look. It wasn't often that Donna called to speak to him. Further, it was clear that she was inquiring about her and Danny had to think on his feet. Luckily, CJ's cell phone rang just as she was about to ask him what was going on.

"Hello?" she said after she reached across the table.

"Claudia Jean," Josh said happily.

"Joshua," she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," CJ replied.

"Good," Josh said. "Everything is good?"

"Yeah," CJ said picking up hesitation in his tone. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Great," Josh replied.

"Did you know Donna is on the phone with Danny right now?" CJ asked him.

"No," Josh lied. "Is she?"

Danny overheard CJ's comment and decided he needed to leave the room and quell her curiosity.

"Yeah, I think I have my notes on that in the den," Danny said to Donna. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Notes in the den?" Donna replied. "I was talking about throwing CJ a baby shower."

"Yeah I know," Danny said. "Let me just get those notes. Hold on a minute."

Danny made eye contact with CJ and shrugged mouthing the words 'chapter eight' as he walked into the den. CJ gave him an odd glance, but given the sexual tension between them she was almost glad that he was called away to work.

"Apparently she's talking to Danny about his book," CJ informed Josh once Danny had left the room.

"Oh," Josh said thinking on his feet. "She mentioned something about having a story to tell him."

"About what?"

"Probably my animal magnetism," Josh replied with a smile.

"That must be it," CJ grinned. "Hey, while I've got you on the phone I need to ask you a favor."

"Okay," Josh said hesitantly. "But if this is about money for roads--"

"No, it's not about money for roads," CJ interrupted him. "I need you to take Danny out."

"And break his kneecaps? Did he do something?" Josh asked.

"No, although thanks for defending my honor," CJ laughed. "Out of curiosity, what makes you think I'd call you if I needed his kneecaps broken though?"

"Who else would you call?" Josh asked.

"Well, Sam actually goes to the gym everyday and Toby's Dad worked for Murder Incorporated," CJ replied.

"You're saying I wouldn't be the go-to guy on this?"

"I'm saying thanks for the offer."

"You hurt me CJ," Josh teased her. "I'm quite formidable."

"I'm sure you are," CJ placated him. "But seriously, I was wondering if you might be able to organize the guys and take Danny out for a night?"

"Organize the guys?" Josh asked.

"You, Sam, Charlie, Toby, Will," CJ said. "You know, pretty much everyone who worked with us at the White House that was male."

"Why? You sick of him already?"

"No," CJ said. "Quite the opposite."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," CJ said not wanting to get into the details. "I just think he needs a night out where he doesn't have to worry about me or the baby or the book. I want him to have fun."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Josh said.

"Trust me it's the least I can do," CJ said glumly thinking of their abandoned attempt at romance.

"Is he gonna leave you willingly? I heard he's quite the watchdog over there," Josh said.

"Yeah, well, maybe Donna can come over and baby-sit me," CJ suggested. "I want it to be a surprise though. You could just tell him you want to go out for a drink or something."

Josh was very happy. Suddenly his mission from Donna looked like it was going to be very easy. He was supposed to get Danny out of the house so the women could throw CJ a baby shower. CJ's request had made his task that much easier. Little did CJ know that in the other room Danny was discussing a plan that would allow both of them a night of fun.

"It wouldn't be anything large," Donna promised Danny. "We just thought that you're going to need baby things and now that CJ is stuck in bed you're not going to be able to go out and get it."

"How many people are you thinking about?" Danny asked. He was grateful for the offer, but there was also a part of him that was nervous that a baby shower might get CJ's blood pressure up.

"Eight to ten at the most," Donna said picking up on his nervousness. "It'll be very low-key, but we want it to be a surprise."

"When were you thinking?" Danny asked.

"Abbey and the girls were thinking of making a trip down at the end of August," Donna said.

"Okay, sure," Danny said. "What can I do to help?"

"Well a list of anything you guys need for the baby would be helpful," Donna said.

"We pretty much have nothing but a box of books and toys from the Bartlets," Danny replied. "And a tiny Knicks jersey."

"Okay, well that's a start," Donna replied. "Do you think CJ will like it?"

"I think she'll love it," Danny said.

"So I was thinking the last Saturday in August," Donna said. "You and Josh could go out and shoot some hoops or something."

"I can't be there?" Danny asked.

"Women only," Donna replied. "If it makes you feel any better Abbey will there. She is a doctor."

"Yeah, okay," Danny said. He knew he'd have to get over his fear of leaving CJ eventually. The last Saturday in August was as good a time as any.

"Really?"

"Sure, even bedridden women need a baby shower," Danny said.

"Great," Donna said. "I'd tell you to make sure CJ was going to be home on then, but I guess she isn't going anywhere."

"Nowhere fast," Danny said with a grin.

"I'll give you a call when I have more details," Donna offered.

"Sounds good," Danny replied. "Oh, actually if you call between three and four in the afternoon that might be best. CJ naps."

"She naps?" Donna asked surprised.

"I know it's shocking," he replied. "But yeah, she's been following orders lately."

"Wow," Donna said.

"Tell me about it," Danny replied.

"Okay," Donna said. "I will be in touch."

"Bye Donna and thanks," Danny said.

"Sure," Donna replied as she hung up the phone.

Danny was about to turn and go back into the living room with CJ, but he decided he needed a minute to decompress after their aborted romantic interlude. He was grateful that CJ was feeling well, hot for him even, but it was going to be a long wait before they would be able to express their devotion. Danny sat back in the chair and sighed. He was happy their marriage was solid, but he also decided that now was as good a time as any to work on his latest chapter.

TBC


	34. Reconciliation

_"Reconciliation"_

Toby was packing up his office for the few weeks he had off between terms when his cell phone rang.

"Toby Ziegler," he said irritated. If this was another student calling to inquire about a grade he was going to scream. The Internet generation wanted everything instantly and Toby wasn't about to have it.

"Toby," Sam said. "Hi."

"Sam?" Toby asked surprised. He sat down in his desk chair.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Toby said. "I'm packing up my office for a few weeks."

"Summer term over?"

"My classes. Finally."

Sam chuckled. "It sounds like not a moment too soon."

"You'd be right about that," Toby said. "I'm not volunteering for the summer session again."

"You volunteered?" Sam asked shocked.

"They approached me in a moment of weakness," Toby said.

"So are you going on vacation?" Sam asked.

"Am I a vacation kind of guy Sam?"

"No."

"I'm going to visit Andi and the kids for a few weeks," Toby said.

"That'll be nice," Sam said. "It's good you and Andi have such a good relationship."

"Well she did get pregnant after we were divorced. I guess we knew what we were in for," Toby replied.

"Yeah," Sam said unsure of how to approach Toby about why he was calling.

"CJ tells me you're running for Senate," Toby said bringing up the topic for Sam.

"She told you?"

"I assume the big announcement is forthcoming."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"How's Josh feeling about it?"

"He's very supportive," Sam replied.

"He is?" Toby asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sam said. "He thinks it's the right thing to do."

"Me too," Toby offered.

"Really? Thanks."

"You're the guy Sam," Toby said. "You've got the brains, the looks and the conviction. You're too good to be a bully. That's what people like Josh and I are for."

"You're not bullies," Sam said.

"We know how to get people in line," Toby said.

"Well actually," Sam said sensing an opening. "Since you mentioned it, I was wondering how you'd feel about writing my stump speech?"

There was silence on Toby's end of the phone as he mulled over the question.

"Toby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a bad idea," Toby admitted.

"I don't," Sam insisted.

"You don't want my name coming up in your campaign," Toby said.

"Toby," Sam said. "Someone once asked me who was my favorite writer and you know who I said? I said you. There's no one who understands cadence and rhythm and words better than you."

"You worked for me Sam," Toby said. "You have talent enough to write it."

"I want you to do it," Sam insisted.

"Yeah well…who's on your team? Who would be crafting your positions?"

"Me and you and one other person," Sam replied.

"Josh?"

"Ainsley Hayes," Sam replied.

"Ainsley Hayes the Republican?" Toby scoffed.

"Yeah."

"And that makes sense to you?"

"The governor of California is Republican," Sam pointed out. "Their state legislature leans Republican right now."

"Yeah, but Sam, I don't know if you've forgotten, but you're a Democrat," Toby replied. "You ideologically oppose everything Ainsley Hayes stands for."

"I don't ideologically oppose _everything_ she stands for," Sam said. "She can be objective and I can be objective."

"You sleeping with her?" Toby asked without a pause for discretion.

"Toby," Sam admonished him.

"That would be the only reason I can think of for her helping you with your positions on things," Toby said forcefully.

"I'm not sleeping with her," Sam said.

"But you want to."

"I don't want to," Sam said feeling his cheeks redden. "Toby--"

"Then what is it Sam? Do you want to lose the election? There is no reasonable explanation for why she'd be helping you."

"Other than she's smart, articulate and already has years of experience working in a Democratic White House?" Sam countered. "Besides, she's not crafting my position. She's going to help me pick up some of more Republican-leaning Independents and liberal Republicans."

"Liberal Republicans are usually called Democrats Sam," Toby replied trying to understand why Sam would work with Ainsley on something so important as a Senate seat.

"Toby, it's the right thing s to do," Sam said.

"Who else is running your campaign?"

"I'm looking at Simon Whitney," Sam replied. "He ran Owens in the Michigan eleventh a few years ago. He got the win."

"He's good," Toby. "You know who'd be better?"

"Josh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "He's kind of busy running the White House."

"I heard Santos ran the White House," Toby said. Between the rumors that floated around town and the conversations Toby had with Josh, he figured that Josh was running the White House in title only.

"Yeah, well, he's tied up," Sam said.

"So I'm right about Santos?"

"President Santos," Sam reminded him.

"Am I?"

Sam sighed. "You're not right, but you're not far from the truth."

"What does that even mean?"

Just as Toby asked the question he heard his call waiting beep in his ear.

"Sam, hold on a minute okay?" he asked. Without checking the caller ID Toby clicked over to the other line. "Hello?"

"Toby," a familiar said. It took Toby a moment to realize who was on the other end. His hesitation resulted in a stunned silence.

"Toby, are you there?"

"Uh, yes Mr. President," Toby replied. "Can I put you on hold for a just a minute?"

"Sure," Jed replied.

Toby quickly pressed a button on his cell phone and abruptly ended his conversation with Sam with the promise that he would call him back later.

"Sorry sir," Toby said when he clicked back over to the line of the former president.

"It's okay," Jed replied. "I wasn't interrupting anything important was I?"

"I was talking to Sam sir," Toby said. Though it had been years, the verbal courtesies and respects had not been forgotten between Toby and Jed. Unlike CJ and Danny, Jed didn't insist on an informal tone between them.

"I heard Sam is running for Senate," Jed replied.

"Yes," Toby said. "He is."

"He wants you to write his speech?" Jed asked.

"Yes," Toby said surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch," Jed replied. "Sam called me the other day to get some advice. I told him to get the best speechwriter he could find. He needs to get his campaign off on the right foot."

"Yes, sir, he does," Toby replied still flabbergasted that he was talking to his former boss.

"I was implying that I told Sam he should get you Toby," Jed reminded him.

"I understand that, sir and I appreciate it." Toby's voice was quiet and his words were carefully measured.

"Look," Jed sighed. "Obviously small talk isn't what we do. I wanted to call…I'm calling because its time Toby."

"Its time, sir?"

"Its time that we put everything behind us," Jed said. "Abbey has told me, CJ's on my case, Danny's got this theory…its just time."

"Okay sir," Toby said. He stood up and paced back and forth a few times.

"The day the shuttle had problems, you came to my office," Jed said. "Do you remember that?"

"Of course."

"I was agitated and you asked me what was wrong," Jed refreshed his memory. "I told you about the shuttle and CJ's position on the matter. I told you I didn't know what I should do. Do you remember what you suggested?"

"I suggested that you should save the astronauts," Toby recalled.

"Yes. Do you remember how?"

"I said it was a shame that the public was in the dark about the military shuttle. If they knew it would be easier for you to use it."

"What did I say?"

"Sir?"

"I honestly don't remember how I responded," Jed replied. "I've tried to recall but it's a blur. Those months were a mess and the MS was a problem and I literally don't remember how I responded to you."

"You nodded sir," Toby said.

"I didn't say anything?"

"You said yes and you nodded."

"And you took that as the signal," Jed said.

"Sir?"

"You read it as a signal and then CJ told Greg Brock to see you about the shuttle and you talked to him thinking I wanted you to," Jed said.

"No," Toby said.

"Toby it makes sense," Jed replied.

"Sir, my brother has died not long before that and I had a lot of conflicting feelings about NASA and the government's response to his condition before he died," Toby explained.

"But you told Greg because you thought I wanted you to," Jed repeated himself.

"Sir--"

"Damn it Toby!" he exclaimed. "Just tell me the truth."

"I wanted to tell him sir," Toby said. "I wanted the astronauts to get home safely. I also…I suppose a small part of me thought that I was doing what you wanted."

"You were protecting me," Jed said.

"Yes sir," Toby replied.

"Because I violated code word clearance by even telling you," Jed said.

"Yes sir."

"Because you thought I was giving you a signal."

"Not entirely, but yes," Toby said.

There was silence on the line and neither man spoke. Toby sighed audibly and sat back down in his chair. His heart was beating so quickly that he was certain it could be heard over the phone, possibly in New Jersey. This was unexpected. He hadn't ever counted on getting a call from Jed Bartlet to discuss what happened years ago. He was perfectly content to live with his indignation and self-pity and now he wasn't sure what to do next.

"I wanted to tell Greg Brock about the military shuttle," Toby offered. "It was more about my brother than anything else."

"But it wasn't all about your brother," Jed replied.

"No."

"I suppose its time that I give you that apology," Jed said.

"Sir--"

"No," Jed cut him off in mid-sentence. "I don't know about you, but this has been weighing on me for the better part of two years. I'm sorry if you thought I wanted you to leak the information about the shuttle. I should have been more direct. I know that, but with Leo on the campaign trail, CJ giving me those disapproving looks and Zoey's…I fell back to the signals, like a crutch. I shouldn't have expected you to be a mind-reader."

"You didn't," Toby replied.

"Obviously you didn't see it that way."

"We all do things we're not proud of sir," Toby offered. "I can't say I felt relieved when I was talking to Greg. I was trying, in my own way, to make the pain stop. I was trying to please you and make the pain stop."

"Did it?"

"No."

Now it was Jed's turn to sigh. He tapped his cane on the floor a few times and shook his head.

"Do you still write my obituary in your mind?" Jed asked finally.

"That seems a little dark sir," Toby replied with a small grin spreading across his lips.

"Which seems right up your alley," Jed replied with an equal smirk. "Do you?"

"No, sir."

"If you had to, would you say that my better angels finally lost the fight?"

"Sir?"

"All those years ago you told me--"

"I remember what I said," Toby cut him off. "And no. I don't."

"You never liked me much," Jed said.

"That's not true," Toby said quietly. "I was just always waiting for you to become the leader I knew you could be."

"I'm sure I disappointed you."

"Sometimes," Toby replied. "I sure you felt the same way about me."

"Sometimes," Jed replied.

Both were silent again. Jed didn't know how to proceed and Toby wasn't sure what more to expect. He surely didn't expect the phone call in the first place.

"Anyway," Jed said looking to wrap up the conversation. "I think you should write Sam's speech."

"I'm thinking it over," Toby replied.

"I think you should also come to New Hampshire next May," Jed said hesitantly.

"Mr. President?"

"My library is opening and you should be there," Jed said.

"Mr. President," Toby said. "I really don't think it would be appropriate."

"Screw appropriate," Jed replied. "I want you there. Your words are plastered all over the damn thing. You should come."

"I'm…I don't know how to respond to this sir," Toby said.

"I will consider rendering you a speechless a good thing," Jed said. "It's time we move on now Toby."

"Are you sure about this?" Toby asked.

After a pause Jed replied, "Yes. At least think about it."

"I will sir," Toby said. "I also want to tell you how truly sorry I am for causing you to feel betrayed."

"But you're not sorry you did it," Jed said knowingly.

"No sir, I'm not."

"That's the Toby Ziegler I know and that's the Toby Ziegler I'm inviting to the library opening," Jed replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, my grandson has just come in the door."

"Yes sir," Toby said. "Thank you, sir."

"Goodbye Toby," Jed said as he hung up the phone.

Toby pressed a button on his phone to disconnect the call and stared at it for a moment. He sat in shock and disbelief. It was the last call in the world he expected to receive from the last person in the world he expected to call first.

Toby shook his head and let out a forced chuckle. He looked at the phone in his hand and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam," Toby said. "I'll write your speech."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I can't talk now, but I'll come down from Maryland before the end of the month and we'll talk."

"Okay," Sam said surprised.

"Good," Toby replied before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Somehow Toby felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Although he was Jewish he had received the absolution he didn't realize he wanted. It was almost as if he felt his sin washed away with the words of one man. He continued packing away a few things and made a mental note to send CJ an e-mail thanking her for whatever it was that she said to the former commander-in-chief.

TBC


	35. Girls Night In

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged.

* * *

"Girl's Night In"

It had been an uneventful month in the Concannon household. CJ was following doctor's orders and her belly continued to expand. Danny had knocked out a sizable amount of his book, though he had missed a deadline or two due to the pregnancy and the many doctors' appointments it entailed. CJ and Danny had even managed to tentatively settle on a name for the baby. Now all that was left was CJ's surprise baby shower and Danny's surprise night out with the boys.

The knock on the door came at exactly seven, just as Donna had informed Danny. He walked over to answer it hoping that CJ would be excited about the baby shower and not angry. In the last few weeks as her weight ballooned and her doctor cut back the number of hours she could work from home she seemed to like surprises less and less. Though he noticed that had been acting slightly suspicious all day.

"Hey Danny," Donna whispered as she entered with an armload of items including a cake and several bags.

"Hi," Danny said taking the cake from her.

"Is CJ in the living room?" Donna whispered.

"Ready for a night of board games and PBS," Danny nodded.

"She doesn't suspect anything?"

"I don't think so," Danny said. "Where do you want all this?"

"Is there a room she won't go into?"

"She's not really supposed to get up so pretty much anywhere," Danny replied. "I'll put it all in the den. When is everyone coming by?"

"Seven-thirty," Donna whispered.

"Danny?" CJ called from the living room. "Is that Donna?"

"Yeah, it's me," Donna said handing off one last bag to Danny before walking into the living room.

"Hi," CJ said. "I'd get up but…"

CJ shrugged instead of finishing her sentence.

"No need," Donna waved her off as she made her way to the couch.

"Where's Danny?" CJ asked.

"Uh, he took my coat," Donna said.

"You brought a coat?" CJ asked. "It's the end of August and we're in the middle of a heat wave."

"You never know," Donna shrugged. Luckily she was saved by Danny's entrance.

"So, a night out," Danny said looking unsure as to whether he wanted to go or not.

"Yep," CJ replied. "You've earned it."

"How's that?" Danny asked.

"Just go, have fun," CJ said. "I've instructed Josh to get you sloppy drunk so you can forget about how fat and immobile I am."

"You're sure you're going to be okay?" he asked.

"Here we go," CJ said looking at Donna. "Donna assures me that her babysitting skills are top-notch."

"Top-notch," Donna nodded with a grin. "I know CPR and everything."

"Not that we'll need it," CJ said alarmed. She gave Donna a look and prodded her to agree.

"No, we won't need it," Donna said quickly.

"Okay," Danny said skeptically. "I'm on my cell if you need anything."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I won't be late," he assured her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here," CJ said. "Probably in this exact spot."

CJ watched Danny walk away and she waited until she heard the front door click shut before she spoke.

"Do you think he knows it's more than just Josh tonight?" CJ asked.

"I doubt it," Donna replied.

"Good," CJ said. "He really deserves a night out to forget about all this."

"I'm sure that he won't forget," Donna replied.

"Maybe not forget, but he needs to relax. He deserves a night off from playing nurse," CJ said.

"I don't know I think it sounds kind of fun," Donna said coyly.

"Donnatella Moss," CJ said with mock shock.

"Well it does sound kind of fun in a kinky kind of way," Donna said as she blushed slightly.

"It only seems kinky the first time," CJ replied with a look of melancholy on her face.

"You okay?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," CJ said regaining her composure. "It just…you know what, never mind."

"Are things with you and Danny…I mean I thought you two were kind of making up for lost time in that area," Donna said.

"Yeah, were being the operative word in that sentence," CJ said. CJ hadn't shared any of the intimate details of her marriage with Donna, but with the frustration building she needed an outlet.

"When I had to go to the emergency room bed rest wasn't the only instruction I was given," CJ said.

"They said you couldn't…"

"Under no circumstances," CJ said. "Which, under normal circumstances would be difficult, but my hormones are insane and I just keep thinking about it. Are you completely creeped out by me now?"

"No, I just feel bad for you," Donna said.

"Can I ask you something?" CJ said.

"Sure."

"By the time Danny and I can enjoy marital relations," CJ said pausing in between the words and choosing them carefully. "I'll have given birth and he'll have seen it. He'll have seen this living, breathing person pop out of me and what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"CJ," Donna said sympathetically.

"I know it's stupid," CJ offered. "I just can't help but wonder if he'll still feel that way about me. I'll be flabby and stretched out and he'll have seen the miracle of birth."

"CJ, trust me when I say that Danny loves you," Donna said.

"I know he loves me," CJ said. "That is one thing in this world I am sure of. What I'm not sure of is if he'll ever find me appealing again."

Donna was unsure of how to respond. She knew that there was no way Danny would ever find CJ unappealing. What she didn't know how to do was assure CJ of that fact. Luckily she was saved by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" CJ asked.

"Oh," Donna said standing up. "I ordered us pizza."

"You did?" CJ asked. Her response made Donna wonder if she knew there were other people coming by.

"Yeah. I figured I'd save us time," Donna said walking toward the door.

"Save us time in between games of Clue and Monopoly?" CJ asked with a slight chuckle.

Donna walked to the front door and opened it to reveal the baby shower attendees. Donna placed her finger to her lips and the women tried to enter the house as quietly as possible as they brought in food and presents.

"Donna?" CJ called to the foyer. She heard some rumblings that sounded much different than the pizza delivery kid who usually came by their house.

"Yeah," Donna said as she ushered everyone in. "Coming."

"Everyone can come in here you know," CJ called.

"Huh?" Donna said as everyone froze in the hallway.

"I said I'm sure Abbey and Carol and who ever else you've got packed into the den would probably like to sit down out here," CJ said.

Donna tromped out into the living room with a look of disappointment on her face. "How did you know?" she pouted.

"No one can lie with as much finesse as I can my dear," CJ said.

"Danny swore he didn't say a word," Donna said agitated.

"He didn't," CJ replied. "It wasn't Danny you had to worry about. It was Toby."

"Toby?" Andi asked as she walked into the living room with a dozen pink balloons trailing behind her.

"Hi Andi," CJ smiled.

"Hi," she replied. "What do you mean about Toby?"

"He called the other day and he mentioned that he needed to get a sitter for tonight because he'd be out and you'd be out and that it was my fault he had to pay someone to watch the kids," CJ said.

"He told you?"

"I forced it out of him," CJ said. "I'm very glad to see you though."

"I guess you can all come in then," Donna said slightly dejected.

"The best laid plans," Abbey shrugged as she smiled at Donna and walked toward CJ with an armload of wrapped boxes.

"Sorry Donna," Zoey said as she walked by with her gifts.

"Carol," CJ said excitedly as her old assistant walked in.

The women gathered around and dropped off gifts, set up food and generally settled in for the night.

"So this wasn't a surprise at all?" Donna asked still trying to wrap her mind around the idea.

"I was surprised when Toby first spilled the beans," CJ said sympathetically. "Honestly, it was probably better that I knew. If you'll notice I am wearing pants."

"You don't normally?" Kate asked wryly.

"That might be more information than I want," Ellie said.

"No, I'm normally in an oversized hockey jersey and a blanket," CJ said.

"Ah, I remember those days," Liz said reminiscing.

Sensing that Donna was upset that the surprise was ruined, CJ tried to assure her that she was happy to know about the party in advance.

"Donna, honestly, I'm really excited about tonight," CJ said. "I'm sorry the surprise was ruined, but I'm really happy that I knew ahead of time. I wouldn't have been half as excited if you'd have shown up with me looking…how I normally look."

"Really?" Donna asked quietly.

"Really," CJ assured her. "It's been me and Danny trapped in this house for almost two months. I needed some female bonding."

"Well there are enough of us," Abbey said bringing a plate over to CJ from the small buffet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good," CJ said.

Abbey gave her a hard look.

"My doctor said my blood pressure has leveled off, my weight is in the normal range and I'm on track, aside from the premature dilating and bed rest of course," CJ replied.

"Okay," Abbey replied. "I promised Danny you wouldn't have too much excitement tonight."

"I'll be just fine," CJ said. She smiled at Carol as she sat down next to her. "How have you been?"

"Good," Carol smiled. "Kyle and I are engaged."

"No," CJ replied.

"Yeah," Carol smiled shyly.

"Congratulations," CJ replied enveloping Carol into a hug. "When did this happen?"

"Last weekend actually," Carol said. "It's why I didn't e-mail. I figured I'd see you tonight."

"The ring is gorgeous," CJ said taking Carol's hand in hers and inspecting the ring.

"The perks of dating a stock broker I guess," Carol grinned.

"What happened to Tom?" Margaret asked taking a seat.

"Tom was over a year ago," Carol replied.

"Margaret, I'm disappointed in you," CJ said. "You always have the gossip."

"Not lately," Margaret replied. "Between working for Josh and Peter starting school I've been out of the loop."

"How is Petey anyway?" CJ asked. "He must be so big. I almost didn't recognize him in the last pictures you sent."

"He is a handful and Bruno only encourages him," Margaret replied absently.

"Bruno?" Abbey asked. "Bruno Gianelli?"

Margaret wasn't sure how to respond and the silence that ensued only affirmed that Abbey was indeed correct.

"You let the cat out of the bag on that one," CJ whispered with a sly grin.

"You're dating Bruno Gianelli?" Donna asked shocked.

"Not dating," Margaret replied.

"So much as living together," CJ finished for her.

"You're living with Bruno?" Abbey asked equally shocked.

"I'm not, it's not something…" Margaret stammered while her face turned crimson.

"It's okay Margaret," CJ said smiling sympathetically.

"How did you know?" Donna asked CJ.

"Bruno was quite fond of sending Margaret daisies when we worked together," CJ grinned.

"He still is," Donna said. "You told me that you had a green thumb and that's where all those daisy bouquets came from."

"You told Donna you grew them?" Kate chuckled.

"Bruno is a very nice man," Andi piped up.

"Yes, he is," CJ agreed.

Margaret sat there clutching her appetizers and her face was a red as the tomatoes that graced her plate. While she loved to gossip, she wasn't so sure she liked being the topic of it.

"We all love Bruno," CJ reminded her.

"I'm just shocked he settled down," Donna added. "And with a Democrat."

"Bruno is pretty apolitical," CJ replied.

With that the topic turned to the last election and what everyone was up to. Margaret was silently grateful that the attention that was on her had waned. It wasn't how she wanted to announce the information, but in a way, it was a relief to have it out.

There was another knock at the door and Donna jumped up to answer it.

"That can't possibly be more food," CJ said gazing at the remnants of her dinner.

"No, it's another surprise," Donna replied. "One I'm sure you don't know about."

When Donna returned she was followed by two woman carrying large shoulder bags. It turned out that they worked at a spa just outside the city. They were there to treat the woman, and most especially CJ, to a little pampering. Once they were settled, CJ and Donna took the first turn at pampering and pedicure.

"Whose idea was this?" CJ asked as she relaxed while her feet were massaged.

"That was all Donna," Kate said as she helped Liz and Ellie arrange gifts on a table.

"Donna, if Josh and Danny were into it, I'd totally ask you to marry me right now," CJ said turning to look at her. "I haven't seen my toes in weeks."

"CJ, trust me when I say that I think Josh would have no problems with that," Donna chuckled.

"Danny would probably love it too," CJ said. She paused to consider it. "Men are so weird."

They both shared a laugh over the thought. CJ looked around the room and saw all her old friends, ones she'd only been talking to via e-mail, and she was suddenly very happy and yet very melancholy. Her eyes started to tear up slightly.

"CJ, are you okay?" Donna whispered, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," CJ sniffed. "I'm good. This is just so incredibly nice. Thank you so much for this Donna."

TBC


	36. Guys Night Out

"Guys Night Out"

Josh was waiting in the car on the street when Danny came out of the house and got into the car.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Danny replied. "Donna sure had a lot of stuff."

"Tell me about it. The guest bedroom has been a mass of pink for weeks," Josh said.

"Well, I appreciate it and I'm sure CJ will too," Danny replied.

"Are you kidding? Donna was so excited about throwing this shower. It was kind of freaking me out."

"Why's that?"

"Pregnancy is contagious," Josh replied as he pulled away from the curb.

"Really?" Danny said with a chuckle. "I didn't know that."

"Between CJ and the baby and Carol getting engaged I'm dodging bullets man," Josh said.

"Carol's engaged?" Danny asked. "Good for her."

"Her fiancée is some high power stock broker," Josh replied. "I'll be working in the White House another five years before I can afford a ring like that. Not that I'm buying one."

Danny mulled over Josh's response and thought about what he was going to say before he asked Josh what was on his mind.

"So you're not the marrying kind?" Danny asked. "I thought you and Donna were really solid."

"We are."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There's no problem," Josh said a little defensively. "I just don't think we're ready for that step."

"Okay," Danny replied.

"You think we are?" Josh asked taking Danny's response as disbelief.

"I don't think what I think is important," Danny said. "It's what you think."

Josh was silent as he made the left turn to the bar where they were meeting the other guys.

"How did you know you were ready?" Josh asked. "With CJ I mean. How did you know getting married was right?"

"It's not the same," Danny replied.

"Why?"

"I just knew," Danny said. "CJ was the one who needed some convincing."

"What convinced her?"

"I like to think I wore her down by sheer force of will," Danny smiled. "Plus, I've got that whole irresistible thing going on."

"Yeah," Josh said sarcastically with a grin. "That must have been it."

"Look, there are really two questions you have to answer," Danny said. "Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Can you imagine your life without her in it?"

"I lived it and it sucked," Josh reminded him.

"If I were you that would be all I needed to know," Danny said as they pulled into a parking space.

"That's it? You didn't take into account your jobs, your lifestyles, your favorite foods?"

"I knew CJ nine years before we got married Josh," Danny said. "I didn't need to know any of that. I mean, sure, CJ and I fought. There was a moment when I thought I was so close to having it all and then she pulled the rug out from under me, but we worked it out. If it's worth having, you'll work all those things out."

Danny and Josh got out of the car and walked around to the front of the bar.

"Well, thanks," Josh said before they entered the bar.

"Anytime," Danny said. "Although I'm feeling a little bit too much like Dr. Phil with you lately."

"Let's do something manly then," Josh said as he opened the door to the bar. "Drink."

Josh and Danny entered the bar and Josh led the way toward the back where there was a pool table, dart board and a table full of familiar faces. Danny walked toward the group and noted Sam, Toby, Charlie and Will with drinks in their hands.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked surprised.

"Consider this a belated bachelor party," Toby said slapping Danny on the shoulder and walking over to the bar.

"Your wife left me instructions to get you plastered tonight," Josh informed him. "She obviously realized that being trapped in a house with her can lead a man to drink."

"Hey, that's my wife you're talking about," Danny said chuckling.

"No disrespect," Sam said handing Danny a bottle of beer.

"I'm sure you're happy she's immobile though," Toby said walking over with a fresh glass of scotch.

"It's not so bad," Danny said. "She's started taking naps."

"CJ naps?" Charlie said. "I remember when that was like pulling teeth. Although I guess it wasn't really because she lacked trying. It was more the circumstances of the job."

"Hey Charlie," Danny said extending his hand. "How are you doing? I hear you might be joining the ranks of the married men."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "I just have to get out to New Hampshire and ask permission first."

"So you're scared is what you're saying then," Josh said.

"I'm not scared," Charlie replied.

"I think terrified is the word you're looking for," Will piped up.

"I have a very close relationship with Zoey's parents," Charlie reminded them as if they had forgotten.

"So close that you're afraid to ask for their blessing," Josh ribbed him.

"Hey I don't see a ring on Donna's finger," Charlie replied congenially.

"Wow and Charlie hits below the belt," Sam laughed.

"Donna is a very happy and satisfied woman," Josh replied indignantly.

"I'm sure she is," Charlie replied. "I'm just saying before you throw the scared card out there you better be prepared to back it up."

"How's CJ?" Toby asked changing the subject.

"She's great," Danny said. "She's actually following doctor's orders, which is a little odd, but she's doing okay. She mentioned that you called the other day."

"Yeah, I owed her a thank you," Toby said.

"For what?" Josh asked.

"President Bartlet called him," Sam said quietly. Toby had already shared the story with him, but he noted the look of happy disbelief on the faces of every one else.

"President Bartlet called you?" Will asked shocked.

"Yeah," Toby sighed. "I have a feeling his visit to your place might have made him think about things."

"He's not a man to do anything unless he wants to," Danny reassured Toby. "If he called you then he wanted to call you."

"Yeah, but I know CJ."

"Yes you do."

"She mentioned it to him," Toby said. "President Bartlet said you had a theory."

"A hunch, nothing concrete," Danny replied vaguely.

"You're a good reporter," Toby replied.

"I like to think so," Danny replied.

"No, I mean, you're a _good_ reporter," Toby said.

"You ever feel like you're just so not involved in a conversation?" Josh asked.

"All the time," Will responded.

The rest of the men scattered to play a game of pool while Toby and Danny finished their conversation.

"So how'd you know?" Toby asked Danny.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," Danny replied.

"It was hard enough for the justice department."

"They have this pesky thing called chain of evidence. I just have the happy coincidence of knowing all the parties involved."

"You told CJ your theory?"

"Yeah."

"She told the president?"

"I honestly don't know," Danny replied.

Toby mulled over that response and took the last swig of his scotch.

"So what does this mean? Is this going to be a special section of your book?"

"I don't see why it should," Danny said.

"Seriously?"

"I'm an author now Toby," Danny replied. "Not a reporter. I'm done chasing the story. There's no story to chase."

"There's not?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned," Danny replied. "I'm just happy you're all talking again. What do you say we show these kids how to play pool the right way?"

"I'm in," Toby said leaving his empty glass on the bar and approaching the rest of the group as he finally felt he belonged.

* * *

An hour later the guys had eaten three pizzas and they were all starting to feel pretty good about life. Everyone was playing a game of darts when Sam's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and felt his stomach flip slightly as he walked away to have a conversation that no one else could hear.

"Ainsley, why aren't you at the baby shower?" Sam asked.

"I'm running late," she replied. "I called because I just got off the phone with Elton Kelly."

"Yeah?"

"There was a problem with some of your paperwork," she informed him. "It's a long story that's too boring to retell, but I wanted to let you know that everything is straightened out and you can safely file your papers to run for senator by next week."

"Great," Sam said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Sam?" she said quickly and in a way that was just so her.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you agree to let me help you run your campaign?" she asked.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it and it makes no sense. I mean I know you think it makes sense and you have some valid arguments for why I should help you and I've been so bored in the Counsel's Office that it kind of makes sense to me, but when I think about it, it really doesn't."

"What doesn't what?" Sam asked confused at her rambling.

"Me helping you. It doesn't make sense," Ainsley replied. "My sister finds you suspect."

"Why am I suspect? Because you're an intelligent, take-charge woman who I think can help me win a senate seat?"

"No. I mean yes. What?" she asked confusing even herself.

"Ainsley, what's this about?" Sam asked. He sensed someone walking closer to him and he lowered his voice slightly.

"Sam, my sister thinks you're trying to woo me with power," she said.

"Woo you with power?"

"Yes," Ainsley replied. "She thinks you're using your influence and power to…"

"Woo you?" Sam finished skeptically.

"Yes."

"Ainsley, you told me you were quitting. You said you were looking for a challenge. What greater challenge for you than getting a Democrat elected to the senate?"

"You're not a strict Democrat," Ainsley said.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I am," Sam replied.

"You work with everyone regardless of affiliation."

"Yet I'm still a Democrat," Sam said.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I have to get to my party," she said abruptly.

"Okay," Sam said trying to hide the surprise and slight disappointment in his tone. Was Ainsley's sister right about him?

"Goodnight Sam," she said.

"Goodnight," he said shutting his phone and turning to see Josh hovering around him.

"Who was that?" Josh asked.

"Ainsley," Sam said stuffing his phone back into his pocket and walking back toward the dart game. Josh wasn't about to let him escape that easily.

"Ainsley Hayes," Josh said as they walked back.

"That's the one," Sam replied.

"Sam was talking to Ainsley," Josh announced to the group.

"Ah, Ainsley Hayes the Republican that's going to get you elected to the senate," Toby teased him.

"Ainsley is going to work on your campaign?" Will asked shocked.

"Wow," Charlie said.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Sam brushed them off.

"It's a huge deal," Toby said forcefully. It was clear he still wasn't over his contempt for the idea.

"She's a great political operative," Sam said.

"She's a lawyer," Josh scoffed.

"And a Republican," Will added.

"Oh like you should talk," Sam retorted.

"Will has a Republican on his staff?" Charlie asked.

"Not on his staff," Sam said with a sly grin.

"Sam," Will said warningly.

"What?" Josh asked. "I don't get it."

"Never mind," Sam said trying to hide his grin while Will turned a shade of light pink. Although everyone knew he and Kate were dating, no one knew she was a Republican, though working in defense it should have been a little more obvious.

"Is Kate a Republican?" Toby asked putting the pieces together.

"That makes so much sense," Charlie added. "She never really talked election details."

"She voted for Vinick?" Josh asked aghast.

"So did Ainsley," Sam added.

"So did almost half the country," Toby pointed out. "It's not like Santos won in a landslide."

"Wow," Danny said taking in everything that had just come out. "I think we all need another drink."

"I'll go with you," Sam said eager to get away from the group.

As everyone else stayed behind to discuss Will dating a Republican and the last election Sam and Danny made their way to the bar to get another round of drinks.

"Ainsley is cute you know," Danny said making conversation.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know they were giving you a hard time back there, but Ainsley is a smart, pretty woman," Danny said sensing that Sam already knew as much, but he wanted to point it out anyway.

"I know she's beautiful," Sam said. "It's not about that."

"It's not?" Danny asked.

"No," Sam replied. "It's about winning a state that has a lot of powerful Republicans."

"Okay," Danny said.

"She can help me shore up those votes," Sam said as if he were trying to talk Danny into the idea.

"And alienate your base, but I'm sure it'll even out," Danny said.

"The public hates partisanship," Sam said. "Eventually the parties are going to have to start working together. Vinick is the Secretary of State for a Democrat. Why not start at the campaign level?"

"No, I think it's great," Danny said. "I think its noble, but I don't think your motives are completely altruistic."

Sam was quiet for a moment before they sidled up to the bar. Sam leaned on the bar and waved down the bartender.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to…hey, maybe I got it wrong," Danny offered.

"You did," Sam said unconvincingly. "Laura and I just broke up a few months ago."

"Yeah," Danny said. "Can I just…can I offer you my completely unsolicited opinion?"

"What?"

"Don't you find it funny that after all these years you and Ainsley are back where you started?"

"Are you giving me a lecture on fate?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Not a lecture," Danny replied. "I'm just saying it's interesting."

"Like you and CJ."

"Not exactly," Danny laughed. "I had my work cut out for me with her."

"But look at you now," Sam replied wistfully.

"Yeah," Danny replied with a nostalgic look in his eye.

At that moment Josh walked over to check on the drinks.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied. "Just waiting for the next round."

"Oh, Danny," Josh said. "I was supposed to give you my regrets from President Bartlet."

"He was going to come?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah," Josh said. "I was kind of surprised too, but he called and said he wasn't feeling up to it."

"How was he when he stayed with you?" Sam asked.

"He looked tired," Danny admitted. "But that's to be expected I guess."

"Well he wanted you to know that he owed you a bourbon," Josh said.

"It would have been nice if he could have come," Sam said. "We could have had a poker game."

"Yeah he's much better at chess than poker. We might have won some money off of him," Danny replied.

"Poker was more Leo's game," Josh said.

"Well you couldn't read him," Sam said.

"Couldn't read who?" Toby asked walking over.

"Leo, playing poker," Sam said.

"He wasn't that hard to read," Toby replied.

"He would have been so excited for you and CJ," Josh said quietly.

"Eventually," Danny said.

"Hmm?" Sam asked.

"Leo wasn't a big supporter of mine," Danny said.

"It's only because of your jobs," Josh said.

"Yeah, I know," Danny said. "Professionally and one-on-one our relationship was nice. Personally my relationship with CJ concerned him."

"He should have been concerned," Toby reminded him.

"You know Leo is kind of the reason CJ and I are even together," Danny said. He hadn't ever shared this detail with anyone before. Maybe it was the beer talking, but he seemed to be more talkative.

"How's that?" Toby asked.

"She called me the night of the election," Danny said. "After the news about Leo got out she called me and we talked and one thing led to another."

"Okay, that's as much detail as I need," Charlie said. He had walked over in mid-conversation.

"Yeah," Danny laughed. "Well, I guess it just made us see that there are things that are more important than governing."

"I'll drink to that," Toby said taking another large swig of his drink.

"Hey, I think its Danny we're supposed to be plying with liquor," Josh reminded Toby.

"He can catch up," Toby replied.

"That's alright fellas," Danny spoke up. "I'd rather keep my wits about me tonight."

"CJ is fine," Will reminded him. "She's surrounded by a throng of women and a doctor."

"Of thoracic surgery," Danny replied.

"I think she's still qualified," Sam said.

"Drink up Danny," Josh said. "We're under strict orders from your wife."

"And you know not many people can say no to her," Charlie said.

They all clinked glasses and Danny decided that CJ was being looked after by the best possible people for the job if it couldn't be him. He decided to let loose for just one night before he was back to being in charge of the house again.

TBC


	37. PickaLittle, TalkaLittle

_"Pick-a-little, talk-a-little"_

After all the women had had their chance to get a manicure or pedicure, and after Ainsley had arrived, everyone settled in for the ceremonial opening of the presents.

"We figured that you'd need a lot of baby gear," Donna said.

"And I can't go get it myself," CJ sighed as she settled in on the couch feeling very relaxed.

"Babies R Us is a jungle anyway," Andi assured her as she walked over and settled in. "It's complete sensory overload. You should have heard Toby's diatribe on capitalism on that trip."

"I can imagine," CJ chuckled.

"And don't think of going in there with the baby," Ellie added. "Joey can't keep his hands off of anything when we go."

"Petey always liked to look at the other babies when we went," Margaret added.

"So," CJ said. "Baby advice that they don't write in a book, give it to me. The last baby I took care of was my niece who is now 22."

"Well you're having a girl so you won't need the extra diaper trick," Andi said.

"Extra diaper?" CJ asked.

"Well when you change a boy they have a tendency to go to the bathroom while on the changing table," Ellie explained.

"And if you don't have an extra diaper to use as a shield," Margaret continued.

"You've got yourself a nice fountain," Liz finished with a laugh.

While the mothers of boys laughed at the thought, the non-mothers all looked shocked and giggled slightly, though they didn't find the concept appealing.

"The first time Vic changed Joey's diaper he peed all over the wall," Ellie laughed. "I laughed so hard I cried. He was mortified."

"Thank goodness for little girls," CJ said suddenly relieved to not have to worry about that particular problem.

"Have you picked a name yet CJ?" Zoey asked.

"We've got a short list," CJ replied. In truth they had pretty much agreed on a name, but CJ didn't want to jinx it by sharing it with the group. She also didn't want anyone's opinion to sway her because she still wasn't completely confident in their selection.

"A short list?" Abbey chuckled. "Are you vetting the names for past infractions?"

"Maybe," CJ smiled. "If you knew how difficult it was to get a short list you'd know what an accomplishment that was in itself."

"You and Danny don't agree on names?" Andi asked.

"Not so much."

"Don't worry about it," Andi replied. "Toby and I didn't have names the twins were born."

"Is Danny excited?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," CJ said with a happy grin. "He really is. We're both freaking out a little, but we're excited."

"You'll be fine," Abbey assured her. She handed her a box and motion for CJ to start unwrapping.

CJ ripped the paper off the box and produced something that looked like a backpack. She looked at it puzzled before Liz jumped in to explain.

"That's great for working with the baby," Liz said. "You just strap on the backpack, put the baby in it and you're ready to go."

"So it is a backpack," CJ said relieved that she wasn't that out of the loop.

"They're great for when you need to move around," Andi assured her.

"This one is from Jed," Abbey said handing her a package that resembled a cube. "He wanted you to know that this was his idea alone."

"Should I be nervous?" CJ asked with a chuckle as she tore into the package.

When she finally got the paper off she produced CDs that said Baby's First Mozart, Baby's First Bach and Baby's First Beethoven. She also pulled out a copy of Shakespeare's sonnets.

"Well, at least his expectations aren't too high," CJ laughed.

"Keep them in the nursery on a shelf," Ellie offered. "I had mine in a drawer somewhere and I got a lecture about it."

"Thanks for the tip," CJ said.

After CJ got through opening the gifts she ended up with a car seat, a portable playpen and changing table, a highchair, a bedding set, a few handmade blankets, some clothes and more accessories for her breasts than she ever imagined were manufactured. She was overwhelmed.

"I can't thank you all enough for being so generous," she said after she finished opening the gifts. "Danny and I are so grateful for all of this, really."

"You're welcome," Abbey said speaking for the group. "We're all so happy for you."

The group broke off into smaller conversations and CJ started to organize the gifts and excess wrapping paper that cluttered the floor around her feet.

"I can't let you do that," Donna said walking over and picking up the area where CJ sat. "I promised Danny there'd be no excitement and no cleaning up."

"It can just be our secret," CJ said.

"Nope, we're here to do it for you," Ainsley said helping Donna.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" CJ asked.

"Just sit there and look pretty," Abbey said.

"Easier said than done," CJ replied. "I'm going a little stir crazy around here. You have no idea how boring laying on the couch can be. And to think there were days when I dreamed about it like a vacation."

"You're almost there," Abbey reminded her. "A little over a month to go and believe me, you'll be longing for the days of lying on the couch."

"I doubt that," CJ said. "Hey Ainsley, I heard that you're moving to California with Sam?"

"What?" Ainsley said dropping a few pieces of wrapping paper. "No, I'm not moving there _with_ Sam. I mean, I'm moving there and Sam is moving there, but we're not moving there together. I'm just going to be on his campaign staff."

"Uh-huh," Kate said mischievously as she overheard the conversation.

"No, it's not how it sounds," Ainsley said blushing.

"How does it sound?" Abbey teased her. "Sam is quite a catch."

"Yes he is, but he's not…we're not…he's running for senate," Ainsley finally said after stammering a response.

"And he's a Democrat and you're a Republican," CJ said. "So I was just curious what kind of arrangement you two had."

"There's no arrangement," Ainsley replied. "We're just friends."

Donna laughed out loud at Ainsley's reply as she finished stacking a few more boxes.

"What?" Ainsley said.

"I know about being just friends," Donna said.

"You and Josh are completely different than me and Sam," Ainsley said.

"Not really," CJ said.

"It's not," Ainsley stumbled over her words. "We're just co-workers."

"We'll talk in two years," Donna said knowingly.

"Sam doesn't think of me that way," Ainsley said.

"He's a man," Kate said. "Of course he thinks of you that way."

"As long as you get him elected, then deal with the rest of it as it unfolds," CJ offered.

"You people are too much. Is it so unconventional for two single people of a certain age to be friends and work together without having sexual tension?"

"Yes," was the resounding response from the entire room.

"It's okay Ainsley," Abbey said with a gleam in her eye. "Just remember that Sam is a thinker and all that thinking can generate a lot of really _interesting_ ideas."

"Oh my goodness," Ainsley said standing up and taking a bag of trash with her to the kitchen.

"Were we too hard on her?" Kate asked.

"Nah," CJ replied. "She knows we were just teasing her."

"I think Sam and Ainsley would make a cute couple," Donna said.

"Sometimes people just need a little push," CJ said. "I'd hate for them to miss out."

"It's the nature of women," Abbey said. "Once they're coupled up, they want everyone to be."

"Speaking of which, when is the good Congressman from Oregon going to make it official?" CJ asked Kate.

"Not for a very long time," Kate replied.

"No interest in moving to the Beaver State?" CJ asked.

"How do you even know that?" Kate asked.

"Being the Press Secretary for six years left me with many useless bits of information," CJ replied with a grin.

"Will and I are taking the wait and see approach to this relationship," Kate said.

"It's been a lot of waiting," CJ replied. "You two have been together almost three years."

"Yeah," Kate said.

"Are things okay?" Donna asked. She didn't really Kate as well as CJ, but she was suddenly curious about her relationship with Will. It was slightly comforting to know that there was someone else who had a relationship similar to what she had with Josh.

"Things are…you know I'm not really sure what they are," Kate said with a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry," CJ replied. "I didn't know things were going well."

"They've been weird for a while," Kate said. "We're trying to work through it."

"I hope it works out for you," Donna said.

"Yeah, that makes two of us," Kate said.

There was silence that fell into the awkward territory and CJ shifted on the couch in an effort to make herself more comfortable.

"So, are you very disappointed we didn't get to that game of Monopoly?" Donna asked CJ in an effort to change the subject.

"Not at all," CJ replied. "I don't think I could have asked for a better night."

* * *

Two hours later all the women had left and CJ and Donna sat on the couch watching an old black and white movie on one of the channels that Danny hadn't blocked with a password. They were waiting for their men to get home from their night on the town.

"I told Josh to get Danny good and drunk tonight," CJ said glancing at the clock. "I didn't think he'd actually follow through."

"Are you mad?" Donna asked.

"No, I hope they're having a good time," CJ said. "I'm just surprised they're out so late."

"Me too actually," Donna replied. She couldn't recall the last time Josh was out this late when it wasn't work-related.

Almost as if on cue the women heard a car pull up to the curb and a door close.

"Speak of the devils," CJ said.

"Well that's my ride," Donna said standing up.

"Thank you so much for tonight Donna," CJ said standing up to give her a hug. "It was so thoughtful."

"Anytime," Donna said collecting her things as she walked toward the door.

The front door to the house opened as Donna made her way into the foyer.

"Hey Danny," Donna said.

"Donna!" he said a little too loudly. "Great to see you."

"You too," Donna smiled seeing that Josh had followed through on his orders.

"Josh is waiting for you in the tackssi," Danny slurred. "Tackssi? Cab."

"Cab?" Donna asked. "He drove."

"Well he drove to the bar, yes," Danny replied.

"He had to leave his car?" Donna asked.

"We thought that was probably the best plan," Danny said. "So anyway, I just wanted to thank you so much for doing all this for CJ."

"You're welcome," Donna replied.

Just then the cab waiting at the curb beeped its horn.

"I guess Josh must miss you," Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, I should go," Donna said. "Bye Danny."

"Buh-bye," he said before he waved as he shut the door behind her. Danny tossed his keys into a bowl a table and walked into the living room.

"There she is," he said when he saw CJ on the couch. "There is my loving wife Claudia Jean."

CJ suppressed a chuckle. She couldn't recall the last time she saw Danny in this condition. She was pleased to see that Josh had followed her orders. Danny deserved a mental break from all the drama of late. She only wished she could have had a few drinks with him.

"Hi," CJ said. "Did you have fun?"

Danny collapsed on the couch next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He lifted his hand up and started to twirl her hair between his fingers.

"I had a very nice time," Danny said. "Josh was there and Sam and Toby, Charlie, Will and we met this guy named Jonah."

"You did?"

"Yep, he was ringer playing darts," Danny said. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"Huh?" he asked. His eyes looked glazed over and he was staring at her.

"You just asked me if I knew something," CJ replied.

"About what?"

"I really have no idea," CJ chuckled.

"Me either," he said with a confused smile. "I think I might be drunk."

"I think you might be," CJ agreed. "How about everyone else?"

"We all took cabs," Danny said.

"You _all_ got drunk?"

"Pretty much," he said taking his index finger and poking her on the thigh. "Toby, man I don't know how he does it. He was drinking scotch all night. I only had beer."

"Did you have a grasshopper for me?" CJ asked.

"We were all going to have one in your honor," Danny said almost excited.

"You were going to?"

"We kind of forgot," Danny said.

"Understandable seeing you in your current condition," CJ said.

"But they were all jealous," Danny said.

"Jealous? Why?"

"They were jealous because of how great you are," Danny said. "What other wife would make it her mission to make sure her husband got a crazy night out?"

"You earned it," CJ reminded him. "The last few months haven't been easy."

"They've been completely worth it," Danny said. "I love you."

"I love you too," CJ chuckled at his sudden declaration of love.

"No, I really mean it," he insisted.

"I know you do," CJ said.

"You shouldn't be up so late," he said.

"I can handle it," CJ said. "Are you going to wish you drank less tomorrow when you have to organize all of our baby gifts?"

CJ pointed to the giant pile of presents that was stack in the corner of the living room. Danny observed the pile and his eyes widened.

"Kids need this much stuff?" Danny asked walking over and looking at the loot.

"Apparently," CJ said.

"Hey, this backpack thing looks pretty cool," Danny said. "I can strap our little Sweet Pea into it when I'm running errands."

"That was my favorite thing too," CJ said. "I wasn't aware that baby's came with such cool accessories."

Danny lifted the breast pump out of the pile and showed it to CJ giving her an odd look.

"On the upside you don't have to use it," CJ said.

"Does this pasteurize too?" Danny laughed.

"Hey I am 100 pure."

"I have no doubt," Danny said abandoning the gift pile and going back to the couch to snuggle next to CJ.

"Hey, you know we can't go there," CJ reminded him.

"I know," Danny said. "I'm just basking in your presence."

"Bask away," CJ said draping one arm over him. "You do realize I'm not going to let you forget this tomorrow, right?"

"I kinda figured," Danny said. "But, I'm not half as bad as Josh."

"I can only imagine," CJ chuckled.

CJ and Danny settled in and by the time CJ had finished watching her black and white movie Danny had drifted to sleep.

* * *

Donna walked down the steps and toward the cab that waited for her at the curb. As soon as she was close enough to see into the taxi the door popped open and Josh greeted her from inside the car.

"Donnatella," he practically shouted.

"Josh," she said cautiously as she got into the cab.

"How was the shower?" he asked.

"It was very nice," Donna said. "I'd ask how your night was, but I think I can already tell."

"I had a fabulous time," he responded anyway. He leaned forward and told the driver where to go next and then he leaned back into the seat next to Donna.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time," Josh said.

"I'm glad," Donna said. "You deserved it. You work too hard."

"I do work too hard," Josh agreed with her. His eyes seemed to glaze over and he looked out the window. "And for what?"

"Josh?"

"Nothing," Josh said reaching out and putting his hand on her knee. He seemed to snap out of his reverie and suddenly he turned his attention toward her fully.

"I missed you tonight," he told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Donna felt him nuzzle his lips into her neck and his stubble tickled her cheek. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and giggled when he purposely scratched her with his beard.

"Josh," Donna giggled.

"Did I tell you how great you looked tonight?" he asked her.

"No," Donna said. "You didn't mention that."

"Hmm," Josh said running his hand up her leg slowly. "I should have mentioned that."

"Josh," Donna said moving his hand back onto his lap. She caught the cab driver's eye in the rearview mirror and flushed slightly.

"What? You're a beautiful, sexy woman," Josh slurred.

"Thank you."

"Are you satisfied?" he asked sitting back in the cab.

"I'm sorry?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"With me, I mean," Josh said. "I know this probably isn't the way your envisioned your life."

"You're being ridiculous," Donna dismissed him.

"No, I'm not," Josh said suddenly getting serious again. The effects of the alcohol seemed to make him vacillate between serious and introspective and flirtatious. It was an odd combination.

"What's this about?" Donna said taking his hand and trying to make him focus a bit more.

"Nothing."

"Josh."

"I'm good," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said as the cab pulled up to their house. He tapped her hand twice before he let go of hers.

Josh leaned forward and paid the cab driver as Donna got out of the car. She turned to wait for him at the curb and reached out when Josh stumbled as he got out of the cab.

"You got any of those cookies left?" Josh asked as Donna took his arm.

"The rattle cookies?" Donna asked.

"Yeah."

"I made you a special batch last night. They're in the pantry."

"You were holding out on me?"

"You licked the bowl and the spoon and ate four of my mistake cookies yesterday," Donna reminded him as they made their way up the steps. "I don't think I was holding out on you."

"You see?" Josh said as Donna unlocked the door. "That's why you're so great."

"I know," Donna placated him.

"I really love you Donna," he said she helped him inside the house.

"I love you too," she replied as she let Josh go and he walked into the kitchen and started to root around for his special batch of cookies.

"No," Josh called as Donna made her way into the kitchen. "I mean, I really love you."

"I know," Donna chuckled.

She watched him as he found the tin full of rattle cookies and opened it. He stuffed half a cookie into his mouth and hopped up on the counter to take a seat. His legs dangled off the counter and he looked all of twelve.

"These are some damn good cookies," Josh said with a mouthful.

"My mom's secret recipe," Donna said taking one for herself.

"Wisconsin women know how to cook," Josh said. After a few more chews he looked at Donna. "There's no cheese in these right?"

"Why would there be cheese in the cookies?"

"I don't know," Josh said. "You're from Wisconsin."

"We don't put cheese in everything."

"I was just checking. So you had a good time tonight?"

"Yeah it was fun," Donna said. "CJ got a lot of great stuff."

"Do you want a baby?" Josh asked suddenly.

"What?" Donna asked stunned.

"A kid. Do you want one?"

"Today?"

"Ever."

"Eventually, but I'm not there yet," Donna said. "I—we—work too much to have a kid right now."

"I know."

"And we're not married," Donna pointed out. "Do you want a kid?"

"Yeah, one day I do," Josh said. "We've got a lot to get in order first though. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I see myself doing that with you one day."

"I see that too," Donna said.

"Good," Josh said. "Because your cookie-making talent should not be wasted on me alone. I mean, I'll want my own cookies, but I wouldn't begrudge our son or daughter some of your fabulous cookies."

"That's very mature of you," Donna said. "Are you going to work later?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Well technically today since its three in the morning."

"I'm thinking no."

"Good," Donna said.

"Good because you think I'll be too hung over and possibly physically exhausted to get to work tomorrow?" Josh asked raising his eyebrows.

"I think that can be arranged," Donna said running her hand down Josh's shirt as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

Josh sat for a moment and processed that Donna was indeed invited him for some exercise in the bedroom. He finished chewing his cookie as Donna left the kitchen. Josh quickly closed the tin of cookies, brushed the crumbs off of his shirt and jumped off the counter, feeling slightly off-balance as he hit the floor.

"Don't trip up the stairs," Donna called. "I want you in exemplary physical condition."

Almost as she said it, Josh managed to run into the banister and stub his toe. He yelped inwardly and then made his way up the steps, steadying himself on the banister. One thing was certain, drunk or not, Josh was not about to turn down the opportunity that presented itself. He made a mental note to thank CJ for suggesting that Danny get drunk. Though he would never actually reveal what he was thanking her for.

TBC


	38. Releases, Emotional and Otherwise

_"Release, Emotional and Otherwise"_

August had come and gone faster than Danny or CJ had expected. Danny had thought that the bed rest portion of the pregnancy would feel like an eternity, but it flew by rather quickly. CJ had been following orders and her stomach continued to grow, much to her dismay. It was Labor Day weekend and Danny's book was almost complete, save for a meeting with his editor on Sunday morning. Life was good.

Danny lay under a pile of covers, the house thermostat set at a frigid temperature to accommodate CJ's pregnancy hot flashes, and he rolled over and stretched out his hand to CJ's side of the bed. He reached over and felt nothing but cold air and he opened his eyes. It wasn't unusual for CJ to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and so Danny glanced at the clock and scanned the room with his eyes. In the darkness he could see a sliver of light from underneath the bathroom door. According to the clock it was two in the morning.

Danny lay there and waited for CJ to return to bed. He listened intently for any sound, but all he heard was silence. Finally, after about ten minutes, he threw back the covers and walked toward the bathroom.

"CJ," he said pressing his forehead to the door.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Are you okay?" he asked pushing the door open and peeking in the room.

He was surprised to find his wife lying flat on the cold linoleum floor. Her head was resting on a hand towel that she had balled up and placed under her head.

"My back hurts," she replied.

"Your back?" Danny asked entering the bathroom and taking a seat on the floor next to her. He shivered slightly when he sat on the cold floor, which didn't seem to bother CJ.

"Yeah, I can't seem to get comfortable," she replied.

"So lying on the bathroom floor is helping?" he asked.

"Not really, but it's a hard surface," she replied. "You should go back to bed. You've got that meeting with your editor tomorrow. You need some rest."

"Don't worry about me," he said. "Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back," CJ said leaning on her side and pressing her hand into her lower back. "It's from the weight of the baby."

"It hasn't hurt like that before," Danny said.

"I don't know," CJ said. "She moved and all of sudden I felt like I slipped a disc or something."

"We should go to the doctor," Danny said.

"No," CJ said waving him off. "I'm okay, really. I just have to get comfortable."

"Can I help?" he asked as he reached out and began to massage CJ's lower back.

"Ah," CJ sigh. "That is helping like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm not pressing too hard?"

"No, press harder," CJ said leaning her back into his hand.

"You know," Danny said. "I think we've spent more quality time on the bathroom floor than most couples."

CJ chuckled. "It's our special place," she replied.

He rubbed her lower back forcefully for a few more minutes.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"It comes and goes," CJ replied. "It's feeling okay now. I just can't seem to get comfortable in my own body lately."

"One more month and we'll have a daughter to show for it," Danny reminded her.

"I know," CJ said. "It's literally almost 30 days." She rolled over and looked at Danny.

"What?" he asked.

"You know how you wanted us to talk?" CJ asked.

"Huh?"

"A long time ago," CJ explained. "That night I came to see you after we had that fight in the street before I left the White House."

"Not one of our better moments," Danny replied.

"No," CJ agreed. "But you said you wanted us to talk. Does that still stand?"

"Always," he said suddenly becoming concerned.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know."

"I feel like a stranger in my own skin," CJ explained.

"Well technically you've got a stranger with you in your own skin," Danny said continuing to rub her back once she rolled over again.

"I feel like I'm putting on five pounds a week. I just don't know if I can do this. The sheer logistics of it is enough to terrify me, but couple that with worrying about whether I'll be a good mother and I'm kind of a wreck," she admitted.

"Hey," Danny said leaning over her body to look her in the face. "You can do this. We can do this."

"I have all the faith in the world that you can," CJ said. "I still wonder about me."

"CJ," Danny said. "You're an amazing woman. You can do anything you set your mind to. I think you're going to be a terrific mother. I've never had any doubt about that and you shouldn't either."

CJ said nothing, but he felt her body tense slightly.

"I have doubts about myself you know," Danny continued. "All I can say is that if I have faith in you and you have faith me, we're going to do the best we can. I honestly never thought I'd have the opportunity to be a dad. Once I hit a certain age I figured it wasn't an option. I'm an amalgam of emotions over this whole thing, but there's one thing I know for sure. I love you and there is no one on this Earth that I'd rather be having a kid with than you."

"On this Earth?" CJ teased him. "So if some hot Martian comes along?"

"All bets are off," he bantered back. "You might have to fight for my affection."

"I've got a mean right hook," CJ reminded him.

"I'm just honored you'd fight for me," Danny said placing a small kiss on her head. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not a whole lot. It still hurts," she told him.

"Hurts like pain?"

"More like a dull ache," CJ replied.

"I think we should go to the doctor tomorrow," Danny said again.

"I'll be okay," CJ said. "It's just the extra weight and muscle atrophy from lack of use."

"I'm gonna cancel my meeting tomorrow," Danny said.

"No, you're not," CJ said forcefully. "You've already canceled this meeting twice. You're going."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Danny said equally as determined.

"I won't be alone," CJ reminded him. "Toby is coming over for lunch before he goes back to New York."

"I don't want to leave you if you're not okay."

"I'm okay, just uncomfortable," CJ assured him.

Danny sighed. CJ hadn't been out of his sight much in the past few months. He had made sure that he was never gone for more than a half hour unless there was someone else with her. Aside from Abbey, Toby was probably the next best person for the job of babysitter. He had children, but more than that, he loved CJ as much as Danny did. If he had to leave her then Toby was the right person to look after her.

"Okay," he relented. "I'll keep my meeting."

"Good," CJ said. "You should get some sleep."

"You're up, I'm up," Danny said.

They stayed on the bathroom floor for another hour and then moved back to the bed, where Danny continued to massage her lower back. It seemed to help for a while. Danny felt like he had just drifted off to sleep when he felt CJ's leg jerk and shake the bed. It turned out she was just trying to get comfortable, which seemed to be as elusive as finding a unicorn wandering the streets of Washington D.C.

The night passed quickly and Danny suddenly realized that the sun was beginning to peak through the curtains in the bedroom. Danny thought he probably got a solid three hours of sleep. CJ swore she probably only slept about twenty minutes. Danny tried to persuade CJ to allow him to cancel his meeting once again, but she wouldn't hear of it.

While Danny felt exhausted, CJ looked surprisingly awake. Those long days and nights put in at the White House seemed to help her. She seemed more energized than usual. Eventually, Danny decided to listen to his wife and waited for Toby to come over before leaving.

"Hey Danny," Toby said when Danny answered the door.

"Toby," Danny said.

"Rough night?" Toby asked noting the bags under Danny's eyes.

"You could say that," Danny said. "We did get much sleep last night."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, CJ was just having some lower back pain last night," Danny replied.

"That can happen," Toby said recalling how Andi would complain to him of her aches and pains.

"Yeah," Danny said. "CJ's on the couch. I'm gonna try to cut this meeting as short as possible."

"Go," Toby said. "I'll watch out for her."

"Thanks Toby. Bye sweetie," Danny called.

"Bye," was her mumbled reply.

Toby was left to find his way into the living room. He found CJ lying on the couch. Her eyes were half open and she seemed to be tucked into a ball. At least she was tucked into a ball for as much as a six-foot woman can curl up.

"Hey," Toby said. "Danny said you had a rough night."

"Yeah," CJ said sitting up.

"Are you feeling better?"

"The same."

"Which is?"

"I have this slight ache in my back and some shooting pains every so often," CJ said. "Apparently I am 80."

"You're looking damn good for 80," Toby teased her.

"Well, I try," CJ demurred. "So, how are things? Are you ready for classes to begin?"

"Am I ready for classes to begin?" Toby asked. "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Those poor sophomores," CJ said. "It already sounds like you're gearing up for a fight."

"It builds their character," Toby said setting a brown bag on the table and pulling out the food he'd promised CJ, a tuna sandwich on rye with extra relish and two kosher dill pickles on the side.

"Do I smell tuna?" CJ asked leaning over.

"You requested it," Toby said. "Extra relish and two pickles on the side."

"Not the sweet ones, right?"

"Kosher dill," Toby confirmed.

"Bless you," CJ said reaching for the container and settling her back into the corner of the couch.

"So," Toby said. "How many days?"

"About 34," CJ replied.

"Then you're sprung," Toby said.

"You were there when Andi gave birth," CJ said as she nibbled her sandwich. "On a scale from one to 10, how was Andi reacting to the pain?"

"She had a Caesarian," Toby replied. "Although I'd put her pain at the giant needle going into her spine at about an eight."

"Gee, thanks," CJ said.

"You'll be fine," Toby said. "You've been shot at. How hard can childbirth be?"

"I was shot at, not hit," CJ reminded him.

"Yeah," Toby said pausing between bites of his lunch. "But Sam pulled you down and you hit your head, so…"

"So scraping my hands and hitting my head is what your idea of childbirth is?" CJ asked aghast.

"Maybe?" Toby replied taking an even larger bite of his sandwich.

"Andi should be sainted for bearing your children," CJ said. "You know that right?"

Toby just shrugged and gave her a small grin. CJ picked at her sandwich and took a bite of her pickle, but it was clear she wasn't really enjoying it.

"So, how is Sam's speech coming?" CJ asked.

"It's forming," Toby replied. "It's gonna take some time."

"Well you've got time."

"Working with Ainsley's input is gonna be new."

"She gave you input when she worked at the White House," CJ reminded him as she continued to pick at her meal.

"Yeah, but her suggestions were coupled with about 5o others and it didn't matter quite as much. I still don't see what he's thinking."

"Toby, come on," CJ said as if it were obvious.

"What?"

"He likes her," CJ said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sam likes her," CJ repeated herself. "He's always liked her."

"He _likes_ her? Are you kidding me? You don't pick campaign staff because you like them. What the hell is he thinking?"

"Don't be so hard on him," CJ defended Sam. "It's not like he only picked her because he likes her. She's smart and she can help him with the Republicans. It makes him look like he's very bi-partisan."

"And what about his base?" Toby asked finishing off his chips.

"You'll figure it out," CJ replied.

"Well thanks for your confidence," Toby said dryly.

CJ smirked at his response and shook her head finally seeing the Toby she once knew years ago. If there was anything that could have pulled him out of his post-pardon stupor it was working on Sam's campaign with a Republican like Ainsley. The verbal pardon by President Bartlet also did a lot to mend Toby's outlook.

"So, did you get any interesting mail?" CJ asked changing the subject.

"Like what?"

"Anything with a Presidential seal on it?"

"Not that I recall," Toby replied evasively.

"I know you got one," CJ said.

"Got what?"

"An invitation to the dedication of the Josiah Bartlet Presidential Library," CJ prompted him.

"I might have gotten something about that," Toby evaded her.

"Toby," she said.

"Yes, I got one," Toby said.

"And?"

"And it was poorly laid out and I'm pretty sure there were two grammatical errors," Toby replied.

"Toby," she said reaching out and swatting his arm. "Are you going?"

"I forgot that a woman of your height has the wingspan of an eagle," he said.

"Toby."

"I don't think it's appropriate."

"He invited you."

"Did you tell him too?"

"No."

"I shouldn't go," Toby said. "I'm not really wanted there. It was just a courtesy."

"It wasn't and you know it," CJ said forcefully.

"He was being polite."

"He wasn't. He wants you there."

"You've talked to him about it?" Toby asked surprised.

"Not about you specifically," CJ replied setting aside her Styrofoam container with most of her lunch untouched. "He was talking about Leo and the opening and I just know that it means a lot to him that we're all there."

"He talked about Leo?" Toby asked. While everyone else had the opportunity to grieve Leo's passing together, Toby had to do it in the privacy of his own home with no contact from anyone who might be able to help him through it, save Charlie who politely spoke with him after the service.

"Yeah," CJ said quietly. "He does that sometimes. He's dedicating a whole room to Leo at the library."

"That'll be nice," Toby replied.

"Yeah, it will."

"That must have been hard for him," Toby said. "His eulogy was…he seemed like he was trying to keep it together."

"He was," CJ said. "Leo was the last straw for him I think."

"What do you mean?"

"He lost so much in eight years Toby," CJ said. "Mrs. Landingham, Sam, Josh, Charlie, you…Leo was the straw that broke his back I think. Everyone who was there at the beginning was gone. When you find yourself deserted it changes things."

"You were there," Toby pointed out. "But we're not just talking about him anymore are we?"

"No, we're not," CJ admitted.

"You wanna talk about it?" Toby asked knowing full well that they had only briefly touched on the issue in the past.

"No," CJ said. "I'm just trying to say that he's to the point where he just wants to mend fences. He invited you to the dedication and you have to go. He wants you there and it has nothing to do with being polite. He wants you there because, for better or worse, you helped shape his presidency."

"For better or worse?" Toby asked with a grin.

"Mostly worse," CJ replied smiling at him.

"I noticed you didn't really touch your sandwich there," Toby said looking at the food.

"Yeah, I was a lot hungrier when you asked for my order."

"You're okay though?"

"I'm good," CJ said making a move to stand up.

"And you're going where?" Toby asked standing with CJ.

"The little girls' room," CJ replied. "Did you want to come with me?"

"No, I'm good," Toby said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm planning on getting another glass of water in the kitchen too," CJ said waddling toward the bathroom. "Don't tell on me okay?"

"It's just between us," Toby confirmed.

CJ made her way out of the room and Toby sat down again to think about their conversation. Maybe she had a point. Maybe President Bartlet had decided it was time to put the past behind them once and for all. Toby thought about all the documents that he had probably had to dig through to get ready for the library opening and he figured he must have seen Toby's fingerprints on so many of them. Grudgingly, Toby realized that he was trying to be the better man and he couldn't fault him for it. Going to the dedication next year was probably exactly what they both needed to feel truly healed.

CJ made her way from the bathroom into the kitchen and walked to the freezer to fill her glass with ice. She set the glass on the counter and was about to open the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched the handle on the refrigerator tightly and winced in pain. It was only then that she felt a wetness between her legs.

"Toby," CJ called faintly from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Toby called back from the living room.

"I think, I think I might need some help," CJ said weakly.

Quick as he could manage, Toby was up off the couch and bounding into the kitchen where he found CJ leaning over the counter and holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"My water just broke," CJ said feebly.

TBC


	39. The Waiting Game

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! We're in the home stretch now and these last few chapters will probably be longer than usual.

* * *

_"The Waiting Game"_

Toby looked at CJ in horror at her admission of her water breaking. He silently thanked the gods that she was wearing pants and he simply took her word for it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"There's a certain amount of pain involved right now," CJ replied through gritted teeth. "I need…to call…Danny."

"How about if I drive you to the hospital and you can call him on the way?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, okay," CJ replied straightening up slightly. The pain seemed to subside for the moment and she reached out to take Toby's hand to steady her. They began to walk toward the door and CJ looked at Toby with uncertainty.

"I'm early," she said nervously. "I don't even have a bag packed."

"It's okay," Toby reassured her. "Andi had the twins early and they're just fine."

"Yeah," CJ nodded remembering. "Should I get some things together or something?"

"I can come back for some things," Toby said. He then realized that getting CJ's things might involve rummaging through her underwear drawer and added, "Or Donna could come by."

The truth was that Toby was fully unprepared to be with CJ when she went into labor. It was traumatic enough when Andi was in labor and she was giving birth to his children. Toby's first thought was to get CJ to the hospital as fast as possible because the idea of delivering her baby in the backseat of his car was far from thrilling.

CJ grabbed a blanket from off the couch as they walked by and Toby, realizing that CJ had been in a constant state of heat stroke since May, looked at her quizzically.

"My water broke," CJ reminded him. "I know you have leather seats, but--"

"Say no more," Toby said praying she would actually listen to him.

They made their way to the car and Toby got CJ situated in the passenger's seat as she tried to dial Danny's number on her cell. Toby made his way to the back other side of the car he took out his cell phone to call the cavalry before he got in to drive to the hospital.

"Josh," Toby said in a panic when he picked up the phone.

"Toby?" Josh asked surprised. "Hey, what's going on?"

"CJ's in labor," Toby said breathlessly. "I was at her place for lunch. Danny is at some meeting with an editor and her water broke and I'm taking her to the hospital now."

"Okay," Josh said. "So call Danny."

"CJ's calling him now," Toby replied. "What if he doesn't get here?"

"Why wouldn't he get there?"

"I don't know," Toby sighed. "I'm not good at this stuff. What are you and Donna doing?"

"Working," Josh reminded him.

"It's Sunday on Labor Day weekend," Toby pointed out.

"Then I guess it's appropriate that both Donna and I are working and that CJ is in labor." Toby could almost hear the smirk on his face. As an afterthought Josh added, "And since when do we not work on Sundays?"

"I mean that Sunday isn't too busy," Toby clarified with an eye roll that was lost on Josh. "You have to come to the hospital."

"Toby, do I need to remind you that you've actually had children? What are me and Donna supposed to do?"

"You need to be there for moral support."

"Danny'll be there," Josh replied.

"Josh," Toby shouted.

"Fine, what hospital are you going to?"

"That is a very good question," Toby replied realizing that he didn't know where he was supposed to take CJ. "GW?"

"Toby," CJ yelled from inside the car.

"Josh, I gotta go," Toby said hanging up the phone and quickly opening the driver's door.

"Did you just yell the name Josh?" CJ asked when Toby got in.

"No," Toby lied. "Where's Danny? Did you get a hold of him?"

"No," CJ said. "It went to voicemail. What if he doesn't make it?"

"He'll make it," Toby said confidently.

"He has to be here for this," CJ said.

"He will."

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"This is a lot to deal with right now," CJ admitted.

"You'll be okay," Toby said reaching over and squeezing her hand. "Danny will make it and you'll finally get to meet your daughter."

"Thanks," CJ forced a grin.

"Now, do you mind telling me exactly which hospital I'm taking you too?"

"In a hurry to get rid of me?" CJ asked suddenly in less of a hurry to get to the hospital.

"They don't make leather that can get this kind of stain out," Toby replied.

* * *

A half hour later Toby and CJ were at the hospital and CJ was checked into her room being hooked up to a fetal monitor and other devices. Toby waited outside until the nurse told him it was okay to enter.

"Did you get a hold of Danny?" CJ asked hopefully when she saw Toby enter the room.

"I left another message," Toby said. "I heard on the news they were working on some new cell towers. That could account for the trouble we've been having."

"He has to be here," CJ said as if she were repeating a mantra.

"He'll be here," Toby said again taking a seat next to the bed. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm tired," CJ replied. "I was up all night with horrible pain in my back. I thought that it was nothing, but apparently I've been in the preliminary stages of labor for about the last ten hours. Ten hours Toby. I've been oblivious to the fact that I have been in labor for ten hours. How can I have baby when I can't even tell I'm in labor?"

"On the upside you were aware of the pain," Toby tried to make her feel better. "Knowing is half the battle."

"Thank you G. I. Joe," CJ snapped.

Toby watched CJ fidget as she ran her hands over her stomach repeatedly. He wasn't sure if it was a compulsion, nerves or a soothing motion, but he could tell she was agitated.

"Calvary is here," Josh said as he burst through the door of CJ's room with Donna in tow.

"Hi CJ," Donna said.

"What are two doing here?" CJ asked surprised.

"Toby called and told us you were about to welcome a future female president into the world," Josh replied with a smirk.

"You couldn't handle the thought of being here with me?" CJ asked Toby.

"No," Toby lied. CJ gave him a hard look and he relented. "Yes. I'm not good at this stuff."

"And Josh is? Josh who has no children and you who have two? Of the two of you, Josh is more equipped to handle this?"

"I'd have called Sam but he's on his way in from California," Toby said finally. "Donna is here. She can help you."

"I'll do my best," Donna smiled taking a seat on the other side of CJ. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, in, what I would classify as a large amount of pain, and my husband is missing so overall, I've been better. How are things at the White House?"

"At the moment better than you are right now," Donna smiled.

"I'm sorry," CJ said. "I'm happy you're here. Really I am. I'm just worried Danny isn't going to make it."

"Where is he?" Josh asked.

"He had a meeting with his book editor somewhere near the Hill," CJ sighed.

"What time?" Josh asked.

"Eleven-thirty," CJ said taking a deep breath to try to forget about the contraction she was having.

Josh exchanged a glance with Donna.

"What?" Toby asked quietly noticing the look.

"What?" Josh asked nervously.

"What was that look you gave Donna?" Toby asked.

"There was no look," Josh denied Toby's accusation.

"What look?" CJ asked opening her eyes as the contraction passed.

"Nothing," Donna said patting her hand. "Everything is fine."

"What look Toby?" CJ said turning her attention away from Donna and toward Toby.

"There was no look," Josh insisted.

"Joshua!" CJ practically shouted. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a very pregnant woman in labor with a husband who is missing in action. Tell me whatever the hell it is you're not telling me."

"There's a rally today," Josh said quickly. "They're basically closing practically every major road around the Hill. I just think it might take Danny a long time to get here is all."

"How the hell did you get here?" CJ asked.

"We knew about the closures," Josh said shrugging.

CJ let her head sag back into the pillow. "Great," she said. "I'm giving birth and Danny will apparently be stuck in traffic trying to get here and that's when we get a hold of him because apparently there are cell towers that are down and I'm going to have this baby without him."

"CJ," Donna said soothingly. "He'll be here. We'll call him and tell him about the alternate routes."

"I'll have President Santos call in the National Guard to get him here if I have to," Josh assured her.

"I'm sorry," CJ said. "Thank you for helping. I'm just kind of freaking out right now. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"It's okay," Toby said as the sound of CJ's cell phone ringing broke his train of thought.

"Hello?" CJ said immediately as she picked up her cell phone.

"CJ?" Danny said.

"Danny," she replied breathing a sigh of relief. "Where are you?"

"I'm in hell," he replied. "They've closed just about every major road from here to Virginia! Are you okay? Toby is with you?"

"I'm better now that I can talk to you," CJ said. "Toby is here and so are Josh and Donna."

"Good," Danny said. "I'm gonna get there CJ I swear."

"I know," CJ said feeling less confident than she sounded.

"You're going to be fine and I'm going to get there and then we're gonna have a baby," Danny assured her soothingly. Just the sound of his voice was helping CJ's nerves. She never imagined she'd need someone as much as she needed Danny in that moment.

"I know."

"At least you've got people there who love you."

"I'm early. I shouldn't have gotten up. I should have just sat still. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Danny said firmly. "This is no one's fault. Our little Sweet Pea is just too excited to see the world. You're both going to be fine."

"I want you to be here," CJ said quietly so no one would hear her.

"CJ if I have to park my car in the middle of the Reflecting Pond and run to the hospital, I'm not going to miss this," Danny said. "I promise."

"You're a horrible runner," she reminded him with a chuckle.

"I ran track in high school," Danny reminded her.

"Junior high Fishboy and that was at least thirty years ago."

"I've got game. Just you wait and see."

"Okay," CJ smiled.

"Be strong," Danny said. "Can I talk to Toby or Josh?"

"You want to check up on me?" CJ asked.

"Well I have to believe that your current state of mind might be a little off right now," Danny said.

"Okay," CJ said.

"I love you," Danny said. "I'll be there as fast as humanly possible."

CJ held the phone out to Toby and he took it across the room to talk more privately. Josh followed him and CJ sat with Donna.

"He's on his way," CJ told Donna.

"He'll make it," Donna said. "How did you not know about the roads being closed?"

"Danny made me stop watching all news cold turkey two months ago," CJ explained.

"Does this have anything to do with the vote on gun law reform?" Donna asked remembering the story about CJ weeping when the Republicans defeated the bill.

"Possibly," CJ said with a grin. "It may have also been the fact that I threw a shoe at the TV in our bedroom and broke a lamp when you lost the vote on health care."

"Well we appreciate your support," Donna giggled.

"When it comes down to it please let everyone know I was there for my party," CJ cracked wise.

Toby paced back and forth as he listened to Danny.

"Is she really okay?" Danny asked.

"She wants you here," Toby replied running his free hand over his head.

"I know. I'm doing the best I can. Is she okay? She sounds emotional," Danny said.

"Well having a baby will do that to you I guess," Toby said. "Andi and I had a huge fight before the twins were born and by the time she had ten contractions she loved me all over again."

"So it's normal," Danny said.

"I guess," Toby said. "Look Danny, just get here as fast as you can. I think when you get here she'll calm down a little."

"I'm doing everything I can Toby."

"I know," Toby sighed. "I didn't mean it how it came out. Do you want to talk to Josh? He knows some detours."

"That would be great," Danny sighed. "Hey Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for her," Danny said.

"Yeah. We'll see you soon."

Toby handed the phone off to Josh before he walked back over to Donna and CJ.

"Danny?" Josh said. "You gotta get here buddy."

"How is she?"

"She's CJ on ten if you get what I'm saying," Josh replied.

"She yelled at you didn't she?"

"Yes," Josh said a little sullenly. "She's yelled, cried and now she's laughing with Donna. I feel like I'm watching a remake of Sybil."

"Gee I can't wait to get there," Danny joked.

"Seriously, she really wants you here. If there's anything I can do to help you get here faster just let me know."

"Is the National Guard too busy to give me an escort?" Danny ventured.

"I've already offered, though that's probably best left as a last minute option."

"Yeah," Danny laughed. "Well I intend to be there before it has to go that far. Are you and Donna going to stay with her?"

"Of course," Josh said.

"I don't want her to be alone."

"She won't be alone," Josh promised him. "We're all waiting for little Cecilia to be born."

"It's not Cecilia anymore," Danny informed him.

"I thought you two finally agreed? It was the super top-secret name."

"We did agree and then three days ago CJ heard that old Simon and Garfunkel song Cecilia on the radio and let's just say it made her very unhappy."

"Who doesn't like Simon and Garfunkel?" Josh asked.

"My wife apparently," Danny replied.

"Well you better get here to see your daughter's birth and give her a name."

"I'm on my way," Danny assured. "Thanks Josh."

Josh hung up and turned back to the bed. He saw CJ gripping Toby's hand as Donna poured some ice chips into a cup. The pain she was experiencing before was obviously magnified, though she was working through it without much audible discomfort.

"It's almost over CJ," Donna said watching the contraction monitor. "You're doing very well."

"My fingers on the other hand," Toby said. "Not so much."

"Phew," CJ breathed as the last of the contraction passed. "Sorry Toby."

She looked up at him with such wide, watery eyes that he would have forgiven her anything.

"It's fine," he said quietly. "You do what you need to do until Danny gets here."

"Is he even close?" CJ asked Josh noting that he was approaching the bed.

"He'll make it," Josh said standing at the foot of the bed. "He's very determined."

"Wow, you've got quite a cheering section," Dr. Martin said as she entered the room to see the group that had gathered around CJ's bedside. She had been CJ's doctor in town years ago and now it appeared she was going to be delivering her baby.

"Yeah," CJ forced a smile.

"Would you mind if they stepped out for a moment while I examine you?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I know I wouldn't mind," Josh piped up.

"I second that," Toby said as the two men quickly took their leave.

Donna hesitated for a moment. She knew how CJ hated to be alone during her doctor's visits.

"CJ, are you going to be okay?" Donna asked.

"I'll be okay. Thanks Donna."

Once Donna left the room Dr. Martin got to work and tried to joke with CJ as she examined her.

"Well CJ, I think we might actually be able to have you start to push within the hour," Dr. Martin said as she leaned back. "You're progressing quite nicely and surprisingly your blood pressure is in a range that I'm comfortable with. That bed rest did help even though you weren't happy about it."

"I can push within the hour? Isn't that kind of fast? I thought labor was supposed to last hours, days even."

"I think you and I both know that your pregnancy hasn't been a textbook case. I really expected your labor to be no different."

"Is it okay to have the baby naturally? It isn't going to be a problem with my blood pressure is it?"

"Right now I'm okay with where you're at," the doctor replied. "I know you weren't too keen on the idea of a C-section and I don't see a natural birth being a problem. The baby is in good position, her vitals are okay and yours are as well. That could change, but right now I think we're looking at a baby by early afternoon."

"She's early," CJ said feeling the need to point it out.

"She is," Dr. Martin agreed. "I'm gonna have a team on stand-by when she's born and we're gonna make sure we're ready for anything."

"Great," CJ started to grimace through the pain of yet another contraction. "These are coming a lot faster than before."

"That's how it usually works," Dr. Martin reassured her.

"How many people can I have in here when I deliver?" CJ asked taking heavy breaths.

"How many?" the doctor asked surprised.

"Danny is stuck in traffic because of some rally," CJ said through gritted teeth. "I don't know if he'll make it and…"

The pain was overwhelming and CJ felt as if she couldn't even finish her sentence. Dr. Martin, sensing the trouble, jumped in with an answer.

"If you'd like your friends in here I have no problem with it."

"Thanks," CJ replied as she gripped the side of the bed.

"I'll send them back in now," Dr. Martin said. "I'm sure Danny will be here in no time."

CJ looked up at the ceiling and heard the beeping on the monitor next to her and for a moment she was utterly alone. There was no one next to her holding her hand or telling her it would be okay. It was just CJ and her pain. It had been a long time since she felt this way. Ever since leaving the White House she'd had Danny next to her. It was an odd feeling. She had gotten used to being independent and alone all those years ago and now, just as she was finally comfortable with needing someone else, she was alone again. She never imagined that she'd have to get used to the idea of being alone on such an important occasion, but she summoned her strength in case the worst case scenario occurred.

"It's you and me Sweet Pea," she said rubbing her stomach. "Try to take it easy on Mommy okay?"

"Hey," Josh said coming back into the room. "Is it safe? Icky stuff over with?"

CJ smiled at him finally feeling the contraction subside. "For the moment. Where are Toby and Donna?"

"Toby is calling Danny with a shortcut and Donna ran down to the gift shop to get a blanket or something. Don't babies come with blankets? Toby said they came with hats."

"I honestly don't know," CJ said. "I was going to bring a blanket, but my daughter decided to come before I had time to pack a bag."

Josh took a seat next to CJ and marveled at the fact that she was going to give birth in a short time. He couldn't have imagined it five years ago.

"Josh," CJ said reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here with me? I don't know if Danny is going to make it and I'd really be grateful if you would be here in the room with me when I, you know, actually give birth."

"Wow," Josh replied speechless. "I, well sure, I mean if you want me to be here."

"I really do."

"Then I'll really be here."

"Thanks."

"Hey," Josh said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I, I mean, are Toby and Donna invited too?"

"Yes, you're just the first person I've seen," CJ replied. She rolled her eyes at him and his nervous question.

"Okay, well in that case," Josh began. "I'd like to request a seat at the head of the table if you get my meaning."

"I don't actually," CJ replied puzzled.

"I don't want the money shot," Josh with a grin.

CJ started to chuckle once she realized that Josh was requesting an obstructed view of the birth.

"Don't worry," CJ laughed. "I don't want you seeing the money shot either."

"Just so we're clear on that," Josh said.

"Believe me, it's crystal clear," CJ said. "You're on one side and Toby's on the other."

"Poor Donna," Josh chuckled.

"Didn't you ever have health class? The miracle of life video?"

"I think my health education video featured a dog giving birth and I was so traumatized by it that I refused to have a mammal for a pet," Josh recalled. "My pet chameleon was kick ass though."

"Josh I love the fact that no matter how old you get you're still twelve."

"It's what all women love about me," Josh gushed.

CJ chuckled and they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Josh spoke up again.

"I can't believe you're having a baby," Josh said.

"I know," CJ nodded.

"It's just weird."

"It's not that weird is it?"

"Not in an 'against all laws of God and nature' way, but you have to admit that it's kind of weird. I never thought Danny would get you to marry him let alone, you know," he said gesturing toward her stomach as if it completed his thought.

"You didn't think I'd marry Danny?" CJ asked rubbing her stomach absently.

"Well you have to admit that you've always been independent. I just wasn't sure you'd commit."

"Just because you can't commit doesn't mean I can't," CJ reminded him.

"Yeah but you and me, we were pretty similar. We like things the way we like them. Personal and professional," Josh said.

"And never the twains shall meet?" CJ chuckled.

"Exactly," Josh nodded.

"Except you're forgetting a few people," CJ reminded him.

"Well except Danny," Josh said.

"Or how about Mandy, Amy, Simon, that girl from Treasury you dated, the guy from State I went out with a few times," CJ started to list people.

"Mandy? Really? I thought everyone forgot about her."

"Lord knows you did," CJ commented.

"Hey, I'm not the only one. It was like she walked out to her car and we never saw her again."

"True," CJ conceded with a smile.

"What I mean, is that I'm still surprised you settled down. Toby having twins was a shock but you and Danny and baby, that's really something Claudia Jean."

"I guess you just don't know what you're capable of until you try," CJ replied.

"I'm not really sure that's in the cards for me," Josh sighed.

"Josh are trying to tell me that you're never gonna make an honest woman out of Donna?" CJ asked him point blank.

"Right now I just don't see it happening," Josh said. "We've both got these lives that are so full with work and work and then when we're not working we're thinking about work. Marriage just seems so far off."

"It could be. I knew I didn't want to compromise my job. Its why, as much as I always thought that maybe Danny was the one, I couldn't be with him because it was so not the right time."

"You think Donna is my one?" Josh asked her.

"What do you think? I think that's the key piece of information."

"I know what I think," Josh played coy. "I want to know what you think."

"I think," CJ said suddenly taking Josh's hand and gripping it tightly. "I think I'm having another contraction."

"Okay, uh, breathe," Josh said. "You're supposed to breathe, calming, deep breaths. You've got quite a grip there CJ."

In addition to her fingers clenching tightly around his hand, Josh noted how CJ's eyes squinted so tightly that they practically disappeared. She let out a low groan and Josh didn't know what to do so he reached for a wet rag that was on the side table. He used his free hand to wipe the rag over her forehead as she squirmed through the pain.

"See, I told you Josh was better at this than I was," Toby said as he entered the room and saw them.

"Are you okay now?" Josh asked her as her grip on his hand lessened.

"Yeah," CJ panted. "Any word on Danny?"

Toby stood at the end of her bed with his hands in his pockets and mulled her question. The truth was that he'd talked to Danny and passed CJ's doctor in the hallway and he wasn't sure that he would make it to see his daughter being born.

"Dr. Martin says you could start pushing soon," Toby said.

"I know, believe it or not I can actually feel the pressure. Where's Danny?"

"He's still stuck," Toby said.

"Where?" CJ asked gravely.

"He's been parked for about twenty minutes," Toby said.

"Oh god," CJ said throwing her head back.

"I know," Toby started to say until he realized that her comment related to the pain of yet another contraction.

"I think I need the doctor," CJ said with a terrified look in her eyes.

"I'll get her," Josh said standing up and leaving quickly.

"It's okay CJ," Toby said sitting down in his place.

"It's not okay," CJ replied. "It hurts Toby. How the hell did Andi do this?"

"I honestly have no idea," Toby replied. "But I do know that you're just as strong as Andi and you can do this."

"I want," CJ half-moaned. "I want this pain to go away…"

"Can they give you drugs or something?"

"No, too late" CJ said shaking her head furiously and sitting up straighter. "She's coming. I need to push."

"CJ," Dr. Martin said as she came in followed by Josh and Donna in hospital coveralls. "How are you doing?"

"I've been much better," CJ replied. "I need to push."

"Okay, let's have a look here," the doctor said as a nurse handed Toby a gown to pull over his clothes.

Josh hurried passed Donna and took the spot on CJ's other side to be sure he didn't have a good look at the intricate details of birth. He gave Donna look of apology and a grin as she took a spot next to him.

"Yep, you're ready to push," Dr. Martin said. "Everything looks good. I want you to give a push for the count of five and we'll see how that goes okay?"

"Yeah," CJ nodded as Toby helped her sit up and lean forward. She took hold of Toby and Josh's hands and Donna counted to five while CJ pushed.

"Good. It looks good," Dr. Martin said. "Some women aren't strong pushers, but you're gonna be just fine."

A few scant tears escaped CJ's eyes. Donna wasn't sure if the tears were for the pain or for the fact that Danny wasn't yet, but she looked truly miserable. For the miracle of life Donna marveled at how painful and horrifying it looked.

The pushing began and lasted for about a while before CJ effectively gave up. "I can't," she breathed heavily. "I can't do this anymore."

"Can she rest?" Josh asked alarmed for her.

"You can rest for a minute CJ, but not for long," Dr. Martin said consulting with the nurse.

"You're doing great CJ," Donna said as she wet the rag to give to Josh.

CJ slumped into the pillow on the bed exhausted. Although she'd only been pushing for a short time she'd been in fairly constant pain for the last 12 hours and she was drained.

"You can do this," Toby reminded her.

"No…I'm done," CJ said.

"CJ," Toby started to say.

"It hurts Toby!" CJ insisted.

"You can do it," Josh reassured her. "You're a fighter."

"Danny should be here," CJ practically whimpered.

"You can do with or without Danny here," Josh said.

"I don't want to do it without him," CJ spit as if Josh were a buffoon for suggesting it.

"We know you don't," Dr. Martin said. "But you have to push again CJ."

"I can't," she replied weakly.

"CJ the more you push the faster the pain will go away," Donna said.

"No," CJ groaned.

"CJ you have to do this," Toby said.

"It's not a matter or will or won't Toby," she said wearily. "It's can and can't. I can't."

"CJ," Dr. Martin said. "I need a few more good pushes from you. She's crowning and after we get the head out it won't be long."

CJ just lay there looking spent. She didn't even try to pick herself up to push. She simply lay there with a few tears streaming down her crimson cheek. Josh knew that she needed to push again and he didn't know how to motivate her other than to irritate her, a task at which he always excelled.

"Take another minute," Dr. Martin said pulling Toby over to a corner of the room.

Josh and Donna quietly tried to coax CJ into summoning her strength to continue as the doctor spoke to Toby.

"She has to start pushing again," the doctor told him.

"I know," Toby said. "She hasn't really been at it that long. Is this normal?"

"Nothing about CJ's pregnancy has been normal," Dr. Martin said. "I'm worried because when she's pushing her blood pressure is high but it's not out of control. When she lies there, the pain elevates the blood pressure because of the strain. She's fighting against the contraction, not working with it."

"I don't understand what you think I can do about it," Toby said.

"You're her friend you must know how to motivate her."

"She wants her husband," Toby replied. "I can't be that for her."

Toby looked over at Donna and Josh trying to motivate CJ to push. She looked truly spent. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her look so hopeless.

"Claudia Jean Cregg," a voice was yelling faintly in the hallway. "Or Concannon. She uses them interchangeably. She can't just pick a damn name."

It sounded as though Danny was trying to find CJ and he wasn't getting anywhere. Luckily his uncharacteristic yelling helped Toby find him.

"Wait a minute," Toby said to the doctor. He quickly opened the door and looked right and left to hear the sound of Danny's voice down the hall. He looked irritated and out of breath.

"Danny," Toby shouted.

"Toby," Danny said turning his head and seeing him down the hall. Danny broke out into a sprint to get to the door of the room.

"Thank god you're here," Toby said. "You gotta get in here. CJ's been pushing for awhile and she says she's done."

"Done? Do we have a baby?"

"No," Toby said. "CJ just sort of quit."

Danny's eyes betrayed a look of worry, but the rest of his face bore a look of determination. He pushed around Toby and entered his wife's room.

"Claudia Jean," Danny said sternly.

"Danny?" CJ said looking toward the door. He face was red and she had a few ruptured blood vessels in her cheeks. She looked truly broken.

As the nurse gave Danny a gown, he marched over to her as he put it on. "What's this I hear about you being done?" he asked.

"It hurts all over," CJ said softly. "The pain is too much."

"Have we seen our daughter yet?" Danny asked.

"Danny," she tried to protest.

"No, we haven't?" Danny answered his own question. "Then you're not done. I wish I could take the pain away for you, but I can't. I wish we wouldn't have been up all night so your had some rest, but you've got to do this. We're gonna do this together okay?"

"Okay," CJ said softly as she attempted to sit up and begin pushing again.

Josh and Donna walked over to where Toby stood.

"I guess Danny's wearing the pants now," Josh whispered.

"I'm glad he made it," Toby said. "We should wait outside."

"Yeah," Donna agreed taking Josh's hand. "It shouldn't be much longer now."

TBC


	40. The Things We Do for Love

_"The Things We Do for Love"_

Josh, Donna and Toby made their way to the small waiting area, which was next to CJ's room. All three were silent as they took a seat and waited. Toby absently stroked his beard, Josh leaned back into the uncomfortable waiting chair and Donna sat with her hands folded across her stomach.

"I'm glad Danny made it," Josh said finally.

"Yeah," Donna agreed.

Toby remained silent and continued to run his fingers over his beard. It was his calming mechanism, like a child sucking his thumb. It may have comforted Toby, it always made Josh uneasy. Josh had seen the doctor pull Toby aside, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. In his heart he knew whatever it was wasn't good.

"CJ will be better now that Danny's here," Josh said again hoping to get Toby talking.

"She seemed to perk up when he came in," Donna commented.

"She seemed to be in a whole lot of pain though," Josh said. "I've never really seen her give up like that."

"Yeah," Donna agreed. In truth, that was the closest Donna had gotten to childbirth and she wasn't so sure she could erase the look on CJ's face when she felt a contraction from her mind any time soon.

"I have this urge to call my mom right now," Josh said changing the subject. "Is that weird?"

"Well, you do have an enormous head," Donna chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, your poor mom," Donna giggled as she teased him. She noticed how his face seemed to lose its color.

"Donna," Josh whined not wanting to think about his mother giving birth to him. Seeing CJ in stirrups was traumatic enough for him.

"You should call her later," Donna said.

"Maybe I will," Josh said.

Josh looked around the waiting area and noticed that no one else was there. He had never been a fan of hospitals. It started when he was small. He recalled having to go to the hospital after the fire. He remembered that Joanie didn't come home after that trip. Then, there was the shooting at Rosslyn. He still trembled slightly when he entered hospitals. His focus had been on CJ up until now and he hadn't really had time to process his surroundings until now. He reached over and gave Donna's hand a squeeze and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You okay?" Donna leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Do you have your pills?" Donna asked. Josh had been known to carry around his bottle of anti-anxiety pills since his battle with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He rarely took them, but knowing they were in his pocket if he needed them helped.

"I'm good," Josh said giving her a forced smile. He suddenly realized that he needed something else to focus his attention on and he turned to Toby. Toby had been relatively silent since exiting CJ's room and Josh decided to find out why.

"Toby, are you gonna call Andi?" Josh asked.

"Why?"

"Thank her for giving birth to your kids?" Josh ventured.

"Yeah, I'll have to do that," he said absently.

"Andi had a C-section didn't she?" Donna asked.

"Hmm?" Toby replied.

"When Andi gave birth, she had a C-section?"

"Oh, yeah."

Josh didn't take his eyes off of Toby and he sensed that he was troubled. Josh decided to get to the heart of the matter.

"What's going on?" he finally asked Toby directly.

Donna, who hadn't observed anything that Josh had noticed, gave him a strange look. She glanced at Toby and finally noticed his anxious face, which piqued her interest as well.

"Toby?" Donna helped to prod him.

"The baby is in some distress," Toby replied quietly.

He delivered the news just as he's delivered the news about Josh being shot. Donna felt a chill run up her spine. Toby was very straight-forward, always willing to say what no one else wanted to.

"Distress?" Josh asked.

"She needs to have the baby soon," Toby said.

"It's coming," Josh said almost defensively. "She's doing the best she can."

"I know," Toby said finally leaning back in his chair.

"How bad is it?" Donna asked Toby.

"I don't know," Toby said. "The doctor didn't get that far before Danny came in. All I know is that she needs to have the baby soon."

The three sat in silence and Donna reached over and grabbed Josh's hand again. None of them had thought they would be hanging around the delivery room when CJ gave birth. None of them had given much thought to CJ's pregnancy, though it had been fraught with complications from the beginning. Now, the realization that there could be a problem started to sink in.

"They'll be fine," Josh said confidently. "CJ's a fighter. They'll be fine."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Donna agreed.

"Sure," Toby said in a tone that was the least sure of all of them. Toby, the one who had a tendency to prepare for the worst, wasn't about to turn into an optimist, even in the current situation.

* * *

CJ took another deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. It took just about all the strength she had left and she let out a loud yelp, one of few times she made an audible noise during her labor.

"You're almost there CJ," Dr. Martin encouraged her. The doctor had informed both CJ and Danny that their daughter was exhibiting signs of distress and that she needed to give birth soon.

CJ panted heavily as Danny held her hand and wiped a few sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm so proud of you right now," he said stealing a glance at the progress of the baby. "You're almost there."

"How many more pushes?" CJ said breathless.

"A few more good ones," Dr. Martin replied.

"Put a number on it," CJ breathed irritated.

"She's better with a tangible goal," Danny added.

"Five," the doctor guesstimated.

"Five?" CJ said dejected.

"Come on," Dr. Martin said. "We need another good one right now."

"Ready?" Danny asked. "Breathe in and push."

Danny felt CJ's hand clench into a tight fist. Her strength seemed to wane with every push, but she knew she had to fight through the pain and deliver their daughter. Danny counted as he studied his wife's face, which was tense and turning redder by the second. He didn't think he could possibly love her more than he already did, but he found that he was wrong.

"Ah," CJ groaned in pain as she stopped pushing.

"Okay good," Dr. Martin said. "Take a minute."

"No," CJ moaned shaking her head, readying herself to push again.

"CJ?" Danny asked.

"Gotta push," CJ panted. "Hurts bad."

"Okay, if you need to push again," Dr. Martin started to say before CJ began to push again with as much force as before.

"You're doing so well," Danny encouraged her.

"Ahh," CJ moaned louder than before. "It's burning. It hurts! There's something wrong."

"Work through the pain CJ you're almost there now," Dr. Martin said.

CJ summoned all that remained of her strength and she gave one last ferocious push which culminated in a guttural groan. Once she finished pushing she collapsed back into the bed and winced in pain.

"That's it," Dr. Martin said. "You are the proud parents of a little girl."

Dr. Martin held up the baby for a moment before she turned and placed her on a table farther away from the bed. CJ caught a glimpse of orange downy hair, but that was about all. She did note, however, that her daughter didn't cry.

"She's gorgeous," Danny said with tears in his eyes.

"Why isn't she crying?" CJ asked alarmed, but too tired to sit up and look.

"Decreased breath sounds on the left side," one of the nurses mumbled.

"Suction," another said.

Danny started to walk over to his daughter when the nurse that was attending to CJ called for Dr. Martin.

"Doctor," she said. "It looks like there's a bleeder over here."

Dr. Martin turned and looked at the nurse. Danny read a look of alarm in her eyes and he quickly walked back over to CJ's side as he looked over his shoulder at the team of nurses around his daughter. He didn't know what was wrong with CJ, but the doctor rushing over to her made his stomach flip.

"CJ," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"There's pain," she murmured. "How's the baby?"

"Doctor," one of the baby's nurses said. "We need to get her to the NICU."

"Go," Dr. Martin said.

The nurses began to load up some equipment as Danny stood by CJ's bed numb. He felt as if the world was moving in slow motion around him.

"I want you to go with her," CJ said.

"I'm not leaving you," Danny said turning his full attention to CJ.

"I'm okay," CJ assured him though her eyes betrayed her confidence. "Go with our daughter. Make sure she's okay."

"I don't want to leave you. I don't know what to do here," Danny said leaning in and kissing her forehead as he heard the sound of the wheels on the cart transporting his daughter start to roll.

"Go," CJ said kissing him gently on the lips. "Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't," Danny promised. "I love you. She's a gorgeous girl just like her Mom."

"I love you too," CJ replied getting tears in her eyes. The tears were for her pain, for her daughter and for the fact that she hadn't yet had a chance to hold her.

Danny gave CJ one last look before he exited the room with the rest of the medical team. They all passed the waiting area and Josh, Toby and Donna stood up like a military honor guard as the group passed.

"Danny, what happened?" Josh asked.

"There's a problem with my girls," Danny said turning and walking backwards with the medical team so he didn't lose a minute. "I have to go with the baby."

"I'm coming with you," Josh said jogging to catch up.

"Someone stay here with CJ?" Danny asked.

"I'll stay," Toby said.

"Me too," Donna offered.

"Thanks," Danny called as he turned and continued to follow the medical team and his daughter.

"Do you think CJ is okay?" Donna asked Toby.

"I don't know," Toby replied honestly.

"He said girls. Do you think he meant CJ too? Should we go in and check on her?" Donna asked.

"Give them a minute," Toby said pacing back and forth a few times.

He ran his hand over his head and scratched the back of his neck as he paced. Donna sat back down and looked around to see a few medical personnel enter CJ's room. That was just about as worrisome as CJ's daughter being wheeled down the hall with a team of nurses. Helen Santos had just been talking about the infant mortality rate in the United States the other day. She wanted Donna and Annabeth to put something together to get the topic more exposure. Donna had somewhat dismissed her argument until this very moment.

"What can I do?" Donna asked Toby.

"Hmm?"

"You've had kids," Donna said. "I feel like I should be doing something right now."

"There's not much we can do, but wait until we can see CJ," Toby said.

"Do you think she got to hold her? I couldn't imagine not being able to hold my baby before they took her away from me."

"I don't know," Toby said. "Danny and Josh are with her. She'll be okay."

"Yeah," Donna said unconvinced. She wondered how Josh was doing with Danny. She wondered if he felt as helpless as she did.

Josh and Danny got to the NICU and weren't permitted entry. They had to wait outside and watch events unfold through a window. Even then, Danny's daughter was obstructed by a team of doctors and nurses.

"She has red hair," Josh pointed out the obvious. In all honesty, red hair was the only feature that Josh was able to pick out as the baby was being wheeled down the hall.

"Yeah," Danny smiled sadly.

"How's CJ?" Josh asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She said she's fine," Danny said.

"She wouldn't lie," Josh said.

"They said something about bleeding," Danny said ominously. "The doctor went right over to her when she heard that."

"She'll be okay," Josh said placing an assuring hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah," Danny said trying to get a look around the many doctors and nurses to see his daughter. "I sure didn't think things would be like this."

"I know."

"My wife and my daughter are both in some trouble and I'm standing here staring through a window. I never figured my life would be a spectator sport."

"They're gonna be fine," Josh said. "CJ still has a lot fight left in her and if your daughter is anything like her, they'll make it."

"You didn't see her," Danny said. "I've never seen her look so…I don't know broken, tired? I can't even think of a word to describe it. I'm a writer and I have no words to describe it. I had this feeling of complete euphoria for about ten seconds and then..."

Danny looked down and shook his head for a moment and then realized he had taken his eyes off his daughter's corner of the NICU. He quickly looked over and repositioned his gaze. The medical team was starting to disband and Danny looked in expectantly.

"Hey," Josh said. "I don't know if this is the right time, but congratulations man."

Josh extended his arms and pulled Danny into a manly hug. It was odd, but up until this moment Danny had almost forgotten that this was a moment of celebration.

"Mr. Concannon," a doctor said breaking up the hug.

"Yeah, yes," Danny said turning and facing the doctor.

"I'd like to take you in and explain what we've been doing," the doctor said.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked expectantly.

"We've got her stabilized," the doctor said. "We're going to get you a new gown and then I can take you in to see her while I explain everything."

"Yeah, okay," Danny said.

The doctor walked away to get Danny a new gown and Danny turned to Josh with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"She's stable," Danny sighed.

"I heard," Josh said. "That's great news man."

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Will you do me a favor and go check on CJ? I want her to know that the baby is okay."

"Sure," Josh said. "I'll go tell her and then I'll come back to let you know how she's doing."

"Thanks Josh," Danny said.

Josh saw the doctor come back with a new yellow gown for Danny to pull on over his clothes.

"Go meet your daughter," Josh said tilting his head in the doctor's direction. "I'll be back."

Josh saw Danny nod before he turned and stared walking down the hallway. It was an odd sensation, but for some reason Josh almost felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders with the knowledge that CJ's daughter was stable. He shoved his fists into his pocket and made his way to CJ's room.

It had been such a strange day. It started out normally enough. Josh and Donna shared a ride to work and went about their usual business of the day, but then Toby called. Toby called and suddenly the business of the day didn't seem as important as it used to. Josh felt like what CJ was going through had such a bigger impact than his work. He thought that it was because he was more emotionally involved. But then Josh wondered when he stopped becoming emotionally involved with his work?

He recalled the beginning of the Bartlet campaign. Everything seemed important, verging on the edge of life or death. It had always felt that way on the Bartlet campaign and in the Bartlet White House. They were fighting for something, someone. He had felt that energy on the Santos campaign, but somewhere near the end of the election the emotion faded. His job became more a matter of checking things off his to-do list rather than the emotional do or die feeling he used to have.

Josh mulled over these thoughts as he walked toward the waiting area and saw Donna seated in a chair. He walked over to her and smiled.

"The baby is stable," he said.

Donna stood up and had a worried look on her face.

"That's good," she replied.

"What's wrong? Is Toby in with CJ?" Josh asked.

"He's talking to the doctor," Donna said.

"Is CJ okay?"

"She had some sort of a bleed and she passed out," Donna said. "They got it under control, but I guess it was pretty bad."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Josh asked.

"That's what Toby's asking about," Donna said.

"Does she need blood or anything? We're the same type," Josh said anxiously.

"I think she's okay," Donna said.

"She gave blood for me," Josh said.

"What?"

"Rosslyn," Josh said as if the one word explained it all.

"I didn't know that," Donna said.

"They wouldn't let her give when it happened because she had a concussion," Josh said. "She came back to the hospital a week later and told them to bank her donation for me in case I needed it. I'm sure someone else has it now, but she insisted that it be ready just in case."

"I never knew that," Donna said.

"No one did," Josh said. "She threatened me with physical violence if I told anyone."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think it was her way of coping. She didn't want anyone to know that a week later she was still kind freaking out. She's got that control thing."

"Yeah," Donna said.

Toby came walking around the corner and he collapsed into a chair next to Donna.

"Well?" Donna asked.

"The doctor couldn't give me a whole of information other than she's stable now," Toby groused.

"Is she conscious?" Josh asked.

"I think," Toby replied.

"Can we see her?" Donna asked.

"Not now," Toby replied.

"The baby is stable," Josh informed Toby. "Danny's in with her now. I told him I'd go back with information about CJ."

"Yeah," Toby nodded quietly.

"She's okay now Toby," Donna reassured him.

"I know."

Josh and Donna exchanged a look. There was always something about CJ and Toby, some underlying respect or affection that no one could put their finger on. Josh always thought Toby had feelings for CJ, but the topic was very off-limits. Only CJ and Toby knew for sure what was between them. What was evident to Josh was that Toby wouldn't be satisfied with any medical prognosis until he saw her for himself.

The three waited in relative silence for a while before the doctor came out and spoke to them.

"CJ is stable now," Dr. Martin said. "Unfortunately the medication we had to give her has pretty much knocked her out. She's probably going to be sleeping for a while."

"Okay," Donna said.

"Can we sit with her?" Toby asked.

Dr. Martin mulled over his request. "For a little while, one at a time," she replied. "If she happens to wake up she needs to stay calm."

Toby nodded and it was clear that he was going to be the one to sit with CJ, conscious or not.

Toby got up and took a few quiet steps into the room and saw CJ lying on the bed. She was hooked up to an IV and few monitors that were beeping at a rhythmic pace. She was tucked into the bed and it didn't even look as though she had just given birth roughly 40 minutes ago.

Toby pulled up a stool and sat down beside her. He wasn't one for idle chit-chat and yet somehow he felt like he should say something.

"Hey," Toby whispered. "You did really well today. I didn't get to see your daughter for very long, but she's beautiful. Josh said that she's stable now so you don't have to worry about that. Danny is with her."

Toby bit his bottom lip and looked around the hospital room. He reached out and tapped CJ's hand a few times with his before he took hold of it.

"So I guess you thought it was funny, going into labor with me at your house," Toby said. "Either that or your daughter thought it was be hilarious to have me on hand when she entered the world. Regardless, I think it's obvious that you and your little girl have the same twisted sense of humor, which I can appreciate, but you both went a little too far today. I'm just glad that Danny got here in time. I know you're glad too. You two are going to be a handful for that poor guy, but after 10 years I'm sure Danny knows what he was getting into with you."

Toby grinned at the thought of it.

"Look, in case I never said it, I'm happy for you and Danny," Toby said sincerely. "He's a good guy and I'm glad you eventually allowed him into your life. I'm proud of you for finally making a choice and a good one at that. I'm probably never gonna tell you that again so I hope you made a mental note of it, conscious or not."

Toby sat there for a few more minutes until he decided to turn on the television. He put on CNN, a channel that was strictly prohibited by Danny during CJ's pregnancy. He figured it was okay now. He was busy watching and mentally critiquing President Santo's latest speech when CJ began to stir.

"How's the baby?" CJ asked softly without opening her eyes.

"Josh came over a little while ago," Toby explained. "He said she's stable and Danny's with her now."

"They won't let me go down there," CJ said, struggling to open her eyes.

"Not yet," Toby said. "You need to rest."

"I'm okay," she replied indignantly.

"So the passing out was?"

"An understandable side effect of expelling another living being from my body," CJ finished for him. No matter how tired, it was clear that CJ still had her spunk.

Toby smirked in response.

"I didn't even get to hold her," CJ said.

"You will," Toby assured her. "You need to get your rest. You gave us all a scare."

"I'm not worried about me," CJ replied.

"Well, some of us are worried about you," Toby said.

"How's Danny?"

"He's dealing. He's got a lot on his plate right now. You should get some sleep. Let the painkillers work."

"Yeah," she said sleepily. "Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"She has red hair," CJ said closing her eyes again.

"And her mom's smile," Toby said.

"She can't smile yet," CJ reminded him as she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm pretty sure she smiled at me when she passed us," Toby said. "She told me that Carol was going to schedule a lunch so we could get acquainted."

CJ smiled for a moment before she went back to sleep and suddenly Toby knew all he needed to know. He felt like things were going to be okay.

* * *

Two hours later, Donna and Josh had informed Danny of CJ's improved conditioned and found that the baby was also stable. Apparently one of the baby's lungs collapsed, but she was doing as well as could be expected now. With CJ still sleeping and the baby in no immediate danger, Josh and Donna decided they should probably head home. Danny had thanked them for all of their help. He looked exhausted, but finally happy and hopeful that things were turning around for his family.

Josh and Donna bid Toby goodnight. Danny was still hanging out in the NICU and so Toby took it upon himself to sit beside CJ's bed just in case she needed something.

They made their way out of the hospital and Josh took a deep breath of the fresh air, happy to be out of the building. He noted how the sun was beginning to set and that the hazy twilight had a gorgeous effect on the light shining in Donna's eyes. Today had certainly been an amazing day.

"Well," Donna said as they walked slowly. "I never thought I could be this tired just witnessing childbirth."

"Tell me about it," Josh said walking closer to Donna and feeling her shoulder brush his every so often.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"You're sure? You seem like you're not really here."

"I was just thinking," Josh replied.

"About what?"

"Stuff," Josh said.

"That narrows it down," Donna replied with a chuckle.

Josh noticed that they were passing a small garden, with a bench and he reached out and grabbed Donna's hand and lead her toward the garden.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to…I've been thinking," Josh said as he sat down on the bench and pulled Donna down next to him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is great," Josh said. "Look, I'm just kind of flying by the seat of my pants here so bear with me okay?

"Okay."

"Today was crazy," Josh explained. "Between CJ giving birth and the baby having a problem and CJ having a problem—it was kind of insane."

"I agree."

"But it was important," Josh said. "I just kept thinking about how great it was that CJ and Danny were having a baby and then I was thinking about you and me, and what are we doing?"

"Josh?"

"You're my one Donna. You're the person who understands me and puts up with me and loves me anyway. I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to put this off anymore."

"I don't understand," Donna said not fully aware of what Josh was trying to say.

"CJ waited. She put off her life with Danny because she was doing something she thought was more important. They finally have it all, but look how much time they lost? I don't want to lose that time with you."

"Josh, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"I know I'm doing this all wrong," he said. "But I need you to know, right here, right now, that when I think about the future, you're who I see. I don't know how you feel about all this, but I've been thinking about it and I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife and I want our kids to be like you in every way, with the possible exception of my wit and charm. I don't want to wait anymore because today I realized that all this time I've thought I was doing something more important, but there is nothing more important than this. What I'm saying in my own rambling and slightly neurotic way is, Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?"

Somewhere toward the end of Josh's speech he had gotten down on one knee and taken Donna by the hand. Donna was so shocked that she wasn't sure she had even heard most of Josh's speech, but she had certainly caught the last sentence and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Josh, are you serious?" she asked. "You're not just asking because we've had a slightly insane day?"

"I am asking because we had an insane day," Josh affirmed. "But I'm also asking because I've been thinking about this for a long time and I love you. I guess it took today for me to realize that this, you and me, this is more important to me than anything I will ever do in the White House."

"Yes," Donna replied.

"Yes?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Donna said with a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes!" Josh yelled standing up and lifting Donna up with him. He hugged her tightly and pulled back to place his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her passionately and then grabbed her by the waist again. He lifted her up in the air for a minute before he put her down.

"This woman," Josh yelled into the night, "has just made me the happiest man on the planet!"

"Josh, stop," Donna giggled as she buried her head into his neck.

"You really have," he said quietly and sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too," Donna said.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring with me," he apologized.

"This was better," Donna said.

"You're sure you're ready to marry me?"

"I think I can handle it," Donna nodded kissing him again.

"Me too," Josh said wrapping an arm around her as they ended their long day by walking to the car together arm-in-arm.

As the sun set completely and darkness covered the summer sky, it finally appeared that everything was falling into place, for everyone.

TBC


	41. Start Spreading the News

"_Start Spreading the News"_

Danny entered CJ's hospital room and was greeted with the sound of _Meet the Press_. Toby was lounging in the guest chair as CJ slept. Danny brought a wheelchair into the room and walked over to Toby.

"How is she?" Danny asked.

"She's good," Toby replied sitting up and straightening his jacket. "How's the baby?"

"The baby is doing well. The doctor seems very optimistic considering," Danny nodded. "Has she been sleeping this whole time?"

"She woke up for a few minutes a couple hours ago," Toby said. "She asked about you and the baby and I told her everything was okay."

"Thanks," Danny said.

"How are you holding up?" Toby asked.

"It's weird how a single day can be the happiest, most terrifying day of your life," Danny said. "I'm hanging in there. I really appreciate all your help today."

"Don't mention it," Toby said standing up and stretching his legs.

"No, seriously," Danny said. "I'm sure a trip to the hospital and delivery room wasn't what you had in mind when you came over for lunch."

"No."

"Well, it means a lot," Danny said. "It helped that I knew you were here with CJ while I was with the baby."

"You're welcome," Toby replied almost shyly. "You know, I actually think I might head on back to the hotel if you're all set here."

Toby had the sudden feeling that it would be best of he took his leave for the night. He didn't want to infringe on Danny's time alone with CJ, especially after the day they had had.

"Yeah, we're good," Danny said. "Thanks again Toby."

"I'll drop by tomorrow if you need anything. Oh, Sam called me and I wasn't sure what to tell him."

"We're definitely spreading the news," Danny said. "I still have to call my parents. Things have been so insane today."

"If you need me to call anyone," Toby offered.

"Thanks, we're good," Danny said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna," Toby said gesturing toward the door. "Congratulations Danny."

"Thanks."

Toby walked out and Danny watched as the door to the room closed behind him. Danny looked at CJ sleeping soundly and he collapsed into the chair next to her bed. He leaned forward and gently picked up her hand, placing his lips to her fingers softly. He ran his hand over hers and sighed under the weight of the day, saying a silent thanks to the heavens that CJ and their daughter were okay.

Danny took a moment to look at his wife before he stepped over to the corner of the room and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a familiar number and waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other end.

"Hello," his father said cheerfully into the phone.

"Dad," Danny said.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's me," Danny smiled. "Is Mom around?"

"You want to talk to her?" he asked.

"Well I'd kind of like to talk to both of you," Danny said. "Can Mom get on the extension?"

"Sure," his father said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great," Danny said.

"Okay, hold on a moment," Danny's father said.

"Daniel's on the phone," Danny heard his father yell in the background. "I don't know. He wants us both on the phone."

Danny couldn't make out his mother's muffled reply, but he heard his father's response.

"He didn't say," he said. "Are you on the phone?"

"I'm here," his mother said getting on the phone.

"Hi Mom," Danny said.

"What's going on Danny? Is everything okay?"

"He said everything was okay," Danny's father said. "I already asked him."

"I'm calling to let you know that you're gonna have to cancel your trip to D.C. in a few weeks," Danny said.

"Why?" Danny's mother asked. "See, I knew something was wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong," Danny insisted. "We're just not going to need your help then because CJ just had the baby today."

"She had the baby?" Danny's father asked happily.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? She wasn't due until October," Danny's mother pointed out.

"Everyone is okay," Danny admitted. "The baby's lung collapsed, but they fixed her up and they think she's going to be just fine."

"Thank goodness," Danny's mother said. "And CJ? Is she alright?"

"She's sleeping right now," Danny said. "She had a minor complication, but the doctor tells me that she's going to be just fine too."

"Aside from the collapsed lung the baby is okay?" Danny's father asked.

"Yeah Dad, she's great," Danny smiled. "She weighs five pounds, one ounce and she has a full head of red hair."

"Just like her father," his Dad replied.

"Yeah. She's gorgeous," Danny said. "I didn't have the camera because it happened to so fast. I'll send you some pictures as soon as I get a chance."

"Are you sure you don't need us to come to town?" his mother asked.

"Yeah," Danny said. "I'm thinking we're gonna need your help more when we get back to California."

"We should plan to visit you out there?" Danny's Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you know the details a little later. It's been a pretty exhausting day."

"Congratulations son," Danny's father said.

"Thanks Dad," Danny said.

"We can't wait to see the pictures," his Mom added.

"I'll send them as soon as I can," Danny said.

"Send our love to the baby and to CJ," his Mom said.

"I will."

"Did you decide on a name yet?" his father asked.

"Not quite yet," Danny admitted. "You'll be the first to know once we decide. I just wanted to tell you guys that you have another grandchild."

"You should get back to CJ," his father said.

"Thanks, I will," Danny said.

"We're so happy Danny," his mom said.

"Thanks Mom. I love you guys. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Bye son," his Dad said.

"Bye," Danny replied.

He hung up his phone and walked back over to CJ's bedside. He sat down beside her again. It had been an incredibly exhausting day and Danny rested his head on CJ's bed saying a silent prayer of thanks for the outcome of the day's activities. Danny glanced up and watched CJ sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Danny was relieved to see her this way. When he'd left her room earlier she looked pale and exhausted. He kept his hand in hers and rested his eyes for a moment before he felt CJ begin to stir.

"Danny?" CJ asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm here," he said glancing at her face.

"The baby?" she asked as she started to wake.

"She's doing just fine," Danny replied. "Don't worry about her. She's doing really well."

CJ opened her eyes and looked at Danny. She took a moment to look at her surroundings, but her attention was mostly focused on Danny's face.

"You look tired," she said. She ran her fingers over his cheek a few times.

"Right back at ya," Danny said with a small grin. "You were so amazing today."

"I don't feel so amazing," she said.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked.

"Nah," CJ replied. She stretched her legs a little longer as she started to sit up. "I don't what they're pumping through me now, but I highly recommend it."

"Good," Danny said. "Dr. Martin said you passed out after I left."

"Yeah," CJ replied. "That wasn't such a good feeling."

"I should have stayed with you."

"You couldn't have done anything."

"I wanted to stay with you," Danny said.

"I know. Our daughter needed you more."

"You passed out."

"I'm fine now."

"You promise?"

"Promise," she said. "So how is our little girl? She's got red hair like you."

"Yeah, well I told the doctor's we didn't need that paternity test after all," Danny teased.

"Don't joke," she said with a smile.

"Sorry."

"She's got ten fingers, ten toes?"

"She's perfect," Danny said.

"I want to see her," CJ said.

"I kind of thought you might say that," Danny said.

He stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. He had stashed a wheelchair in the corner in case CJ felt up to a ride.

"I asked Dr. Martin if I could take you for a spin," he said. "She said it was okay if you were up to it."

"I'm really up to it," CJ said.

"We just have to call a nurse and get them to help you," Danny said. "I promised I wouldn't do it myself."

"Can we go now?" CJ asked expectantly. Although she had just woken up from a very long nap she was suddenly energized.

"Sure," Danny said opening the door and finding a nurse to assist them.

Fifteen minutes later CJ and Danny were on their way to the NICU. The nurse pushed CJ's wheelchair into the room and Danny took over from there.

"CJ," Danny said rolling the chair over to an incubator in the corner. "I'd like you to meet our daughter."

CJ gazed at the tiny baby inside the incubator and her eyes immediately welled with tears.

"Oh Danny," she said. "She's so small."

"She's scrappy," Danny said.

"She's beautiful," CJ said letting a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Yes, she is," Danny said kneeling down next to CJ's wheelchair.

"They said she's really gonna be okay?" CJ asked Danny again.

"They think she's gonna be just fine," Danny assured her. "She just needs to stay here for a week or two."

"Two weeks?"

"Maybe less."

CJ ran her hand along the incubator and took in the sight of her child. Her heart beat so fast that her daughter's tiny chest looked like it might explode. She was hooked up to an IV and some other monitors. It wasn't the way CJ had imagined the moment she'd see her daughter for the first time, but seeing her was better than she'd imagined.

"Hey little girl," CJ said softly to the baby in the incubator. "You gave your daddy and me quite a scare today. We've been waiting to meet you for so long."

The baby began to stir as CJ spoke and Danny pulled a chair over to sit next to CJ.

"I think she recognizes your voice," Danny said as he settled in next to her. "Look she's opening her eyes."

Danny was indeed correct. The small child wriggled in the incubator and opened her eyes, looking directly at CJ.

"Hi," CJ said with tears in her eyes again. "Hi baby. I'm your Mom."

CJ looked at Danny and smiled her wide CJ grin. "I think she's got my Dad's eyes."

"I noticed that too," Danny said.

"I'm a Mom," CJ said almost as if it were too inconceivable to be true. "We have a baby now."

"That thought just dawning on you now?" Danny asked with a grin.

"It's just…," CJ replied looking back at their daughter.

"Amazing," Danny finished for her.

CJ nodded. The baby began to cry slightly and CJ tried to soothe her with the sound of her voice.

"Don't worry," CJ said. "It's okay. I'm not crying because of you sweetie. I'm just really happy right now. I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to be the kind of Mom deserve."

"You don't have to worry about your Mom," Danny informed the child. "She's gonna be great. She sells herself short."

The baby seemed to stop squirming and she looked at her parents on the other side of the incubator. CJ wasn't sure what joy, but she decided that if the feeling could be qualified she knew what it looked like as she stared at her daughter.

"So, I know we thought we had a month," Danny said. "But I'd really like to give our little girl a name."

"I don't have the list," CJ said as she watched their daughter drift off to sleep again. "I left it at home. I left everything at home."

"I know," Danny said. "I was kind of thinking about names when I was watching her before."

"Yeah?" CJ asked as she looked at him, confident that their daughter was sleeping and all was well.

"When I came down here with her and I had to leave you," Danny explained. "It was just about the most terrified I've been in my entire life."

"We're okay now," CJ said reaching out and taking Danny's hand.

"I know," he said. "I know. But, as I was sitting here I was thinking and praying, which is something I haven't done in a while, and a name kind of came to me."

"What was it?"

"Faith," Danny replied.

"The substance of things hoped for and the evidence of things not seen," CJ murmured to herself.

"If you don't like it," Danny started to say.

"No," CJ said stopping him. "I told Toby once, I told him I had faith and he looked at me like he wasn't sure what I meant. I told him that I thought faith was the substance of things hoped for and the evidence of things not seen."

"I like that," Danny said.

CJ took a glance at their daughter and smiled. "I can't think of a more appropriate name for our little girl."

"Really?"

"Really," CJ said. "Faith Danielle Concannon."

"No," Danny said shaking his head. "Her middle name should be your name or your mother's."

"No," CJ said shaking her head. "Danny, I don't think you understand how different my life was going to be without you. If it hadn't been for you I'd be…well I don't know where I'd be right now, but I can tell you that I wouldn't be sitting in a hospital having just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. It's because of you that I'm here. It's because of you that she's here and I'd really like it if her middle name was Danielle."

"CJ," he said skeptically again.

"You told me once that you were Mr. CJ Cregg. I want our daughter to be Miss Faith Danielle Concannon."

"Okay," Danny said.

"Okay," CJ said.

"So where do you think you'd be?" Danny asked CJ.

"Hmm?" CJ asked watching their baby again.

"You said if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here," Danny said. "Where would you be?"

CJ thought about it for a minute and grinned. "Opening a bottle of wine and toasting to my cat's good health."

"You don't even like cats," Danny said.

"No, I don't," CJ agreed. "Every since I had the Curse of Baste put on me, I am not a cat person, but I'd have at least one. Every single woman of a certain age has one."

"You never would have married?"

"I'd like to think I would, but probably not," CJ said honestly. "Where would you be?"

"Me?" Danny asked. "I'd probably be somewhere exotic. The Congo or entrenched with the troops somewhere obscure."

"You would not," CJ laughed.

"No, I'd probably just be sitting at home, alone in the dark pinning for you," Danny said.

"Well I'm glad you're here instead," CJ said with a chuckle.

"Me too," Danny said seriously. "There is literally nowhere I'd rather be than here with you and our daughter right now."

"I know," CJ said. "Me too."

Danny reached out and squeezed CJ's hand. They both turned and watched Faith sleep soundly, both knowing that no matter how hard the day had been that they had both done something good.

TBC


	42. Coming Home

"Coming Home"

CJ yawned as she rocked back and forth with Faith on her shoulder. She tapped her back gently and hoped that her daughter wouldn't spit up the remainder of her dinner on the last clean burping clothing she had available. Danny was busy typing away on his laptop at the kitchen table and the scene, to a casual observer, was quite domestic.

"So," Danny asked. "Which one did we decide on?"

"I thought we were going with the green dress," CJ replied walking over to the computer and looking over Danny's shoulder.

"It's a big commitment," Danny said. "We haven't actually sent out Christmas cards before."

"We've sent out cards," CJ said.

"Not to everyone we know and not one with a picture," Danny pointed out.

"I look fat in every picture we took," CJ commented.

"You look great," Danny said slightly dismissively.

CJ bent down a little and looked at the computer, leaving Faith at eye-level with her father. She made a face as she looked at her post-pregnancy body captured on film. Danny started to make babbling noises and CJ glanced over to see him making funny faces at their daughter.

"She's smiling over here," Danny said proudly. "I've still got it."

"I think she's got you wrapped around her finger," CJ said smiled. "If you could get her to burp while you're over there that would be great though."

"I'll see what I can do," Danny said as he continued to make faces.

"Yeah, I think the one where she's in the green dress is the cutest," CJ affirmed as she stood upright and continued to try to get the baby to burp. "Not that you took a bad picture at all. No you didn't."

"Okay, green it is," Danny said chuckling at CJ's easy transition between talking to him and talking to Faith.

"Daddy is way too excited about this Christmas card," CJ told Faith. "But he's so cute when he gets in the zone."

"Just because I'm busy doesn't mean I can't hear you," he informed CJ.

"He used to get so mad at Mommy when she would interrupt his thoughts while he was typing," CJ said in a soft tone.

"I wasn't mad, though some of best material was compromised with your visits. Mommy liked to seek Daddy out under the guise of working," Danny replied.

"I went looking for you?" CJ scoffed.

"You bet you did baby," Danny retorted.

"Daddy is a little delusional tonight," CJ said as she rocked back and forth with a smile.

"And Mommy favors revisionist history," Danny said with a grin.

"Okay, we really have to stop talking to her like this," CJ informed Danny.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

CJ shifted Faith to the other shoulder and continued to try to get her to burp. Her tiny baby fingers reached out and played with CJ's necklace which still held CJ's wedding set. CJ looked down and suddenly realized that she had yet to put the rings back on. Between getting back to California and settling into motherhood she hadn't realized that she had neglected her rings. She took a quick glance at her fingers and thought that they would probably fit again. She was about to mention it to Danny when the phone rang.

"Hello," Danny said scooping up the phone with all the finesse of a reporter.

"Hey Danny, its Josh," the voice said.

"Josh," Danny greeted him happily. "How are things?"

"They're good," Josh said. "How's Faith?"

"Getting bigger every day," Danny said. "I can't believe how fast time flies."

"Tell me about it," Josh said.

"How's Donna?"

"She's good. She's kind of getting a little crazy with work and wedding plans, but she's hanging in there. How's the book coming?" Josh asked.

"It's done," Danny said. "It's in the editing phase right now, but they asked me to have it ready for the opening of the library."

"Wow, that's great," Josh said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it."

"Do I need to prepare myself?"

"For what?"

"For the book, or more specifically what Toby likes to call it my Benedict Arnold phase," Josh smirked.

"When you left the White House?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I wrote anything you didn't already know," Danny replied diplomatically.

"I don't know, your wife played her cards pretty close to the vest on that one," Josh replied. "She wasn't visibly pissed at me. Am I gonna read about she wanted me tried for treason?"

Danny stole a look over at CJ who had decided that taking a seat and making facing at the baby was a better way to get her to burp. He smiled.

"She was more hurt than pissed," Danny said. "She saved pissed for Toby."

"Yeah, I'm sure the hurt too," Josh replied. "Hey, speaking of the Missus, can I talk to her for a minute? She's not exposed or anything?"

"Exposed?"

"I didn't know if it was feeding time," Josh said a little uncomfortably.

"You just missed it," Danny chuckled. "Hold on a minute."

Danny stood up and walked over to CJ.

"It's Josh," Danny said handing her the phone.

"And he wanted to know if I was exposed?"

"You know Josh," Danny shrugged as he lifted the baby out of CJ's arms. "I'll get this little girl down for the night."

"Thanks," CJ said as Danny took Faith and walked out of the kitchen.

"Joshua," CJ said as she put her ear to the phone. "Why would I be exposed?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you have a kid."

"Which, in your world translates into me having my breasts out at all hours?"

"Can we not talk about your breasts, please?" Josh practically begged.

"I can't wait for Donna to have your children," CJ chuckled. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was good," Josh said.

"That was a fine looking bird the president pardoned," CJ said.

"You saw that? What happened to the V-Chip?"

"The CNN ban has been officially lifted," CJ said. "The pardoned turkey was no Eric or Troy, but photogenic enough."

"I'll remember you the next time I need a turkey media consultant," Josh quipped.

"I'm sorry about the mid-terms," CJ said changing the subject.

"It wasn't anything we weren't expecting," Josh said.

"Still, I had some hope we'd keep control of the House."

"Yeah, well," Josh sighed. "You got another win in your column."

"Yes, I did," CJ grinned, thinking about the earmarks set aside for infrastructure, or, the promise of them anyway.

"How are things without Sam?"

"Weird," Josh said. "I didn't realize how valuable a good deputy was until now. Have you seen him yet?"

"No, I talked to him the other day. He's gonna stop by sometime next week," CJ replied. "He's looking for a house so he's at a hotel for now."

"And Ainsley?"

"Josh."

"What? I'm just asking."

"He didn't mention anything to you?"

"No," Josh said. "He just said, 'don't worry about it.' What kind of response is that anyway?"

"On the upside, we really don't have to worry about it. Ainsley isn't a call girl remember?"

"No, but she's Republican," Josh said.

"You sound like Toby."

"You don't care if the Democratic candidate for Senator is dating a Republican?"

"Not really," CJ said. "I just want Sam to be happy. I want him to have what I've got and what you've got. He's been looking for that for a really long time. You and I fell into it and Sam's been trying to make it happen for years."

Josh was silent on the other end of the phone as he mulled over CJ's statement.

"Josh?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Josh replied.

"And?"

"And you could be right."

"You're saying there's a possibility?"

"Maybe. A small one."

CJ smirked. "What can I do for you mi amour? It's late in D.C."

"I wanted to know the name of the crazy wolf people you met with," Josh said.

"The crazy wolf people?" CJ asked.

"You know, the ones that wanted a highway for wolves," Josh reminded her.

"Why? What do they want now? A campsite for bears only?" CJ chuckled.

"No, I'm planning Total Crackpot Day and I've got this list of groups who've applied to come and I want to give Bram an early Christmas present," Josh said with a smirk in his tone.

"You better watch out," CJ warned him. "Those people were insane, but by the end of the day I felt kind of bad for Pluie."

"I'll take the risk," Josh said.

"I think it's nice," CJ said.

"What is?"

"That you're still observing Big Block of Cheese Day," CJ said.

"Well, the name has changed and the date gets pushed around, but who am I to doubt Leo's wisdom?"

"Did you know President Bartlet is dedicating a whole wing to Leo in the library?"

"He mentioned something like that the last time I talked to him," Josh said.

"You think it'll be weird?"

"The library dedication?"

"Yeah," CJ said.

"Why?"

"I don't know," CJ replied. "It's been a while since we've all been together for something so official."

"We've gotten together, come on."

"Not in an official capacity," CJ reminded him. Sure, they had all gathered for personal events, but not since President Bartlet's second inauguration had they all been together in such an official way. Sam had gone to California. Leo had a heart attack, Josh jumped ship and Toby had leaked vital government information.

"I don't think it'll be weird," Josh assured her. "Maybe for Toby."

"Yeah."

"So, the name of the crazy wolf people?" Josh asked bringing the conversation back to the topic.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," CJ said snapping out of her thoughts. "I think they were from the Wildlife Refuge Federation or the Federation of Wildlife Refuge, something like that."

"You don't remember?"

"Josh it was about ten years and forty national catastrophes ago," CJ reminded him.

"Point taken," Josh said. "Thanks anyway."

"Send my best to Donna," CJ said.

"I will," Josh said. "Pinch the baby's cheeks for me."

"Pinch her cheeks?"

"I decided I didn't want to be the weird kissing uncle," Josh replied with a grin in his voice.

"You decided on becoming the weird cheek-pinching uncle," CJ affirmed.

"It'll be my thing."

"Okay," CJ chuckled. "Get home to Donna, it's after midnight there."

"Yes Mom," Josh replied.

"Oh shut up," CJ said amiably.

"Get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to," CJ said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, goodnight."

CJ hung up the phone and suddenly realized that there was music playing in the living room. She set the phone down on the table and started to walk out of the kitchen. It was then that she heard the song that was playing. She stood in the corner and watched Danny as he danced Faith around the room slowly to the song.

"You know the Whiffenpoofs sang this song at the White House once," CJ said as she walked into the room and noticed that their daughter still looked wide awake.

"_Bye Bye Blackbird_? It's a good song. I only heard 'em sing O Holy Night," Danny replied. "You can't beat Joe Cocker though. I tried_ The Jackal_, but she got a little wound up with that one."

"Well of course," CJ said. "That's my signature song. She knows its time to party when that one comes on. Don't you?"

"This one seems to be having a little better effect."

"I don't know, she's nosy like her daddy," CJ said running her fingers over her fully alert daughter's downy hair.

"She's not nosy," Danny corrected her. "She's looking for a story. She knows you're good for a tip or two."

"Oh, is that what it is?" CJ asked grinning. She took a seat on the couch and watched them.

"Sure," Danny replied as he swayed a little slower back and forth as Faith finally laid her small head on his shoulder.

"She loves when you dance with her," CJ whispered as she observed the picture of Danny and their tiny daughter swaying back and forth to music in the dimly lit living room.

"I'm a very good dancer," Danny reminded her.

"I know. The twinkle toes of the White House Press Corp," CJ smirked.

"You wouldn't know," Danny replied. "You never danced with me."

"I heard stories. I saw you dancing at White House functions."

"You could have had a piece of that action," Danny reminded her.

"I wasn't supposed to dance with you."

"You could have."

"I couldn't."

"You missed out."

"I know, but I get to dance with you now," CJ replied.

She watched a smile spread across Danny's lips as if he suddenly remembered that he could dance with her whenever he wished now. She grinned back at him. There were some days when CJ still couldn't believe that this was her life. In a million years she never would have believed that she'd feel so happy and fulfilled. Somehow she'd always felt that everything after her job at the White House would be anticlimactic, a disappointment. She couldn't imagine anything living up to her time spent helping to run the government. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that she was completely wrong. In the last year of her life she was happier than she'd been in the last ten years combined.

"I think we finally pooped this little one out," Danny whispered.

CJ looked at her daughter's fat little cheek resting on Danny's shoulder. She looked so peaceful and content sleeping on his shoulder.

"I'll put her down," CJ offered beginning to stand.

"I got her," Danny said. "Sit, relax."

Danny walked over to CJ and leaned down so that CJ could kiss Faith's head gently. Though she would see her in just a few short hours, Danny knew how CJ never liked to miss a goodnight kiss.

Danny left the room to put Faith to bed and CJ looked around the living room. Sometimes she wasn't even sure it was hers. There was the baby swing, a baby monitor, toys of all color and shapes strewn here and there. It was certainly a far cry from what the room used to look like, though CJ wouldn't trade the room of now for the world. And Danny? Well he'd been an even more wonderful father than she originally thought, which was saying something as CJ always knew in her heart that he was perfect father material.

CJ leaned back into the couch and rested her eyes for a moment. She was grateful for her job in the west wing for many reasons, not the least of which was the ability to function on a few hours sleep. Her training session in the west wing had definitely helped prepare her for motherhood. CJ reached up to her necklace and pulled the rings on her chain back and forth gently suddenly remembering for the second time that night that they were still on the chain and not on her finger. She hoped to remedy situation shortly.

Danny came back into the living room and collapsed on the couch next to CJ.

"She is down for the count," Danny informed her. Danny stretched his arm out and rotated it back and forth a few times. "She's getting big."

"Does your arm hurt?" CJ asked him. She turned toward him and massaged his shoulder lightly. "Are you getting too old for this?"

"Never," he shot her the same smile she gave him. "She just wasn't squirming around that much."

"Okay," CJ placated him as she continued to rub Danny's arm.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You can't use my own line on me," he teased her.

"Saying okay is your thing?"

"You know it's my thing."

"Okay," CJ said again in the same tone Danny consistently adopted when he used the word.

"You're a regular Gracie Allen tonight," Danny chuckled.

CJ stopped rubbing Danny's arm and slapped it lightly. "All better?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said turning his body to face her on the couch.

"So earlier when I was holding Faith she found my necklace," CJ informed Danny.

"Uh-oh, she's into jewelry already?"

"Yeah, she couldn't get enough of pulling on my rings," CJ said. "And then I kind of realized that my rings were still on my chain."

"Uh-huh."

"I was thinking that my fingers aren't nearly as fat as they were when I took the rings off," CJ said.

"So put 'em back on," Danny suggested.

"I was going to," CJ said cryptically.

"But?"

"This is gonna sound silly."

"What is?"

"I was just thinking that I was upset when I had to take them off and putting them back on means a lot to me."

"You having second thoughts about admitting you married me?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"No," CJ said swatting him. "I was thinking you could put them back on my finger, if you were still willing to admit you married me."

Danny looked at CJ and saw that she was really quite serious. Although the idea seemed funny to Danny when she mentioned it, he realized now that it meant a lot to her.

"Yeah, of course," Danny replied seriously. "Of all the things in my life that I don't want to own up to, marrying you is definitely not one of them."

CJ turned the clasp of her necklace around to the front and unhooked it. She let the rings drop of the chain into her hand and she gave them to Danny. He took them in his hand and CJ put out her left hand.

"You weren't so willing to take my engagement ring the first time around as I recall," Danny said. "You made me work for it."

"I wasn't sure I cut out for being married," CJ said. "I figured I wouldn't know what to do."

"You didn't," Danny smiled. "But I think I trained you right."

"Are you gonna be nice?"

"Yes. Sorry, absolutely," Danny said taking her hand in his and starting to slip the rings on her finger. "On this day, the thirtieth day of November, I hereby take you as my wife all over again. Today and everyday for as long as you'll have me."

He slipped the rings on her fingers and raised her finger to his lips and kissed it gently. His whiskers tickled her finger and she smiled at Danny.

"Thank you," CJ replied. "I do too you know."

"Hmm?"

"Today and for however long you'll have me," CJ said. "I'm all yours."

"Good to know," Danny said giving her a quick kiss. He started to stand, but CJ pulled on his hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You don't have to work do you?" CJ asked.

"No," Danny said skeptically.

"Then sit," CJ said pulling him back down on the couch. "Enjoy the brief silence."

"With you? Anytime."

Danny sat back down and CJ snuggled up next to him. Danny wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt like CJ was working her way up to something.

"So," CJ said.

"So," Danny replied.

"It's November 30th already," CJ said.

"It is," Danny said. "Only a month before Christmas."

"That ornament your Mom and Dad got is so cute," CJ said. "I can't wait to put it on the tree."

"Yeah, that'll be something huh? I never thought I'd have one of those Baby's First Christmas ornaments."

"Me neither," CJ said placing her hand over Danny's and interlacing her fingers lightly with his. "But it's still November."

"Yeah."

"November 30th."

"It is," Danny assured her.

"I can't believe she'll be three months old next week," CJ said.

"I know. Time seemed to fly before, but now that's she's growing and developing her own little personality, it seems like its already going by too fast."

"It sure does," CJ agreed. "I figured it would seem long, but it's not."

"Nope."

"Danny."

"Hmm?"

"I had Faith seven weeks ago," CJ said self-consciously.

"Yes, we've established that."

"Seven weeks," CJ said again forcefully.

"I know. I've been here too," Danny said.

"I know you've been here," CJ said. "I just…"

"What?" Danny asked turning on the couch to face her.

CJ put her hands over her face and Danny could tell that her cheeks were flushing slightly.

"What is it?" Danny prodded her.

"Do you still…after having witnessed me giving birth, do you still find me attractive?" CJ asked feeling her cheeks redden and her heart begin to pump faster. She hadn't felt this mortified in a very long time.

"CJ of course," Danny replied immediately as if her question were absurd. "Why would you ever think I don't?"

"It's been seven weeks," CJ replied sheepishly. "Dr. Martin said six weeks was the waiting period for us to…and you haven't said anything so I just sort of wondered."

"Well of course I didn't say anything," Danny said. "I was well aware that the doctor imposed celibacy period had expired, believe me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to be the jerk pressuring you if you weren't ready. You went through a lot a few weeks ago. Also, when you were having Faith you kind of gave me the impression that you and I were never going to have sex again."

"Why would you think that?" CJ asked.

"You very clearly, and loudly, told me that in the delivery room."

"I was in labor," CJ said.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't really serious?"

"I was in labor," CJ said again. "I didn't have time for any pain medication. I wasn't speaking with the mind of a sane woman."

"So, in your opinion, we might have a chance?" Danny ventured.

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

"And it's been seven weeks," Danny said again. "If we include the time before it's been about five, six months?"

"The doctor said six weeks after and we were good," CJ said. "I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"I just didn't want to think about. It's been so long since we've…and then you told me I wasn't ever going to get any…are you telling me that tonight might be the night?"

"I think your odds are so good, I'd bet the house on it," CJ replied.

CJ reached out and grabbed at Danny's shirt, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him deeply on the lips. Danny began to kiss CJ lightly on the neck as he moved his way toward her ear.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked CJ breathlessly as he reached under her t-shirt and let his hands travel down her torso.

"Really sure," CJ sighed as Danny's goatee tickled her neck.

"Just so you know," Danny said leaning back from her for a moment, "I still think you're the most gorgeous woman in the world."

"You don't have to say that. I wasn't fishing for compli--"

"I probably should have said it more in the last few weeks," Danny said cutting her off. "I think you're sexier now than you were before."

"You only think that because my breasts are enormous," CJ tried to joke because the conversation was getting a little too serious for her.

"I didn't marry you for that," Danny reminded her.

"But it doesn't hurt," CJ smiled peeling off her shirt and tossing it across the room.

"I can't really argue with that logic," Danny said smiling mischievously.

Danny wrapped his arms around CJ before kissing her again and unleashing all the pent up emotion and passion of the last few months. They had been home for seven weeks and gotten used life with a child, but in that moment CJ finally felt that she had truly come home.

TBC


	43. Feels Like Home

Author's Note: Sorry this update has taken so long. This was supposed to be the final chapter, but at 30 pages I thought it was little lengthy. To fix that I've divided this into two chapters. This is part one and part two will be coming soon. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it!

* * *

_"Feels Like Home"_

It was a beautiful day in May when they all gathered together to celebrate the dedication of the Josiah Bartlet Presidential Library. It was the first time that CJ and Danny had been away from Faith since she was born. It was Sam's first trip back to the east coast since moving to California five months earlier. He came with Ainsley who was now not only a vital part of his campaign for Senate, but also his girlfriend of four months. Toby and Josh had not stopped giving him grief since he cowardly informed them of the fact in an e-mail message.

The dedication was a wonderful opportunity for Josh and Donna to see old friends, as they had been busy helping to run the White House and planning their upcoming nuptials. For Will and Kate it would be the first time they would see each other since deciding to end their relationship. And for Toby, for Toby this was an odd homecoming of sorts.

He fidgeted nervously in his rental car at the barricade. He had been cleared by the Secret Service to attend, but he felt like the officer at the barricade stared at him a little too long. It came with the territory of being a known felon he supposed. That feeling would never truly go away, regardless of the pardon or forgiveness. Toby wasn't the same he was at the beginning of the Bartlet campaign. None of them were the same, but Toby somehow felt that he had changed in ways the others could never comprehend.

"You're clear to go in Mr. Zeigler," the guard told him, handing him back his identification. "It's the first turn on the right."

"Thank you," Toby replied as he placed his foot on the gas pedal and proceeded ahead. He found the parking lot and noted that there were many cars already there. He was beginning to wish he'd asked Andi to come with him instead of meeting him later. Of course Abbey and the girls would be there inside, maybe Charlie as well, but Toby didn't want to deal with idea that he would be the first guest that spoke with the former president. Forgiveness may have been achieved, but he wasn't sure they were ready for a one-on-one, in person conversation. E-mail conversations were hard enough, though they had been fruitful.

Toby walked down the path marked for guests and passed a few more checkpoints before being left to his own devices to wait for President Bartlet. He was dismayed to note that while there were many cars in the parking lot, he was the first one of the official guests to arrive. He fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt and suddenly wished that he hadn't agreed to come to the dedication. He'd let CJ talk him into it. She thought it was a good idea, as did Josh and Sam and Andi. Toby wasn't sure when he started listening to the people in his life, but he made a quick mental note to stop immediately.

"Toby?" a male voice said as his footsteps clicked on the floor.

"Congressman Bailey," Toby said turning with a smile. Although Toby had held Will culpable for many misdeeds, some real, some imagined, he was suddenly very happy to see him.

Will walked over and extended a hand to Toby, which he took sincerely.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it," Will said.

"Didn't know I was invited you mean?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"Something like that," Will replied shoving his hands into his pockets. "I didn't honestly expect to be one of the first ones here."

"That makes two of us," Toby replied. "How are things in Oregon?"

"Surprisingly serene," Will replied.

"You didn't expect it to be?"

"Not really," Will said. "How are things with you?"

"After a federal indictment, things never seem as dire as they used to."

"I see. I hear you're doing a little writing for Sam."

"A little," Toby replied. "Not enough to tip anyone off."

"You think you can keep it quiet? I know about it."

"You don't count, you're not regular people."

"Good to know," Will replied.

The animosity that Toby had for Will all those years ago was gone, but Will didn't expect him to quite as forthcoming and cordial as he was. It was a pleasant surprise, especially considering they were the first two to arrive.

"So you don't have a busy schedule?" Toby asked Will.

"Huh?"

"You're here early," Toby pointed out. "I would have assumed a Congressman had a tighter schedule than that."

"I had a hole," Will said.

"A hole?" Toby asked quizzical as he saw Kate Harper approach them.

"Yeah," Will said glancing at Toby before turning toward the sound of Kate's footsteps.

"Hi," she said as she approached them.

"Hi," Will said awkwardly.

"Hi," Toby said loudly as if to announce his presence. Kate gave him an odd look.

"I didn't think I'd be this early," Kate offered.

"Its fine," Will replied as if he were absolving her.

"I thought they'd be more traffic," she said.

"Yeah," Will replied.

Toby watched the two of them and then recalled something that CJ had said in an e-mail about Kate and Will breaking up. As horribly uncomfortable as it was, Toby kind of liked watching Will squirm. Based on his level of discomfort, Toby assumed that Kate had been the one to end things.

"I can't wait to see what they've put together inside," Kate said making conversation.

"There's a rumor that he's recreated the Oval Office inside," Will said. "Do you know Toby?"

"I'm not really in the inner circle anymore," Toby said as if they needed to be reminded.

"Josh didn't mention anything or CJ?"

"No," Toby said. "But you can ask her. She's coming down the hall now."

He watched CJ and Danny walk toward them and he was very happy to see a friendly face. He hadn't seen CJ in person since September when she gave birth and he thought she looked amazing. She was definitely back to her old form.

"Hi," CJ smiled as she embraced Kate.

"You look amazing," Kate said. "You look thinner than you did before you had Faith. How did you do it?"

"It's amazing what anxiety will do for your metabolism," CJ cracked a joke.

"That and insomnia," Danny added giving Kate a hello.

"You're an anxious parent?" Will asked giving CJ a hug.

"You have no idea," CJ said.

"I think I have some," Will reminded her. "I remember those panicked 4 a.m. phone calls from you."

"Maybe you have some appreciation then," CJ joked as she moved on to embrace Toby.

"Seriously," Toby asked her. "How are you? How is the baby?"

"We're all wonderful," CJ assured him. "I'm just a little crazed about leaving her. We've never both left her overnight since she was born."

"She's called home eight times," Danny offered as he shook Toby's hand. "We got in at nine last night."

"It wasn't eight times," CJ said.

"It really was," Danny replied.

"You've called too," CJ ratted him out.

"I said _you_ called home eight times," Danny pointed out. "I didn't add in my calls."

"Which would be how many?" Kate asked.

"I plead the Fifth," Danny said with a grin. "Hey Kate, I read your book. It was great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought it was really well researched and well written," Danny teased her.

"Well thanks," Kate smiled. "I consider a compliment from you high praise."

"Are you signing it today?"

"Yeah I got roped in," Kate said.

"Me too," Danny said.

"He's proud of you both," CJ said. "He wants you to show off. Are Josh and Sam here yet?"

"I haven't seen them," Toby said.

"Josh is probably coming over with the president," Will offered.

"No Donna?"

"She's probably with Mrs. Santos," Will said.

"Yeah. It's too bad, I was hoping they'd have a few minutes to hang out," CJ said.

"Like you had so much time to hang out when you worked for the president," Danny said.

"Hey from 3-4 a.m. that was all about my personal time," CJ smiled at him. "Come to think of it, the way Faith has been sleeping, it still is."

"She's not sleeping through the night yet?" Toby asked.

"She was," CJ replied. "She sensed we were leaving her, thus we are being punished."

"For the last week she's decided that waking up every four hours is fun again," Danny offered.

"Ugh," Kate said.

"Tell us about it," CJ said.

"She's teething, which doesn't help," Danny pointed out.

The group shrugged collectively and made small talk until Charlie came walking down the hall. They all greeted him hugs and well wishes on his job and engagement to Zoey.

"How's he doing today?" CJ asked Charlie quietly, but still loud enough for the other to hear.

"Good," Charlie nodded. "He's energized today."

"He loves a crowd," CJ recalled.

"Have you been inside?" Will asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I've seen it," Charlie said.

"Did he recreate the Oval Office?" Kate asked.

"I'll let him show you around," Charlie said evading the question.

The talking stopped as quick footsteps came down the corridor. The group turned and saw that Josh was approaching them with at a rapid pace.

"Hey, hey party people," Josh greeted everyone happily.

"Josh," Danny said shaking his hand. CJ gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Toby leaned forward and shook his hand as did Will and Charlie. Kate hung back and opted for a handshake as well, as she was never that close with Josh.

"Where's Donna?" CJ asked.

"She had to hang back with Mrs. Santos," Josh said. "She should be here soon."

"Is President Santos here?" Toby asked.

"Not yet," Josh replied. "I took an earlier car. I was hoping to catch President Bartlet before President Santos got here."

"The Secret Service had a new procedure they wanted to walk him through," Charlie piped up. "He should be here in a few minutes."

"How's he doing?" Josh asked sounding like CJ did only moments ago.

"He's okay," Charlie replied. Aside from Leo, Charlie was really the only person really qualified to answer questions about the President's health. Even now, years after leaving his position as the former president's body man, he could tell better than anyone how he was really feeling.

"Using the cane?" Josh asked.

"Sometimes," Charlie replied slightly evasively. He still felt uncomfortable answering questions about his health. "He's using it today."

Josh checked his watch and ran his hand through his hair. "Is Sam here yet?"

"I've haven't seen him," Toby replied, also anxious for Sam to arrive. He had talked to him on the phone and via e-mail, but Toby was surprisingly anxious to see him person. Sam was much easier to read in person than over the phone and Toby had campaign questions that he wanted to ask.

"I heard they tightened security at the airport," Kate interjected. "He might have gotten caught up in it."

"He's announcing soon," Will made conversation. "He's already got the support of a lot to people on both sides of the aisle. I've never really seen anything like it, especially since he hasn't even officially announced yet."

"Say what you will about Ainsley Hayes," Toby muttered with a smirk.

"I always thought that she'd help our boy out," Josh added equally as smug at Toby.

"You two are something else," CJ said. "You were all over Sam about dating Ainsley and now that it looks like she's helping him you love the idea."

"I've always liked Ainsley," Josh pointed out. "As I recall it was you and Sam that Leo worried about when he hired her."

"Oh please, you've had your panties in a bunch over Ainsley dating Sam just like Toby," CJ reminded him.

"My panties are not bunched," Josh retorted.

"You admit you wear panties?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"I do not wear panties," Josh replied indignantly.

"Can we all please stop saying the word panties?" Toby asked in his usually irritated way.

Kate, Will and Danny all suppressed chuckles at the exchange until finally Josh glanced at his watch again.

"I have to go meet the president," Josh said. "If President Bartlet shows up tell him I'll be down shortly. Please note how my panties remain unbunched as I walk away."

He gave them all a smirk and started down the hallway. Josh was about halfway to the door when President Bartlet emerged from a side hallway.

"Mr. President," Josh said standing up a little straighter.

"Josh," Jed said happily, a smile spreading across his face. He stepped forward using his cane as more of an accessory than a crutch. He enveloped Josh in a hug.

"How are you?" Jed asked after he pulled back. "It's been too long. How is Donna?"

"I'm doing well," Josh said smiling. "Donna is great. The wedding plans are on track."

"July 20th, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Abbey and I are looking forward to it," Jed said. "Are you going to have a minute before the ceremony?"

Jed noticed how Josh kept looking over his shoulder toward the driveway. It was clear her was awaiting the current the president, which was to be expected, though Jed was hopeful that Josh could get away for a little while.

"Yeah," Josh said. "I just have to get the president settled and then I'll have a minute."

"Does he like the big crowds?"

"Not as much as you, sir," Josh said with a grin.

"Stop by and see us when you get a minute," Jed reminded him.

Josh watched Jed walk down the hallway, using his cane more than he had a moment ago. He wondered if the former president was putting on a good act for the public today. Regardless of what Charlie told them, Josh still worried about the health of Jed Bartlet.

Josh made his way out into the sunshine and waited for the motorcade. It was sunny out, but somehow Josh had felt much more warmth inside the building with Toby, CJ, Charlie and President Bartlet. He felt something in him awaken for a few brief moments. It was like he recaptured the feeling that he has been struggling to chase for the last three years. Josh shook off the feeling and waited for President Santos in the warm May sunshine.

* * *

The whole motley crew met President Santos outside the library and exchanged their pleasantries. It was an assortment of the old guard and the new, with Josh expertly straddling the fence between both. Once the congratulations and niceties were finished President Santos and his team were pulled away to go over last-minute remarks, Danny and Kate were taken away by a very stern event coordinator to go over the logistics of the book signing and Will had an urgent call to return from his office. That left Toby, CJ and Charlie. Josh had also managed to stay behind with President Bartlet.

"Well, I was hoping we'd have a minute before all the pomp and circumstance to catch up," Jed said. "I'd also like to show you all something before the official opening."

Jed started to lead the group down the hall and back into the library. The Secret Service flanked the group at a comfortable distance and CJ suddenly remembered what it felt like to be watched. It was a feeling she definitely didn't miss.

"Wait up," Sam's voice called from behind them. His footsteps clicked on the floor at a rapid pace. The group stopped and turned to wait for Sam to catch up to them.

"Sorry," Sam said breathlessly. "Sorry I'm late. My plane was delayed and they upped the airport security. How are you sir?"

"I'm breathing a lot better than you are Sam," he said as he extended his hand. "I'm glad you made it. You and CJ can compete over who has the best tan."

"Neither of them really look that tan," Josh pointed out.

"I'm running for Senate," Sam replied.

"I'm running the Hollis Foundation," CJ said in unison with Sam.

They both chuckled and CJ let Sam finish her thought.

"It doesn't exactly lend time for lounging on the beach," Sam said.

"Though I notice you are both much tanner than any of us," Toby said.

"I do have a little time in my days now for this thing called a life," CJ said. "I'd heard so many wonderful things about it that I thought I'd try it."

"How is Faith?" Sam asked.

"Wonderful," CJ replied instantly perking up at the mention of her daughter.

"How are Molly and Huck?" Sam inquired.

"They're doing well," Toby replied with a quiet pride.

"And how's Donna? Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Donna is great," Josh replied. "She's going to make a late appearance. She had to bring Mrs. Santos over and then the wedding planner called her with some sort of crisis that she had to sort out."

"I hope it was nothing serious," Jed said as he started to lead the group onward.

"It was something about flowers," Josh replied. "Columbian roses verses some other roses. I don't know."

"Sounds riveting," Toby said wryly.

"Did you know that a red rose often held in a hand is also a symbol of socialism? Today it is also used as a symbol by the British and Irish Labour Parties, as well as by the French, Spanish, Portuguese, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Finnish, Brazilian, Dutch and European socialist parties," Jed informed everyone.

"So you're saying the red roses at my wedding represent socialism?" Josh asked.

"In some instances," Jed replied. "Though the red rose is most commonly known as the color of love."

"You dodged a bullet on that one there," Charlie said.

CJ and Toby snickered quietly.

"And Sam, how is your Republican sex kitten?" Jed asked Sam.

"Mr. President?" Josh asked with his mouth agape.

"He asked me to call Ainsley that once upon a time didn't you Sam?"

"I did," Sam replied sheepishly.

"Yes, how is Ainsley? Did you lock that down yet?" Toby asked with a smirk as they made their way down the hall.

"Lock it down?" Sam replied.

"Make it official," Toby explained. "Voters like family values Sam. Have you learned nothing?"

"Don't let him bully you Spanky," CJ interjected.

"I thought you hated the idea of me and Ainsley together?" Sam asked with an almost hopeful look on his face.

"I did," Toby said. "But you've got an election to win in a little over a year. Will said she's helping you."

"Toby, I'm not with Ainsley because she's giving me a bump in the polls," Sam said.

"No, but I'm sure she's giving you a bump in--"

"Josh, please don't finish that sentence," Jed called behind him as he led the group down the halls lined with photos and paraphernalia from his terms as president.

"Yes sir," Josh replied with a smile.

CJ stopped to admire a photo taken in what she thought must have been their first year in office based on the length and color of her hair. It was a photo of all of them in the Oval Office pouring over papers and arguing with each other. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit her.

The group moved on, but CJ stood glancing at the photograph.

"CJ," Josh called from up ahead of her.

"Look at how young we were," she replied.

"They'll be plenty of time for that later Claudia Jean," President Bartlet called to her.

"Yes sir," she replied taking one more glance and then rushing ahead to catch up with the group.

They were assembled in front of a doorway. President Bartlet stood in the doorway and Toby, CJ, Josh and Sam all flanked him before he opened the door.

"I wasn't sure about this part of the library," President Bartlet informed them. "I figured I'd get your opinions and then decide if it was too much. Though I guess either way, it's a little too late to change course."

Jed opened the door with a click and pushed it open. He entered first and allowed the four of them walk in after him. They were all silent as they entered and took in the scene. Josh looked up and scanned the room from ceiling to floor. Toby scanned the bookcases. CJ walked over to the candy-striped couch and ran her hand lightly across the back. Sam just stood there in wonder. Will had been correct. President Bartlet had recreated the entire Oval Office just as it was when he was in office. They were transported into the past and no one spoke.

"Can I take your silence to mean you think I've gone over the top?" President Bartlet asked him as he wandered behind the desk.

"It's amazing," Sam finally spoke up. "Every detail is…"

"Exactly the same," Toby said finishing Sam's thought from over at the bookcases. Toby had memorized the books on the shelves and they were here in the same order that they were years ago.

"Abbey liked the idea of recreating it since very few people actually get to see what it looks like aside from movies," President Bartlet said.

"This is the same furniture," CJ said examining the table by the couch a little more closely.

"Yes it is," Jed replied. "What's the Oval look like now Josh?"

"Not like this," Josh replied still taking in the room. Of all of them Josh was the one feeling the greatest wave of nostalgia in seeing the recreated Oval Office. "Mrs. Santos picked out these couches that are melon."

"Melon?" Toby asked.

"Donna insists that they are melon, not the color of sunburned flesh as I originally thought," Josh said taking a stance in front of the desk, his usual position in the room. He ran his hand along the desk. "It looks wonderful sir."

"Thank you," President Bartlet replied. "It's not too much?"

"Not at all," CJ assured him. "It's amazing."

"Good because this isn't what I wanted you to see," he replied starting to walk over to the door that led to the Chief of Staff's office in the actual White House. He cracked it open and it was clear that he meant for everyone to follow him.

Sure enough, just as the Oval Office had been recreated, so had Leo's office. This was the room, the testament, to Leo. They looked around and it was clear that this was the room that was even more important than the Oval Office. There were photographs of Leo and Jed on the wall. The napkin that had been passed between Leo and Jed was now at home in a glass case on the wall.

"CJ," Jed said quietly to her as she looked at the walls of photos. "I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate all the work you did for me as Chief of Staff. I know this was your office too."

"There's no need to explain sir," CJ said with a tear in her eye. "The office was always Leo's. I was just trying to be an adequate substitute. Without Leo none of us would have been here."

"Especially me," Jed replied.

"And me," Josh added quietly.

"Leo would have hated this," Jed said.

"Probably," Josh replied.

"I'd have done it anyway," Jed said. "Even if he…if he were here to tell me not to be so sentimental, I'd still have done it anyway."

"He would have appreciated it," Toby assured him.

"And complained about it the entire time," Jed said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But he'd still deserve the recognition. Mallory and the baby will be so touched."

"So, Charlie already weighed in," Jed said. "What do the four of you think?"

"I think it's a fitting tribute to a great man," Toby said.

"I agree," Josh said.

"Leo would have hated the fuss over him, but he would have been really touched," CJ said.

"This is a testament to Leo's talent as Chief of Staff and best friend. I can't think of anything better," Sam said.

"Thank you," Jed said. "Thank you all."

There was a silent moment when everyone in the room just took in the photos and Leo's handwriting on old memos and letters. Somehow Jed, or maybe Charlie, had even thought to save the yellow legal paper on which Leo wrote, 'Let Bartlet Be Bartlet,' the true beginning of their stint in office.

"Well," Jed said finally taking a deep breath. "I'm sure they're looking for me about now. I appreciate you all coming and I'll hopefully see you after the festivities."

Jed was escorted by the Secret Service out of the room and Toby, CJ, Josh and Sam took one last look around the office before they walked out to begin the festivities of the day. Although his term had ended years ago each of them knew that today was the true finale of the Bartlet Administration.

TBC


	44. We've Only Just Begun

Author's Note: Sorry this last chapter has been so long in coming. I've had most of it done for a while, but I needed a good ending that just wouldn't seem to come. Hopefully I have finally hit upon something that will give this story closure. Thank you for all the reviews I've received thus far. This story has been one which I've enjoyed writing so I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Just a quick note, this chapter runs 30 pages in Word so you're probably going to need a little bit of time to get through it.

* * *

_"We Only Just Begun"_

Josh stood in a room buzzing with people getting their first glance inside the Bartlet Presidential Library. Following the speeches and the ribbon-cutting everyone rushed into the library to see the finished product. People scurried to and fro and he heard snippets of conversation, but there was only one person he was searching the crowd for. Through the sea of faceless people he finally found Donna coming his way, smiling.

"Hey there," she said as she approached him.

"Where have you been?" Josh asked.

"Mrs. Santos had a thing with one of the kids," Donna explained briefly with a sigh. "But, the good news is that I'm off the hook for the remainder of the day."

"How did the flower thing go?"

"Fine," Donna replied. "We're going with daisies instead of roses."

"Daisies?"

"Gerber, pink," Donna replied.

"That's good," Josh agreed. "I had some disturbing news that our red roses could, apparently, have been mistaken for supporting socialism."

"Socialism?" Donna asked.

"Another President Bartlet quick fact," he told her. "Although he did assure me that red roses were also perfectly suitable for symbolizing love."

"I'm glad to know we dodged a bullet," Donna smiled. She scanned the room for familiar faces and found none. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Josh replied. "I saw Sam for a minute before a reporter pulled him away, but I haven't seen anyone else. I've been looking for Toby, but Andi and the kids are probably keeping him busy."

"It is kind of crazy in here," Donna replied surveying the crowd. "It was a good speech by the way."

"It was okay," Josh said.

"You shouldn't have been so worried about it. I thought it was nice."

"Not as nice as President Bartlet's speech," Josh replied.

"Well he is the honoree," Donna said. "His speech was really good though. There was something about it."

"It was spectacularly well-written?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but the tone," Donna said. "There was something..."

"Familiar, maybe?" Josh asked.

"It was vintage Toby," Sam said approaching them quietly.

"Sam!" Donna said happily as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Ainsley," Josh said to the southern Republican. She looked good. California agreed with her. Seeing Sam and Ainsley next to each other gave Josh visions of the Kennedys in the early days when everyone thought they were the picture of perfection. However, the difference was that you could honestly tell that Ainsley and Sam were unequivocally happy. Sam was definitely going to win his Senate seat, but maybe he was destined for something more.

"Hi Josh," Ainsley said with a smile. "Am I still in your good graces?"

"You've never been out," Josh said giving her a quick hug.

"Hey," Josh said in a very manly way to Sam.

"Hey," Sam replied as he gave Josh an equally manly hug.

"Don't let Josh fool you Sam, he missed you," Donna informed him.

"I didn't miss you," Josh dismissed her.

"You don't have to admit it," Sam absolved him. "I missed you. I had just gotten used to being around your manic personality."

"I like to think of it as effervescent," Josh corrected him. "What were you saying about Toby?"

"The speech," Sam said. "There were snippets that sounded exactly like Toby."

"You think he wrote it?"

"I'd recognized the cadence anywhere," Sam said.

"You really think President Bartlet let him write his remarks?" Josh asked skeptically, but intrigued nonetheless.

"I honestly can't say," Sam said. "What I can tell you is that passage about marking time and the history that links us all was most definitely Toby."

"You didn't write it?" Josh asked.

"I wish," Sam scoffed.

When it became clear that Josh and Sam were going to continue their debate about President Bartlet's remarks Ainsley turned to Donna. "How are the wedding plans coming?" she asked Donna.

"They're going well," Donna said a look of panic showing on her face. "It's soon. The date is coming soon."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Ainsley assured her.

"I used to think that I wanted a big wedding," Donna said. "I had it all planned out. The dress, the hair, the doves that would be let go in honor of the day…now, I just kind of want it over with."

"Really?"

"I guess the planning more than anything," Donna said. "I think about CJ's wedding and how simple it was and I wonder if I really needed a big church wedding. I mean, CJ and Danny are both Catholic. I would have thought a big wedding was required or something, but they had a small, simple wedding and it was lovely and they didn't have to worry about roses and socialism or daisies or if the salmon would have too much mercury in it because your cousin is pregnant for fourth time or if your great Aunt Violet would make a scene because you're wearing white even though, after a certain age, everyone knows white is not the appropriate color to wear at your wedding-"

Donna was beginning to rant until she started to lose her breathe and Ainsley placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "Donna," she said snapping her out of her panic attack. "I'm sure your wedding will be beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"I do," Ainsley replied smiling. Somehow Donna felt very reassured by Ainsley's smile and her confidence. She always liked her, but now she could see how Sam had come to rely on her years ago and now.

"Are you kidding?" Josh's voice interrupted the talk the women were having.

"No," Sam said with a smile.

"Tell me you're kidding me," Josh said.

Ainsley turned and smiled at Sam and he returned her grin. "You told him?"

"How could you tell?" Sam asked.

"Told him what?" Donna asked.

"They got married!" Josh practically yelled. A few of the strangers in the crowd glanced over at him.

"You got married?" Donna asked looking at Sam.

"Last week," Sam replied.

"And we weren't invited?" Donna asked.

"Not many people were," Ainsley said quickly trying to smooth over any hard feelings. "My mother, who always dreamed of a huge Southern wedding, was very unhappy."

"Though I think your Dad was more so," Sam said.

"Well you are a Democrat," Ainsley said as if she needed to remind him. "My parents love you personally. It's just your politics that get you into trouble."

"Wait a minute," Josh interrupted. "I'm still stuck on you two being married."

"I know it seems fast," Sam started to say.

"Not really," Donna interjected.

"You got married and you didn't even tell me," Josh said astounded.

"I'm telling you now," Sam defended himself shyly.

"So your parents were there, her parents were there, who else was there?" Josh asked.

"No one," Sam said.

"How long were you engaged?" Donna asked.

"A week and a half?" Ainsley asked looking at Sam.

"So let me get this straight," Josh sighed. "You two decided to get married and a week and a half later you walked down the aisle with no press, no friends and just family present?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam nodded.

"The no friends I can forgive, but no press? You could have had free coverage. I can't believe no one picked up on your marriage license," Josh said incredulous.

"I have a few friends in the clerk's office," Sam said.

"You kept it quiet? Are you insane?" Josh asked. "This was free, positive media!"

"Our wedding wasn't political," Sam said.

"Congratulations," Donna said hugging Ainsley. She wasn't as interested as Josh in the political aspects of their union.

"Who else knows?" Josh asked Sam.

"You two are the first actually," Sam replied.

"Toby is going to kill you," Josh said. "You realize that right?"

"He's not going to kill me," Sam dismissed him, though the look on his face betrayed that he wasn't so certain of that fact. "You heard him earlier. He asked me if I locked it down."

"He asked you if you locked what down?" Ainsley asked trying not to sound offended.

"Us," Sam replied quietly. "He was all for it actually."

Ainsley seemed fine with his answer. Josh just raised his eyebrow at Sam.

"So are you going to congratulate me or not?" Sam asked Josh.

"Of course," Josh said taking a breath. "I was getting there. Congratulations man. I'm really happy for you. You too Ainsley."

Josh gave them both a hug and smiled at them genuinely. "I still can't believe you just sort of eloped," Donna said.

"Well with two engagements under my belt Ainsley was anxious to get me to the altar," Sam replied with a smirk.

Ainsley swatted his shoulder good naturedly. "Okay, it wasn't just Ainsley," Sam admitted.

"Are you gonna tell everyone?" Josh asked.

"I'm just waiting for an appropriate time," Sam said. "I wanted Ainsley to be around when I let everyone know."

"Speaking of everyone," Donna said. "Have you seen anyone? CJ? Toby? Charlie? I haven't even seen Mrs. Bartlet today."

"She was on the stage during the ceremony," Ainsley said. "They have to be around here somewhere."

"Well I say we take a look around," Sam suggested.

So that was how it came to be that Sam, Ainsley, Josh and Donna started their own search party to find the friends they had lost along the way.

* * *

CJ stood in a corner of one of the smaller rooms which contained obscure artifacts from President Bartlet's tenure in office. While most of the crowd was gathered around the letter the that removed him from power, or the limo which carried him to GW following the shooting, CJ was holed up in a room that contained the first draft of his Nashua speech which, even when read silently, had flashes of Toby's brilliance and what he would become as a writer. 

Danny walked into the room and saw her staring at some photos on the wall. She looked so enthralled. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and silently sidled up to her.

"Well you never cease to surprise me," he said. CJ turned to him and smiled. "I thought for sure I'd catch you on the phone checking on Faith."

"If you had come by ten minutes ago I might have been caught," she smiled at him and gripped his hand lightly with her own. "I'm glad they let you out."

"I was experiencing the beginnings of carpal tunnel, I figured it was time to move on," Danny explained. "So, how are things at home?"

"Absolutely fine," CJ replied. "Faith has forgotten all about us and your mother is going to have to take her home because she'll think you mother is her mother now."

"I'm sure that isn't true," Danny said.

"Not completely, but it might be slightly true, you never know," CJ said.

"So what are you up to?" Danny asked trying to get CJ's mind off the subject of Faith forgetting about her. "I figured you'd be with Toby or Donna or someone. How is it that you've managed to find the only empty room in this place?"

CJ looked around the room again and her eyes flashed with a slight sadness.

"CJ?" he asked.

"I was just reminiscing," she replied. "I didn't think it would be like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," CJ said, not really answering his question. She took a seat on a bench in the center of the room and looked around again.

"You're surprised you miss it?" Danny asked as if he could read her mind.

"Yeah, is that weird?" she replied with a look of surprise that quickly passed because somehow Danny always had the ability to know what she was thinking. It was uncanny.

"You spent a lot of time in that house," Danny said taking a seat next to her. "You shouldn't feel guilty for feeling nostalgic."

"I honestly didn't think I'd feel this way," CJ admitted. "I'm over this portion of my life. I was waiting for it to be over seven years in, but somehow, seeing all this stuff…"

"You're remembering the good times," Danny said.

"I guess."

"You're not going to tell me that you approached Josh about a job with Santos are you?" Danny asked half-kidding, half-serious. "Because I don't think I could take it."

"No," CJ shook her head slightly and grinned. "I'm just taking a minute to wrap my head around all of this."

CJ gestured at the things on the wall and even she looked amazed at the amount of material that the library contained. It was one thing to live it. It was another thing entirely to see it all amassed in one location.

"I can't wait to bring Faith here one day," Danny offered.

"When I took the job I never would have imagined I'd have someone to bring to the library," CJ said. "I hope she won't be too bored."

"Are you kidding? She loves looking at pictures now can you imagine when she's looking at your face on half these walls? She'll be saying 'mommy', 'mommy', 'mommy' on a constant loop."

"I don't know, I think they'll be a couple of 'daddies' thrown in there," CJ said. "Did you see the pictures of the inauguration?"

"Did I make the wall of fame?"

"You certainly did," CJ said standing and holding out her hand to pull Danny from the bench. He extended his hand and stood up. CJ started walking as a few people entered the room. She walked over to the far corner and pointed to a photograph taken at the first inaugural ball.

Danny looked at the photo and noted how beautiful CJ looked in her evening gown. It was red and long and even now he could recall how his breath caught in his throat when he saw her in it for the first time. He didn't pay much attention to the rest of the photo except to notice that he was in it.

"You were staring at me," CJ pointed out.

Danny glanced over at CJ and then back at the photograph. He'd never seen it before and he just now realized that she was right. CJ and Sam were at the center of the photograph just behind the newly sworn in President Bartlet. CJ's eyes were a bright as the sun and her smile, wider than ever. Sam was in his tuxedo looking as innocent and happy as he'd ever seen him. The whole room had their gaze fixed on Jed Bartlet. Danny then noticed how he was off to the left side of the picture. Everyone in the room had their eyes fixed firmly on the new commander-in-chief, everyone but Danny. His attention and focus were caught forever on film looking at CJ.

"What can I say," Danny said. "That red dress was something else."

"I never knew you were checking me out at the inaugural ball," CJ replied.

"I always knew you were beautiful, but that night, you took my breath away," Danny said seriously.

"Hmm, maybe I should have worn that red dress today," CJ said suggestively.

"I don't know, I already signed enough books to induce carpal tunnel, now you're itching to give me a heart attack too?" he teased her.

"Never," she smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," CJ sighed. "I am."

"Good," Danny replied. "You did some amazing things."

"As I recall you were giving me grief about not doing enough our last year in office," CJ reminded him.

"Me?" Danny asked as if he couldn't recall.

"Yes you," CJ replied.

"It doesn't sound like me."

"Really?"

"I might have been giving you a hard time just to see you," Danny said.

"That sounds about right."

"There you two are," Abbey said as she rounded the corner and came across them.

"Abbey," CJ said smiling and hugging her. "We didn't get a chance to talk before the speeches."

"You look wonderful," Abbey complimented her before quickly changing subjects. "Did Jed ask you about the pictures?"

"We are under strict instructions to get you an actual Kodak print," Danny replied.

"One we can hang on the refrigerator," Abbey elaborated. "You can't hang a digital copy on the refrigerator. What do you think of the library?"

"I think it's amazing," CJ replied. "I still can't believe all this stuff."

"We had to pour over some of these things," Abbey said.

"I imagine that was a little hard in some cases," CJ said.

"Yes," Abbey sighed. "But mostly good memories."

"So the dedication is over, when do the plans for Zoey and Charlie's wedding begin?" Danny asked.

"When do they begin?" Abbey asked with a cocked eyebrow. "We've been collecting ideas for years now. Zoey is insistent that it not be too big, but Ellie has insisted that Zoey's wedding be just as large as hers."

"It's kind of tough to recreate a state wedding when you're out of office," CJ pointed out.

"Much to Eleanor's chagrin," Abbey chuckled.

"We should have known that she'd be by the pictures of her in her ball gowns," Josh said as he rounded the corner and caught CJ, Danny and Abbey. "Hi Mrs. Bartlet."

"Joshua," Abbey said happily as she greeted him. "Donna! Sam! Ainsley!"

Hugs and salutations commenced and the group was suddenly much larger than it was when Danny had caught CJ practically alone in the room minutes earlier.

"I'm so glad you're all in one place," Abbey said. "I was going to try to round you all up."

"Is it time for cake?" Josh asked hopefully.

"No, no cake," Abbey said. "Jed and I are getting ready to leave. He wanted to speak to you all before we left."

"You're leaving already?" Donna asked.

"He can only handle so many hours a day," Abbey said. "He used to be able to will himself to keep going, but now…"

"Is he okay, other than the fatigue?" CJ asked quietly.

"Yes," Abbey replied sadly. She quickly brightened and added, "He wanted to make sure he got to see you all before we left though. He was so happy that you all made it today. Speaking of which, where are Debbie, Will and Kate?"

"Where's Charlie?" Donna asked.

"And Toby?" Josh added.

"They're already with Jed," Abbey replied.

"They?" CJ asked. Abbey gave her a small head nod and conversation moved on.

"Was Kate still signing books?" CJ asked Danny.

"She was still autographing when I left," Danny reported.

"Well, I supposed we should all set out to find the missing," Abbey said.

"It might be faster if we split up," Sam suggested.

"You're probably right," Abbey agreed. "Jed is out at the back entrance, we can all meet back there once everyone has been rounded up?"

And now the search party had become even larger and with only three members missing, the crew set out to track everyone down again. It didn't take too long to find Will. He had been outside on the phone speaking to the majority whip about an upcoming vote. Danny was able to track Kate down fairly quickly as well. Debbie came upon them in usual Fiderer fashion as security was asking her to empty her purse when they found her. There was a misunderstanding about something on her record, which Abbey quickly cleared up before they were off.

Walking side-by side and row-by-row the small posse made their way to the back entrance of the Josiah Bartlet Presidential Library. Abbey was the first one out the door and when the group assembled they were surprised to find President Bartlet outside with none other than their missing members, Toby and Charlie. They had been talking quietly and, to the casual observer, it looked like a pleasant conversation.

"Did you have to send out a search party to get them all together?" Jed asked Abbey.

"Something like that," Abbey said. "Hello Toby."

"Mrs. Bartlet," Toby said as Abbey enveloped him into a hug somewhat against his will.

"I'm so glad you came today," she whispered in his ear. "It was good for both of you."

"Thank you ma'am," he replied shyly as she pulled away.

"We need to talk about the speech later," Josh said quietly to Toby.

Toby didn't say anything to Josh, but he gave him a knowing smile.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming today," Jed said commanding the attention of the crowd. "It really means a lot to Abbey and especially to me that you all took time out of your lives to be here today. You were all a huge part of my administration and there aren't enough words to adequately express my gratitude to you.

"I'm not a young man anymore. Leo and I were so idealistic and energetic when we first started the campaign process. We rushed into it and got ourselves caught up in a few things that I'm sure you all remember, but we tried to hold the office up to a higher standard than those that went before us. I feel like the library is a chance to look back and be proud of a few things. I don't think they've decided my legacy just yet, have they Danny?"

"Not that I've heard sir," Danny smiled.

"Well, it's to be determined I suppose," Jed replied thinking about the MS, saving Social Security, Gaza and even putting three Supreme Court Justices on the bench. "What I guess I'm trying to say is that I know my time is over. Debbie tells me I'm an elder statesman now, whatever the hell that means. Much like my legacy, I'm not sure I've figured out what my role in the future is supposed to be. But, of this much I know, part of my legacy is you. I hope you don't find me patronizing, but I feel that, in a way, my legacy is that I left the country in good hands to continue to fight for the things that are right even when they may not be popular."

"You are all extraordinary people. We've been next to each in the very best and the very worst of circumstances. We've been through the times that changed us and the times that we remember fondly. I'm just an old man now, but I feel comfort in knowing that each and every one of you is affecting the world I live in. CJ, you're saving the world."

"One highway at a time sir," CJ grinned with scant tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Sam, you're on your way to becoming a U.S. Senator," Jed continued. "You remember what I told you once upon a time?"

"I do sir," Sam said recalling the moment that Jed Bartlet told him he thought he would be president one day.

"I still believe it," Jed said. "Josh, you're guiding an administration that's still finding its footing, but you're doing a hell of job. I know if Leo were still a part of it, he'd be so proud of everything you've accomplished."

"Thank you sir," Josh said with a bit of hoarseness in his voice.

"Toby," Jed said turning to him. "You're educating the future politicians of the world and you're telling them where I messed up and how I should have done better. I agree with that. We all could be better. We all have to learn from the decisions we make and the ones others make for us. Congressman Bailey can attest to that. You're changing things in the House. Kate, you're still working in defense looking at our past conflicts and writing to ensure that we're on the right path.

I suppose what I'm trying to say is that you're all remarkable people and I'm proud to call you all members of my family. If I didn't adequately express it before, I want you all to know how much I treasured our time together and how glad I am that there are talented people like yourselves out there working toward the ideals that we all share."

Abbey looked at Jed and had tears in her eyes. Jed looked tired and she knew that it was time to go home. She knew that he'd be sentimental, but she wasn't expecting him to give them such a heartfelt and somewhat final goodbye. It was just yesterday morning that the doctor had told him he needed to cut back his traveling. His time as an elder statesman was slipping away before it really started. Abbey's heart ached for her husband because while MS would eventually take his mind, right now it was attacking his body and thus holding him hostage to what he could physically do.

"Sir," Toby said breaking the silence. "I know it might seem odd, but I'd like to be the one to say that even though it may not have seemed like it to you, working in the West Wing was the single greatest accomplishment of life, aside from Huck and Molly of course. I was honored to work with you."

"Thank you Toby," Jed replied. "You and I had our ups and downs didn't we?"

"We did," Toby said quietly.

"I hope we're on an upward trajectory," Jed replied.

"Me too sir," Toby said.

Abbey wiped a tear that had slid down her cheek. "I hate to break this up," she said. "But we need to get back to the house."

"Yes, we do," Jed agreed, surprisingly. "It was wonderful seeing all of you. I hope we can get together with a little less pomp and circumstance next time."

Of course the quick departure became drawn out as everyone hugged and kissed and promised to e-mail and stay in touch. After Abbey and Jed had finally gotten into the car and driven off, the group stood silent for a moment. Danny put his hand on CJ's shoulder and rubbed it lightly. Only he knew that was exactly what she needed. For the very first time it seemed like the Bartlet administration was truly over. It didn't feel that way on the last day in office. She had been more than ready to leave. But more than that, she had no one to leave. On her last day in the White House she gave Margaret a hug, said goodbye to Charlie, gave Will and Kate a nod and she was gone. Now, surrounded by all the people who should have been with her on that last day-Josh, Sam, Toby, Donna-and hearing president Bartlet's words to them, now it felt like it was truly, honestly over.

The silence lasted for a few moments longer before Josh decided it was time to break it, albeit awkwardly in a way only Josh could. "Hey Sam has some news," he announced.

"Josh," Sam admonished him.

"What? You said you'd tell everyone when we were together," Josh replied.

"What news?" Toby asked.

"Well," Sam sighed gearing up to break his news to the crowd. "You guys know that Ainsley and I have been dating for a little while."

Sam reached down and grasped Ainsley's hand. "We all worked together and I know I was resistant to her working in the White House when she was first hired."

"Because she beat you up on Capitol Beat," Toby said with a smirk.

"She did not beat me up on Capitol Beat," Sam whined.

"She really did," CJ interjected.

"I really did," Ainsley smiled at him.

"Anyway," Sam said loudly in an effort to quiet the murmurs. "We've known each other for a while and while I did have objections to her being around at first, I came, in time, to enjoy her company and we had a nice rapport--"

"They got married," Josh suddenly burst out.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Josh," Donna said hitting him on the shoulder.

"You got married or you're engaged?" CJ asked.

"He wasn't getting to the point fast enough," Josh said to Donna. "You can't leave people in suspense."

"Is this a joke?" Toby asked seriously.

"No, we're married," Sam assured him.

"Congratulations," Danny said.

"Is she pregnant?" Toby asked.

"Toby," CJ said swatting him.

"What? That's the only thing that makes sense. Why would you get married and not make a big deal about it when you're running for Senate?"

"I'm not pregnant. We wanted a small, low-key wedding," Ainsley replied.

"Our wedding isn't political," Sam added.

"I beg to differ," Toby replied. "Have you forgotten she's a Republican and you are a Democrat running for the U.S. Senate?"

"No Toby I haven't forgotten," Sam replied slightly irritated. "For once in my life I wanted something for me okay? I love Ainsley and I didn't want to lose her over some long engagement or a wedding that was for show. I wanted to get married because I love her and we want to be together and if you can't understand it then that's just too bad!"

"Did you raise your voice to me?" Toby asked ironically. "Josh was he yelling at me?"

"I would classify that as yelling," Josh replied.

Sam suddenly looked nervous. He didn't have the urge to take back a thing that he had just said, but he somehow wished that he wouldn't have yelled it quite so loudly, though Ainsley looked pleased with his defense of their marriage.

"Sam," Toby sighed.

"Yes?"

"Mazoltov," Toby said with a smile. He held his arms out as if to offer Sam a hug, which Sam eyed suspiciously.

"Are you smiling at me? Is he smiling at me?" Sam asked.

"It's been so long I'd forgotten he had teeth," CJ quipped.

"What's with the arms?" Sam asked.

"I feel compelled, against my better judgment, to congratulate you," Toby said. "Don't make it into a…thing."

Sam gave in and he and Toby shared a manly hug, while the others congratulated Ainsley.

"Just so you know," Toby said to Sam quietly. "A kid couldn't hurt your chances of getting elected."

"Toby."

"What? Its good advice and you know it," he replied.

"I'll keep that in mind."

As the well wishes and the discussion continued Josh shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew he should be getting back to President Santos. They were working the phones on an energy bill, a health care amendment and dealing with escalating tensions with Iran. Somehow though he didn't feel like going back to work. Work had always been where Josh felt at home. Lately though, work had become the place that Josh felt uncomfortable. Right now, in this moment, he felt the most relaxed he'd felt since his Hawaiian vacation with Donna before the inauguration.

"You okay?" Donna asked him quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You look like you're not here right now," she clarified.

"I was just thinking," he replied.

"About what?"

"About how this feels really good."

"Yeah?"

"It's moments like this that make me forget why I left in the first place."

"Left the White House?"

"Yeah," Josh said.

"You wanted to shape the next election," Donna said.

"Yeah," he said in a tone that made Donna think he didn't believe that was true.

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"And you succeeded," Donna reminded him.

"I know."

"Then what is it?" Donna prodded him.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," he said.

"I already_ know_ you're crazy," Donna replied with a grin.

"Good point," he conceded returning her smile.

"Josh," she prodded him again.

"It's just today," he started. "It got me thinking. Seeing all the pictures and President Bartlet's speech, it made me realize something."

"What's that?"

"Winning the election with President Santos was never going to be what I wanted. I forgot that Leo and the president were best friends. I was never Matt Santos' best friend. I hardly knew him. I'm still not his best friend."

"You don't have to be," Donna reminded him.

"I did," Josh said. "For this to be what I wanted it to be I did and I'm not and I can live with that. I just…seeing Sam and Ainsley I had this insane idea. After Sam wins his Senate race and after Matt Santos is out of office, I'm gonna get Sam to run for president."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Josh said getting a little more excited about the possibility. "He's gonna be a great senator and there's just something about him that makes me believe that he can be so much more."

"Shouldn't you talk this over with Sam first?" Donna asked.

"Nah," Josh said.

"You don't think he might have some thoughts on this?"

"He's not ready yet," Josh said. "There's a long way to go and we've only just begun."

"I don't think I've seen you look this excited in…I don't remember how long," Donna said.

"I was excited when we won the election."

"It was more of a manic excitement," Donna pointed out. "You're sure about this?"

"Just tell me you're with me and I'm sure," Josh said.

"I'm with you," Donna replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"Good," Josh said as he leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What are the two of you conspiring about over here?" Ainsley said as she walked over to Josh and Donna.

"Nothing," Josh evaded. "We were trying to decide between a blender or bar glasses for your wedding gift."

"We actually have both," Ainsley replied. "Sam could use a contribution to the campaign though."

"Ah-ha, so your wedding was political," Josh said with a smile. "Hitting up friends and family for donations in lieu of wedding gifts."

"You've figured us out," Ainsley agreed.

"I hate to break this up," Will said, "but I have to get back to the office."

"Now?" Kate asked.

"The work of the U.S. government is never done," Will replied.

"I hear that," Josh said.

Will left after saying quick goodbyes and Kate made a suspiciously hasty exit after. Josh ruminated on his thoughts for the quick exit for a moment before the group got quiet again.

"So, pretty soon we're all gonna be married types," Josh said. "You and Zoey set a date yet Charlie?"

"No," Charlie replied. "Nothing concrete. Zoey likes the snow so I'm thinking it'll be in winter."

"A New Englander to the end," CJ chuckled. "The press assigned to cover the wedding will be thrilled. Just make sure it's about five below the day of, will you Charlie?"

"I'll see what I can do about that," he replied. "I should actually be going though. I told Zoey I'd meet her back at the house."

"Whipped already," Josh smirked.

"And what color is your tie when you get married?" Charlie countered.

"Dusty rose," Josh said quietly under his breath.

"Pink?" Sam asked with a grin.

"It's not pink," Donna defended him. "It's more mauve."

"You're wearing mauve and you think Charlie's whipped?" Toby asked.

"My work here is done," Charlie announced as he hugged everyone goodbye.

"I'll give you a call about the job next week," CJ told Charlie.

"Thanks CJ," he replied before he turned to leave the party.

At that moment Sam's phone rang loudly and he glanced at the number before silencing it quickly. He exchanged a look with Ainsley that made it clear that it was almost time to leave.

"Okay, before we all go our separate ways," Josh said. "Favorite Bartlet White House memory. Donna, go."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you're standing next to me," he replied.

"Favorite?" Donna asked.

"I know you have many to choose from, all featuring me of course," Josh grinned.

"Being serenaded by the Whiffenpoofs on Christmas Eve," Donna answered quickly.

"That is a good one," CJ recalled.

"Seriously?" Josh asked.

"It's the first one I thought of," Donna replied sheepishly.

"You favorite memory doesn't involve me at all? You worked for me for years."

"And yet," Donna replied with a grin.

"What does that say about you?" Sam teased him.

"Okay, wise-guy, what about you? Favorite Bartlet White House memory?"

"I think it would have to be Galileo," Sam said.

"That failed," Toby reminded him.

"But it was full of promise," Sam said. "President Bartlet was so excited and we were doing the live classroom. It was a time of hope."

"Thank you Dali Llama," Josh said. Toby snorted in solidarity.

"Well, what about you Toby?" Sam asked after hearing him snort.

Toby chuckled softly.

"You must have one," Sam pressed him.

"I have a few actually," he replied.

"A few? You?"

"Big Block of Cheese Day, when I got sent to baby-sit the protestors," Toby replied. "That was a pretty fun. I guess I'd have to go with Mendosa being confirmed though. That man made my life a living hell for too many weeks. When he finally got confirmed…that's my favorite."

"CJ?" Josh prompted her.

"I've got too many," she replied.

"Pick one," Toby pressed her.

"I can't," she said.

"Pick one," Josh egged her on.

"Fine. The poll numbers," she said simply.

"Poll numbers?" Josh asked.

"The poll we put into the field when everyone thought I was crazy for saying he'd get a bump in the polls," CJ clarified. "It was after Mandy's memo-gate and a lot people, maybe myself included, didn't think I was doing such a good job. After we got the results of that poll I just sort of felt like everything was real. I wasn't horrible at my job. Life was good. Josh?" she finished passing the invisible torch to indicate it was his turn.

"Evie Lang," Josh said. "That's gotta be it. Who would've thought we'd ever get that done."

"We paid a price for it," Toby reminded him of how they also had to place an extremely conservative justice on the bench.

"A small one," Josh said. "She's still on the bench, steering the court."

"So is--"

"Toby, if that's his favorite memory, it's his favorite memory," CJ interrupted him. "I think it's a good one."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"Well of course you'd all turn on me," Toby said trying to sound put out, though everyone could tell he just happy to be part of the group again. The down and sour Toby was no longer. He still retained elements of that Toby, but now, there was almost optimism about him.

"Well," Sam said. "We really need to get going. I have a meeting with Jonah in a half hour."

"Jonah Morton?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

"He's a good guy," Toby said. "Listen to him."

"Call me if you need anything," Josh offered.

"Will do," Sam nodded.

Everyone said goodbye to Sam and Ainsley promising to stay in touch through the busy schedules. If e-mail and phone calls were difficult they knew they would see each other at Josh and Donna's upcoming wedding.

Toby pulled out his phone, which had vibrated in his pocket. He stepped away for a moment before coming back to the group.

"It appears my children are getting antsy," Toby informed the group.

"Presidential libraries aren't their thing?" Danny asked.

"That and Andi promised them we'd take them to the Orioles game tomorrow afternoon," Toby said. "We've got a drive ahead of us."

"I can't believe you're driving to an Orioles game," Josh commented.

"I can't believe you're okay with your kids being Orioles fans," CJ added.

"I can't believe you're driving to an Orioles game with Andi," Danny piped up.

"It's that unbelievable?" Toby asked.

"Yes," everyone answered in unison.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Toby sighed. He approached CJ and hugged her. "You take care of yourself. Say hi to Faith for me. Molly is already looking forward to babysitting."

"I will," CJ said. "You take care of yourself too."

"Always," Toby replied as he shook Danny's hand and hugged Donna.

"I still want to talk to you about that speech today," Josh reminded Toby.

"I didn't write all of it," Toby replied.

"Ah-ha, qualifying your response I see," Josh said. "You didn't write _all_ of it, but you wrote some of it didn't you?"

"Speaking from experience and many hours of expensive legal advice, I plead the Fifth," Toby replied. He and Josh shared an awkward hug. Toby leaned in and added, "If you want to talk about the Santos thing, give me a call."

"I will," Josh assured him.

"The Santos thing?" Danny asked when Toby had left.

"Big things happening?" CJ asked.

"I was thinking of taking some time off," Josh replied.

"Leaving?" CJ asked.

"Maybe," Josh replied.

"He was thinking of letting me be the breadwinner for a while," Donna quipped.

"Really?" Danny asked. "It's kind of a good deal."

CJ smiled at him. "Just remember, we're living on your book money in our twilight years."

"I'm just thinking about it," Josh clarified.

"Do you have anything else lined up?" Danny asked.

"Housefrau?" Josh replied.

"I was thinking more Cabana Boy," Donna said.

"No, I do have a few ideas, but my mother is really thinking that grandchildren would be nice, eventually," Josh said.

"That's great," CJ said.

"Yeah, well, I guess since I still work at the White House that I should get back," Josh said as they started to walk in a group toward the parking lot.

"Probably," Donna replied. "Today was nice though."

"It was really nice," CJ replied.

"Hey Danny, can I borrow your wife for a minute?" Josh asked.

"Uh-oh sounds serious," CJ quipped.

"I'm impressed you even asked if you could borrow her," Danny said.

"I don't need his permission you know?" CJ added with a smile.

CJ walked up ahead with Josh as Donna fell back to talk with Danny. They came to a curb, which had a large puddle of water in front of it. Josh stepped ahead and extended his hand to CJ as he helped her off the curb and into the street, which was blocked off for festivities.

"When did you get to be so gentlemanly?" CJ teased him.

"I'm recalling the puddle outside the Radisson in Minneapolis. I didn't want another incident," Josh said. CJ looped her arm through Josh's and the two looked like the best of friends as they walked the street.

"Oh no," CJ laughed. "That was horrible."

"I'm not sure what was better," Josh mused. "You, falling into a puddle three inches deep or Toby tripping over you."

"I came close to death that night. I was lucky I didn't break a hip and very lucky Toby didn't kill me."

"I never did get the pants he borrowed back," Josh replied.

"Maybe we should have taken that as a sign," CJ said. "That was, what, our third week on the campaign trail?"

"Things got better," Josh reminded her. "Look at us now."

"Yeah," CJ said her smile fading. "We had some great times didn't we?"

"We did," Josh said. "I was thinking they ended too soon."

CJ said nothing as they walked. Josh heard Donna laughing at something Danny had said, though he wasn't sure what.

"So I was thinking," Josh pushed ahead. "What are you doing in like five or six years?"

"Probably joining the PTA," CJ said happily. "Though I will make Danny frost the cupcakes for the bake sales. Why? What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about running Sam for president," he said.

CJ stopped walking and Josh followed suit. Danny and Donna, who weren't paying attention to them, almost ran into them.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Seriously?" CJ asked Josh.

"Yeah," Josh said quietly.

"Does he know this?" CJ asked Josh.

"Does who know what?" Danny asked.

"It might be best if we continue toward the cars," Donna told Danny pulling him ahead. He was amiable enough that he followed her lead, knowing CJ would tell him all about the conversation later.

"Does Sam know?" CJ asked biting down on her bottom lip lightly.

"No," Josh shrugged. "Is this a crazy idea?"

CJ started walking again, slowly, but moving forward nonetheless. She thought for a moment.

"CJ?"

"You realize he has to get elected to the Senate first," CJ said.

"Yeah."

"And historically senators have a rough time winning a presidential election. It's usually all about governors."

"Yeah."

"You might want to_ tell_ him your plans," CJ said.

"Yeah," Josh said more urgently. "But, what do you think?"

"I think as crazy as it sounds, that it might be the best idea you've ever had," CJ answered finally.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Really," she confirmed.

"So you're in?" he asked.

"In?"

"He'll need a press secretary," Josh said. "There's no one I know who'd be better."

CJ started laughing her long, loud laugh.

"What?"

"Josh there is no way," CJ said seriously as she started walking toward the cars again.

"Come on CJ," Josh said following her.

"Josh, no."

"It's six years from now if everything goes according to plan," he said, his eyes pleading with her. "Don't answer now. Just know that six years from now I'm calling you."

"Okay," CJ conceded. "Just know that six years from now, I'm saying no."

"You're not," he said. "Special Counselors to the President aren't allowed to say no."

"Is that a promotion or a demotion?" she asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be," Josh replied. "I'll send Toby to convince you. It worked the last time around."

"We'll see about that," CJ replied. She caught up to Danny and Donna and changed the topic of conversation.

They had just about reached the cars and so the four of them walked on together laughing and teasing each other about a few of the items that were found in the library.

"So I guess this is it," Donna said.

"Yeah," CJ said. "The next time I see you two you'll be wearing a wedding dress and you'll be wearing pink."

"Dusty rose," Josh corrected her.

"You're bringing Faith next time right?" Donna asked.

"You're the only woman I know who wants a baby at her wedding," CJ answered. "But, yes, she will be with us. I think I'll feel better with her close by. If you need anything call."

"I will," Donna assured her.

"If this one gets cold feet," Danny said pointing at Josh, "give me a call."

"Danny is much more practiced at dealing with cold feet," CJ confirmed with a smile.

"So," Josh said.

"So," CJ said. "We'll see you in a few months."

They exchanged hugs and CJ and Danny waved goodbye to Josh and Donna as they drove away.

"So, what was that all about?" Danny asked as he casually slung his arm over CJ's shoulder as they watched Josh and Donna pull away. CJ didn't have to think hard to know he was inquiring about the conversation Josh had pulled CJ into as they walked.

"It was just Josh being Josh," CJ said evasively as they started walking toward their own rental car.

"What's his angle?"

"His angle?"

"Come on, we both know Josh always has an angle," Danny replied. "What's his next big idea?"

"You don't want to know," CJ said rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "How do you know he has a big idea anyway?"

"He had that look in his eyes," Danny said.

"Slightly maniacal, yet somehow invigorating?" CJ ventured a guess.

"Yeah, it was kind of like that," Danny said as they reached the car.

"I'm not ready to drive just yet," CJ said.

"We can stay here as long as you like," Danny assured her. He leaned against the side of the car and CJ stood in front of him. "So, what's his big plan?"

"There's no plan yet," CJ smiled. "Many, many things have to occur before he can implement his idea."

"He looked pretty fired up about it."

"You know how he gets."

"So?"

"So, he," CJ chuckled in spite of herself and had to start again. "Josh has decided that he is going to get Sam elected President of the United States."

"Really?" Danny replied.

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"It's not so crazy," Danny replied. "What's his timeline? Sam probably has to actually get elected to the Senate first."

"That is a mere speed bump in Josh's master plan," CJ said. "Apparently Josh would like Sam to be the heir apparent to President Santos."

"Santos? That's like, what? Five, six years? Assuming he gets re-elected," Danny said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," CJ said.

"Stranger things have happened," Danny said. "I think Sam would be a good president."

"Sam would be an excellent president," CJ corrected him.

Danny smiled. "What was Josh's pitch to you?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You can take the man out of reporting, but you can't take the reporter out of the man. What's the news? Break to me quick, like a band-aid coming off."

"Josh would like me to keep an open calendar as Sam will need a press secretary," CJ said smiling.

Danny broke out into a fit of laughter and CJ quickly joined in.

"That explains the yelling," Danny chuckled.

"Yes, it does," CJ replied as she nodded.

They both laughed for a few more seconds before Danny sobered and posed a question. "So, you've ruled it out completely?" he asked.

"I told him we'd be at PTA meetings around the timing of his master plan."

"That isn't a yes," Danny prodded her.

"I told him there is no way I would ever be a press secretary again," CJ assured him.

"And then?" Danny asked.

"Then I told him I was perfectly happy doing what I'm doing," CJ said reaching out and taking Danny's hand. She could tell that his face was tense. She knew his greatest fear was that she would one day decide that their life wasn't fast-paced enough. She didn't know how to make him see that her life was much more now than it had been before, though she tried as often as possible.

"I love our life, you know that, right?" she asked him.

"I know," Danny said.

CJ took a small step forward and took his face in her hands. "You never have to worry about me changing my mind," she told him. "I know there was a time when I didn't ask your opinion about my job, but when I said I'd marry you, that all changed. You're stuck with me. We're a team and I would never do anything that I didn't discuss with you first. Got it?"

She added the last sentence with a smirk as she squeezed his cheeks lightly.

"Got it," he said. "But you realize Josh doesn't give up that easily."

"No, he doesn't," CJ nodded. "That's why he tried to get me to say I'd be Special Senior Counselor to President Sam."

Danny chuckled. "What does that entail?"

"I don't know, but I hear there's long hours and the pay stinks," she replied grinning.

"Listen," Danny said resting his hands on CJ's waist. "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back from anything. If you want to be press secretary or secretary of state or special senior counselor to anybody, you should be."

"I know that."

"I'm saying you shouldn't tell him no until you've really thought about it. We can talk about it."

"Honestly, when he said Special Senior Counselor I thought about it for about a half a second."

"And?"

"And I realized how much I don't miss getting up at 4am or getting a call in the middle of the night or the long plane flights around the world," CJ explained. "Maybe in five years it'll be different, but right now, at this moment there is only one place I was to be and that's at home with you and Faith and maybe building a few highways around the world."

"That's the whole truth?"

"And nothing but," CJ assured him.

"Did I tell you hot sexy you looked today?" Danny asked abruptly changing the subject.

"I believe you mentioned it briefly when you were ogling my picture," CJ said wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him.

"You know this is the first time we've been away, just you and me in a very long time," Danny reminded her.

"That is very true."

Danny leaned forward and gave CJ a long lingering kiss that made it clear he had plans for their evening back at the hotel.

"We have an evening all to ourselves," he reminded her.

"You've come to that conclusion, huh?" CJ teased him as she played with his tie. "Did you ever think this is where we'd be three years later?"

"I knew once you were sprung from the White House that I could convince you there was more to life," Danny replied.

"I knew there was more to life. I just thought I missed out."

"I'm glad you didn't," Danny replied squeezing her hand.

"Me too," CJ said leaning forward to kiss Danny again. "So, a night all to ourselves?"

"Think you can handle it?" Danny asked.

"I think I can," CJ nodded. "I want to call and check on Faith first though."

"Of course," Danny said. "Are you ready to go now?"

CJ surveyed the outside of the Bartlet Presidential Library. She thought about all the things inside. The things she'd seen and done over the course of his presidency. She thought about all the good she was doing at Hollis. CJ thought about how different her life was now, how happy she was with Danny and how Faith had been the cherry on her proverbial sundae of life. It was then that she decided.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "My work here is done."

The End.


End file.
